The Country Singer
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: A former rising Nashville Star on the long road to D.C. with her songwriting partner is learning to survive after the rest of the band is wiped out. Headed to the capital, they are made an offer they cannot refuse. Daryl finds out Melanie was Beth's favorite singer, though now, Melanie has lost her voice. Set post season 5, possible future romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter One

"Mellie. Mellie wait..."

She just kept walking. She felt dirty and tired and frankly, she wanted to sit down and cry. They had been at this for almost two years. They had yet to find any permanent sanctuary.

Before all of this...she had a good life. A recording contract. A sold out show at the Ryman in Nashville. She had even sung at the Grand Ole Opry.

And now most of her backing band was dead. With the exception of Adam, her drummer. He was following at her heels, like he always did.

The problem was, they ran out of bullets just outside of Richmond, Virginia...and Rob, her bassist had gotten eaten. The band, Juliet the back-up singer and Will, the road manager had been taken out on their way from Nashville.

Melanie McCall, once a rising star in Country music, had been reduced to fighting for survival since the government had declared a State of Emergency after her band had been on the road for two months. She had seen things she never thought she would...and done things she never dreamed of. Killing the re-animated corpses of her friends chief among them.

She had a backpack, a canteen and a machete. She also had a .45, but it was useless without ammuntion.

That is all she had to survive in this world.

Unless you count Adam.

He was the only person left in this world that she knew. Even before the world went to shit, she didn't trust many people. She wondered what would happen to her without him, and vice versa.

She had not become a skilled killer. But she did what she had to.

"Mels, wait!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. They had been following I-270, headed toward D.C..The last transmissions on television and the radio had told everyone to get to the big cities, that the government was going to help. She figured if there was anything left at this time...it would be in the nation's capital.

Melanie messed with the straps of her backpack and watched as he caught up with her. He was a big guy, tall and strong, but not known for his cardio.

"What Adam?"

He sighed and tried to catch his breath, "Maybe we should clear a house? Stay there a few days."

She shook her head, "No. It's D.C. or bust. You know that."

"We're low on food and water, boss lady. We need to stop."

Melanie hated when he called her that. It stemmed from the perfectionism she had when it came to her music and songs. They'd known each other for eight years. It took her six of those years to hit paydirt and get recognition in the industry full of teenage girls and gorgeous crossover pop princesses. Country music was in her blood. She saved up enough money to move to Nashville from Oklahoma when she was 25. Her career took off at 30 after paying her dues as a waitress and performer in the city. Adam was a session musician, a whiz at all instruments, all around Music Row.

Now at 32, Adam was her last friend in the whole world.

But she hadn't forgiven him for making her leave her guitar behind when their tour bus died outside of Knoxville over a year and a half before.

He said she could get another guitar when all of this had blown over.

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm not your boss anymore."

Adam smiled his sarcastic, sweet smile, "Aw, you'll always be my boss lady. Besides...you never forget to remind me when I screw up."

When she was 25, she would have found him charming. But now, he was just a well-meaning pain in her ass.

Melanie relented, "Fine. Just one night though."

* * *

Two hours later, they happened upon an empty roadside motel. It would have been creepy enough in regular life, let alone in the all too quiet post-apocalypse. After a quick sweep and one dead roamer that Adam dispatched with his baseball bat, they settled on a room on the bottom floor.

Someone had been there before and it was messy, but the door locked and the windows were intact. They raided what was left in the vending machine that hadn't spoiled...three bags of fruit snacks, doublemint gum and a mini can of Spam.

Melanie stood infront of the mirror in the dusty bathroom and studied her features. She looked old. She had gotten too thin and too tan thanks to traversing outdoors. Her copper-colored hair had grown out from her trendy long bob that she sported on the tour. It was a mess and needed to be washed, but until then she kept it in a long braid.

In her backpack, she kept the issue of _Rolling Stone_ magazine she had been interviewed for. She wasn't a cover story, but she was "One to Watch" and they compared her to Emmylou Harris and Gillian Welch. Looking back on it, everything was so shiny...all golden and filled with promises. Melanie McCall was one to watch...Mellie was just worn out, and all the pretty words she wrote down in her beat up notebook that she toted with her, couldn't save her from all of this.

As the night closed in, Adam took the first watch so Melanie could try and sleep. He whispered to he lowly, "Mellie?"

She answered in a hush tone, "Yeah?"

"You remember when we used to do open mic nights at the Bluebird?"

"Yup."

"Even though we played the Ryman and all...those were still my favorite times. You sounded great when we covered those Pam Tillis songs."

Melanie smiled for a bit, the memory providing a safe warmth.

* * *

She awoke from a dead sleep to hear a knock on their door. A knock, well-timed and coordinated.

Meaning alive. Not dead.

She sat up and met eyes with Adam, who was already looking out the peephole of the door. He waved her over and moved so she could see, too.

Standing infront of of their motel door was a clean shaven man with large blue eyes and a backpack, binoculars around his neck and a plastic gallon of water. Melanie looked away from the peephole and to Adam, who just shrugged. She gripped tighter to her machete and looked back out in enough time to hear him.

"I am a friend. My name is Aaron. My associate and I have been watching you. We think you'd be a good fit for our community, not far from here. We have houses, food, water...even jobs. We'd like to talk to you about it."

Mellie felt hope, dashed by a bit of doubt in her stomach. Since being on the road, they had encountered a few too many crazies and had one too many close calls.

This guy reminded her of a door to door Bible salesman.

"Where is this associate of yours?"

"He's keeping an eye out, but I can have him come this way if you'd feel better meeting him."

Melanie looked at Adam and he just shrugged. She opened the door slowly, her machete at the ready, "Come in. Call your friend, but don't be fooled with appearances. We can fight, and we will if we have to."

Aaron nodded, "I understand."

Melanie and Adam let him in, and secured the door behind him. He assured them over and over that he was friend, not foe. He willingly handed over his weapons while he spoke to them. He told them about his community, Alexandria. How close to forty lived there now. They had jobs, social order, big strong walls, running water and even electricity. Recently, a priest had been brought to town and a church had been established.

He also had pictures.

Melanie had to say it seemed too good to be true.

"So say we come with you. What do you want from us?"

Aaron shrugged, "A better community. Safety. The rebuilding of a society."

Adam looked at her and shrugged, that seemed to be most of his contributions recently. Before she could speak again, an aggressive knock came upon the door and Aaron smiled.

"That's probably Daryl."

Adam got up and opened the door, and a leather jacket-clad man entered the room, carrying a crossbow and four dead squirrels. Normally, Melanie would've been repulsed, but spam and fruit snacks made for a lousy dinner.

Daryl didn't say much, but cast furtive glances to her and Adam. He looked to Aaron and shrugged, "They comin' or what? We should probably be gettin' back."

Aaron smiled, "Mellie and Adam, meet Daryl Dixon."

Daryl gave them small nods and then Aaron continued, "Do you want to come back with us?"

Melanie looked to Adam and back to Aaron, "Yeah. Yeah we will."

* * *

A/n: Hi all! Trying out a new fic. Let me know what you think! And if you are so inclined, check out my long running TWD fic, "Redemption (The Road to Alexandria)"

thanks and love,

Leah P!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Two

It had been awhile since Melanie had been in a car. The air conditioning felt like a miracle. She and Adam rode with Aaron while Daryl followed on his motorcycle. She caught Aaron looking at her in the rear view twice, and the second time he apologized.

"I'm sorry. You just look really familiar."

Melanie did not want to talk about her old life. None of it mattered anymore.

She shrugged, "I got one of those faces, I guess. The ones that people find familiar."

Aaron nodded, "I suppose so. So are you guys married?"

Adam nearly laughed out loud and Melanie gave him a look, "No. We're co-workers. We were traveling when...it all happened."

"So what did you all do, you know, before?"

Melanie shrugged, "I was a waitress...we were in a bar band. Pretty normal."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Melanie looked back through the window at Daryl, "Your friend...doesn't talk much."

Aaron smiled, "You'll have to forgive Daryl. He is new to recruiting. He came with a group not to long ago. They were out there a long while. Rough around the edges. He's a good man, very skilled hunter and tracker."

Thoughts raced though her head, they had been out a long time too. We're they like animals? Rough and feral?

She remembered how she looked in the motel mirror, her eyes large and her arms and shoulders practically skin and bones. Adam while hulking and imposing, had also lost weight and his beard and hair had been growing for the better part of a year. The jeans she wore nearly hung off her and she wore a grey t-shirt and a man's maroon western-style shirt. In her backpack she had a change of clothes and underwear. All her worldly possessions

That and a few things she managed to save. Her notebook. The magazine. A few guitar picks with her name from the tour. A picture of her mom.

Another silence hung thick in the air and Aaron pushed a few buttons...and soon music came through the speakers.

Not just any music, but Hank Williams.

Melanie started to cry. She had only heard the music in her head for so long. Her best friend, music...still existed. Hank Williams still existed.

Aaron caught sight of her tears, "I'm sorry I can turn it off, if it uh, makes you upset."

"No...no...it's just...been a long while since I heard a song. It's like magic."

Adam pulled her to him in a bear hug, it was the first time she had smiled in months. She wanted to sing along, but couldn't. She hadn't sang since the year before. Whether it was grief or guilt, she couldn't muster it.

Melanie continued to smile in the darkness, the tears hot and wet on her cheeks. Adam chuckled, "Got any Willie Nelson? I gotta believe that man is in Texas somewhere drinking whiskey, smoking pot and laughing about all this."

* * *

Adam woke her up gently, she had fallen asleep in the car. When she looked out the window, Daryl was standing behind a large gate and when it opened, Aaron drove the car through. She slowly climbed out with Adam not far behind.

She looked around and saw a large neighborhood, surrounded by towering walls. The streets were quiet and dark.

Daryl stood to the left, crossbow on his shoulder, "Want me to wake Rick? Deanna?"

Aaron shook his head, "No, they can stay with Eric and I. We can get them interviewed and settled in the morning."

Melanie felt herself bristle, "Interview?"

Aaron brushed it off non-chalantly, "A formality. Deanna likes to do it. You guys follow me. See you in the morning, Daryl."

Daryl grunted in their general direction and Melanie met eyes with him for a moment. She was unnerved.

They followed Aaron down the street to a idyllic two story home with a wrap around porch. As they followed him in, he dropped his bag by the door and called out, "Eric? I'm home."

A man came downstairs in sweatpants and a bathrobe and looked thrilled to see Aaron. They embraced and kissed, while Melanie and Adam were more taken in with the electricity lighting the home.

Everything Aaron had promised was true.

Soon his voice broke through her thoughts, "Eric, this is Adam and Mellie. Found them near the interstate."

Eric smiled and shook Adam's hand, and when Melanie reached out her hand to do the same, he squinted a bit, "Mellie...wait...aren't you that girl? You know, the country singer?"

Aaron spoke up, "I thought she looked familiar..."

Eric smiled, "You had that song...the one about the country songbird...McCall, right? Melanie McCall."

Melanie looked at her hands, "I was that girl. I had a song. It was a long time ago."

Aaron shook his head, "You told me you were a waitress. Not a celebrity."

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'm flattered you know who I am...was. None of that matters anymore...but I worked as a waitress and a bar singer for a long time. A lot longer than I was on the radio. I don't want to be treated any differently. I just want to survive."

Aaron and Eric looked to Adam for confirmation and he merely shrugged, "She's the boss. I follow her lead."

Eric shrugged, "Well I'm thrilled you're here. Things are bound to be a lot less boring with you around. Follow me. You all can sleep in the guest room."

Melanie was overjoyed by washing her face and using a fully operational restroom. When she got into bed, a bed she was sharing with Adam, she looked him dead in the eyes, "This is totally platonic. Do not spoon me."

"You got it, boss lady."

Melanie smacked him playfully with a pillow and he laughed. It had been the best night in a long time. She felt a little hopeful, but remained dubious. She remembered the old saying about looking gift horses in the mouth.

* * *

The next morning, Melanie drifted downstairs with Adam to the scent of coffee. She thought the was dreaming. When they reached the kitchen, she saw Eric and Aaron, Daryl and two others she had not met yet. Eric passed her and Adam fresh mugs of coffee and she nearly cried in delight.

"Adam and Melanie...this is Deanna Monroe and Rick Grimes. They just want to ask you a few questions before we set you up with a house and a job and etcetera."

Melanie gave a small wave and did her best to read her audience. Deanna was older, and formidable...clearly in a position of power. Rick was handsome and seemed a bit gruff.

Deanna smiled pleasantly and extended her hand to each of them, "So...Eric tells me you're famous? A country singer?"

Melanie sighed and shrugged, "I mean, I was a country singer. I wasn't Faith Hill famous or anything, but had enough success to have my own tour. One album. One hit song. I was really just kinda starting out when...all of this happened."

Eric smiled, "She's downplaying it. She was all over t.v.! She went platinum and was on the Grammy's."

Melanie shrugged again, "None of that exists anymore. This world doesn't care if you're famous. Or if you have money. I haven't sang in a long time. It doesn't make sense to do it."

She and Adam laid out the whole story. Playing the Ryman, then the outbreak. The bus breaking down. The band being wiped out. The cult they met in West Virginia. The dangerous rovers who attacked them. The farm house she and Adam and Rob stayed at over the winter. Rob getting eaten. Running out of bullets.

Rick didn't say much, just focused in on them with his striking blue eyes. He looked like he was forming a series of questions. Much to her surprise, she liked his face and how he sat in his chair holding a mug of coffee. Daryl on the other hand, leaned in the corner, skulking. She couldn't get a read on him and that made her wary.

When their story was over, Rick stood up, hands on his hips, "I got some more questions, but I think we can set you all up with a house. Some food. Deanna here will wanna set you up with a job. But what I want to know is if you are asked to fight...will you?"

Adam nodded and Melanie answered, "I don't look like much, but I've gotten this far. I'm scrappy. And Adam here is strong, but he can't run for shit."

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed and Deanna laughed.

Rick smirked and asked one last question, "Have you killed any of the living?"

Melanie felt herself darken and looked to Adam. It was something they didn't talk about.

"Just one. A man."

"Why?"

Melanie looked him in the eye and did not waiver, "I think you can guess what he tried. I gutted him before he could."

She saw his features soften and he nodded, "I've got to go check on my kids and then patrol, but Aaron will set you all up with an empty house. I'll send someone by with supplies later."

As he stood, Deanna did too. She smiled warmly, "You all get some rest. We will have a dinner soon so you all can meet everyone."

* * *

When Aaron had left to take Melanie and Adam to their home, Daryl finished his coffee and said goodbye to Eric. As he stalked across the Alexandria streets towards Carol's house, he saw Maggie Greene in his periphery, running after him.

"Hey! Daryl!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and tuned to look at her, "Watcha need, Maggie?"

She looked happy, maybe even excited, "Deanna just told me...you brought some new folks back? Is one of them really Melanie McCall?"

Daryl shrugged, he didn't understand what all the fuss was about, "I s'ppose so. She's a skinny ass girl with red hair. Nothin' to hoot and holler about."

Maggie frowned at him, "Daryl...she was Beth's favorite singer. She played that damn cd over and over."

The mere mention of Beth knocked the wind out of him. Beth loved Melanie?

"I know you heard her sing those songs. The one about the bird? That was her big hit."

He knew the song. Beth had sang it over and over while at the prison. Taking care of Judith. He had heard Beth's voice everytime he shut his eyes, ever since the day he carried her limp body out of that hospital.

Maggie sighed, "If I told her about Beth. About how Beth sang her songs to Judith...to all of us. Do you think she'd sing a song for Beth? In her memory? I think it could help..."

Daryl stopped her, "Melanie says she don't sing no more. She says it ain't right to."

* * *

A/N: hi lovely readers! I've been excited to write about Melanie. She came to me on Monday night. I saw a preview for "Fear the Walking Dead" and thought about Los Angeles and how one of the characters should be famous on the show. Like a movie star, and it just morphed into Mellie.

Shout outs to Hikari-Hime01 and AngieB! Angie, I have loved all of your reviews for both of my TWD fics :) you are making me feel so loved! i'm not sure, which way to go romantically. I find Daryl tricky to write that way, and well...you know how I fee about Rick ;) I guess we'll have to see where it leads ;)

updating "Redemption" next. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Three

Melanie couldn't believe the house Aaron had "given" them. It mirrored the one they had stayed in the night before. Three bedrooms, two baths, a living room and a kitchen. It seemed like a lot of space for times like these.

She and Adam divvied up the rooms, she took the pale yellow one with the queen-sized bed and a window seat. It was basically the room of her childhood dreams. Adam took the blue room across the hall from hers. Adam took a shower first and Melanie waited for her turn by sitting by the window, watching Alexandria quietly.

There were kids on bicycles for heaven's sake.

Melanie recognized Rick walking the streets, Aaron had informed them that he had been anointed the town constable a while back. Some internal strife had went down and Deanna had lost her youngest son...and more recently her husband.

She didn't care for small town gossip, having been the subject of it plenty of times growing up in Oklahoma. Her family wasn't the most functional, and she did everything in her power to get out.

Melanie watched Rick a little longer until Adam snuck up behind her and sighed, "It figures you'd be hot for a cop."

She pushed him away from her, "I'm not hot for anyone, Adam. Just...trying to figure this place out. Don't you think it's a bit weird? Unrealistic?"

Adam pulled his shirt back on, "Go take a hot shower and tell me how you feel...they have running, hot water! Do you have to be so critical of everything?"

Once in the bathroom, Melanie stripped out of her filthy clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Too thin. Farmer's tan. Crow's feet. She unbraided her hair and it hurt to take down. It had been twisted in braids for a long while.

She washed her hair twice and lingered in the steam of the shower. She felt clean for the first time in...well, since the farmhouse. Melanie towel dried her hair and got the jeans and tank top from her backpack. She had been stowing the clothes away until she could get clean.

After getting dressed, she went downstairs barefoot, hoping to explore the house a bit more. However, when she reached the kitchen, she found Adam holding a laundry basket full of food and clothes and talking to a pretty, young woman with chestnut colored hair.

"Oh, hey Mellie. Maggie just came by to bring us clothes and some food."

Maggie turned around and looked at Melanie and her eyes glassed over with tears. Maggie was looking at her like she had seen a ghost. She reached a hand out to Melanie, "I'm Maggie. I work for Deanna. I just wanted to say welcome."

Melanie shook her hand and flashed a sad smile, she knew Maggie recognized her, "It's nice to meet you. Thanks for bringing us...stuff."

"So, um, tomorrow night we were hoping to have a town gathering...to welcome you. It's the first time since...well, Deanna's husband died..."

Melanie instantly felt like she wanted to hide. She was hoping for a bit of anonymity, but it seemed that was blown. Maggie smiled to herself, but did not look at Melanie, "Daryl told me that you don't sing anymore. But I have to tell you...my little sister Beth...she loved your music. Sang it through her darkest days. She died not too long ago. I feel like I know you and Beth would've loved to meet you. I don't mean to be so odd, it's just...meeting you...makes me think of her."

Melanie didn't know what to do. Maggie wiped away a tear that managed to run free, she wanted to comfort her, but she wasn't that musician anymore. This new way of living had stunted her affections, and this girl...this stranger...just hit her where she lived.

"I'm sorry about your sister, I'm honored she loved what I used to do. I'm afraid I'd be a disappointment for her to meet now, though."

Maggie nodded, she seemed to understand, "At one point, we were all living at a prison. Beth would sing 'Little Country Songbird' to Judith...Rick's daughter...over and over."

Melanie smiled sadly. That song is what broke her to radio stations and sold her record. She and Adam had written it about their nights at the Bluebird Cafe, hoping to make it in Nashville. It wasn't the glossy, undercover pop that country music had become. She wanted it to sound like Dolly Parton or Loretta Lynn. A throwback nod to old school country.

Adam stepped in and out an arm around Melanie's shoulder and smiled, "Tomorrow night sounds like fun. We will be there."

Maggie smiled, it had snapped her out of her reverie, "Everybody's looking forward to it...I guess I better get going. Deanna needs me back."

They said their goodbyes and after Maggie had left, Adam rooted through the basket. Coffee, tea, rice, oats and applesauce. Three changes of clothes for Adam and three for Mellie. All jeans, t-shirts, and sweatpants save one long black maxi-dress. It was meant to be casual, but after the last two years, it might has well been a ball gown.

Mellie sat down on the couch while Adam scoured the book shelves. There was a CD player and finally, after persistence, he found a box of CDs. Hank Williams, Willie Nelson, a bunch of southern rock, Johnny Cash and John Denver. Adam decided on the latter. As "Take Me Home, Country Roads" started playing, Melanie drifted off to sleep whole heartedly disagreeing with John Denver that West Virginia was almost heaven.

* * *

That evening, just before sundown, Daryl walked the perimeter of the town with Rick. After he and Aaron had returned with Morgan and told him of the trap at the warehouse, Rick had become hyper-vigilant, just waiting for trouble to descend on them.

Ever since Maggie told him about Beth and Melanie, he was unable to think of anything else. Beth Greene was his own personal ghost.

Rick sighed and looked to the town walls, "Deanna insists on getting everyone together tomorrow night. I'm not sure it's that great of an idea. Especially after Reg and Pete the last time..."

Daryl shrugged, "I think everyone wants to stare at the celebrity. Like that shit matters anymore."

"I thought she looked familiar. Lori liked her song on the radio back then. I'm surprised she has made it this far. Must be tougher than she looks...and plus, she doesn't seem like she wants to be fussed over. She even said as much."

Daryl nodded, in Melanie's defense, she had tried not to make a big deal over herself. It wasn't her fault she got recognized. She knew that celebrity didn't mean anything anymore. Survival was all anyone wanted.

"Well, speak of the devil."

Daryl turned around to see Melanie and Adam, walking up the street towards them. They didn't seem to be in a hurry, like they were getting to know the neighborhood like this was some sort of Beaver Cleaver situation.

Rick waved them over and Daryl noticed Melanie seemed constantly nervous, which struck him as weird because she had played in concerts infront of hundreds of people. But this new world...had made some heroes and had tore others down.

"Everything going alright?"

Melanie nodded and flashed a half smile to Rick, "Just getting familiar. We met Maggie. She seems...nice."

Daryl saw the look on her face and wondered if Maggie had mentioned Beth. Melanie looked a bit spooked. Her hands figited, and her hazel eyes were wide. Like she had seen a ghost.

He was now going to have a hard time not thinking of Beth everytime he saw her.

Adam mentioned to Rick that Maggie had told him about the construction and how he could be a good fit. Rick offered to take him to meet Abraham and Adam agreed.

"Mel, I'll be back in a bit ok?"

She nodded and watched as Adam and Rick walked away. Neither of them knew what to say, and just when he was about to turn around and walk away, she stopped him.

"I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her, confused by what she meant.

"I've forgotten how to small talk. It's just been me and Adam for awhile. I used to be a lot better at it."

Daryl shrugged, "I'm not much on it myself."

She tucked part of her hair behind her ear, "So...where are you from?"

"Here and there in Georgia."

"I was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma."

He nodded, "That's a haul. Did you still have people there? Before this?"

Melanie shook her head, "Moved to Nashville about eight years ago, my mom died and I had to get out. I met Adam my second day there."

"So are you guys...?"

"No. We wrote songs together. Were roommates. He knows me better than anyone, though. It's only fitting we're here at the end of the world together, I guess."

Daryl noticed that she had relaxed a bit, and didn't look like a scared baby animal anymore. Melanie sighed and looked to the front gates, "So what is there to do around here? Job-wise?"

He shrugged, "Construction, scouting and supply runs, cooking...Rick and Michonne are constable and deputy..."

Melanie chuckled, "I don't think cooking or construction are for me. I'm pretty fast though."

Daryl nodded and propped his crossbow on his shoulder and made preparations to walk away, "Well, I better get. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow, Melanie."

She gave him a sad smile, "Alright then. And Daryl...?"

"Yep?"

"You can call me Mellie. Everyone else does."

He looked at her one last time, still seeing Beth in her shadow.

* * *

A/N: hi lovelies! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them :) special thank yous to-Angie B (after Conquer. And I've not decided upon Daryl and Rick...just writing and seeing where it all takes me. You have been wonderfully supportive, thank you so :), the lovely (thanks for giving this fic a try! It's always great to hear from you!) and jeanf (I'm so glad you like my writing, I certainly enjoy doing it and love to have good responses!)

If you would like to read more, my ongoing Rick-fic "Redemption" is being updated :)

thanks for reading! Please leave me a review ;)

Much love!

Leah P! Xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Four

The irony was not lost on Melanie that her lifelong dream was to sing and play infont of thousands of people, and the idea of going to a party with about forty sent her into panic. She was afraid they were going to ask her to sing.

She was supposed to be getting ready to go to Deanna Monroe's house for the gathering. Something like singing came natural. She had not been injured in a way that she couldn't physically do it, but the past two years had been trauma enough to know that it seemed silly. She blamed grief and guilt. But she couldn't be certain of what the real culprit truly was.

Melanie sat on the bathroom floor in the long, black maxi-dress.

She felt ridiculous.

Who still had parties after all the world had been through?

Adam knocked on the door, "Mellie? You almost ready?"

She wasn't, she was petrified.

He opened the door slowly, like he was worried he would see her in various stages of undress. He looked around the bathroom and then looked down, "Hey...what are you doing down there?"

Melanie shrugged, "I...I don't want to go. I'm panicking."

Adam sank to the floor beside her and sighed, "I know. I'm pretty sure everyone thinks this party is silly. I think everyone just wants to see us. See we aren't threatening."

"I don't want to answer about why I can't...don't...sing anymore."

He knocked her shoulder with his, "I mean, you don't really have one, do you?"

Melanie chuckled in spite of herself, "I just can't explain it well. It feels...wrong."

"Is it because of West Virginia? You feel like you aren't allowed to enjoy anything because you killed some scumbag who tried-"

She shook her head, "I still write. I guess...singing draws attention. I don't really want attention."

Adam turned serious, "If you had a guitar, would you still play?"

Melanie barely hesitated, "Yes. I miss my guitar."

"Still salty over that? Leaving it on the bus?"

"I wouldn't say salty. But yeah. I'd like to have it back."

Adam stood up and offered a hand to Melanie, "I'm sure there's one around here somewhere. Maybe one for me, too. In the meantime, I have to say you look nice."

Melanie looked down and sighed, "I feel silly. Like I could never run if I needed to."

"Remember that time at the CMA's when you wore sequined hot pants and a matching blazer?"

Melanie shot him a look and he laughed and a knock came upon the front door. They made their way downstairs and when Adam opened the door, Maggie stood on the doorstep with a man they had yet to be introduced to.

"Hey ya'll. Just thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to walk with us? Oh...this is my husband, Glenn."

They exchanged introductions and began the walk towards Deanna Monroe's home. Glenn and Adam fell into a quick and fast rapport. Melanie and Maggie walked in near silence...Melanie didn't know how to talk to her, knowing what she knew about Maggie's little sister, Beth.

Once upon a time she was warm, and engaging...even funny.

Maggie asked quietly, "You ok? You seem...scared."

Melanie nodded, "I've forgotten how to be around people. It's weird."

"Sounds pretty normal, really. People have become scarier than the dead."

* * *

Aaron and Eric made Daryl go to Deanna's party. He was hoping to hunt and go on runs as an excuse not to socialize. Carol had made cookies and casseroles. But even though the town had gotten use to each other, the Alexandrians had still cast a weary eye to Rick and his group since the events of the town meeting. When Pete Anderson had killed Reg Monroe...and Rick had in turn killed Pete on Deanna's orders.

Daryl had no clue why Deanna wanted to keep up these appearances of "One big happy town."

Rick and his family were there, Carol, Deanna and her son Spencer, Michonne, Pete's widow Jessie and her kids, Tara, Eugene, Abraham, Rosita and Olivia. Some of the construction crew mingled in the backyard and Sasha, Gabriel and some of the older folks were nowhere to be found.

He was thinking they had the right idea.

Carol came over to the corner where he had posted up, "I take it you're not impressed with all this?"

"Just seems silly is all."

"Agreed. Look what I found, though."

Carol handed him a plastic cd case and he recognized the red hair instantly. It was Melanie McCall's album. She sat in the sunlight in a sundress and cowboy boots, a guitar across her lap. This wasn't the girl he met at that roadside motel. She was about twenty pounds thinner now and never smiled.

He turned the case over in his hand, and on the back was a picture of Melanie on stage in short shorts and a tank top with her band. He picked out Adam and nodded, "Yeah. That's them. Where did you find this?"

Carol shrugged, "Bookcase in my house. Took a listen, recognized the songs. She has a pretty voice."

Daryl grunted, "Ya mean had...she don't sing anymore."

"That's a shame. You wanna listen to it?"

He couldn't help his curiosity, and gave a half-hearted shrug, "Sure."

Suddenly, the front door swung open and in walked Maggie, Glenn, Adam and finally Melanie. Daryl quickly put the cd in the inside pocket of his leather jacket and watched as the onslaught of plesantries began. Adam had personality for days, but Melanie looked like a baby rabbit stuck in a feral cat's mouth.

* * *

Melanie was thankful for the presence of alcohol in the Monroe home. Spencer Monroe had plyed her with a glass of red wine and discreetly told her if she wanted something harder, he could get her some. Adam and Spencer buddied up quickly and Adam disappeared, leaving her with ladies named Jessie, Tara and Rosita.

For the most part, they avoided the singing conversation. She wondered if Maggie and Deanna had told them?

Melanie saw Rick and his son, Carl, tending to a little girl no more than a year old. Judith. The baby that Beth had sung her songs to.

She felt the panic rising in her chest, the breath strangling in her lungs. She excused herself quietly and ran to the back door to go outside and get fresh air. The back yard was nice. Benches and chairs were set up under the bright stars. She took a sip out of her wine glass and looked down, noticing she was standing on a dark spot on the pathway.

It was blood. The blood had stained the pebbled concrete.

Melanie gasped and turned around quickly, and walked directly into a familiar skulking figure.

"You ok?"

Daryl didn't touch her, he just looked a bit unmoved.

Melanie exhaled, "Yeah. I just saw...this..."

She pointed down to the ground, the hand holding the wine glass trembling and he nodded, "Deanna's husband."

Melanie tried to hide her horror, "Oh."

* * *

Daryl had been surprised to see Melanie in the backyard, where he had been hiding out. He wasn't going to say anything, but when she began to panic after seeing the bloodstain, he thought he should check in.

What he wasn't counting on was sharing a cigarette with her.

When he had taken the pack out of his jacket, her hazel eyes lit up in the darkness, "Would you mind...could I have a pull?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "You smoke?"

Melanie sipped from her wine glass, "I used to. Before...it was bad for singers. Changed voice quality."

He took a cigarette out of the pack and handed it to her, and flipped open a metal zippo lighter. She leaned in and lit the cigarette, the light freckles across her nose and cheeks were illuminated in the flame.

After a few puffs, she handed the cigarette back to him and asked, "Hiding out?"

Daryl took a draw and then shrugged, "I don't socialize too good."

"Me either. But alcohol helps. Tequila would really help. But you know what they say about beggars and choosers."

He finally saw the difference in Melanie and Beth. They both looked fragile, but Melanie had seen more...and wasn't as innocent. Seeing how Melanie looked now in comparison to the cheesecake photos on the cd Carol had found, was shocking, to say the least.

She used to be buxom and full of life...now...well, the world had changed her.

Like it had changed all of them.

Daryl offered her the cigarette again, and she accepted, their fingers brushing quickly. They stood in silence for a minute and he shrugged, "I'm sure there's better company to talk to inside."

"Adam is so gregarious and friendly. They won't miss me. Besides, you don't expect me to answer a bunch of questions, so I like that."

He saw Melanie smile in the dark and take another long draw off the cigarette before she handed it back to him. She looked down at her empty wine glass and sighed.

"I guess it's time for a refill. Want me to bring you something?"

Daryl felt surprised at the offer and shrugged, "Sure."

When Melanie came back with two glasses of red wine, he was sitting on the back porch steps and she sat beside him. He took his glass from her and thanked her. There was an easy silence as they drank and sat and shared another cigarette. Occasionally, he would catch her looking up at the stars.

* * *

Melanie actually enjoyed sitting on the back porch stoop with Daryl. He didn't ask her a million questions about fame or singing or really anything. It was nice.

He didn't seem to mind her company, either.

About an hour of wonderful quiet, just the late summer crickets singing, Adam bursted out of the back door, a guitar in each hand.

"Mellie! There you are! Look!"

Melanie and Daryl had both about jumped out of their skins when Adam made an appearance. They had both jumped up, ready to fight. Melanie nodded to her friend, who had obviously had more to drink than she did.

"Yeah, I see."

"These used to be Spencer's brother's guitars. Deanna said we can have them if we play a song."

Melanie looked longingly at the two acoustic guitars, one of which was a three-quarter size and was perfect for her. Despite everything, she really wanted to play again. Adam must have read the concern on her face and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll sing. You can just play, ok?"

Melanie took the smaller bodied guitar from Adam and nodded, "What are we gonna play?"

"I was thinking 'Tennessee Flat-Top Box' by Johnny Cash."

Melanie agreed, "Ok. I'll be in. Just give me a minute."

Adam looked estatic and went back inside. Melanie sat on the step and fiddled with the strings and tuning pegs and tuned it to where it needed to be.

"Thought he was the drummer?"

Melanie looked up at Daryl and smiled, "He was. But he was a studio musician for a long time. One of the best. He can play anything. He's just alright at singing. This one we used to do at open mic nights a lot."

She marveled in how comfortable she felt with the guitar. She thought she would feel rusty at best if she was ever in the position to play again.

Melanie stood up and offered a small smile, "I think you should come in. See this. It could be really good or really bad, either way, I promise entertainment."

Daryl nodded, "Ok."

* * *

A/N: hi lovely readers :) thank you so much for the lovely response of this fic, and also to Mellie :)

Special thanks to: Iansarmy, Angie B and Jeanf for their reviews. I truly appreciate them :) I feel like Mellie and Daryl slow burn might be where this is leading. Rick is my personal fave, but I am so emotionally invested in Anna/Rick in my "Redemption" fic.

Anywho, stay tuned and drop me a line :) if you haven't yet, and like Rick/OC pairings, check out my on going fic "Redemption".

Love!

Leah P xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Five

Melanie couldn't help but laugh as she sat on a stool and played guitar with Adam as he sang "Tennesee Flat-Top Box" to the folks in Deanna's open floor plan home. He was drunk, but entertaining. She forgot how much she loved to play the bridge of that damn song.

When the song was over, the crowd called for an encore...and Adam turned around smiled, "Let's do 'Jambalaya.'"

"Adam you know good and well you don't know the right lyrics to that. You're total shit when it comes to French Creole."

Adam laughed and ruffled his hair, "You sang it better anyway. You wanna sing it?"

Melanie wanted to say yes, because she loved Hank Williams beyond belief. But she couldn't. So instead she shook her head and played excellently as Adam butchered the lyrics. The song was supposed to go. Instead, he made up his own lyrics including potato, mumbo jumbo and sancho panzo. He managed to get "Son of a gun" right. There must be a victory somewhere in that.

But she was sure that Hank Williams was turning in his grave.

Melanie managed to talk him out of singing another song and was able to effectively excuse them from the party thanks to his being inebriated. Everyone enjoyed it and was laughing merrily.

Spencer brought her the guitar cases and some extra acoustic strings and a peg winder. It was like Christmas.

"You sure you want us to take these?"

He flipped the latches on the cases and nodded, "I think it will be one less reminder for my mom. Especially after Aiden and my dad in a matter of days..."

Melanie nodded, "Well, thank you. I promise you they will be very loved. I've pined for my guitar for almost two years. Playing again made me feel...like anything is possible...like..."

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her, "Like you might sing again?"

She felt like she'd been hit by a Mack truck. She had no words so she just shrugged and picked up the cases, "I dunno. Maybe."

Melanie thanked Deanna and handed a guitar case to Adam. Before they could leave, Deanna handed her a bottle of red wine for their home.

* * *

Daryl was surprised he enjoyed watching Melanie and Adam play. Adam was wasted, but he and Melanie had talent...and fun. For a moment, Melanie in her truest form was seen. After that, the cd Carol had given him was burning a hole in his pocket. He didn't suscribe to having a house. He didn't sleep well and usually he was out...hunting, tracking, going on supply runs. Generally staying busy. If he did crash, he crashed at Carol's or at Aaron and Eric's.

He decided on the latter's tonight, knowing they would want to stay up and listen to the album. If he went to Carol's, she'd tease him mercilessly.

Eric and Aaron were all too happy to have a listening party complete with red wine. Eric thumbed through the cd booklet, reading the lyrics and studying the photos of Melanie and the band.

"She had a penchant for hot pants. I can get behind this. Mellie for president!"

Aaron chuckled, "Calm down. Ready?"

Daryl and Eric nodded and Aaron pushed the button for the disc to play. Acoustic country music filled the room and a voice came from the speakers.

It didn't sound anything like Daryl imagined it would.

He assumed that it would be a voice like Beth's...sweet and gentle. But Melanie McCall, Beth's favorite singer, had a husky and rich voice. Strong and feminine...but not sweet and girlish.

"Jesus Christ. She had pipes."

Daryl nodded, he agreed with Aaron. Five songs in, and they hit the song he had been anticipating and alternately dreading. "Little Country Songbird" was twangy and full of fun...it didn't sound the same as when Beth sang it. Beth's version was lilting and slow.

The tenth and last song on the album ended up being Daryl's favorite. It was Melanie and a guitar and that was all. Aaron's face lit up with recognition, "Hey, I know this one. It's a Highwaymen cover."

Daryl said goodnight soon thereafter and found himself walking the streets of Alexandria alone. He thought they would sound the same. He thought when heard her voice, it would sound like Beth's.

And it hadn't.

He continued to walk, stopping briefly to light a cigarette. A voice called to him from a darkened porch, "Hey stranger."

Speak of the Devil.

He stepped closer to see Melanie on the front porch steps, wearing sweats and an oversized t-shirt and drinking straight from a bottle of wine.

"Hey. You ok?"

Melanie nodded, "Yup. Just scribbling. Getting a bit lit, but I figured what the hell. It's the end of days after all."

He saw her shut a beat up notebook and she offered him the bottle, "Save a lady from drinkin' alone?"

Daryl shrugged and sat down beside her. He traded her the cigarette for the bottle.

"So what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

He chuckled, "I should ask you the same thing, Red...I'm not much of a sleeper. Never have been."

She nodded and took a puff from the cigarette, "I still write songs. My voice might be gone. But I still have these words floating around. Besides, it's been awhile since I've been in a place that I can sit and not worry about having to defend myself."

"So...you survive the party?"

Melanie sighed, "For the most part. Being around Maggie makes me sad. She told me about her sister. Did you know her?"

Daryl couldn't form the words and just nodded. He watched as she pulled her knees to her chest and shivered, "It means the world to me that she loved my music. That she sang it to Rick's daughter. I can't help but think she'd be disappointed if she met me, though. I'm a shell of myself. Way more damaged than I thought I'd ever be."

He shook his head, "Nah. Beth woulda thought you hung the moon. She was sweet and forgiving. Way too good for this damn world."

Daryl felt her looking at him in the dark, but he didn't turn around to meet her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about Beth. I can tell she was very loved. I'm sure I would've loved her, too."

* * *

Melanie was worried she somehow offended Daryl, inquiring about Beth. The fact of the matter was that she liked Daryl. His company put her at ease. Even moreso than Adam, who had a big personality. Adam was the only family she had left, but he always tried to get her to talk about her feelings.

And from what she could tell, Daryl didn't like talking about his feelings, let alone anyone else's.

So, she changed the subject, "I think I'm going to go on supply runs with Glenn and his team."

He grunted and took the cigarette back, flicking off the ashes, "Pretty dangerous."

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. But if you think about it, everything is. I'm quick, so I got that going for me."

She took a pull from the bottle and felt the warmth spread through her chest. Deanna had given her expensive wine, and she was drinking it like Kool-aid. Drinking solely to get drunk, or at least not to dream when she went to sleep.

"I should probably tell ya, Carol found your cd."

Melanie almost dropped the bottle of Cabernet, but drunkenly caught it again with a bit of a fumble, "Oh."

"I listened to it, with Aaron and Eric."

She felt herself turn inward, and became self conscious, "Uh-Huh."

"I liked the last song best."

Melanie was a little surprised, he seemed non-chalant, " Yeah, 'Silver Stallion.' It was my Mom's favorite Highwaymen song. I recorded it for her."

He nodded, "Real good."

Daryl Dixon was a man of few words, but he didn't mince them. She felt herself shrug and simply respond, "Thanks, Daryl."

They shared the rest of the bottle and she picked up her notebook, "I think I'm headed to bed. Where do you live in the neighborhood?"

He stood up and shrugged, "Here and there. Usually out on runs and recruiting. Crash on couches when I need to."

"You mean they didn't give you a whole house?"

Daryl cracked a wry smile, "Didn't need one."

She respected that, "Well, you're welcome to crash with us if you need to. We have a couch and a whole other bedroom."

Melanie noticed that he never looked directly at her, and if he did, it was fleeting.

"I'm ok tonight. But thanks for the offer, Red...and the wine."

"Only seems fair. You've shared your cigarettes with me."

Daryl nodded, "See ya around, I guess."

She turned to walk in the house and bid him goodnight. As she locked the door and went up to her bedroom, all she could hear in her head was Kris Kristofferson singing on a loop until she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: hello my lovelies! Next up for Mellie...two weeks later...

and thank you to my lovely readers who have embraced this fic! Jeanf-I adore your deep and thoughtful reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying! AngieB-Thanks for sticking with Mellie despite her tastes in men, lol! (I just don't know if I could write anyone but Anna for Rick, I'm so invested:) I always love hearing from you! Nanda21-thanks for journeying to this fic with me! :)

please drop me a line, I'd love to hear from you! And if you like this fic, check out my long-running "Redemption" Rick-fic.

love and robots,

Leah P xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Six

Two weeks after they had arrived, Melanie and Adam had slowly grown into their roles at Alexandria. Adam worked construction everyday with Abraham's crew and when needed, Melanie would go on runs with Glenn, Tara and Rosita. She liked that she had free time to play on the guitar and listen to music. She had pinched a few cd's for her own collection when she came across them.

She also spent more time with Maggie and their friendship had thankfully passed the awkward stage. If Beth was mentioned, it was a happy memory. However, Maggie had explained how close her sister and Daryl were...how when the prison was attacked and they ended up on the road together. How he had been there when she died.

Part of her wanted to ask him about it, but she couldn't because he had been gone for almost two weeks himself. Rick sent him out to scout outlying areas.

Beth had been a teenager...and Melanie was trying to wrap her brain around what exactly kind of relationship they had...

Not that it mattered.

But Maggie saw some sort of tie to Beth with Melanie. And she suspected Daryl saw the same. This messed with her head because she never even met Beth. Beth knew about Melanie...her voice, how she looked...but she could not say the same for Beth Greene, girl ghost.

Maggie had come over for some coffee and to watch Melanie sit around with the guitar in her lap and a guitar pick dangling from her lips. Deanna was meeting with Rick and Glenn and Michonne. Maggie flipped through the stack of recently acquired cd's; Dixie Chicks, Dolly Parton, Loretta Lynn, Hank Williams, Willie Nelson, even some bluegrass and various old school country stars.

"Seriously, Mellie. What have you got against Faith Hill?"

She rolled her eyes, "Everything."

Maggie smiled, "Was she rude or something?"

"No, she was a lovely person. Which makes it even more annoying. She made country music glossy. And then she married Tim McGraw. Who I loved...I want big hair and sequins and cowgirl yodeling."

Maggie outright laughed at her, "Do you know how to play,'This Kiss' at least?"

"Of course I do. I played and sang in bar bands for a living."

A sly smile crept across Maggie's face, "Will you play it?"

Melanie cringed and relented, "If you sing it. You've got a deal."

She didn't think Maggie would actually do it. But she did. And halfway through the song, Adam came in filthy and sweaty and joined right in with Maggie singing. Melanie almost fudged a few chords from laughing.

When the song was over, Maggie gave Adam a hi-five and Adam flashed a knowing smile, "Was Mellie hating on Faith again? Don't let her fool you. It's all about Tim McGraw."

Melanie shook her head, "Go take a shower, weirdo."

Adam pulled a face and ran upstairs while Maggie took a sip of coffee and smiled, "Did you all ever date...at all? He is fun and really cute."

"No. Adam and I have a deeper connection than that. More than family or spouses or friends. We're creative partners. It's a next level sort of thing. If any sort of line was crossed, all of that would be ruined. Besides, I know all of his bad habits. If you knew them, he'd lose his luster."

* * *

Daryl had been out alone for close to two weeks. He had surveyed for Rick and mapped out safe areas and potential supply hubs. He had also run into more Wolves graffiti along the way.

He popped into a Walmart on the road, looking for ammo, supplies...anything that they could come back for with cars and vans...and encountered a familiar face on a poster in the electronics area...Melanie McCall, dressed like something out of "Hee Haw."

Daryl had never seen or heard of her before, and now she was everywhere.

So when he arrived back in Alexandria, Daryl reported to Rick and then he stopped in to see Carol. She invited him in and caught him up on dealings in the town. As she poured him a cup of coffee, she told him about the town rookies.

"That Adam works his ass off for Abraham. He seems genuinely happy most of the time. Mellie has been pretty sucessful on supply runs according to Glenn...and she and Maggie seem to enjoy each other's company. She doesn't seem to be as skinny as she was, either. I'm sure it's all that pasta and rice."

"Saw a poster of her at Walmart. It was fuckin' weird."

Carol took a casserole out of the oven and prepared to take dinner to the older folks in the town. She removed the oven mit from her hand and gave him that smart-ass look, "I'm sure Walmart shoppers were her target audience, after all."

Daryl walked out with Carol and as she turned off to make her food deliveries, he walked down the street, still toting his bag and crossbow. He stood before Melanie and Adam's house at dusk, debating whether or not he would knock on the door.

He did...and she answered.

Carol was right, she had put on some weight. Her face was softer and her long hair was twisted up and secured with a pencil. Melanie looked happy to see him.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again. Wanna come in?"

He nodded and she opened up the door to him, Adam was making pasta in the kitchen and turned around. He looked surprised to see Daryl, "Oh hey, man."

Melanie looked up at him and smiled, "Just getting ready to eat...have you eaten?"

Daryl shook his head, no. Melanie just turned and called to her friend, "Adam, Daryl is staying for dinner. I'll set another place."

She then turned to Daryl and smiled, "Go take a load off. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be just a second."

Daryl made his way to the living room and put his bag and crossbow in the corner. He looked around and saw stacks of cd's, guitars resting on the couches and Melanie's notebook opened on the coffee table. He sat down on the smaller couch and felt himself sink into the comfort. Soon Melanie appeared, she was wearing jeans and a navy tank top with a long sleeved red plaid shirt that she had tied off at the waist.

She sat on the big couch opposite him and picked up her guitar and sat it on her lap, "So...find anything interesting out there?"

Daryl shrugged, "A few places that could make for good runs for the supply team. Only a few of 'em with walker problems. Nothin' we can't handle, though."

He watched as Melanie picked out a few notes mindlessly on the guitar, as if it were second nature to her. She seemed different. Like she had relaxed a little. Gone were the large, scared eyes and the constant fidgeting.

"How's it been here?"

Melanie looked up and shrugged, "Alright, I guess. Been on a few supply runs with the team. Only had a hairy situation once. Tara saved my ass. I've been having coffee with Maggie most days when she is done with Deanna. She's a sweet girl. When Adam gets home, we make dinner and play music for the rest of the night. It's nice."

He saw a faint smile flicker across her face and he realized that she was happy in Alexandria. Daryl leaned over the stacks of cds and flipped through them; she had all the staples...Cash, Nelson, Cline, Williams, Jones, Parton, Lynn...there was Garth Brooks and the Dixie Chicks, Pam Tillis, Mary Chapin-Carpenter and a few he didn't recognize.

Melanie looked a bit embarassed, "I pick them up when I run across them. I've got a nice little collection, don't ya think?"

Daryl nodded, he actually had brought her two things back. But he would wait until Adam wasn't around to give them to her.

Soon, Adam came into the living room, "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

Melanie looked across the table at Adam, who was giving her looks as Daryl silently ate dinner and occasionally grunted if he was asked a direct question. It had been Adam's turn to make dinner, so he made his favorite...macaroni noodles and canned stewed tomatoes. It made her think of her Granny, who watched her after school when she was a kid.

Daryl wasn't too good at socializing. But Melanie didn't care.

When dinner was over, Melanie and Adam stood at the sink together while Daryl went out for a smoke. She washed and he dried the dishes.

"He's like a stray cat. We fed him and now he isn't gonna leave."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic. We have Maggie over everyday. And you and Abraham hang out on the porch after work."

"You're sweet on him. Aren't you?"

Melanie handed him the last dish and sighed, "Not everything comes down to that Adam. You know that. He is a good guy, and someone you want in your corner. Plus he doesn't ask a bunch of questions about feelings or the past. I like that."

Adam took her by the shoulders, "Mellie. I know you blame yourself for a lot. The only reasons I talk about those things because I care. And I don't want you to carry that shit on your shoulders. I want you to sing again."

Melanie sighed again, "I know. I want all of that too. Can you please be nice to Daryl?"

Adam laughed, "I'm always nice. I'm way nicer than you."

She gave him a forgiving smile and he opted out of playing guitar for the night, "I'm going to turn in early. Didn't sleep well last night. And besides, I don't want to play the third wheel."

"Jesus, you wouldn't be. I told you it's not like that."

Adam just smiled and said goodnight and Melanie went out back and saw Daryl sitting on the porch, smoking. She sat down beside him and said, "Hey."

"Where's your boy?"

Melanie shrugged, "Turned in early. I guess the songs can wait til tomorrow."

Daryl took a draw from the cigarette and offered it to her, "Stuff you're writing?"

"Eh, some. Most of the time we play classics or stuff I hear on a cd and mess around with it. Putting a spin on it. Right now it's "Long Time Gone" by the Dixie Chicks and "Down at the Twist and Shout" by Mary Chapin Carpenter. Abraham is a fan of that last one."

He chuckled and she continued, "He came over to hang with Adam after work and I was listening to the cd and Abraham grabbed me and we two stepped. He was surprised I knew how, but I worked for a while at the Wild Horse. They gave dance classes there. I wouldn't think Abraham was a good dancer. It was surprising."

Melanie took a puff from the cigarette and smiled, "This would be amazing with a drink. I wish we had some wine or something."

Daryl got up and said, "I can take care of that."

She watched as he went in, curious what he meant. He came back with his bag and sat down. When he unzipped it, took a large bottle of Jose Cuervo Gold out and handed it to her.

"Holy shit. It's tequila."

She opened it giddily and took a long pull. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and smiled, "This stuff has been the source of many interesting evenings. I usually end up crying or with my clothes off."

Daryl looked a bit taken aback when she said that, but she wasn't giving that bottle up. She watched as he fumbled around in his bag and produced a small, thin box.

"Uh, here...I found this."

She took the box from him and opened it, finding a Hohner Marine Band harmonica. Melanie turned it over in her hands, feeling the cool metal. She hadn't seen one in s really long time.

Melanie felt her eyes get a bit glassy, but wouldn't allow herself to cry, "Thank you so much for thinking of me. I don't even know what to say."

Daryl shrugged, "Thought ya could put it to good use, ya know, til ya sing again."

She nodded quietly, warring with the tears trying to fall.

* * *

About two hours later, Melanie was outright drunk while Daryl would openly admit to being nicely buzzed. She laid back on the porch sharing another cigarette with him.

"What's gonna happen to us if the cigarettes run out?"

Daryl smiled briefly, "We'll make our own. We're crafty enough to figure that shit out."

He watched as she looked up at the stars and suddenly turned serious, "I gotta ask you something, Daryl."

He nodded and Melanie continued, "Maggie told me about...how close you were with Beth. You keep things close to the chest and I know this. But, I really like Maggie...and you...and I'm just worried that when you see me...that there is this link to Beth. Beth knew me, what I looked like, what I sounded like. I know nothing about her like that. Nothing. She's this little ghost that follows me around here."

Daryl felt his heart sink into his stomach. Melanie knew exactly what they were feeling. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He couldn't look at her when he said what he was about to.

"Beth...she was special. After the prison, we ended up on the road together. She was so bull headed and annoying...but she always had hope. And that hope got to me. When Maggie told me about ya..all I could do was see Beth. Everywhere. It's not that way now. The two of ya have things in common. But ya couldn't be anymore different."

He watched as Melanie sat up, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I know why I can't sing. I haven't told anyone. But I'll tell you if you want to hear."

Daryl nodded once, and she pulled her knees to her chest, "A while back in West Virgina, we made camp with this preacher and his flock. Stayed with them a good long while. One day, I was washing out clothes in a creek and one of his men heard me singing as I worked. He started out nice, friendly even. When I rejected his passes...he attacked me. Punched me, got on top of me. He had about 150 pounds on me. Big guy. He continued to punch me, ripped my shirt...before he could get to my jeans, I pulled my hunting knife from my hip and sliced him across the belly. All his innards spilled out on me. The look on his face...I still see it. I got out from beneath him and walked to camp...black and blue...my whole face...my shirt ripped and hanging off me, covered in his blood and guts. Adam got a hold of me and was livid, took me to the preacher and the preacher basically called me a whore, blamed me for it, said I lured him like a siren. Before they figured out what to do with us; Me, Adam and Rob grabbed what we could. We were long gone. It took months before I looked normal. And then I dropped a bunch of weight and stopped singing.I wanted to be invisible, singing got me in trouble."

Daryl felt rage in the pit of his belly. He deserved what was handed to him, because had Daryl been there...well, his death would not have been as quick. The asshole continued to take from Melanie. He robbed her of her voice.

He looked at her, she was staring off into the distance and shaking. Daryl didn't know how to comfort her, so he reached out his hand and cupped her chin and turned it to look at him, "Red...Ya listen to me, alright? That fucker had it comin'. Ya saved yourself. There ain't no shame in that. But not singin' is letting him take somethin' from ya. That piece of shit doesn't deserve that much power, I goddamn guarantee it."

Melanie nodded faintly and tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She swallowed all the grief and took a deep breath, "Will you come inside? Listen to some music with me? I don't feel much like talking anymore."

Daryl shrugged, he didn't just want to leave her this way, "Sure."

He grabbed his bag and Melanie took in the harmonica and the half bottle of tequila. She moved the guitars and Daryl took off his jacket and took up residence on the big couch while Melanie wobbled to the CD player and picked out a CD.

"You ok with Alison Krauss?"

Truth was he had never heard of her, but he said, "sure" anyway.

After Melanie pushed play, she posted up on the little couch, curled into a fetal position. The voice on thespeakers was sweet and angelic. Before he knew it, the time on the road and the liquor caught up with him and he was fading off to sleep.

* * *

A/N...that was a monster of a chapter! I hope you all enjoyed :) I didn't know if anyone was interested, but I have a "Mellie" you tube playlist. It has all the songs mentioned in the story and if you'd like to listen while you read, it will give you an idea of the "tone" of the story. You can look it up on YouTube by searching for "leah pensotti."

big special thanks to those who have followed or favorited this story!

And huge thank yous to all of you who left a review! Sweet AngieB, The Lovely Jeanf, Amazing Nanda12 and the Illustrious Iansarmy!

I pretty much live for reviews, so I would be overjoyed if you left me one :)

also, If you are into Rick-fics, check out my story "Redemption"!

thanks and love!

Leah P! Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Seven

Melanie woke up on the couch in the middle of the night, head swimming and stomach reeling. Daryl was splayed out on the big couch, sleeping peacefully. The CD had stopped playing and when she sat up, she instantly regretted it. She was going to be sick.

She tried to be quick and quiet and ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Melanie barely made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach (mostly tequila). She sat on the floor for awhile, thinking about their conversation. Melanie couldn't believe she told him about West Virigina. Adam knew she was beaten and nearly worse. But she never told him about her singing being what lead her attacker to her.

Melanie must have been really drunk.

She washed her face and rinsed out her mouth and wondered if she should go to bed. But instead, she went back into the living room and dimmed the lights. Melanie found a throw blanket and draped it over sleeping Daryl and turned Alison Krauss back on.

She didn't sleep for an hour. Instead she just sat listening to the music mixed with Daryl's gentle breathing and stared at the ceiling from the comfort of the little couch. Melanie felt topsy-turvy and seasick...but she didn't feel alone.

That was a welcome change.

When dawn broke the next morning, Melanie covered her face with her hands like a vampire in the sun. She heard Adam in the kitchen and she got up and stumbled in to join him. He was making coffee and turned around with a raised eyebrow, "Well, well. A little too much fun?"

"Sunglasses."

"I'm sorry?"

Melanie sighed, "I wish I had sunglasses."

Adam picked up the pot of coffee and poured a mug for her and himself. As he handed her the mug he couldn't stop smiling, "What did you all drink?"

"He found a bottle of tequila on his scouting trip."

With a wicked chuckle he teased, "Did you tell him that stuff makes your clothes come off?"

Melanie flicked him off, she didn't have the energy to make a comeback. Adam picked up his mug and grabbed his denim jacket, "I'm headed out. Do yourself a favor and take a shower before Fluffy wakes up."

"Fluffy?"

Adam just smiled and winked, "Yeah. The stray cat. Fluffy. Maybe we can house break him?"

* * *

Daryl woke up, not entirely sure where he was. That is until he heard the music. When he turned his head, he saw Melanie sitting on the couch with her guitar. Her hair was damp and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She had a pencil behind her ear and a yellow guitar pick hanging from her lips like a cigarette. She was reading from that beat up notebook of hers.

For a minute, he felt like he was watching a wild animal he didn't want to startle. That is until she spoke up, "Morning Sunshine. Want some coffee?"

Daryl sat up slowly and yawned, "Sure."

He watched as Melanie gently sat down the guitar and pick and went into the kitchen to get the mug of coffee. He accepted it from her with a nod and watched as she sat back down on the couch opposite him. Unlike him, she had no trouble looking directly at someone, "You hungry?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'll prolly go to Aaron and Eric's and check in. Grab a shower. See if Rick needs anything."

Melanie nodded, "Okay. So...will you be going on a run anytime soon?"

Daryl didn't really have an answer for that. He was always going somewhere, there were even odds on him going on a supply run occasionally.

"Not sure."

She picked out a few chords and didn't look at him, "So...can you let me know if you do?"

Daryl found himself curious as to what she meant by that, and just nodded. He put on his jacket and picked up his stuff and she walked him to the door.

"I guess I'll see you around?"

Daryl nodded, "Sure."

Melanie smiled briefly and he walked out the door. As he walked through the yard and in the direction to Aaron and Eric's, he couldn't help but think it wasn't awkward...but it felt unfinished.

Once he got to his friends house, he showered and changed and met up with Eric and Aaron in the kitchen. Aaron asked him how his scouting went and if he had found anything interesting.

"So did you crash at Carol's?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, went to see Adam and Mellie."

Aaron looked surprised and Eric smiled playfully, "Daryl Dixon. You Scoundrel."

* * *

Two days passed, and Melanie had seen neither hide nor hair of Daryl. That is until the morning that she was heading out with the supply team. She was loading up with Tara, Rosita and Glenn and saw him and his motorcycle by the gates of town. Melanie pulled her light jacket close around her and told Tara she would be right back.

Melanie walked over to him and squinted, the early fall sun was directly in her eyes, "Hey Stranger."

He turned around slowly, "Hey Red."

Melanie thought "Red" was a little obvious, but she didn't mind it. She shielded her eyes from the sun and nodded to the gates, "You headed out alone?"

Daryl shrugged, "Nah, I'm on the supply run."

She was surprised that Rick would spare him for something so simple, but nodded. He never looked directly at her. She wondered what would happen if he did? Would she explode or get turned to stone?

"That's cool. Not riding in the van?"

"Thinkin' about doing some huntin' after. "

Melanie nodded, "Alright. I take it you're leading the way?"

"Yup."

She felt herself smiling in the bright sun and she bid him farewell. She turned on her heel and made her way back to the van. Tara was waiting with the sliding door open and smiled, "Being his old grumpy self?"

Melanie shook her head, "He's not grumpy. He's just Daryl."

Almost an hour later, they arrived at a Walmart on the Maryland side of D.C. On the way, Melanie had noticed a pattern of graffiti about "Wolves" here and there on signs and passing subdivisions. Seeing it made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

Before she got out of the van, she checked her hip for her machete and gun (which was a last resort). Melanie went ahead and grasped the small hunting knife as they went into the store. Glenn handed out lists and she got the honor of finding as many batteries and flashlights as she could, as well as anything else she could deem important.

Tara, Rosita and Glenn went to the grocery side of the store, while Melanie and Daryl headed to the other. As they walked towards electronics with a cart, Melanie whispered quietly, "So is this one of the places you found on your last trip?"

Daryl nodded, holding a small flashlight and his crossbow, "Uh-huh. Had decent stock. If ya need any clothing ya might wanna head that way after this."

She could use some underwear and a new bra for sure. Maybe some pajamas and sweaters for the winter. The cold was setting in fast.

When they reached the batteries, they found plenty of C and D batteries, as well as a sprinkling of AA. After they filled the basket, they made their way to the camping and outdoors department. They passed the stereos and Melanie caught something familiar out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned to look at it full on...it was a poster of her smiling wearing a Dale Evans type outfit; cowboy hat, fringed shirt and skirt and fancy cowboy boots.

Daryl noticed that she had stopped and turned back to where she stood. He shone the small beam of light on the poster and Melanie couldn't believe what she was seeing. A whole display of her album.

"This is, pardon my French, really fucking weird."

Daryl grunted, "Yep."

"They wanted me to be like Dale Evans for this photo. Cowboy's sweetheart type stuff. They airbrushed out all of my freckles. Made me twirl a lasso...do you mind if I stop here a minute? "

Daryl shook his head and she took two copies of her cd, one of Emmylou Harris and The Highwaymen. When she turned the corner on to the next row, she found the magazines and books. She didn't read all that much, but she did have a thing for trashy romance novels. She grabbed two and put them in her backpack.

She met up with Daryl again at the main aisle and they went to fill their cart with camping supplies. They found a kerosene lamp, a few hunting knives, heavy duty flash lights, tarps, and two hatchets.

Melanie thought their haul was a bit sparse, but important.

"I'm gonna take you up on the clothes thing."

Daryl nodded and followed her with the cart, both of them quietly wielding their weapons. She noticed he stopped short of the women's clothes and Melanie turned to look at him.

"I'll be right here. Go do yer thing."

He handed her the flashlight and she made her way through the rows of clothes. She grabbed a six pack of underwear and three bras in her size. She shoved them in her open backpack and then looked for a set of pajamas and found a pair of fleece long sleeved ones and also a navy blue hoodie. She decided to grab a fresh white tee and go change into one of the new bras and the hoodie.

Melanie made her way into the changing room with the knife and flashlight and looked in each stall to make sure it was clear. She wiggled out of her jacket, shirt and ratty old bra...the wire had been exposed and pinching her side for weeks. She put on a new black bra and adjusted the straps. Melanie decided that she had lost most of her weight in her chest and it was a sad state of affairs.

She felt something attach to her boot and she looked down to see a jawless walker at her ankles, it hissed and wore a blue Walmart vest. It had no lower body...just a torso and entrails. It must have been under the bench of the changing booth.

Melanie let out a strangled, shocked yelp and began to kick it away from her. As she grabbed her serrated hunting knife, she felt two arms around her waist, pulling her away.

* * *

Daryl had heard a short, startled cry coming from Melanie's direction. He didn't think twice about running to help. She was in the changing room, half of a walker at her feet she was kicking it away, reaching for her knife. He grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her away, but she leaned forward with the knife in her hand and thrust the blade straight through the walkers skull.

She was out of breath but fine, "I'm ok. I had it."

Her breath evened out and she stood up straight, it was then he realized she was not wearing a shirt. As she turned around he saw she had a sizable tattoo starting at her waist and disappearing down into her jeans on her left side. Melanie finally remembered that she was missing her shirt and grabbed her jacket and covered herself.

"Thanks. I'm ok, I'll just..."

She made a gesture to her clothing and he nodded, and she shut the door. when she came back out she was wearing a navy hoodie and her jacket. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Cold?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. Freezing. I dropped weight and once cold sets in, it doesn't leave, plus, my bag was full and I thought it would be easier to wear some things out...um...thanks for back there. I didn't see that thing when I cleared the room. It was under the seat."

Daryl just nodded, "You've got a big ass tattoo. Wouldn't have figured it."

She laughed and didn't look at him, "Um, yeah. It was something we all did when the album came out. Whole band, producers...Adam has one, too."

He figured out she was embarassed about what happened in the dressing room, which surprised him, because she didn't seem to be the type that got shy. As they walked to the front of the store with the cart, he felt confused by Mellie and Adam's relationship...whatever it was, it ran deep.

Rosita, Tara and Glenn stood at the front of the store with a cart full of food products. Mostly grains and cans and some random bars of soap. Glenn looked concerned, "We heard something."

Melanie shook her head, "It's fine, it was me. I had a scare, but took care of it. Daryl helped."

Tara chuckled, "You're our 'Danger Prone Daphne.' You know, like on "Scooby Doo."

"I'm not that bad," Melanie laughed lightly. She still wouldn't look at him.

They took the carts to the van and they loaded up the supplies. Daryl said his goodbyes and told Glenn and the others that he would be back in a few days. Melanie waited until the others got in the van and finally looked at him.

"So...if you need a drink when you come back..."

Daryl smirked and nodded, "You got it, Red."

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed this update! More to come very soon. Until then please feel free to drop me a line or check out my ongoing Rick-fic "Redemption". Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! You all rule!

Super special thank yous to: Nanda21 (you are lovely!), Angie B (Adam is very important to Mellie's story. In many ways, he is her rock. I have very big plans for him, and I have toyed with maybe some romance in his direction :) and of course, Jean F (you always leave the most wonderful reviews! Mellie and Adam are so connected that he can get away with practically any joke and tease. I think Daryl might struggle with this as it continues. Thanks for being so wonderful!)

if you read, please be so kind to review :) I love hearing from my readers!

love,

Leah P!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Eight

Melanie felt restless, for the first time in a while. It was gray and rainy outdoors and Adam didn't have to work because of it. It had been almost four days since the supply run. Daryl still had not returned. Maggie had come for coffee and the three of them were sitting around trying to decide what to listen to.

She still felt the burn of blush when her mind turned to the supply run and Daryl's arms around her waist. First of all, she didn't think that she needed saving. Secondly, she was embarassed about how she looked, she had been slowly bouncing back from her extremely quick weight loss and she felt like she looked too skinny. Before all this happened she was a healthy weight, and she didn't mind how she looked. She used to be confident enough to wear hot pants on national television.

"Mellie?"

She looked up to see both Adam and Maggie looking at her, "Yeah?"

Adam chuckled, "Lost in that head of yours again?"

"I guess so. I'm feeling a bit restless."

He gave her a disbelieving look, insinuating she was thinking about something...or some one else. Melanie remained tight-lipped and Maggie spoke up, "You do seem preoccupied."

Mellie sighed thickly and picked up her mug, "Fine, on the supply run the other day, it was at a Wal-Mart, and there was a whole display of the album. Our album. Complete with the cowgirl picture."

Adam nodded, "Pink fringe?"

"That's the one."

She looked to her hands, "I went to the dressing room and pinched two shirts to wear out because I was freezing and I had to look at myself in the mirror and I don't...recognize myself anymore, I'm too skinny and it's scary and weird. And just like Narcissus, I stared too long at my reflection and almost got killed. There was a walker in there on the floor."

Adam sighed and smiled, "Mellie..."

Melanie shook her head, "I don't want to hear it. I don't need a pep talk. You asked me about it, so I am telling you. I'm sorry, Maggie."

She looked surprised, "What for?"

"That you came over here for fun and I'm so grumpy."

Adam interjected, "I'm more fun than you, Maggie knows that. Do you need an ego boost? 'Cause I got one for you."

Melanie shrugged, "Sure."

"Abraham thinks you're hot."

She felt horrified, "What? What about Rosita?"

Adam chuckled at the look on her face, "You know Abraham. Says what he wants, when he wants to say it. He says that I should hit that and tell him all about it. He finds two redheads coupling unnatural, but he liked the way you two-stepped."

Melanie's hand covered her mouth in disgust and laughed. She didn't know which was worse-Abraham, the thought of Adam "hitting that" and telling Abraham about it...or the use of the word "coupling." Soon she and Maggie were in hysterics and laughing until they were out of breath and crying.

Adam looked very pleased with himself, "See. It worked."

Soon Maggie composed herself enough to go home, carrying a large blue golf umbrella. Adam went upstairs to take a nap while Melanie made dinner of rice, beans and hot sauce in the kitchen. She played Pam Tillis on the stereo and sat at the kitchen table with one of the trashy romances as the meal cooked. It lived up to the "bodice ripper" stereotype as it was set Scotland centuries ago.

A knock came upon the front door and she went to see who it was. As she peeked out the window by the door, she recognized Daryl standing on the front porch soaking wet. Melanie threw open the door, "Hey, you ok?"

He had a look on his face even less discernible than it usually was, "I was wonderin' if I could get that drink, Red?"

She nodded and opened the screen door to him, "Come in, let me get you a towel."

Melanie ran to the bathroom upstairs and grabbed two bath towels and sprinted back downstairs. Daryl had taken off his jacket and hung it on the end of the stair case, she waved him into the kitchen and he sat down, wrapping one of the towels around his shoulders.

"Want coffee? Tea?"

"That tequila would do."

Melanie took the bottle to him and she noticed...his right eye was black and his cheek was bleeding, she reached out to him and brushed the hair away from his face, "What in the hell happened to you?"

* * *

He watched as she scurried to the bathroom and grabbed what first aid stuff she could find and then began to clean him up gently. Her hands were soft, but the tips of her fingers were rough from all the guitar playing.

"Tell me what happened?"

"I uh, got held up by some trouble...these men in the woods. Crazy-eyed men. They wanted everything I had. I said no. There was a rumble. Took me a bit but I got away."

Melanie shook her head, "You're gonna need some ice on your eye."

"I need to talk to Rick. I prolly shoulda gone to his first."

Melanie smoothed some Neosporin on his cheek, "Why did you come here first?"

Daryl thought for a minute before answering that question, because he didn't know how to. So he shrugged and picked up the bottle of Jose Cuervo, "Like I said. I needed that drink."

Melanie looked confused and tucked some hair behind her ear, "I'll have Adam go get Rick. As for you, you are staying for dinner. You'll catch your death out there."

He had been out in it all night. He would be lying if he said he didn't find that appealing. Food. Drink. Someone who cares.

"Ya don't need to fuss, Red."

She put her hands on her hips and she sighed, "I don't think you'd come here if you didn't want me to, Daryl Dixon. You stay here. I'll get Adam."

Daryl nodded and realized Rick would probably be confused as to why he wasn't at Carol's. He was sticking with his answer. The liquor. Soon Melanie came back down stairs with Adam close behind.

Adam took one look at Daryl and said, "Oh shit. I'll be right back."

He picked up an umbrella and looked to Melanie, "Take care of Fluffy."

As he ran out the door, Melanie walked back into the kitchen and handed Daryl a pair of flannel men's pajama pants and a t-shirt, "These are Adam's, they will probably swallow you whole, but go change and I'll dry your clothes."

Daryl took another pull of tequila and gave her a bit of side-eye, "Who's Fluffy?"

He watched her smile brightly, "His guitar. That's what he calls it."

Daryl changed and handed Melanie his clothes, he felt ridiculous in flannel pajama pants. But he was dry, and warm. Melanie came back and sat across from him, she was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and beat up jeans. Her hair was in some sort of loose knot on the top of her head. He could see every one of the light freckles dappled across her nose and cheeks. She looked worried.

He heard the music playing in the living room, "Who's this?"

Melanie smiled a small smile, "Pam Tills. I loved her when I was a kid. This was one of her big ones, 'Maybe it Was Memphis'."

Before he could say another word, Adam entered with Rick and Michonne.

* * *

"You told him I call my guitar Fluffy?!"

Melanie and Adam stood in the kitchen as Michonne and Rick talked shop with Daryl in the living room. Melanie sighed and shook her head, "Well I thought it was better than telling him you called HIM fluffy. I don't think Daryl and his crossbow would take too kindly to it."

Adam crossed his arms over his chest, "Fair enough."

Melanie took a sip from the tequila bottle and handed it to Adam, he took a pull and made a face, "I don't know how you drink this..."

She laughed and looked to Adam, "I told him to stay for dinner. He can have the couch. Or the other bedroom."

He smiled, "Oh God. Now we're really never gonna get rid of him."

"He's not that bad, Adam."

Adam shrugged and took another pull, "I just don't want you getting hurt, is all Mellie."

Melanie rested her head on his shoulder, "He's not some big, dumb drunk at a bar, Adam. He can be a good friend. Look at how close they are. And from what Maggie has told me, he's someone you want around. Thanks for lookin' out for me, though."

"I've been at it this long, I thought it would be a dick move to quit doing it during the apocalypse."

Melanie shot him a look and laughed and bought about all the times Adam had run off creeps for her in their bar band days and also the guys that she didn't want him to run off. But they were so close, a lot of guys didn't understand it. She and Adam had something that transcended friendship and romance, an interconnectedness that intimidated some. She had a serious boyfriend in Tulsa before moving to Nashville, but she broke up with him to follow her dreams. While she was in Nashville, all she seemed to have were flings and heartbreak...which made for excellent country songs.

Which always led her to Adam.

Soon enough, Rick, Michonne and Daryl appeared in the kitchen. Melanie always felt intimidated by Michonne. She was so tough and Melanie wished she could be more like her. She had been her long enough to know the group dynamic, and Michonne and Daryl were Rick's closest allies. The were a triumvirate, the holy trinity of Alexandria.

Rick's blue eyes shined with intensity, "Town meeting tomorrow morning. Nine o'clock at Deanna Monroe's. We need to be ready."

Melanie looked confused, "Ready for what?"

Rick looked at her with hesitance, "The Wolves...whoever they are."

Later that evening after dinner, Melanie, Adam and Daryl all sat in the living room drinking what was left of the tequila and listening to the rain mingling with the music of Garth Brooks. Melanie had been wholly unsettled by the way Rick looked at her when he told her about The Wolves. It had made her so distracted she didn't feel like playing the guitar that night.

She sat on the floor infront of Adam on the small couch and across from Daryl, who looked preoccupied, too. His eye was swelling and turning a dark blackish-purple. He would not go in depth about what had happened in the woods.

"Mellie, remember when we used to play 'Callin' Baton Rouge' at open mic nights?"

Indeed she did. Adam had been sweet on this fiddle player named Emily for awhile. She sat in with them some nights and they played that song frequently, "I sure do. I wonder what ever happened to Emily?"

"Last I heard she was on tour in a backing band with someone. She wouldn't date me. I tried everything to woo her."

Mellie made a face, "Woo?"

She couldn't help but laugh. Everytime Adam was around Emily he couldn't make a whole sentence and suffered foot in mouth disease. He didn't come close to wooing her, poor guy.

Emily was more than likely dead now.

Daryl chuckled, "I bet ya'll got some good stories about Nashville."

"They call it NashVegas for a reason. First time I met Mellie, she was a shot girl at the Wild Horse Saloon, she was fresh off the bus from Tulsa. Some dirty old man was hassling her. I was sitting in with a band and saved her. We've been a team ever since. I think the Wild Horse is what piqued your interest in hot pants, though."

Melanie laughed, "Maybe. One time we played a strip club...which wasn't fun for me. And then there was the hundreds of bar fights. That one time the kitchen in the club caught on fire and the sprinklers went off and damaged all the equipment. But I have to say...busking on Broadway to make rent was some of the best times I had. That and The Bluebird."

Daryl shrugged and asked, "What's the Bluebird?"

Adam smiled with warm rememberance, "It's where all the songwriters pay their dues in Nashville. Not far from Music Row. They did two shows a night. Open mics. Producers and record execs would come, looking for artists. That's where we got our record deal."

Melanie felt her heart drop, "It's also what our song 'Little Country Songbird' is about."

She knew Daryl would be reminded of Beth, and she instantaneously regretted bringing it up. He had said he had moved past the connection between her and Beth, and she kind of wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

Daryl blinked a bit, he remembered carrying Beth out of Grady, lifeless.

It was weird how hearing a song title could trigger such images.

He saw the look on Melanie's face, she knew what he was thinking. He knew that she didn't want to be the embodiment of Beth's ghost, a harbinger of pain.

So instead, he switched gears, "What 'bout the tattoos the band got?"

Adam looked surprised, "You know about those?"

"Saw Mellie's on the supply run."

Adam laughed and gave Melanie a nudge, "I see."

She looked at her hands, "Wal-Mart, changing room, walker... Daryl came to my aid."

Adam's face made an expression like he made a connection and then he smiled, "We got those after the album came out and went to number one. They are of a songbird carrying a banner, which is the first few notes of the song. Mine's on my back, Mellie's is on her hip. She almost passed out during it."

He watched as Melanie took a long pull from the bottle of tequila. She didn't much seem to like talking about the tattoo. Or maybe it was the dressing room rescue?

Adam then got up from the couch, "I'm hitting the hay. I have to be at work before the meeting, guess will all stop and then go back. I'll see you two in the morning."

They both said goodnight and Adam went upstairs to bed. Melanie placed the bottle on the coffee table and stood up, "I guess I should go, too. You can use the spare bedroom if you want. And if you want to shower, feel free. Your clothes are clean and dry. Wanna walk to Deanna's with me in the morning?"

Daryl shrugged, "Yeah. And if it's ok, could I listen to yer music down here for a while?"

Melanie smiled, "Of course. Goodnight."

" 'Night Red."

He watched as she walked upstairs. He was thinking they'd spend the night drinking and smoking. Carol would have his hide for not coming to her injured and with news. She didn't seem to mind Melanie as a whole, but she was protective of Daryl. The same way Adam seemed to be about Melanie. Either way, he was preparing to get an earful the next morning, and he was sure Aaron and Eric would be curious, too.

Daryl flipped through the cds, looking for something specific. He found both Melanie McCall's album and the Highwaymen album and listened to both versions of "Silver Stallion" back to back, over and over.

There was just something about that song.

* * *

A/N: hi loves! Thank you for all the reads, follows and reviews! You all are amazing! Next up Mellie and Daryl grow closer, while danger lurks around Alexandria.

Special thanks to Jean F (I see Daryl as a non-sleeper unless he is beat, drunk or both. Mellie is experienced, she just has some insecurities since the attack and drastic weight loss...and a little about not being sure about Daryl. Part of his appeal is his mystery. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews!) and the lovely Angie B (I'm glad you like. I want Adam to be as real as possible. He is so much a part of Mellie's world, I want him to pop off the page :) off to update "Redemption" now :) for their amazing reviews!

If you read this, please be so kind to leave me a review! I appreciate them so :)

If you like Rick-Fics, check out my ongoing "Redemption" story.

love!

Leah P! xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Nine

Daryl had slept for about three hours when he heard someone in the kitchen. He got up and looked to see Adam making a pot of coffee, dressed for work on the construction team. He was about to sink back down, before Adam saw him and pretend to be asleep but he heard a call come from the kitchen, "Come on in, join me for a cup."

He sighed and stood up, still wearing the damned flannel pajama pants and Adam cringed, "Goddammit, your eye looks like it hurts."

Daryl shrugged and took a mug from Adam, "I've seen worse."

"Then I'd hate to see the other guy...I'm not gonna beat around the bush, Mellie has a soft spot for you."

"Don't she have one for you, too?"

Adam shook his head, "Oh no, not like me. Her soft spot for me comes along with tearing me a new asshole every once and awhile and me having to get her out of trouble. Always has been. She is the words, I'm the melody. That's our framework in songwriting and in life."

Daryl didn't really know what Adam meant by that, but he continued on, "So I'm going to help you out, Daryl Dixon. I will be happy to give you a crash course in Melanie Jean McCall."

He felt confused and took a sip of his coffee, "I don't follow."

Adam smiled, "Mellie is a great girl. But she is pretty insecure as a whole. Fame couldn't even change that. She grew up in a trailer park in Tulsa with her mama, Chayla, who was the pin-up girl for acid-washed trailer trash. She taught Mellie about country music. She had Mellie at fifteen. Mellie sold everything she had to come to Nashville after her mama passed, and that girl wasn't ready for that city. It would've eaten her alive without me. No matter how tough she seems, there is this hidden fragility underneath. She won't let anybody see it, she is too stubborn. But it's there."

"Why are ya tellin' me all this?"

Adam sighed, "Because she has a soft spot. And I don't know you as well as I know her...anyways, I have to head out. It's been nice talkin' to you."

Daryl nodded and watched as Adam slipped on his jacket and walked out the door. He thought about getting dressed and leaving, but he said he would walk with her to Deanna's. Adam's words confused him still,and yet, it made him even more curious about Melanie. He wouldn't have figured her as a trailer park kid. Then again, he wouldn't have figured her as a tattoo person either.

So, he took a shower in the downstairs bathroom and changed into his clean, dry clothes. About an hour after Adam had left, Melanie appeared wearing the same beat up jeans and a snug black t-shirt. She wore her hair in a ponytail that was pulled up low and over to the side behind her left ear. She walked to the coffee and smiled at him, "Morning."

In the morning sun, her hair was practically orange. Daryl nodded, "Morning."

After she poured herself some coffee, she placed the mug on the kitchen table and reached out to inspect his eye. Part of him wanted to move away, but he didn't.

"Still pretty purple."

Daryl nodded quietly and Melanie gave him a half smile, "We're in for deep shit today, aren't we?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I just know those assholes in the woods weren't gonna let me go. And there's been some weird writing...graffiti I've seen."

Melanie nodded, "Something about wolves?"

She had seen it, too. Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Rick just wants us to be prepared."

"I agree. I like Alexandria too much to have taken by those wild men you saw...did you see Adam this morning?"

Daryl nodded, "He sure is protective of ya."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Up to his old tricks again? Let me guess he told you about my Mama and the trailer park? He does this sometimes...he means well."

"So ya didn't live in a trailer park?"

Melanie sighed and sipped her coffee. She had a look on her face that was somewhere between embarassed and proud, "I grew up in the Cherry Hill Mobile Home and RV Park. We had a double wide. My Mama was young. Only 15 when she had me. A lot of times we were like sisters. She worked at a diner most her life and had a foray into exotic dancing in her 20s. She didn't do drugs or anything. She bought my first guitar at a pawn shop. She loved country music...and some hair bands. I started playing at fairs and then bars in high school. I had a fake I.D. Mama got sick when I was 23. She died less than five years later. She was a good person."

Daryl saw the tenderness in Melanie's eyes and asked, "What about yer Dad?"

She just shrugged, "I never met him. He was probably some 16 year old farmer's kid. Didn't know his ass from his elbow. I did just fine without one."

Daryl knew about being from a less than affluent family. His daddy beat him and Merle...and he still had the scars to show...He had wanted to talk about it sometimes...he found that book while looking for Beth. Carol saw it.

"There ain't no shame in it, Red. Growin' up poor."

Melanie smiled sadly, like she caught on that he had too, "I know, hell, money don't really matter at all anymore. I just wish Mama could've seen me make it . Really make it. I would've bought her a house in Nashville. Taken care of her."

She looked like she was fighting back tears, so he stood up and changed the subject, "I guess we should be gettin' to Deanna's."

Melanie nodded and went to find her jacket. Daryl retrieved his bow and bag and waited for her by the door. As they walked down the street they saw others leaving their homes. Carol looked surprised to see them together, and while she gave Melanie a warm salutation, she gave Daryl a look that said, "What the fuck?"

He was expecting a lot of that today, along with plenty of uncomfortable questions from both Aaron and Eric.

* * *

Melanie got a lot of questions that day about her and Daryl. She had no answers for them. It reminded her of high school and the smal town feel of the trailer park. Everyone knew everyone else's business.

But in this case, there really wasn't anything to talk about. Daryl was her friend...her drinking buddy. He didn't make her feel like she need to do anything. She didn't have to be "on" or perform or answer a bunch of questions about other famous people. Melanie had told Eric, "Daryl is my drinking buddy. Sometimes he lets me bum drags from his smokes."

Eric chuckled inappropriately and smiled, "Oh, is that what they are calling it these days?"

He also told her she should bring the hot pants trend to town.

As everyone gathered in Deanna's backyard, Melanie found herself with Adam and Maggie as well as Glenn. They made idle chatter as they waited for the rest of the town to arrive. Daryl stood with Rick and Michonne, but he was currently getting an earful from Carol, who threw furitive glances in her direction.

Rick then called for everyone's attention, and went over what Daryl had encountered in the woods...along with a trap that Daryl, Aaron and Morgan had found month prior to Melanie and Adam's arrival. Rick was sending out Aaron, Morgan and Daryl once again to scout, wanting them to find out how close the graffiti started to Alexandria and if they left any sort of trail the could track. Rick wanted the rest of them to reinforce walls and beef up defenses, to be ready for any threat that may roll their way.

It made Melanie nervous that they could be under attack from the living, but it didn't surprise her. She appreciated the fact Rick was being so proactive and forth coming.

Once the meeting adjourned, Adam went back to work with Abraham and Mellie stayed talking with Glenn and Maggie for a bit. Maggie looked like she was itching to dig the dirt out of her.

"So you and Daryl have been hanging out?"

Melanie shrugged, "Mostly drinking and smoking. Whe he is around...why is everybody so interested in this?"

Maggie shook her head, "He just isn't so quick to trust people most the time. Carol is usually his go to..."

Glenn smiled, "That's probably why she laid into him today. He didn't come to her after he got in trouble. Generally they are thick as thieves."

Melanie sighed, "I hate all this scrutiny."

"Wait...weren't you famous and in magazines? Surely you had it coming your way often."

"That doesn't mean I got used to it. Or liked it. It was hard, but I did my best to deal."

Maggie smiled, "Well, the world's a lot smaller now. People are gonna talk, and Carol is gonna be protective of Daryl. It's just how it works."

She knew it was true...just like Adam was protective of her...Melanie was glad to know he had someone in his corner.

"Well, I'm headed home. Come over whenever you'd like, Maggie."

They said their goodbyes and Melanie made her way down the street and to her and Adam's house. She wasn't particularly surprised to see Daryl lurking in the yard when she got there.

"Hey."

"Hey Red."

"I suppose you're headed out?"

Daryl nodded, he looked like the wind was out of his sails. Melanie smiled sadly, "I saw you and Carol back there...she didn't look to happy."

He sighed and shrugged, "She's just being protective is all."

"Yeah, I've got one of those, too. Be careful out there, ok? I know you might be gone for awhile but I just wanted to let you know..."

Melanie heard herself trail off, she didn't really know where she was going with all of this. He was waiting for her to say something, but instead there was just silence.

"We're out of booze."

A smile pulled at the corner of Daryl's lips, "Smokes, too."

Melanie smiled brightly, glad that the awkward moment had passed, "Well then. If you find anything grab it. If I go out on a supply run I'll do the same thing."

"Make sure ya check the floors of places before ya think they're clear, ok?"

She smiled and nodded, "Will do. See you when you get back?"

"You know it, Red."

Melanie watched as he turned and walked away from her house. An odd feeling washed over her and she was overcome with the need to write. She ran indoors and opened her notebook, and she began to scribble fervently.

* * *

Carol had ripped him a new one. She didn't think Daryl should trust Melanie so quickly and that she was some sort of emotional liability and that she hadn't made the necessary steps to be a true part of their group...the group that had begun outside of Atlanta. But Carol didn't know the things he knew about her, and he knew that she wanted him to be careful and that she was protecting his best interests.

But Melanie made being around her easy. She didn't demand things from him or care about his manners or his background. They could sit in easy silence for hours, and that made him feel less of an outsider and alone.

Why couldn't everyone else get that?

Was it really so hard to believe that someone like her would like the company of someone like him?

Carol was also concerned that this had something to do with Beth. That somehow Melanie was filling that space, but if that were true, then he wouldn't be able to be around Melanie because of the reminder. At the beginning, he had no desire to be around her. Then Maggie had told him that Beth had been a fan of Melanie's...he was curious. But then she ended up being nothing like he thought, and that just made her more interesting.

He packed up his bag and met up with Aaron and Morgan, and as they were leaving, Daryl looked back at the town and for the first time he felt like he wouldn't mind coming back sooner rather than later.

* * *

A/N: Hi my loves! The next chapter will be leading up to some tragedy, gird your loins. Mellie and Daryl continue to circle each other.

Super special shout out to the wonderful Jean F! I adore the "one ear up, one ear down" :) I feel that Mellie's always been insecure, but body image just added to it. thank you for your review!

If you've followed or favorited this story please drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing ;) I love hearing from my readers! :)

if you like Rick/OC fics, please pop over to my ongoing doc "Redemption" and check it out!

Love and Zombies ;)

Leah P!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Ten

Melanie had done just about everything she could over the past three and a half weeks since Daryl, Morgan and Aaron went to scout. She had signed up to watch the gate, had gone on two supply runs and had written lyrics for four different songs she and Adam were working on.

Eric told her that it wasn't out of the ordinary to be gone that long. Evidently he had been Aaron's recruiting partner before Daryl came to town. Melanie avoided talking about her worries. The weather had moved into a cool, drizzly fall and the construction team had been working overtime to reinforce the walls. They weren't even a half of the way done.

On the two supply runs she found two packs of cigarettes (both menthol) and a small bottle of Patron and a big bottle of red wine. She was going to wait for Daryl to get back before opening any of it.

Recently, she had gone to see Olivia at the armory and the food stores. She and Adam had been running low all week because Melanie's appetite had returned to full form. As she packed up her box and turned around, she ran into Carol.

"Hi Carol." She greeted her quickly and attempted to duck out of the door.

She heard Carol turn around and follow her, "Mellie. Wait...please..."

Melanie stopped and turned around slowly and said, "Ok."

Carol acted unsure, like she didn't know where to begin, "Did Daryl say anything...before he left?"

Melanie shrugged, "Just that he hoped to come back. That we'd have a drink."

"I have been playing it over and over in my head...that if it was the last time I saw him, his memory of me would be laying into him."

She shrugged again, "He didn't seem mad to me. He knew you were just looking out for him."

Carol looked regretful and sighed, "I guess he told you...about what I said..."

"Not really. But I can guess how it went. I'm not mad, Carol."

Her head snapped up, "You're not?"

Melanie shook her head, "No. I'm not. I'm glad he has you. We all need someone in our corner."

"I thought you were that person for him now."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Uh, no. We just drink together...sometimes I feed him. He isn't exactly talkative. He's just...my new friend. Adam calls him my stray cat, because you never know what doorstep he'll turn up on next. I like him, I like not having to be "on" or entertaining. I can just drink and smoke and not feel alone."

Carol seemed ok with that answer and they parted with Carol promising to bring Melanie and Adam a casserole, which she made good on. Melanie was feeling a little better about what she saw in the mirror too, she'd put on about five pounds since the last time she weighed. She was looking less and less anorexic.

Twice a week when Adam came home sore and late from work, she would eat dinner with him and then would go spend the night watching the walls, her two main partners were Michonne one night and Tara the next. Tara she had gotten to know a little on runs, and she thought Tara was a total hoot. She was silly, gregarious and easy to talk to...basically the female version of Adam. Michonne on the other hand, was a stoic. She and Melanie talked very little, and it didn't help that Michonne intimidated the shit out of her. She was just so damn tough.

On the twenty-fifth day, Maggie and Melanie were sitting on the front porch drinking coffee, bundled up in warm clothes and talking about Maggie's family, which was exponentially bigger than her own.

"Did you not have any brothers or sisters? Grandparents?"

Melanie shook her head, "No siblings. But I had my mom's mom. Granny would watch me while my mom worked her two jobs. We didn't have a lot of money."

Maggie smiled sadly, "Sounds kinda lonely."

"I had my music. It wasn't too bad. Besides, look at me now, I have four solid friends during the apocalypse. It all pans out."

Melanie smiled and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Three men walking up the street towards Rick's home.

It was them.

Melanie stood up from the porch and Maggie followed. Daryl looked her way...he looked tired and rough. Part of her wanted to run after him, but she didn't. He had business to attend to, and if he wanted to see her, he would come and find her.

Maggie sighed, "Well, they are all in one piece. But they don't look to happy. I guess I better go tell Glenn."

* * *

Daryl felt so relieved to be back. The whole trip out just led to more and more red herrings on a wild goose chase. They started with the warehouse where they first encountered the trap. The man in the red poncho that he and Aaron had followed was amongst the walkers in the trap and that made his heart drop a bit. They followed the graffiti from DC to Maryland and to Virginia, finding "Wolves not far behind" tagged on cars, street signs, sidewalks...and sometimes more walker traps attached to them. It lead them in circles...for weeks. They did not want to come home empty-handed.

Despite the detailed notes that Aaron had taken, it felt like they did.

Rick sighed at the non-news, and put his hands on his hips, "I suppose we've just got to be extra vigilant. They haven't gotten closer to us...it gives us time to prepare for an attack."

He then sent them home and said they would talk again in the morning. Daryl decided to go to Carol's first and then maybe to Melanie and Adam's later. He was able to find a few bottles of liquor and a pack of smokes from his travels. When he knocked on Carol's door, she was overjoyed to see him.

"I hope you didn't come here out of pity."

Carol was teasing him, but there was some of how she truly felt in it. Daryl shook his head, "Comeon now."

"Go shower and change. I'll make you something to eat."

He did as she said and when he had come back down in fresh clothes with damp hair, Carol asked for a run down and news and he told her the same thing that he had told Rick. He ate the ramen noodles she had fixed him and she sat across the kitchen table from him, "So I talked to Mellie."

Daryl almost dropped his fork, "Uh-huh."

"I get it. I do. And I might have been a bit quick to judge her."

"She ain't so bad."

"I thought she'd be some pretentious fancy pants. But that girl...isn't what I thought she was. Not even close to it."

Daryl knew how Carol felt.

After eating, he said his farewell and grabbed his bag and bow and made his way to Adam and Melanie's house. He knocked on the door and was surprised that Adam answered it instead of Melanie, "Hey man! Glad you made it back!"

Adam opened the door to Daryl and he walked in, Mellie was on the couch with her guitar and that yellow pick hanging from her lips as she wrote in the beat up notebook. He actually stood there for a few minutes before she realized he was in the same room with her, she was that lost in thought.

When she finally looked up she was startled, "Oh hey. Sorry...I wasn't expecting to see you there."

"Been writin'?"

Melanie smiled, "Yeah, a lot actually. Adam and I have some really good stuff. How was your expedition?"

Daryl shook his head, "A whole lotta nothin.' Just kept running in circles."

He dropped his bag on the floor and then propped his crossbow against the big couch and then he fell down in its comfort. He sat across from Melanie and noticed she looked different. Her face was fuller and she had more color in her cheeks. She was looking more like the girl on that poster in Walmart.

She stood up and placed her guitar gently on the couch. She was wearing a purple plaid shirt and the same beat up jeans that she always wore...there was a hole forming on the right knee, "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, "No. Stopped by Carol's for a shower. She made me dinner."

Melanie waved for him to follow her, "Come on."

He got up and walked into the kitchen where Adam was making their evening meal...looked like the macaroni and tomatoes again. Melanie opened up the cabinets by the sink and pulled out two bottles of liquor, one big and one small...and then two packs of cigarettes.

Adam shook his head, "You're gonna ruin your voice."

Melanie sighed, "Doesn't really matter all that much, does it?"

Daryl stood up and went back to get his bag and returned to the kitchen with his four bottles and pack of cigarettes. Melanie smiled, "Thank God you found a pack. All I could find is menthols."

As Melanie and Adam ate their dinner, they talked about what had been happening around town since Daryl had been gone. Adam talked about the construction crew working with the steel piling to reinforce the walls. Melanie talked about the night watch and going on runs. They drank from the bottle of red wine and just enjoyed each other's company.

Adam and Melanie washed and dried the dishes, and then Adam spoke up, "I'm gonna head up to bed. I'm totally beat."

He patted Melanie on the shoulder and she hugged him. Adam looked surprised, "What was that for?"

Melanie smiled, "Just because. 'Night big guy."

Daryl and Melanie moved outside. She took the throw blanket with her to stay off the coolness. The shared cigarettes and drank from the big bottle of wine. Melanie kept looking upward, but there were no stars to be seen on that night.

"I was worried about you, you know. So was Carol."

Daryl smirked, "Yeah, she told me you had a talk."

Melanie chuckled lowly, "She brought me and Adam a casserole. It must've gone well."

"Ya'll don't need to worry about me. I'm not worth worrying about."

Melanie swatted his arm gently, "That's not true."

He watched her in the dark, the smoke dancing around her face and hair. He would be lying if he said that someone caring about him didn't feel good. Because it did. It only took the end of the world for him to have a real family.

"So you know about me and my trailer park days. Tell me about your family?"

Daryl felt a hitch in his chest, "Dirt poor and 'bout as redneck as they come. Daddy was as mean as a snake and my brother Merle was a drugged out asshole...but he was all I had."

He felt Melanie looking at him head on, a softness in her hazel eyes. She took another drag of smoke, "I always hated those terms. Redneck, white trash, trailer trash. People in Nashville liked to put them in songs. I guess I've been called all of those names too much to care to put them in songs."

He shrugged, "I s'ppose I kinda owned it. I don't give a fuck what anybody else thinks. And honestly, now I know ya came up poor in a trailer park with a stripper mama, I think I like ya more."

She laughed lowly, "Thanks."

They talked, smoked and drank until Melanie became too cold to continue sitting outdoors. She again offered him the guest bedroom and he declined in favor of the couch.

* * *

A loud thumping, persistent knock woke Melanie up in the morning. It took her a minute to register where she was. She had fallen asleep on the little couch listening to music with Daryl. She still had her clothes and boots on from yesterday. Daryl stirred when Melanie went to answer the door and Tara was there looking panicked.

"Mellie, you have to come with me...there's been an accident, it's Adam."

"But-"

"He fell. Abraham sent me to get you. He fell. It's bad. Part of the wall is breached. We need to run. Now."

Melanie grabbed her gun and hunting knife and saw Daryl ready, his crossbow in hand. As they ran to the construction site, Melanie found herself praying. As they had extended the wall outward, they put up a temporary chain link fence. Melanie climbed and hopped it and continued to run to where Abraham and Rick and a few others were crowded around Adam, while Michonne and Glenn were working to keep the walkers at bay at the breach. There had been too much noise and they were swarming.

She ran to Adam and pulled Rick back to see. He had fallen from the scaffold, right onto two upright pieces of steel piping. They had impaled him...one near the shoulder, another in the stomach. His blood was pooling everywhere. Mellie fell to her knees and took Adam's head in her hands.

"No. No. Adam...you have to stay with me. I can't..."

Adam, covered in his own blood, smiled weakly, "Mellie...I'm a gonner...I gotta...you gotta..."

Melanie was crying, "No, we're going to get you out of here...get you to Denise."

"Mellie...if you don't go now, they'll get in. More will die. Not worth it..."

"Adam, no! Don't you leave me. Don't you dare."

And then Adam smiled, "Crazy girl. You've got this. I love you."

She felt overwhelmed and Adam looked up at Rick, the color draining out of his face, "Rick, get her out of here. Get them all...out...Daryl..."

Melanie didn't hear what he said to Daryl, because Rick was dragging her away to the chain link fence. She fought him every inch.

"Rick...let me go!"

She struggled and he shook his head, "He wants this...to save you. To save us..."

Melanie broke free from Rick, but was caught by Abraham, who threw her over his shoulder. She balled up her fists and beat him in the back, but it did nothing. Rick climbed the chain link fence and once to the other side, Abraham tossed Melanie like a rag doll over the fence, where Rick helped her over. She fought him still, and once Abraham and Daryl made it over, they stopped her from trying to get to Adam.

Rick had her by the waist and he called Glenn and Michonne back, bringing everyone to safety and leaving Adam bleeding. Glenn and Michonne made it over and the walkers began ambling in through the breach. She couldn't breathe, it was like someone had a stranglehold on her heart.

"Adam! You listen to me! I love you!"

She cried and repeated it over and over. The walkers descended on him and soon, she could hear his screams. She could feel a ripping at her chest and Rick put one of his hands up and turned her head, "Don't look, Mellie."

Her first inclination was to sink into his chest, but instead she pushed Rick away and ran past the group, past the sad eyes. She ran down the street to the complete opposite side of the town and found herself in one of the empty houses backyard. She fell on her knees and punched at the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs. She was alone, and she would drown in it.

Her hands and legs were covered with dirt and blood, soon the screaming stopped and she just wept. Adam was gone. It was like she lost part of her being. She rested her head against the cool earth, and soon, two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up to stand.

* * *

When Daryl found her, she was covered in Adam's blood and dirt, and shaking on the ground. He had followed her as she ran, she was faster than him...her hair was wild and she looked like a feral baby animal taken away from it's mother too soon.

He was shocked at her lightness when he pulled her up, and when she realized it was him, she tried to push away and run. But he wouldn't let her. He held her there as she cried into his chest.

"Daryl?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I don't wanna go back there."

"Ya don't have to, Red."

She pulled him closer to her, finally wrapping her arms around him. He laid his cheek atop her head and felt her shake with grief. After minutes of just her crying and silence, the skies opened up and rain began to fall.

It was fitting.

As the rain came down harder, Daryl scooped her up gently and carried her all the way back home.

* * *

a/n: Hi ya'll. I hope you aren't too mad at me. I realized that for Mellie to grow, to be forced out of her cocoon, it had to happen. It's gonna be a long road for her, but she and Daryl will grow closer, as well as more interaction in the group.

Thanks everybody for reading, but the story stats/traffic graph have not been working on the site for the past week...if you all would be so kind to leave me a review and let me know that you were here reading and what you think/how I am doing, it would be wonderful.

Special shout outs to Jean F and Angie B. You two rule :) I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Now that Mellie is on her own, she's going to have to break out. It's a sink or swim situation. She may sink for a bit, but I promise you, she will swim.

If you enjoy Rick/OC fics, please check out "Redemption" :)

Please, please let me know you were here with a review. It would mean the world to me :)

Love love!

Leah P! Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Eleven

Melanie held on to Daryl as he carried her home. She couldn't move and all she could focus on was the gaping hole she felt in her chest. She hadn't felt this way since her Mama passed.

She wouldn't see Adam's smile ever again. He would never be there to make her laugh when she needed it most. She loved him so much and never told him as often as she should have.

When Daryl reached the house, he didn't put her down at the door, instead he walked her all the way up to the bathroom. As he put her down, she made direct eye contact with him...for the first time.

She didn't turn to stone. Or catch on fire.

"I think ya might wanna clean up."

Melanie almost panicked, "Daryl...I don't want to be alone."

His hand touched her face briefly, "Hey...it's ok, Red. I ain't goin' nowhere. I'm gonna be waitin' downstairs, ok?"

Melanie nodded and he shut the door behind him as he left. She peeled off her clothes and put them in the trash can. She spent most of the time in the shower crying, knowing that her best friend in the whole world would not be walking through that door. Adam had been right about everything, almost all of the time. She was the serious one, and he knew how to make her smile. How to make her not worry. He was her right hand. And he was gone.

She got out of the shower, and instead of putting on her pajamas...she went into Adam's room and got out one of his shirts. She wore it with her sweat pants and she walked downstairs to find Daryl and Maggie in the kitchen. Maggie had been crying, Glenn must have told her.

"Mellie...oh...Mellie..."

Maggie walked to her with open arms and snaked them around her in a hug. She just started crying all over again, knowing that Maggie knew and liked Adam, too. Melanie couldn't talk, she shrugged off suggestions of tea or dinner. Her whole face hurt. Her eyes burned. Maggie sat with her on the the little couch, as Daryl at across from them.

"Do you think you can sleep?" Maggie said as she held Melanie's hand.

"No. I'm not even sure if I can stay in this house alone."

"You're not gonna be alone, I promise. You can stay with me and Glenn whenever you like, and Daryl..."

Melanie looked up at Daryl and his eyes met hers, "I'll be here, Red."

Maggie pulled her closer, "Do you want me to get Denise Cloyd? See if she will give you something to sleep?"

She shrugged, "I just feel so numb. I have seen people die during all of this and kept going...but Adam...he was more than my friend. He was my brother. My creative partner. He knew me better than I knew myself. I haven't felt this way since my Mama died. I don't wanna sleep because I don't wanna dream...I can't do this without him...I'm not me without him..."

As the day progressed, people came to pay their respects. Carol brought oatmeal cookies and multiple hugs, Denise Cloyd ventured out of the clinic and left two Valium if she needed it. Tara came and offered to stay whenever Melanie needed her to. Father Gabriel prayed with her, and told her that God has a purpose for her, just like he did for Adam. Abraham and Rosita stopped by, and Abraham looked genuinely upset about Adam.

"I'm sorry I treated you kinda rough back there. But I know what you meant to Adam. He didn't want you to see that. And I respected him enough to get you out of there. He adored you, Mellie."

As they said their goodbyes to Abraham and Rosita; Rick, Deanna and Michonne crossed the threshold. Melanie could barely look at Rick with how she pushed and hit him at the construction site. Deanna gave her a big, motherly hug and a bottle of wine and Rick sighed, "I hope you aren't angry with me, I was just doing..."

Melanie shook her head, "You did what he asked. I'm sorry for all the pushing and fighting."

Rick flashed her a sad smile, "It's ok."

Deanna spoke up, "Melanie, we want to have a service for Adam tomorrow, at the church. If you'd like to say something...if not...we just want to honor him. He was such a good man...worked hard for our town."

Melanie felt gobsmacked, "I...there's not words. He was part of me. I can't find the right words for that."

Deanna hugged her, "It's up to you...tomorrow afternoon. "

Rick hugged her as he followed Deanna out the door and then she felt a hand on her elbow as she turned she saw Michonne.

"Adam would want you to be tough, Melanie. You need to be strong for him. I know you've got it in you."

Melanie felt shock that Michonne had talked to her, and then Michonne squeezed her elbow and gave her a nod in solidarity. She stood at the door and watched as they walked away. She thought about the service the next day, and how she didn't have the words...then it came to her. She turned around after she shut the door and padded back to the kitchen, where Maggie and Daryl whispered. They both looked up expectantly, like she was going to cry or collapse.

"I, uh, have a question...when Beth sang 'Little Country Songbird"...did she sing it differently?"

* * *

Daryl looked to Maggie to see if Beth's name held the same weight that it did for him. Maggie's eyes were wide and shocked, but she shook her head, "I'm not sure what you mean?"

Melanie shrugged, "If I played it on the guitar, could you tell me? Like the tempo?"

Maggie shot a furitive glance to Daryl and shrugged, "Sure. If you want to. Will you eat something first, though?"

"Bring the cookies. And the wine."

For the rest of the evening, they ate and drank and watched as Melanie played her song over and over, trying to get it to sound on the guitar the way Beth sang it. He saw Maggie wipe tears from her eyes, and knew she felt the same way she did. In that moment it was like Beth was using Melanie to talk to them.

But that sounded ridiculous.

After an hour, Maggie stood up and said, "I should probably go check on Glenn, I'll be right back."

Melanie put down her guitar, "It's ok, I will see you tomorrow. Go home to your husband. Daryl's still here."

Maggie looked to him and he shrugged and then she hugged and kissed Melanie goodbye, "We'll come to walk with you...for the service, okay?"

Melanie nodded,"Okay."

As Maggie made her way out the door, Melanie walked to where he sat and sat down next to him. She took a large swig of wine from the bottle and he turned to look at her. Her long, red hair was braided to the side and she looked so pale. He remembered how light she was in his arms, how fragile she felt against him.

She turned and looked at him, and he didn't look away, "I'm gonna have to get used to that."

"What?"

"You looking directly at me. Eye contact and all."

Daryl smirked, she had noticed.

She took another pull of the wine, "I guess I should thank you. For staying. For bringing me home. I don't want to be a burden to you. If there is someplace you'd rather be..."

He shook his head, "There's not."

Melanie looked down at the bottle, "I don't know how I'm gonna do this without him."

Daryl wanted to touch her, comfort her...but he felt clumsy, like he couldn't do it right. He hadn't ever been good at the touchy-feely stuff, mostly because he'd never really had anyone physically comfort him when he was growing up. He just felt awkward.

But he didn't have to worry about it, because Melanie closed the gap between them. She sat hip to hip with him and rested her head on his shoulder. Daryl looked down at her, and put his arm around her. Within minutes she had fallen into a fitful sleep. After a few more minutes, he eased out from behind her and once again picked her up and took her upstairs to her bed. He tucked her in and sat beside her on the bed.

Daryl picked up a picture that was propped up against the lamp on the bedside table and held it close to see it. When he turned it over, neat handwriting had labeled it "Chayla and Melanie 1986."

He turned it back over and saw a young Melanie, about six...toothy and freckled and hair braided next to a hot blonde with big hair and acid washed Daisy Dukes on. Melanie had her Mama's eyes.

A whispered came from the bed, "That's my Mama."

Daryl turned and looked down, Melanie's eyes were half open and she had a wistful smile, "I'm glad she didn't have to see any of this."

He nodded, "Ya look like her."

"I wish. She was always so cool and gorgeous. Fun. I am too serious and freckled and red. I always wanted to be a blonde like my mom."

Daryl shook his head, "Then I couldn't call ya Red."

"I'm sure you could figure something else out."

He smiled in the dark, "I like ya just the way ya are."

Melanie grabbed his hand and he looked stunned, "Daryl...don't leave...at least until after I fall asleep."

* * *

When Melanie woke up, she thought about Adam, thinking it had been a dream. But after a few minutes she knew it wasn't. She sat up in bed, and looked around...the clock said it was after ten, and then she saw Daryl, asleep on the window seat. he couldn't have been comfortable.

She climbed out of bed and walked over to him, he looked peaceful. He had told her he didn't sleep too much, so she didn't want to wake him. She couldn't resist brushing some of his unruly hair out of his face. He looked like a little kid.

Melanie went to the bathroom, and got ready for the emotionally hard day to come. She showered and put on the black maxi dress and a denim jacket and twisted her hair back into the side braid. She went downstairs and took one of the Valium Dr. Cloyd left, she was going to need it if she was going to make it through the service.

A few minutes later, Daryl came down the stairs as she was playing the guitar.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

He looked concerned, "You ok?"

"I am preparing myself for the service. Took a Valium."

She put her guitar in her case and made a pot of coffee for her and Daryl. He followed her into the kitchen and they drank coffee in silence until there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Maggie, Glenn and Tara on the step. Maggie hugged her without even a hello.

"I've got your back today."

Melanie nodded, "Thanks Maggie."

Before they left for the church, Melanie went to get her guitar case and when she came out toting it, they all have her an odd look, but didn't question her. The five of them walked down the street towards the church, Maggie held her hand the whole time.

Once they got there, Melanie was welcomed with hugs, handshakes and condolences. Father Gabriel thanked her for coming and she sat in the front pew with Maggie, Glenn and Tara. Daryl sat behind her. Father Gabriel began his service and spoke about Adam's work in Alexandria, how he greeted everyone warmly, and his friendship with Melanie. Then he read from John 14, an assurance from the Lord of his plans. "Do not let your hearts be troubled..."

He asked if anyone wanted to share or speak about Adam and everyone's eyes automatically fell on her. She took a deep breath and unlatched her guitar case and took the guitar out. She put the strap over her shoulder and walked up to where Gabriel was, in his pulpit.

She felt all the eyes on her.

"Um, I'm Melanie. I haven't been here very long and I've kept to myself. I'm sorry if I haven't really met everybody, but thank you for being here for Adam. Since I met him eight years ago, we haven't been apart for more than a day. He was my best friend. He was my brother. He always looked out for me, up until the very end. I loved him with all my heart, and I should have told him more. We wrote a lot of songs together. And he would always provide the melody, he was always so talented that way. I don't know what else to say about this man, except that he was my soulmate. And if there was one thing he would want me to do, would be this. So...this is for Adam...and for Beth Greene, too."

She saw Daryl and Maggie's heads snap up, Maggie started crying instantly. Melanie started playing "Little Country Songbird" the way Maggie and Daryl helped her. The way Beth would sing it. It was mournful sounding, almost melancholy.

And then she opened her mouth to sing.

* * *

A/N: hi loves. Much more to come. Stay tuned. Please leave me a review, as the traffic graph is still not working. I live for reviews!

thanks to : Jean F, Guest, and Rebel ;) thank you all so much for your kind words and responses. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you soon!

Pretty Please Review! And check out my "Redemption" OC/Rick fic too!

Love, Love, Love!

leah p xoxox


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Twelve

He was shocked when Melanie started singing. It was the version of her song, the way Beth would sing it. Maggie completely broke down, and he could tell Melanie was doing her best trying to keep it together. Her voice sounded huskier than on the album, either from cigarettes or non-use. But she still sounded great. Daryl looked around and saw that Melanie hadn't left a dry eye in the house.

Melanie and Adam had told her the song was about their nights at the Bluebird, but when he really listened to the song, it was about Melanie. Gambling on Nashville and paying her dues to make it. She was the "Little Country Songbird."

Once the song was over, the gatherers in the church didn't know how to react, so there was no applause. Melanie just gave a sad smile and walked back to her seat. After she put the guitar back in the case, Maggie threw her arms around Melanie and whispered, "Thank you."

Melanie hadn't sang in over a year...and what she said was true, if there was one thing besides surviving that Adam wanted her to do, it was to have her sing again. Father Gabriel closed out his service and Deanna Monroe invited everyone back to her house for drinks. Everyone got up and wandered out of the church, but Melanie stayed there for a minute.

Daryl leaned forward and touched her shoulder, "Hey...you ok?"

Melanie turned around with tears in her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I just thought it would help. But I am still just as lost. And I'm scared."

Daryl couldn't tell her that she couldn't be scared so he just nodded. He watched as she stood up and picked up her guitar case. Daryl followed suit, and when they walked out the door Gabriel stopped Melanie and thanked her for the song.

"You have an amazing gift, if you'd like to share it, we'd love to have you on Sundays."

Melanie thanked him and said she'd think about it. Silence hung between them as they walked and she spoke up, "So, I think we should go to Deanna's for a bit. She's been so nice about Adam...everyone has. I know you're not a fan of socializing and all, but I'd like it if you'd come with me. We can drink on her back porch again."

Daryl thought it over, but only could come to the conclusion that he didn't want to leave her alone during her grief. Plus he made a promise.

"Sure."

They walked to Deanna Monroe's house and found that most of the older folks had headed on home, but everyone else seemed to be there. Aaron and Eric cornered him as Melanie greeted well-wishers and those complimenting her on the version of her song.

She looked sad, she looked like she was putting on a brave face. She caught his gaze for a moment and her eyes softened, like she wanted to smile . Aaron and Eric continued to dig for dirt.

"So...are you going to stay with her for awhile?" Aaron asked non-chalantly.

Daryl shrugged, "Dunno. I don't think she should be alone right now."

Eric smiled playfully, "I like this side of you, Daryl...chivalrous protector."

"You could always bring her by for dinner...we'd love to have her," Aaron offered earnestly.

Daryl nodded, "She might like that."

* * *

Melanie couldn't believe the response she had gotten from the song, but really, Adam and Beth had done all the work, made all of it fall into place. Maggie had thanked her over and over again, the fact that she honored her sister so publically. Father Gabriel asked her to sing on sundays.

She had hoped it would make her feel relief, and it had in some way. But she still felt heavy and sad and fragile. And she missed her friend, terribly. She had hoped they would've played together again, but instead she sang for his memory.

Everytime she thought of not seeing that smile again...there was an icy pang in her chest.

So she numbed it with Deanna's expensive Malbec.

After speaking with Rick and Michonne and making over little Judith for a bit, Melanie was finally able to escape to the bar and take two glasses and a bottle, out the back door where she had seen Daryl disappear minutes before. She found him on the back porch, sitting there in the afternoon sun.

"Hey stranger."

He looked up at her, his hair in his face, "I thought ya might have forgot."

She handed him a glass and poured the wine, "No way in hell."

Melanie sat down with her own glass, elbow to elbow with him. She was already two glasses in, but she didn't tell him that.

"So...ya did it."

Melanie nodded, "I did."

"It was good."

Melanie smiled, "Voice was rough, but I liked the arrangement. Beth had an ear."

"She sang all the time. It made her happy."

"It makes me happy, too. It's all I've ever wanted to do...my whole life I wanted to sing and write and make money and get me and Mama out of Cherry Hill. I wanted to take care of her. She busted her ass to keep us a float, I wanted to pay her back. But now...none of that matters. Now I can just sing for me, because it brings me joy. I guess we've gotta grab joy where and when we can. So, I'm gonna take one from Beth Greene's playbook."

She saw a faint smile was across Daryl's face, "So yer gonna keep singin'?"

"I think so."

He was silent for a minute and then turned to her, "D'ya think you can sing somethin' for me sometime?"

She felt like blushing, but instead nodded, "Sure. What would you like to hear?"

"I really like that 'Silver Stallion' song."

Melanie took a hearty swig of her wine, that was her Mama's favorite song. She found it a bit eerie that Daryl had taken such a liking to it, too. She felt the wine warm her from stem to stern and she just nodded, "Okay."

They sat in silence together, drinking and sharing a cigarette. Melanie had a decent day buzz, and though she should, she was feeling no pain. She remembered the last time she and Daryl were at Deanna's house, drinking and smoking under the stars and how Adam had bust through the back door so excited by the guitars he had found. How silly Adam sounded singing "Jambalaya."

She was never going to get over him. Never. There was always going to be an Adam-shaped hole missing. Suddenly, her mood flipped and she began crying, holding the cigarette. Daryl put his arm around her shoulders and for the first time she wanted to pull him closer and maybe disappear.

But she didn't. She had already been surprised by what comfort and affection he had shown her, and she wasn't about to push it and drive him back into stand-offishness.

"Ya wanna go home?"

Melanie laughed through her tears, "It's gonna take us thirty minutes to walk out the front door. But yeah, I'd like to. I think I met my social limit. I just want the couch, Carol's cookies, more wine and some Tim McGraw."

Tim McGraw usually made things better.

Daryl stood up and offered her his hand, she took it gently and he helped her to her feet, where she wobbled. Three heaping glasses of wine had finally taken hold.

* * *

Melanie had been right about getting out of the front door. She was being inundated with hugs, promises of visits and casseroles...Maggie said she would be by later with dinner. Spencer Monroe asked if she would want to come look through his brother's music collection.

As Daryl waited for her to make her way out, Rick approached him while holding Judith, "I'm gonna need you soon, Daryl. We need to get these people ready...trained. I know you're worried about Mellie. But we need her, too. Give it a few days, but we've gotta get infront of this threat."

Daryl nodded, "We'll be ready. I'll check in with ya tomorrow."

Melanie finally made her way to the door, her guitar case in hand. She said goodbye to Rick and Judith smiled and clapped at her. Melanie touched Judith's cheek gently and then she and Daryl were out the door. As they walked past the manicured lawns of Alexandria, she spoke up.

"I might take Gabriel up on his offer. I know some old- timey gospel songs."

"D'ya believe in all of that...God and all?"

Melanie shrugged, "I always have. I like to think that my Mama and Granny are in heaven and I'll see them and Adam again. It's a simple faith. I'm not a holy roller or anything, but I believe. I guess I gotta believe in something, or the world just seems sadder and more hopeless."

At that moment, she sounded a lot like Beth.

When they got back to her house, she placed the guitar in the living room and ran upstairs to change. Daryl took off his jacket and milled about the kitchen, opening the container of cookies and opening another bottle of wine with his hunting knife. When Melanie reappeared, she was wearing flannel pajamas and her hair was loose and wavy from being in a braid. She took a cookie from the container and smiled, "Carol is gonna help me put back on all that weight I dropped."

She was a bit tipsy, her face was flushed and her balance wasn't the best. He followed her into the living room and she rifled through the stack of cd's. She pulled one out and looked at it sadly and then held it against her chest. When he got closer, he saw it was her album, the one with her and the band's picture on the back...Adam's picture.

Daryl walked over to her and handed her the bottle of wine and she accepted it gratefully. She put her album down on the couch and picked up the Tim McGraw cd and put it on the stereo.

"When I was younger, I played one of the beer tents at the Oklahoma State Fair. The Fair gave me two tickets to see Tim McGraw. I took my Mama and we had the best night. Good seats. She got sick not too long after. We both had a thing for him."

Daryl thought about Melanie and her mother, only fifteen years apart. People probably confused them for sisters. As the music played, Melanie sank down into the couch and ended up napping with the wine bottle in her hand. Daryl couldn't help but smile and walked over to her and slowly eased it from her grip. Even though she seemed relaxed, her brow was furrowed like she was worried.

He was starting to understand what Adam had told him weeks before. She hides everything well. She may be tough, but she prefers to suffer in silence. Melanie had said it herself, she was too serious.

* * *

Melanie woke up when a knock came upon the front door. She felt herself panic a bit, remembering the knock from the day before, and what news it brought. Through her bleary eyes, she saw Daryl walk to the door and she sat up. It was nighttime, she must have been out for a few hours.

She heard Maggie's voice and soon she and Daryl both walked in. Maggie was carrying a pot and smiled when she saw Melanie up, "Hey Mellie girl...brought you some corn chowder. Hungry?"

Melanie stood up carefully, "Sure. Be right there."

She walked into the kitchen and Maggie was taking down bowls and serving up chowder for her. When asked if he was hungry, Daryl shook his head, "Maybe later, I might go check in with Michonne on patrol. I'll be back soon."

Melanie smiled at him, "I don't need to be watched constantly, I'm not a flight risk."

She saw a small smile appear at the corner of his mouth and he put on his jacket, "I'll be back."

When he was out the door, Maggie sat down with her bowl of soup and smiled slyly, "Well, well."

Melanie raised an eyebrow, "What's that mean?"

"I thought you and him were just friends."

"We are."

"He seems awful comfortable. He's not normally like that."

Melanie ate her soup and thought about her relationship with Daryl. It was quiet and unassuming...but lightyears different than what she had with Adam. Daryl was not her brother, and recently she had discovered that she liked it when he made eye contact with her...and even touched her...

"We just understand each other. I guess. Hey...don't you have a husband? Where is Glenn?"

Maggie smiled, "He's taking a shift on guard. Rick wants to beef up security. That's probably where Daryl is headed. They think we're sitting ducks."

Melanie had to agree, for all intents and purposes, Alexandria had been a dream come true. Showers, houses, beds, electricity, guitars, music...of course the survivors outside the walls would be wanting a piece of it...at all costs.

After they finished eating, Melanie ran upstairs to find her backpack that she had brought in with her, the same one she toted all the way from Nashville. When she came back down, Maggie was drinking wine and putting on a cd...which Melanie recognized as the Dixie Chicks second album. Melanie thought it was a solid choice.

"Here, it seems silly to have carried this all over God's green earth, but I'm glad I did."

She handed Maggie the _Rolling Stone_ article featuring her and the band. It was three pages, but filled with pictures. Melanie and the band at the CMA's when she wore the infamous sparkly hotpants and blazer...a picture of her and Adam playing at the Bluebird...and a glossy photo that the magazine had taken of her, hair and make-up done, wearing a denim mini skirt and cowgirl boots. Melanie McCall...one to watch.

While Maggie pored over the pictures, the front door opened and Daryl appeared.

* * *

Daryl came back from checking in feeling restless, Michonne was none too subtle about her feelings on the matter of preparedness. No one knew how many wolves there were, but surmised that there had to be twenty-five or more. There were just so many questions...so many red flags.

But when he came in to Melanie's home and saw she and Maggie sitting on the couch looking at a magazine, he felt himself relax.

He was concerned that he was going soft.

"Mellie, seriously, this is such a great picture."

"Once again, they airbrushed out all of my freckles. I don't know why there is so much freckle hate."

They both looked up and saw him in the living room and Melanie smiled, "Oh hey."

"Hey. What's that?"

Melanie shrugged, "A magazine I had, that I forgot about. But when I saw the back of our album, I remembered. I'm so glad I have it."

Maggie nodded, "I wish I had pictures...of Daddy and Beth and Mom, too."

Melanie squeezed Maggie's hand in comfort and handed the magazine to Daryl and he thumbed through it. It was an article about Melanie and her band. The first picture he saw was of her, shiny and glossy and made up. Then a picture of her in short-shorts at some awards show...but then he saw it, Adam and Melanie sitting side by side with guitars, Melanie looked like she was singing, but her eyes were shut. She had this blissed out expression, while Adam sported his always present smile.

Maggie stayed for a bit longer, just until she heard "Cowboy Take Me Away" play on the cd, and told Melanie that she would come for coffee the next afternoon. Melanie thanked her for the soup and gave her a hug goodbye.

Daryl sat on the big couch and he put her magazine down on the coffee table. Melanie came back in with the wine bottle and handed it to him before settling in beside him.

"Just how much have ya had today, Red?"

Melanie shrugged, "Five, maybe six glasses. But I've eaten and stretched it out. A nice, consistent buzz."

"I might have to cut ya off."

Melanie chuckled lowly, "I'd say let me keep going. I feel okay right now. Hey...I'll sing your song if you let me keep drinking'."

Daryl did want her to sing that song, "Ok. But we ain't openin' no more bottles."

So Melanie sat beside him, and began to sing "Silver Stallion." Her head rested on his shoulder and he could feel the vibrations of her voice traveling from her to him. She sang quietly, her voice rich and warm. He looked down at her and watched her sing, the same blissed out look on her face that she had in the magazine. She must have felt his eyes, because she looked up and met them with her own.

Melanie whispered, "You ok?"

"Yeah, you sound really good."

She sat up and turned her body towards him, their faces only inches apart. She brushed hair from his face and her cool hand rested on his cheek, "What are you thinking about right now?"

Daryl couldn't think about anything, really. The way she was looking at him had stopped all thinking in it's tracks.

"That I really like yer freckles, Red."

Melanie laughed and leaned in gently and kissed him on the cheek, near the corner of his mouth. She stood up slowly and smiled, "I'm gonna go up to bed. You sure you don't wanna sleep in that extra bedroom tonight?"

Daryl still felt the kiss burning in his skin, he felt energized, not tired. He had half a mind to pull her back down on the couch and not let her go anywhere for a while.

"Uh, maybe."

Melanie picked up the bottle of wine and her magazine and headed towards the stairs, "See you in the morning, Daryl."

* * *

A/N: I'm such a tease, I'm sorry :) I am having so much fun writing this slow burn. Next up: Mellie and Daryl...and some trouble from outside :)

just a quick poll...I don't usually get too graphic in love scenes, but I'm trying to feel this out. What is the vote? Graphic, non-graphic or tastefully graphic? Please leave me a review and let me know! And please leave me a review as the traffic graph is still not updating and I can't see how many people read :) I love reviews! Please leave me one :)

Super special thank yous to: (I can't believe they still don't have it fixed!), Angie B (yeah, it gutted me to write Adam that way, but I am so excited to branch Mellie out. P.S. Will be updating Anna and Rick tomorrow), TheFaceOfAlison(Thank you so much for the kind words! And welcome! I hope to hear from you again! :), Guest (oh no, the side braid is a thing, lol! I can't believe I didn't see it. No more side braids from now on! :), Guest and the wonderful Jean F (it should be "Little Country Songbird" not "Sparrow", I went back and changed it. Thanks for the keen eye! It's not a real song, I made it up. But a lot of the songs mentioned here are real, and they are on my YouTube playlist. If you search for Leah Pensotti, you will find the "Mellie" list. I love Chayla, Mellie's mom. I want her to be fully realized . She did the best by her kid. P.s. I love "gobsmacked"-but I am completely American, and from the South :)

I will be updating my Rick/OC fic tomorrow...please read "Redemption" if you are so inclined...and there should be a new chappie with Melanie and Daryl by the end of Wednesday.

Drop me a line and tell me how I am doing!

love love love!

Leah p!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 13

Melanie awoke in the morning with a real bitch of a headache and rememberances of kissing Daryl's cheek. She was embarassed, because she felt she may have been too forward. She was grieving, and alcohol and a valium earlier in the day had made a lot of inhibitions disappear.

At the same time, she had wondered what would've happened if she would've kissed his lips instead.

It was probably a bad idea. Adam would tell her she had a knack for misreading situations and moving too fast. Melanie liked Daryl, she wanted to keep him around...so she didn't want to alienate him in any way. Drunken one night stands tended to be her cross to bear and they never, ever worked out.

But once again, they had made for great country songs.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Her smile had been stained a bluish burgundy from the wine. Melanie pulled her hair into a low ponytail and pulled on jeans and her red plaid shirt and headed downstairs, expecting to find Daryl on the couch where she had left him.

But he wasn't there.

Melanie considered that she truly had driven him off as she made a pot of coffee. She got back into the container of oatmeal cookies and had two for breakfast. In her former life, she had been a nervous eater. Her go-tos were Trader Joe's cookie butter and gummy bears. Adam would laugh at her because while they were recording the album, he'd find her in the kitchen at the studio eating cookie butter right from the jar with a spoon.

Adam.

Almost two whole days without him. She had a feeling the full-on grief had not really found her yet. That had happened with her mother, too. Two months after her Mama passed, she was overwhelmed and managed not to leave the trailer for two weeks.

"Mornin' Red."

Melanie had been so lost in her thoughts that hearing him behind her made her jump out of her skin and yelp. Immediately, she felt foolish and put her hand over her mouth. She turned around slowly and saw Daryl standing there, with an amused look on his face.

"I thought you had left."

"Why would I do that? I took a nap in that spare bedroom of yers."

Melanie felt relief that her antics the night before had not run him off and nodded, "Coffee?"

"Sure."

She poured him a mug full of fresh coffee and when she placed it in front of him at the table, she noticed he was looking at her in a way she couldn't discern. Melanie made a gesture to the living room and made an excuse for herself, "I'm gonna pick out a few songs for Gabriel's church...you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

* * *

Daryl usually slept pretty well at Mellie's house, but the night had proved to be mostly sleepless. He couldn't shake the touch of her hand and the way her lips had felt near his own.

She'd had a lot to drink that day. Maybe she had done stuff like that to Adam, too. But he had realized in the middle of the night, he didn't want to be Adam...or a replacement for him.

He had also realized that her lower lip was a little fuller than her top lip, that she had long legs even though she was short, and anytime he had been close enough to smell that red hair...it reminded him of sunshine.

What did all of that mean? The fuck if he knew.

Maybe all the questions from Carol, Eric and Aaron had him thinking about her differently? Maybe it had gotten in his head? Or maybe...she noticed things like that about him, too...but he doubted that, she had been famous and still was to a degree. She probably went for pretty boys like Rick or Spencer, not someone so rough around the edges and uncouth. Even though she'd grown up poor, she managed to make something of herself...she certainly didn't act like poor white trash, she was refined and a little bit delicate looking.

Then again, she could drink most bikers he had known under the table.

He brought his coffee into the living room and she sat there on the little couch, her favorite perch, and watched as she picked out a few notes on the guitar until she got them right, "I only remember a handful of songs my Granny used to sing; 'How Great Thou Art,' 'I'll Fly Away,'and 'The Old Rugged Cross.' People will probably notice if I sing those more than once."

Daryl felt himself feeling a pang of jealousy about the affection Melanie had for her Mama and Granny. Poor but loved, they all shared the love of music and her Mama was a stripper with a heart of gold. Her family had fought every stereotype, while his fulfilled it.

"I was thinkin' about gettin' out for a bit. Doin' some huntin' nearby. Would ya be ok for a few hours?"

Melanie looked up and met his gaze directly, "If you don't mind...could I come with you? Starting to get a bit of cabin fever."

Dammit. He was hoping to clear his head for a bit, come back without those nagging thoughts. But he had a hard time saying no to her, "I'm not gonna be out long, just hopin' to catch some decent game...ain't Maggie comin' for coffee anyway?"

Melanie shrugged and continued to quietly pick out chords, "It's still morning. She doesn't usually come till late afternoon. I just thought I could get out of my own head for a bit. Maybe learn something new from you."

Dammit.

"Alright. Get yer stuff."

* * *

Melanie followed Daryl down the street towards the gates of Alexandria, she was eager to get out into the silence of the woods nearby. She had brought her .45, her machete and her hunting knife...with the exception of the latter, all poor weapons for hunting game. She had figured that Daryl would do most of the actual hunting, but maybe she could learn a thing or two.

It was a crisp fall day, and she had layered up in her hoodie and her jacket. It was mid-morning and the town was awake and moving. The construction crew had gone back to work after Adam's accident and three men had been posted at the entrance. Nicholas, Tobin and Glenn.

Glenn smiled at them, "Hey guys. Where are you off to?"

Daryl shrugged, "Thought I'd take Red huntin' nearby. We're both needin' to clear our heads a bit. Won't be out long, maybe an hour or two."

Glenn looked uncertain, but nodded, "Keep your eyes peeled."

"Always do."

Melanie watched as Glenn signaled for the gate to be open and when it did they walked through. They didn't have to go far, maybe a half a mile to get to the wooded area that Daryl had told her about. Mostly rabbits and squirrels everytime he had gone there. The woods were so quiet, and she found it eerie. She was hoping for peace, but it kind of freaked her out. She wondered if living in Alexandria had dulled her awareness some. When she and Adam had been on the road before, she was hyper-aware of her surroundings, now, she felt just as rusty as she had when she he first picked up the guitar again.

As the day went on, Melanie watched Daryl quietly track, hunt and catch three squirrels and a rabbit. He'd signal to her wordlessly to follow, and she did. It was poetry in motion...and she could tell a little bit of him felt how she felt when she played the guitar. Happy, at peace...super confident. She knew that he had a low opinion of his self, thanks to his early life. Part of her wanted to ask him about it and reassure him somehow. She just wasn't sure about how to do it or how to even begin.

She watched him tie the game to him, but before she could open her mouth to speak...a loud yell came from nearby, "Whooo hooooo!"

Melanie's eyes went wide with fear, and Daryl practically tackled her to the ground near a broken tree and it's trunk. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her from making noise and Melanie felt her heart race as half of his weight was on top of her. She tapped his hand and nodded, signaling that she understood not to make a sound.

Daryl took his hand from her mouth slowly, and they both watched from the cover of the broken tree. Three men came running through the woods, pulling about a dozen walkers behind them on ropes. Melanie felt the dread bubble up from the pit of her belly. These must be the wolves.

They watched as they men laughed and found joy in chopping the heads off of the walkers and hanging their still chomping heads from a tree, like a grotesque Christmas decoration. Once the men finished, they laid all the bodies side by side and one of them pulled out a can of spray paint and sprayed the bellies of the walkers.

"I don't see why ya gotta leave those fuckin' tags everywhere."

The man with the spray paint shrugged, "Just gettin' some fun in, I reckon they scare the shit outta folks who see 'em. We rule by fear, right?"

Soon after they admired their handiwork, the three of them ran back in the direction they came. Melanie breathed a relieved sigh, but Daryl was hesitant to leave just yet.

"They're so close to town. I don't wanna have 'em follow us back."

So they sat there for minutes, waiting to hear any movement or noise. When none came, Daryl got up and offered her a hand and helped her up. They crept up to the tree and inspected the horror show more closely. Every one of the heads, no matter the state of decay, hung upside down from the stump of the neck. Their teeth were gnashing and eyes fluttered and spinned. A "W" had been carved crudely into every forehead.

Melanie looked down at the bodies and saw the painted scrawl of words all mashed together, "WOLVESNOTFAR."

Every hair on her body stood on end. They ruled by fear.

She felt Daryl's hand on her shoulder, "We need to get back. Tell Rick."

* * *

Rick paced back and forth in his living room, while Melanie and Daryl sat on his couch, completely filthy from laying on their bellies on the forest floor. Daryl and Melanie had told him everything they saw, and they all agreed it was too close for comfort.

"We're they the same men? The same ones who roughed you up?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, diff'rent. God knows how many of 'em there are."

"If we go now, could you track them?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

So the decision was made that he and Rick would head out immediately before the trail got cold. As Rick got ready, Melanie exchanged an uncertain glance at him and he asked, "What?"

"This is bad, isn't it?"

Daryl looked her in her warm, golden-brown eyes, "Could be."

Melanie didn't say anything for a pause, but he saw the look in her eyes. She was scared, but she would never admit it. Her hand traveled to his own and squeezed it, "Make sure you're careful?"

In that moment, he wanted her closer. He wanted to touch her cheek and reassure her, but instead he just squeezed her hand back, "No need ta worry none. Ya know me, Red."

Melanie nodded and cracked a weak smile, "If you give me what you caught, I can dress it and put it in the fridge."

"Melanie McCall knows how ta field dress animals?" He was surprised by this news, but then again...she always seemed to surprise him.

"Over the winter, when we were in that hunting cabin...Rob taught me and Adam how to do it. It's gross, but I know how."

Daryl handed her the fluffy carcasses and she stood up, "I'm gonna head on home. Come see me when you get back? I will cook these up and we'll have a nice dinner."

He nodded, "Sounds good...yer gonna be ok?"

Melanie shrugged, and he noticed there was a leaf in her hair, it was an orange-red and it nearly blended in. She looked tired and sad and worried about the current state of affairs, "I've got this. No need to worry none, Daryl."

He couldn't help but smile when she used his words he just said moments before, she gave him a wave and then showed herself out of Rick's house. Once again, he felt like the moment was still hanging, and unfinished.

When Rick came back down, he told Carl to take Judith to Carol's and they would come and get them as soon as they got back from tracking. As they walked towards the gates, Rick asked non-chalantly, "Did Mellie go on home?"

Daryl gave his friend some side-eye, knowing where the conversation was leading, "Yep."

"She seems like a good girl. Scrappy. You seem to get along."

Daryl just nodded, "She ain't half bad most the time."

"She's kinda cute, with those freckles."

Daryl grunted...those freckles. The same ones he told her he really liked just the night before. It was the only thing he could come up with when she put him on the spot. Rick must've noticed that he wasn't going to take the bait, because when they reached the town gate, Rick was nothing but business.

* * *

When Melanie got home, she set to work dressing the animals before she hopped in the shower. The house felt alone, ghostly...even when she was skinning little forrest creatures and pulling out their entrails. Once the meat was packed and in the freezer, Melanie decided to put her clothes straight in the washing machine and head up to shower.

She admitted it to herself that she didn't like it when Daryl left...especially when no one knew when he would be back. There was no contact in between, just good faith. The afternoon in the woods had shown her another side to him, where he was completely in his element...and then came the wolves. Even thinking about it made her stomach bottom out.

After emerging clean from the shower and going straight for her pajamas, Melanie walked downstairs and opened a bottle of wine, hoping it would take the edge off of what she was feeling, on top of grief. A few sips in and there was a knock at the front door, when she went to go answer it, Maggie and Tara were on the doorstep looking concerned. She appreciated people's concern, but grim faces were another thing all together.

"Hey Mellie. Glenn told us about what happened today, wanted to see if you wanted some company?"

She opened the door to them, "Of course."

As they sat around the table drinking wine, Melanie put on Hank Williams. It seemed to suit her drinking mood. Tara smiled teasingly at Melanie and poked her under the table with her foot, "So spill, Mels. What do you and Daryl do all the time cooped up here?"

Melanie shrugged,"Smoke. Drink. Listen to music."

Maggie sat back and listened, an unreadable look awash on her face. Tara sat back in her chair and laughed, "I was really hoping that you liked girls. But now I know you like grumpy weird dudes."

Melanie couldn't help but laugh, "I don't discriminate, really. I made bad decisions with all sorts."

"Women?"

Melanie shook her head, "No women, but Cowboys, hipsters, businessmen. All bad ideas."

Maggie sat up in her chair and a smile crept across her lips, "Are you admitting that you like Daryl?"

She sighed, and shrugged, "I mean, of course I like him. But I'd rather keep him as a friend than to fuck it up attempting to be something else. Its just a bad idea, as a whole. And he's so shut off most the time, and I'm a grieving near-alcoholic...I don't know. Just sounds like a trainwreck."

Maggie looked thoughtful, her hands cupping the bell of her glass, "And none of this has to do with how you look, right?"

"I mean, hot-pants-and-glossy Mellie would be more confident. I'm still about fifteen pounds away from where I was. I used to have good boobs and a decent ass. Now I feel bony and weird."

Tara smiled wickedly, "Aw Mels, your ass is still decent."

Melanie snorted wine through her nose, and they all laughed.

* * *

A/N-hi all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up...ever so closer!

And thanks for all the feedback on the graphic nature, your responses were the best! I will be tastefully graphic :) the next polling question is...sooner in the story or later? Let me know what you think!

Traffic graphs are luckily working, but I would still love to hear from you all ;) please leave me a review!

Super special shout outs to: Guest (yes, tasteful ;), Blackcat711 (duly noted, DD=graphic :), TheFaceOfAllison (That is my hope. I want Mellie to be able to interact with more characters, and I was worried that Adam would have pigeonholed her in one place :), AngieB (Golly! Thank you so much! Everything you wrote made me so happy. I like female characters to stand on their own and not be damsels in distress often. Both Mellie and Anna have flaws, but have grown from fear. You are so kind!) and JeanF (seriously devoured your story on the app when the site was down. You are such an amazing writer! I can attempt "smut," but I fear not as well as you do it. Jesus Christ! So hot! Lol :)

Please leave me a review, and if you can recommend me to your other FF friends! Does anyone know how to get added to communities?

And if you haven't already, hop over to my Rick-Fic "Redemption". It was updated yesterday, but I think it got buried thanks to the business of the site after being down :)

More tomorrow!

love,

Leah P!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 14

When Daryl and Rick had returned to the gates of Alexandria, it was after dawn. They had followed what tracks they could find until they all snaked back to I-270, and then they disappeared. A vehicle must have picked them up to take them back to their camp.

Laying in wait for these assholes was getting really frustrating, they kept trying to "know their enemy" to no avail. He and Rick went to Carol's to get Carl and Judith, and while he was there he snuck in a shower and had some coffee after Rick and the kids left. Carol asked a little bit about what had happened, but like most folks around town, she honed in on Melanie.

"So how is Mellie holding up?"

Daryl shrugged, "Drinkin' a fair amount, but she seems ok. I don't think she'd say if she wasn't. She's pretty damn stubborn."

Carol sighed and sat down at the table with him, "You know...it's ok if you want...more...with her."

Daryl looked at Carol in disbelief...only weeks ago he had gotten a lecture about how Melanie shouldn't be trusted. How she wasn't one of them. Carol must have saw the look on his face and nodded, "I know, I know. Me, her biggest critic. But seeing her laying her soul bare for her friend in that church, doing something she was afraid and unsure about. She's got guts. I respect that...and I think she cares about you. Maybe you shouldn't sell yourself so short."

"Ev'rybody keeps talkin' about this. Maybe Mellie just wants a friend, like Adam...we get along just fine without anythin' more."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to be a friend, like Adam?"

He couldn't look at her when he answered, "Nah, not like Adam."

In his periphery, he saw a smile pull at the corner of her lips at his half-answer and she tapped her fingers against the table. She was waiting for him to say more. Daryl sighed and still didn't look at her, "I s'ppose I have a hard time believin' that someone like her would want anythin' to do with someone like me."

Carol shook her head, "Someone like you?"

"Ya know. Redneck piece of trash. I don't know nothin' about nothin'. I wouldn't know what to do with a girl like her."

Carol smiled, almost amused, "Oh honey. I'm sure you could think of something."

When he finished up his coffee, Daryl said his goodbyes to Carol and headed towards Melanie's house. Admittedly, the talk with Carol had heightened what little anxiety he had over the idea of seeing Melanie. He knocked on the door and heard her light footsteps come from inside. When she opened the door, her face brightened when she saw him.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you back so soon," She let him in and led him to the kitchen where a mug of coffee and a paperback book sat on the table. He watched her intently as she poured him a mug of his own; Melanie wore a navy, long-sleeved t-shirt and snug jeans that hugged her long legs and pert backside nicely...as always, while at home, she was barefoot and her red hair was pulled into a loose knot at the nape of her neck. When she turned around to look at him, he picked up her book from off the table and looked down so she wouldn't catch him staring.

Daryl turned the book over in his hands and realized it was one of those trashy romance novels you'd find at the grocery store, "What in the hell are ya readin'?"

Melanie placed the mug infront of him and chuckled bashfully, "I'm not much of a reader except for those kind of books. A girl's got to get her jollies somehow."

Daryl sat down and paged through the book, glancing at some of the steamier passages. He almost couldn't look up at her again knowing she was reading that right before he walked in. She must have seen the look on his face and laughed again, "Don't you judge me, Daryl Dixon."

He could only shake his head and take a sip of coffee, they sat in silence for a good few minutes and finally she spoke up, "So...how did it go?"

"Followed those damn tracks for hours, just ta end up at the interstate. Must've gotten a ride. Did ya do okay, Red?"

He saw her eyes soften a bit and she sighed, "I was ok. Tara and Maggie came by. I drank some wine and ended up sleeping in Adam's bed. It still smells like him. Cried a little. I still keep waiting for the freight train full of grief to hit me. When Mama died, it wasn't til two months later. I was a mess."

Daryl nodded, Beth's death had hit him hard, Merle's too...even though he was an asshole most the time. Melanie's expression shifted and she smiled at him, "I'm glad you're back, though."

The look on her face made him want to pull her across the table to him, but instead he just agreed, "Same here."

"Want me to cook some of that rabbit for supper? I've got some red wine and some rice, too. Sounds promising, yes?"

He had to admit, it did. Coming back after a tireless search in the cold woods made it very appealing to come home to someone who cared enough to cook him a meal and looked at him the way she did. As he nodded, she stood up and picked up her book, "Why don't you go upstairs and rest. I'll start cooking. There's a few songs I wanna work on, too."

* * *

As Daryl went upstairs, Melanie set to work defrosting the rabbit and preparing it to braise slowly in the red wine. She remembered the conversation with Tara and Maggie the night before and mixed with reading that damn book...she just wanted to touch Daryl and have him touch her.

But all of her conversations with Adam played in her head, the conversations they had over chocolate and alcohol after Melanie rushed into things with a guy and it had gone south or flat out blew up in her face. She wanted Daryl around, so acting on those physical instincts were just a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

Melanie was far from a prude, but she wasn't loose either. She had, at one point, had a reputation of being quite the kissing bandit. Long make-out sessions had been her forte. It had been over two years since she kissed anyone...and her friendship with Daryl could suffer just because she was feeling a bit frisky.

Once the rabbit was ready to put in the pan, Melanie went into the living room and picked up her guitar and played mindlessly for a while. She searched out chords and tried to find the right continuing melody when something sounded good. Adam had been so good at finding the melodies for her words, it was effortless. In that moment, her heart felt like it was in a vise.

A few hours later, Melanie was still on the couch and strummed out "When You Say Nothing at All." She heard a few noises in the kitchen and when she went to inspect, she saw Daryl infront of the stove picking up some of the rabbit from the on with a fork. He had taken off his long sleeved shirt, vest and jacket and was only wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, jeans and no shoes.

She became distracted by the lean, muscled look of his arms before she walked over and gently said, "Put that down."

He did as she asked, "Smells good. But why is it takin' so damn long?"

Melanie smiled, happy that he seemed hungry, "Braising is a slow way to cook. I'm braising it in red wine. Be patient."

She poked him playfully in the side, not wanting to seem like she was reprimanding him. She didn't expect him to return the poke and soon, they were having a full on war. Melanie laughed so hard she couldn't breathe and her ribs hurt. Daryl finally trapped her wrists behind her back, and in doing so, she had ended up being pressed chest to chest with him. She stopped laughing and they looked at each other, and in that moment Melanie thought he was going to kiss her.

But he didn't, instead he let her go and picked up the bottle of wine and took a long pull. Melanie felt her face burn red and and wondered if she had done something wrong, read it wrong. She tried to play it off, and bent over to get a pan for the rice and continued cooking.

"Wanna get down that Patron? I've been saving it. Let me finish dinner...go pick out some music?"

Daryl nodded, "Sure, Red."

When he walked out of the kitchen, she immediately took a shot of the tequila. She was going to need it.

* * *

Once dinner was on the table, Daryl was starving. He tore into the food with abandon and Melanie just sat across from him, amused. The meat was cooked perfect, tender right to the bone.

She cut into her own portion and raised an eyebrow at him, "Good?"

He nodded and continued to eat, he could barely look at her after what had happened in the kitchen. At that point, they had both had a bit to drink. He could've never afford Patron in his previous life, and now he knew what all the hype was about. The shit was good.

Melanie looked up from her food and turned serious, "You scared of me or something?"

Daryl almost choked on his food. Scared of her?

"Because everytime we get close, you walk away. And then I worry if I did something wrong or if you're gonna disappear."

He looked her dead in the eye and then his eyes darted away, "I guess, I just don't know why ya'd want anything ta do with me..."

She shrugged, "Same reason you'd want anything to do with me. I like you...and I think you like me, too. So I'm gonna ask you one more time. Are you scared of me?"

He shook his head, "Nah."

Daryl watched as she stood up and walked to his side and pushed the table away a bit and then slowly straddled his lap. Melanie smiled down at him, "Well, I'm gonna need you to prove it."

He felt her arms snake around his shoulders, one delicate hand brushed the hair away from his eyes, and her mouth hovered just above his. Instinctively, his hands traveled to her waist and she smiled, "This maybe the tequila talkin,' but this is your last chance Daryl Dixon. Kiss me now or lose me forever."

Daryl almost hestitated, but her honey-colored eyes dared him to do do it. He wasn't afraid of her, or anything else. He lifted his chin towards hers, their lips barely brushing at first and then he pulled her closer to him and claimed her mouth with his own. Melanie kissed him gently at first, but then opened her mouth to him and they both became hungier...almost frenzied.

Her hands traveled everywhere; his chest, his arms, twisting and twirling in his hair. His hands cupped her face gently...like she was delicate and breakable. When the kiss ended, Melanie sat forehead to forehead with him, her face flushed and happy while she giggled, "See, I don't bite."

Daryl grunted and then pulled her in again roughly, wanting more.

* * *

Jesus Christ, he felt good.

Melanie got up from his lap carefully and picked up the bottle of tequila as she went into the living room. She heard Daryl get up and follow her, and as she took a drink she felt his arms around her waist and pressing his chest to her back. She tipped her head to one side, allowing him to nip roughly at her ear and neck. The scruff from his facial hair scraped against her neck and jaw, setting every part of her body alight.

It had been a really long time and she fought a battle between head and body about how far she would let it go. Her body said all the way, while her head reminded her that she liked Daryl, valued his company too much to let it go too far, too fast.

Melanie broke free again and changed the music to Allison Krauss and when she turned back around he was sitting on the couch, looking at her with those bedroom eyes of his.

She wanted to take off all her clothes right then and there.

But instead she sat down beside him, turning her body towards his and resting her head against her hand, "What are you thinking about?"

Daryl chuckled and shook his head, "I don't think ya wanna know, Red. It might make ya blush."

Melanie smiled again and Daryl pulled her to him again, "C'mere girl."

Before he could kiss her, Melanie stopped him. He had a confused look on his face but she stroked his cheek with her hand, "I don't think we should go too far just yet. I don't want us to get ahead of ourselves. I like that you're around."

Daryl kissed her lips and effectively took her breath away, "Not ta fret. Now get yer ass over here."

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. It's amazing what a little social lubricant can do :) Up next: the exploration of feelings and physicality. More Mellie and Daryl.

Thanks to my lovely readers! Please let me know what you think about my story:) today's poll: more romance, more sex or more of both? ;)

super special shout outs go to: Guest (So glad you are enjoying, it means the world to me :), TheFaceOfAlison (so here is the right time, did it live up to expectation? :) and the lovely Jean F (cookie butter is so good. You don't even need anything other than a spoon! I am priming myself into a foray into smut, thanks for having faith in me ;)

If anyone is curious, I will be adding a few songs to the "Mellie" playlist on YouTube. Just search for Leah Pensotti. I kinda/sorta got the inspiration for Mellie from Kacey Musgraves. Sorta, kinda, very loosely. But I am adding her songs if you'd like to check her out:)

Also, if you like Rick-fics, check out my other story on FF called "Redemption."

Pretty please write me a review, reviews inspire me to write more frequently and also better!

Love!

leah P! Xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 15

Daryl sat in the dark with Melanie curled up beside him on the couch, and still felt amazed that he spent a good portion of the evening kissing Melanie McCall. So many thoughts had run through his head. He knew she had been a little drunk, and hell, so had he. Daryl had wanted to push his luck by sneaking in a little feel of her ass and her breasts, strictly high school over the clothes type stuff...but he didn't. He wanted to make this feeling last as long as they could...newness and discovery.

He looked down at her as she slept, her kiss-swollen lips pouted and her eyelashes fluttered. Daryl wasn't sure he had truly noticed how pretty she was until now. Sure the pictures in the magazine and on the cd had proved she was a hot piece of ass, but that was almost a lifetime ago and with the aid of airbrushing and Hollywood magic by way of Nashville. Things were different now. She was different now. There were no fancy clothes, make up or hot pants...she was pretty, pure and simple.

Melanie had said that she liked him and that he was around. It had occurred to him if the world still was the way it was, that she might not have given him the time of day...Merle would've been all too quick and happy to remind him of that. Daryl thought there was a chance she would, because like him...she came from nothing, too.

A few hours later, pale sunlight streamed though the the curtains and he blinked awake, noticing Melanie was gone. As he sat up and got his bearings, he heard her humming in the kitchen. He got up and walked in, sleep still in his eyes, to find Melanie washing the dishes from the night before. Her hair was down and she had changed into sweatpants and and a tank top.

Daryl stood in the doorway for a minute, watching her work. How did he go about greeting her after the night they had before? She looked up and smiled at a little bashfully, "Good morning...coffee?"

He nodded and walked closer to her as she put down the dishes to grab a mug from the cabinet and filed it with the hot drink. As Melanie handed the mug to him, they caught each others eyes and a long moment passed before either of them said anything.

Melanie sighed and mildly berated herself, "Oh God, I made it weird. Didn't I?"

Daryl put his mug down on the counter and shook his head, "It ain't weird, we're still figurin' stuff out, is all."

She nodded, "Yeah...this is different than anything I've encountered in the past two years. It's been a while since...well, you know."

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer...and in a curious gamble, his hands made the journey down lower where they rested on her ass. It was small but round. She didn't seem to mind when as she chuckled and tipped her chin up to him, offering her full lips. She felt warm and soft and once again he couldn't believe his good fortune. Daryl kissed her gently, and soon her arms were wound around his neck.

When the kiss ended, they still hung on to each other. Daryl wanted to peel off all of her clothes then and there to discover if the only freckles were the light ones across her nose. Melanie brushed the hair out of his eyes, which seemed to be a sign of affection...she did it to him often.

"So, you got somewhere to be today?"

He nodded, "Thought I'd check in with Rick and maybe Aaron."

"I'm meeting Maggie at Deanna's...Spencer asked me if I wanted to look through his brother's music collection. I thought it could be worthwhile."

Spencer? Daryl immediately didn't like the situation and it must've read across his face because she saw it and pulled her head back in question, "What was that face for?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I don't trust Deanna much...or her kid. E'er since Aidan and Reg died, Spencer has been fightin' us on a lot. And I don't like thinkin' he might have some sort of eye on ya..."

Melanie shook her head, "Daryl...it's just music. They gave me and Adam those guitars...I don't think it's easy for Deanna to be surrounded by all of those things to remind her..."

Daryl pulled away from her and felt all sorts of anger, of course she was going to go to Deanna's...her son was smarter than him, more educated. Prettier than him, too. Melanie shook her head, " I don't understand what's happening...don't you trust me? And don't you think if they asked me any weird questions about your group...I would tell you?"

He looked at her and saw her pretty face screwed up in confusion and a little bit of hurt. Daryl didn't want to ever be responsible for hurting her, it was just that he was waiting for that other shoe to drop. She was too good for him, and if she hung out enough with Spencer or anyone else, she'd figure out just how fucked up he is and how much baggage he carried with him.

Melanie walked up to him and put her hands on his arms, "Hey...I don't know exactly what you're thinking...but I can tell you're worried. Please don't be. Last night wasn't just alcohol and messing around. I care about you...and it don't matter if someone else has their eye on me. Because I only have eyes for you, Daryl Dixon."

"We're just so different, is all."

Melanie shook her head and smiled, "I don't think so. You're the only one who knows me here. The real me...the poor trailer trash, terrible book reading me. I've got some secrets that aren't so pretty. I'll tell them to you if you want to hear them. But I won't tell them to anyone else...not even Maggie. Because she wouldn't understand. She wouldn't understand having clothes and Christmas presents donated by a church. Or having to drop out of school at sixteen to help my Mama out with rent on our trailer. I worked as a waitress. I don't even have a high school degree. I couldn't get hired for anything but a bartender, waitress or shot girl...and I'd make a pretty pitiful stripper, even Mama said so. We're not that different. I sold everything and ran away to starve in Nashville for eight years. I only started hitting pay dirt about two years before the world went to hell...and from what I've seen...no one discounts you here. You've stepped up. You're a leader, a good friend...people care about you. So stop discounting yourself. As for you and me, I'm not looking at anyone else but you. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to. You got that?"

Daryl wanted to turn away from the intensity in her hazel eyes, but he just kept looking at her. Little and fierce...passionate. He admired her ability to lay herself bare, no matter her shame. He wasn't sure if he would be able to tell her...or anyone about the demons in his past...the sheer disgust of his family...and how unwanted he had felt the majority of his life. But she was right about one thing, his social circle had improved greatly during the past two years...and he was trusted by those people.

"I got it, Red."

* * *

Melanie felt herself flush after the conversation with Daryl in the kitchen. She had been serious, she would tell him anything he wanted to know. She wanted to know some about him, too, but given what she little she knew about his past she knew it would be a long road.

She watched as he got ready to go to visit Rick and Aaron, respectively, and thought about all the things she wanted to tell him about himself to help build him up. He was a good friend, reliable, brave...a general bad ass. He could be amazingly sweet when he was not gruff. He was handsome and she truly started feeling attracted to him when he started looking at her directly, with those sleepy eyes of his. She liked brushing the hair out of his face to see them better. He was a total bad boy, but with a gentle streak and a good heart. A veritable diamond in the rough.

But she wasn't sure if that would be enough to assure him.

Whoever hurt him, did quite a number on him.

And she wanted to throttle them violently for it.

She didn't need to hear what he was thinking when she had mentioned Spencer Monroe. She wanted to tell him he had no reason to be jealous, without having to say those actual words. Melanie just wanted him to trust her. She was interested in only his brother's music collection.

Once Daryl had put on his vest and jacket, laced up his boots and came down stairs; Melanie stood up to say her goodbyes.

"So...dinner tonight?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah."

Melanie sidled up to him and smiled, "I guess I'll see you later, then."

She pulled on the collar of his jacket and kissed his cheek, but afterwards he took her face in his hands and kissed her roughly. It was like electricity shot through every synapse and nerve ending in her body.

"I'll see ya, Red."

* * *

After touching base with Rick, Daryl made the walk to Aaron and Eric's house. Recruiting had been suspended by Rick due to the wolves threat, but he and Aaron could still go out with the supply team and also track the threats if need be. Eric opened the door and gave Daryl a look, "Well, well. Is Hot Pants McCall otherwise indisposed?"

Aaron could be heard in the background, "Eric, stop it and let the poor man in."

Eric smiled and let him in, and Daryl walked into the kitchen where Aaron sat, looking over some documents...they looked like blue prints. Aaron looked up and sighed, "I guess Rick told you about recruiting?"

Daryl nodded and put down his bag and crossbow, "Yeah, it's probably for the best, though. If you coulda seen what we saw in the woods...they are dangerous. And what's the scariest is there's no tellin' how many of 'em there are."

"Every time I think we can settle down...just worry about the walkers..."

"I don't think that's ever gonna happen, Aaron. This world ain't got no rules, no morals. It's a fuckin' free for all."

Eric came in and put on a pot of coffee, and sat down with them, "So are you gonna bring that little country songbird of yours over for dinner, mister?"

Daryl flashed back to the night before, Melanie straddling him and feeling the muscles tense in her thighs. He shrugged and concentrated on the moment at hand, "I can ask."

"You've been spending every night you're in town at her house. You're not at Carol's...you're not at Rick's and you're not here. So give us the scoop."

Aaron shook his head, "You don't have to tell him anything, Daryl. But we have missed you around here."

He sighed, "It's no big deal. Me and her just get each other, is all. We can be 'round each other and not even have ta say a word. Since Adam...she's been a bit down...she don't know anyone that well...and I made a promise ta Adam..."

Eric leaned in closer and his eyes widened, "You promised Adam what? When?"

"When he was bleedin', when Rick and Abraham were draggin' Mellie away...he made me promise ta look out for her. That she trusted me."

Aaron and Eric exchanged a look and turned back to him. Eric put a hand on his knee, "You listen to me, Daryl Dixon. You bring that poor girl over for dinner tonight, you hear me? We'll make something special."

Daryl nodded, "I'll ask her, I'm sure she'll be happy ta get out of the house for a bit."

For the rest of the afternoon, Eric picked up around the house, and Aaron explained to Daryl what the blue prints were for. Rick wanted to make a barrier inside and outside the gates. There would be a barrier of cars around the outside, as well as ditches to cull walkers... If anyone tried to scale the walls of Alexandria, they would land on sharp, wooden pikes. A drastic overhaul was needed to make them less vulnerable to hostiles, the wolves or otherwise.

Daryl couldn't agree more. Suddenly, he felt like there was a lot more to lose.

* * *

A/N: Hello my loves. I hope everyone is having a fantastic holiday weekend. I am up late writing and it is such a unique feeling lol. Next up, Mellie at the Monroes, Dinner with Eric and Adam and the wolves get closer.

Please drop me a line, I truly do love hearing from you all. It's important to me to be in touch with my readers. I am also trying to read your fics, if you have written them. Have any suggestions on any TWD-fics I should read? I have been really enjoying what I have been reading! I've been formulating love scenes, I hope I do them justice for you guys!

Special Shout Outs to: (duly noted :), TheFaceofAlison (I'm glad you enjoyed it. I want Mellie to be strong, kind of a "bull by the horns" type of gal, but I want her to be a little vulnerable, too. So here's to a healthy mix of romance AND tasteful smut :), Angie B ("fish or cut bait"...I love that. Yeah, I think the tequila helped...it's a truth serum haha. I wanted Melanie to be tired of trying to figure things out and just have him lay it on the table :) and the lovely JeanF (I am making notes to highlight all those aspects of Daryl's personality! I think Mellie likes the roughness of his character...I like to envision her as loving the cowboy look...like she and her Mama would hang out at the Rodeo in Tulsa. Pretty boys need not apply. Smut to come, I am trying to psych myself out for it...I've never written anything like I am preparing to! :)

Please write me a review and let me know what you think about the story...Melanie...Daryl. Reviews make me want to write better :)

If you are interested in Rick/OC fics, please check out "Redemption" here on FF. I should be updating it again very soon!

Love love love!

Leah P xoxox


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 16

Melanie met Maggie at the Monroe home not long after Daryl left the house. She thought for sure her friend would be able to sense a difference or see it written across her face. Maggie brought her into Deanna's study and the congresswoman smiled warmly, "How are you holding up, Melanie?"

She didn't know how to respond. Drinking her way through the days, writing no music and playing kissy-face with one Daryl Dixon while grieving the best friend she ever had? Melanie thought that made her sound like dumb drunk trying to fuck the pain away. So she shrugged, "Somedays are better than others. Today is good so far."

Melanie remembered Daryl's rough mouth against hers earlier that morning. What a way to make an exit.

Deanna nodded, "I understand. Completely. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm to meet with Constable Grimes. Maggie, will you show Melanie to Aiden's room? Spencer should be sorting through things in there."

As they walked upstairs Maggie questioned her lightly, "So...I take it Daryl came back...stayed with you?"

Melanie nodded, and didn't look Maggie in the eye, taking one from Daryl's playbook, "Uh yeah, he caught a rabbit the other day in the woods. I cooked it last night."

"Mellie, that's not gonna work on me. You already told me you like him. Did anything happen? Or was he just standoffish as usual?"

"Well...we had a nice dinner. And some tequila..."

Before she could elaborate further, the door at the top of the stairs swung open and Spencer waved them in, "I thought I heard you guys. Come on in."

Melanie walked into the room and noticed guitars on the walls. A beautiful black Gibson Les Paul and a Fender Telecaster. Melanie walked over to them and touched their curvy bodies with the tips of her fingers. She had never played an electric live, she messed about in the studio here and there. Melanie had secret plans to go electric at some point in her career...just like Bob Dylan. Maybe put out some sort of alt-country or southern rock album.

But that would never happen.

Spencer pulled out two boxes of cd's and a small box that housed some sort of instrument, Melanie felt guilty, like a grave robber. She understood why Deanna felt the way she did...but what if she regretted giving all of her son's things away? It seemed a bit...soon.

He didn't have a lot, but Melanie was never giving away anything that Adam possessed.

"So I didn't know Aiden had this, but it seems right up your alley." Spencer opened the little box to reveal a ukulele and Melanie smiled. She'd never played one, but she always wanted to. Spencer handed it to her, "It's yours if you want it, Mellie."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer smiled, his frat boy good looks assured her, "Yeah. Mom and I know you'll take good care of it, and it will get use. And now that you're singing again, maybe it will come in handy. Mom wants to have a neighborhood Thanksgiving next month, maybe you can sing us a song."

Melanie just smiled and nodded, even though she felt total disbelief. There were wide eyed maniacs setting traps and the dead were walking, but Deanna was planning a Thanksgiving celebration? She just seemed a bit out of touch.

As the day went on, Melanie looked though the boxes of cd's with Maggie, who picked some out as well. Aiden leaned towards hard rock, but there were a few gems..Johnny Cash's later albums as well as some Paul Simon and Crosby, Stills and Nash, the latter of which surprised her greatly.

"Maybe he went through a singer/songwriter period in college like I did," Maggie spoke up.

Melanie laughed at that comment, she was always in a singer/songwriter period since she was one. She packed up the ukelele and the cd's and smiled at her friend, "If there's any Faith Hill in there, it's all yours Maggie."

She thanked Spencer and carried her haul down the stairs and out the door with Maggie, who was back to trying to talk to her about Daryl," You know, we met his brother at the prison...he was a horrible person, somehow he became responsible Daryl when he was a kid...anyway, he died. Hit Daryl pretty hard even though he never talked about it. But you could just tell...he can be kinda sensitive I think...when he carried Beth after..."

Maggie trailed off quietly and Melanie felt a lump form in her throat, "I think he's pretty sensitive, too. I'm kinda scared I'll do something to spook him."

"What could you possibly do, Mellie? You're an angel. He's bound to know that."

Melanie smiled, "My halo is a little crooked, I think."

"If he knows you're interested then he'd be a fool not to scoop you up."

She smiled and said her goodbyes to Maggie with promises of coffee the next day. Melanie went home and kicked off her shoes, started a pot of coffee and sat down with the ukelele and the Crosby, Stills and Nash cd. She got used to the feel of the nylon strings on her fingers and strummed along to "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes," which had long been one of her favorite songs.

* * *

Daryl walked back to Melanie's house a little earlier than he usually would, but he wanted to give time to let her clean up before heading to Aaron and Eric's house, if she wanted to. As he walked up the steps to her home, he could hear the music coming from the inside.

When he knocked on the door, he heard the low singing coming closer to the door. Melanie opened the door and smiled when she saw him. Daryl wanted to push her against the wall and kiss her, but thought better of it.

"You're here early! Come in, come in."

Music filled the living room and kitchen and Daryl noticed it was a change of pace for her. It was a sweeping, acoustic song...but not country, "So, uh, how'd it go at Deanna's?"

Melanie shrugged, "I think Deanna's out of touch, and Spencer is trying to keep her together. It made me sad to go through Aiden's things."

Daryl nodded, that sounded about right, "Did ya find anything?"

"A few cd's and a ukelele. Been playing with it all afternoon. How about you? What's the good word?"

"Rick's suspended recruitin.' So if I go out it's gonna be with the supply team or 'cause there's trouble. Aaron and Rick got plans ta make gettin' in here harder...speakin' of Aaron, he and Eric want me ta bring ya to theirs for dinner tonight."

Melanie look surprised and fidgeted a little, "Did you, ah, tell them about...?"

Daryl shook his head and wanted to smile at her nerves, "Nah, they've wanted me ta bring ya for awhile..."

She was silent for a moment and then nodded, "Ah, alright. I'm gonna go change, freshen up then. Help yourself to whatever."

Daryl watched as she disappeared upstairs and he meandered around the living room and looked through the recently acquired cd's. Melanie's beat up notebook sat not far from the ukelele and for the first time, he was tempted to look through it. Take a walk around inside that brain of hers, but he knew it would be wrong. She constantly had that thing out, scribbling on the pages inside.

About fifteen minutes later, Melanie appeared in that long, black maxi dress, her denim jacket and her hair pulled into a low bun at the nape of her neck. She looked pretty, her skin fresh from washing, "I think we should take something...Mama said if you go to dinner, don't show up empty handed."

Daryl felt a small smile pull at his lips, he liked when she talked about her Mama. She sounded like a nice lady who wouldn't have been opposed to him kissing her daughter. Melanie opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of spiced rum, "I've got booze. That's about it."

He picked up the ukelele gently and held it up for her to see, "Whattabout this?"

She smiled, "A song would work, you think?"

"You kiddin'?"

Melanie walked up to him and took the ukelele, "Alright."

He couldn't help noticing the cut of the dress at the top, it plunged to her breastbone, revealing pale, soft skin and a hint of cleavage. Daryl had to resist pawing at her, he didn't want to come off as some horny teenager who was just dying to get to second base.

Even though that was almost exactly how he felt.

They walked down the street to Aaron and Eric's house, the winter sun hanging low in the sky, readying for the moon to take its place. When Eric opened the door to them, he had a bright, excited smile, "Hi, you two! I'm so happy Daryl finally brought you down Miss Mellie."

Melanie smiled and looked at Daryl, "I'm happy too, thanks for the invite."

As they walked through the living room, Melanie deposited her ukelele on the couch on the way to the kitchen. Aaron looked up from stirring a pot on the stove. He was wearing a striped apron and he smiled, "Hey! Just putting the finishing touches on. Have a seat. "

Daryl and Melanie sat down at the table, which had been set with nice plates and cloth napkins. Eric came in and filled the big belled glasses with red wine and sat down with them. Soon dinner was ready and Aaron brought over plates full of fettuccine noodles with pesto.

"We don't have any Parmesan in it, but it's still good, I think."

Melanie are like a bird, but cleaned her plate over polite conversation. Eric gave her the third degree about Nashville, Country music stars and her infamous hot pants, "I remember seeing you on that Awards show...the sequined hot pants and a matching blazer. The fashion police were divided on it, but I personally loved it. If you got the gams, then show 'em."

Melanie laughed, "Yeah that was at the CMA's...the label considered that our 'coming out party.' We got a considerable sales bump for it."

Aaron changed the topic gently, "Have you been doing okay?"

Daryl felt Melanie glance over at him for a moment and sigh, "I still don't think it's all really hit me yet. I've been powering through, but I miss Adam terribly. I keep waiting for it to hit, to knock me out for weeks. But it hasn't happened."

"It probably helps to have someone, er, I mean...something else to focus on," Eric stumbled over the words.

Beneath the table, he felt Melanie's hand on his knee. She queezed it gently, but continued looking ahead at Eric, "It does."

* * *

After dinner, They moved in to the living area and Aaron turned on a cd of standards recorded by Frank Sinatra. Melanie was thankful that the wine made the journey, too. Daryl looked as comfortable as he could get and she realized just how wrong he looked drinking out of a delicate, stemmed glass. She liked the roughness of him.

Aaron, who must have been feeling loose after the wine, walked over to Melanie and offered her his hand, "Care to dance? Abraham told me you cut quite a rug."

Melanie felt herself blush, "I, uh, can two-step and country line dance. I, uh, haven't really danced since high school...but I can try..."

She gave Aaron her hand and she stood up and before she knew it, Aaron was spinning her around the living room to "The Way You Look Tonight." She couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably the whole time. The song ended with Melanie in a dip, and Eric clapped excitedly, "Ooh, my turn."

Melanie thought he was going to dance with her, but he moved towards Aaron excitedly. She smiled at her own silliness...of course. Melanie noticed the looks on their faces and felt like she was intruding on some intimacy. As "My Funny Valentine" began, Melanie sat back down beside Daryl and took a huge sip of wine.

Eric called to them, "Daryl Dixon, ask that girl to dance."

Melanie's eyes widened and looked to Daryl, who just grunted, "I don't dance."

"Don't be such a fuddy duddy!"

Melanie stood up and offered him her hand, "It will be painless, I promise. You can just move in a circle."

He sighed and looked generally displeased, but he took her hand. She smiled and positioned him...one hand at her waist, the other holding her hand. Basic, middle-school slow dancing. Her free hand moved up to his shoulder and she felt like laughing, but she didn't want to make him feel bad. Daryl Dixon was good at many things, but slow dancing wasn't one of them.

She enjoyed the feel of his hand on her own. It was large and rough and strong...and she found herself thinking about him touching her in other places. Melanie felt her face grow hot and thanked the good lord when the song was over. Before anymore dancing could ensue, Melanie picked up the little ukelele and smiled, "How about a sing-a-long?"

Thankfully, Eric and Aaron took the bait and Melanie played and they sung along to "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles and "Stay all Night, Stay a Little Longer" by Willie Nelson. Melanie loved Eric's singing, and she could tell he loved to do it. Soon, their hosts were completely tipsy and she and Daryl were able to make their smooth getaway with promises of coming back the next week to do it all again.

Daryl lit a cigarette and they shared it on the walk back home. Daryl seemed amused with the evening, "Ya might've gotten me ta dance, but yer never gonna get me ta sing."

Melanie smiled, "Small victory. I'll take it."

When they made it back to the house, Melanie went to put the ukelele on the bookshelf in the living room when Daryl's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled him to her. When the ukelele was safe on the shelf, Melanie spun around and kissed him deeply. Soon, her denim jacket was on the floor and when she was peeling off his heavy leather jacket, his hands traveled to her breasts. Melanie gasped in a bit of surprise and pleasure. His thumbs traced the skin that her dress exposed, the tender peep of cleavage.

When his jacket and vest hit the floor, Melanie ran the length of his arms with her hands, and realized her body wanted to be skin to skin with his...immediately. Between deep, wet kisses, Melanie found herself wearing only her bra and panties while she worked at his shirt.

Daryl froze and Melanie stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

She watched as he hung his head, embarrassed and picked up his jacket and walked out the back door. Melanie stood there, half naked in the living room, wondering exactly what had went wrong. What had she done wrong?

Melanie got dressed and went to the kitchen to fetch the spiced rum from the cabinet before walking to the back door. There was only one way she was going to find out.

* * *

A/N: hi loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Up next...a heart to heart.

Thanks to Angie B and Jean F for your wonderful reviews! And thanks for all of the great recommendations! I will be busy indeed! Oh, and I fixed my PM, it was off for some reason! Feel free to PM me :)

I would absolutely love it if everyone who reads, would leave a review :) I love hearing from my readers and I love feedback :) so if you would be so kind, I would be honored.

also, I will be updating my other TWD fic "Redemption" in the next few days. Check it out!

Love and Thanks,

Leah P! Xoxo

p.s. If you search YouTube for Leah Pensotti, you can check out the "Mellie" playlist that is up to date with this chapter :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 17

Daryl sat on Melanie's back porch, smoking and reflecting on the moment that had just passed. The softness of Melanie's skin beneath his fingers, how she looked wearing next to nothing. She was probably pissed about him walking away like that, but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to know the full extent just yet. He didn't want her pity. He didn't want her looking at him differently.

He heard the door open and shut behind him, but he didn't turn around. Melanie sat down beside him on the steps, she was wrapped in the throw blanket again. She held out a bottle of rum and he took it from her, but he couldn't look at her.

"So, I don't suppose you wanna talk about what just happened?"

He shook his head, "Nah, not really."

"You don't have to hide anything from me, you know. I like you the way you are."

Daryl shook his head, she wouldn't understand...she would pity him. Treat him like he was fragile, "Ya wouldn't get it."

"Try me."

He took a sip of the rum and handed the bottle back to her, feeling her eyes boring holes through him. He shook his head yet again, "Ya don't wanna know, trust me."

Daryl heard Melanie sigh and scoot closer, "I, uh, well...it's run through my head that you might be disappointed in me, I've gotten so skinny. Far from my hot pants days. I'm not super confident, but I know I like you. And I know I like the way it feels when you touch me. There's nothing that can stop me from wanting to touch you, too. You could have a tail for all I care...we can go as slow as you want. Deal?"

He turned and looked at her briefly, her eyes wide waiting for his answer. She had gotten skinny, but from what he could tell, she still had nice boobs and a tight ass...her face was pretty and she had no scars to show...

"Yer too pretty ta be thinkin' yer not."

Melanie flashed him a sweet smile, "I should say the same for you, Daryl Dixon."

"I ain't pretty."

"You know what I mean...good looking, you're terribly good looking."

Daryl wanted to laugh, but could see she was serious. She truly did think he was good looking. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded while blush mingled in with her freckles, "I like your eyes...and your hands...and your arms...I even like it when you're gruff and a little grumpy. So I don't see how anything at all will stop me from wanting you. Unless you're just not interested. If that's the case, you should tell me now and we can go back to being friends."

He definitely didn't want that. He was interested...it was just that nothing of that nature came very easily to him. Daryl shook his head, "I'm interested...just kinda...rusty."

Melanie nodded, "Me too..."

They sat on the back porch in silence, just drinking and smoking. The irony was not lost on Daryl that those two things were the same things that took down his family. His father was a drunk and so was his mother...and his mother had died in a house fire started by her cigarette...

"Did yer Mama smoke, Red?"

Melanie turned to look at him and smiled, "Like a chimney. Only quit when she found out she was sick."

"What did she have?"

"Cancer. Stomach and lung."

Daryl thought about the picture Melanie had next to her bed...the picture she carried all over creation, wanting a piece of her mother with her. Truth be told, he didn't know if he could summon up an accurate image of his mother if he had to. If he could change anything about his childhood, it wouldn't even be about being poor. He'd want a pair of nice parents or a mama and granny that Melanie had.

Melanie took a sip of the rum and smiled a wistful smile, "You know, growing up...I got teased a lot for having a hot mom, like that indicated that she was a bimbo or a slut or something. My Mama was young and a bit naive, but she was a good person. She'd do anything to help if she could. She worked hard, even if it was unconventional. True, sometimes I felt like the parent because she was just so damn fun and carefree. I have always been too serious and she was constantly trying to get me to smile."

"I think I'd've liked yer mama."

"She'd have been wild about you. In fact, she'd probably have gotten her claws in you first...or tried to."

* * *

Melanie wanted to ask about his family, wanted to know if anyone at all had shown kindness to him as a child. She suspected alcoholism...and possibly even abuse and that broke her heart. He was a sweet man, despite his rough appearance and stand-offish nature.

She had been completely honest with him, he could have a tail hidden and she wouldn't care. His attractiveness wasn't just skin deep. It stemmed from his friendships, his fierce loyalty...and his willingness to pick her up off the ground, whenever she needed it most. Daryl cared about his people, and no one would harm them on his watch.

Plus, there was that easy silence that came along with him. They didn't have to talk, they didn't have to do anything...they could just be.

As she took another draw from the cigarette and looked up at the stars. November would be weeks away. Thanksgiving would normally be one of her favorites. Melanie always tried to give thanks and count her blessings. It was a mixed bag this year. No Mama, no Adam. But she had a Daryl, a Maggie, a Tara and a house with music. A far cry from the past two years.

She'd trade the house for Adam any day. Even the music, too.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Red?"

Melanie took another smoke and shrugged, "Thanksgiving."

Daryl looked confused, "Thanksgivin'?"

"It was my favorite holiday. The one holiday we pulled out all the stops. Spencer mentioned it today. His mom wants to have a neighborhood Thanksgiving. At first, I thought she was out of touch...but maybe there is something to it. There's plenty to be thankful for, I suppose."

He shook his head, "Ain't never celebrated."

Melanie felt her heart drop. It was worse than she thought, "Christmas?"

Daryl just shrugged.

She felt like weeping for his childhood, but she had a feeling that was the opposite of what he wanted from her. Melanie could tell he didn't want a big deal to be made, and if he ever decided to let her in on his secret...she would have to keep that in mind with her reaction.

"Well then, we'll have to make it a good one."

He looked up at her surprised that she was going along with Deanna's hairbrained scheme. Melanie just smiled and finished off the cigarette. She looked back up at the stars and found the brightest one, something she had done since she was a child, and made a silent wish.

"Yer always looking up."

Melanie turned and saw Daryl looking directly at her and she felt bashful, "I make wishes. It sounds silly. Just something I've always done. Plus the stars...their always there, even when we can't see them. I like that."

"What kinda wishes?"

"I can't tell you, or the won't come true."

She smiled brightly and he shook his head. She knew it was weird, but ultimately she was okay with it. Melanie stood up with the rum, the throw blanket dangling from her shoulders, "Come on, let's listen to some music. It's getting too cold."

* * *

The next morning, Daryl got up from sleepless night on Melanie's couch and made some coffee. They'd listened to Crosby, Stills and Nash and one of the Johnny Cash cd's that she had acquired from Adien's collection.

He was thankful she hadn't been too mad at him the night before. He couldn't believe that she thought he would be disappointed in how she looked...she of all people. Daryl couldn't form the words to tell her he was broken. He was ashamed. He wanted to be with her, but he didn't know if he could give her what she needed...what she deserved.

Curiosity got the better of him, and while the coffee was percolating, he quietly went upstairs to check on her. She wasn't in her room, but he found her in Adam's, sleeping in his bed. Melanie had mentioned she did it the night he was gone, that the room had still smelled like him. Her hair was loose and she had kicked away some of the bedding, revealing that she only wore one of Adam's shirts and a pair of pale pink panties.

Melanie slept on her side, her face squished against the pillow adorably.

Daryl wondered how well he would sleep if he knew he was going to wake up next to that every day? He was tempted to touch the pale skin of her hip and slide into bed with her...but that might freak her out.

Once back in the kitchen with a cup of hot coffee, Daryl found Melanie's notebook and trashy romance novel on the kitchen counter. He was so curious about what was in that notebook, what she scribbled and had written. Was there anything about him? Would she mind if had a look?

Suddenly, he had a flashback to the prison...Beth writing in her cell when he had returned to tell her that Zach had not made it back alive from the supply run. He wouldn't dare read Beth's book without permission, so he'd best not read Melanie's.

Maybe sometime he would ask her about it.

Daryl got lost in his thoughts and drank two cups of coffee leaning against the kitchen counter. Thoughts collided...The notebook, his scars, the wolves, Melanie's pale skin and red hair, Merle, Beth, Adam...

"Hey."

Melanie appeared in the kitchen, sleep still in her eyes and thankfully wearing her sweatpants...he was startled but he didn't jump. She got down a mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee. She smiled at him, "Sleep ok?"

He shook his head, "Not really."

"Meeting with Rick today?"

"Yeah, probably Michonne, Aaron and Abraham, too."

Daryl watched as she pulled out a chair at the kitchen table to sit and drink her coffee and wondered how different the morning would have been if he actually finished what he had started the night before. What they'd be doing now if he had just let her take off his damn shirt.

Melanie nodded, "I thought I might visit Carol. Help her take food to the older folks."

He felt himself become curious, "What gotcha thinkin' about that?"

"I thought I could get out and meet some people. Help somehow..not be so cooped up. Maybe take the ukelele and sing some songs...does that sound silly?"

Melanie had a look on her face, and he recognized it as being hopeful. She wanted to be apart of Alexandria. She smiled sweetly, "Not that I don't enjoy being cooped in here with you, Daryl...but when you're gone, if feel lazy and useless. Supply runs are infrequent and I haven't been on watch since Adam...I just...want more to do I guess."

The hope on her freckled face got mixed with a touch of sadness. Daryl finished his coffee and shook his head, "Nah, that ain't silly. I'm sure Carol would be okay with it."

Melanie nodded, "Alright then."

He took a seat across from her in the chair, and they spent the rest of their time together in relative silence, when suddenly he asked out of nowhere, "So that, uh, notebook...is it like yer diary?"

Melanie laughed and went to fetch it from the counter. She came back and handed it to him, "It's literally unfinished songs and incomplete phrases. I call it 'scribbling' for a reason because half of it makes no sense at all. I try to piece together songs and lyrics, trying to finish at least one. It's been a little...hard up til this point 'cause we didn't have any instruments to work them out on. I've got about four decent songs, there are a lot of snippets without homes, though."

Daryl was surprised she handed it to him, and when he opened it, he saw what she meant. Jumbled poems, multiple marks and scratches through things she didn't like...arrows pointing to where she wanted to move things.

"Sometimes I hear music in my head, but I'm not quick enough to catch it. I'm better with words. Adam was able, most of the time, to see what I was getting at and could take it further. He was so talented and had an ear for everything. You put it in front of him, and he could play it."

He looked up from the notebook to see Melanie's face fall with the rememberance of her friend. She didn't cry, but he knew what she was thinking...she'd never play music with him again.

Daryl put the notebook on the table and stood up and motioned her over, "C'mere Red."

As she got up from her own chair, and on her way over to him, he saw a few tears fall. Melanie wrapped her arms around his waist and she buried her head in his chest. They stood the same way they had when Daryl had found her crying in the dirt. His cheek lay against the top of her head, cushioned in her coppery hair. She still smelled like sunshine.

After a few minutes, Daryl tipped Melanie's chin up to look at him, "I'm gonna head ta Rick's. Ya should get ta Carol's."

Melanie nodded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying all over you. It's just..."

Before she could utter another word, Daryl grazed her bottom lip with his thumb before leaning in and kissing her gently.

Jesus Christ. Everytime he kissed her it was like his brain was on fire. Like he lit up from the inside out, a human Roman candle. Daryl didn't know how much longer his own insecurities we're going to be able to hold him back...because despite the years of shame and abuse that ruined his mind and body...that same, broken body wanted her...quite badly.

* * *

a/n: hello loves. been attempting to write the past few days and found myself at a loss. I am pretty sure I'll be wrapping up my Redemption fic in the next few chapters. I want them to be perfect. I'm slightly mourning ending it, even though I am planning a continuation. But Mellie and Daryl are just getting good and it's been easier to write...be expecting a Redemption update soon!

new reader poll: as much as I love the dire nature of the ZA, how would everyone feel if we had some fluffy/fun chapters for a bit? Or just straight to the wolves? I realize I've been ruminating on Mellie and Daryl, but I think it's important given the characters...tell me what you would like to see!

Thanks to all who have favorited and followed! I would love it if you would be so kind to leave a review after you've read :)

Super special shout outs to: TheFaceOfAlison (little details are my fave. I keep discovering new things about Mellie as I write her :), Angie B (you know, I'm curious about AU. I've been reading a few and really love them, perhaps there will be some experimentation :), JeanF (I agree, I think Mellie and Daryl should have a bit more fun between the dire moments. They both deserve it, yes? Thank you for your always lovely reviews :) and to TheFifthMaurader (Welcome and thank you! :)

Please check out my Rick/OC fic "Redemption", also on FF!

Also, if you wanna hear playlists for either of these stories, head over to YouTube and search for "Leah Pensotti."

Love and Robots,

Leah P! Xoxox


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 18

Melanie went upstairs and dressed in a pair of jeans and her red plaid shirt, as she got ready to go to Carol's, she replayed that final moment she had just had with Daryl. She might explode with all the light teasing and kissing before they made it any further. The build-up was nearly unbearable.

In fact, she felt flushed even thinking about it... but she knew it would be a long road.

She tied up her hair in a loose knot, laced up her boots, put on her coat and grabbed the ukulele on the way out of the door. The cold was settling in, soon they would need extra blankets and fires in the fireplaces. Orange, yellow and brown leaves made for a stark contrast with the gloomy gray sky.

Fall had always pulled her mood down a bit.

When she reached Carol's house she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Carol looked surprised to see her, but smiled nonetheless, "Mellie? Everything alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I...I need more to do around here...I thought maybe I could go with you on your visits? Get to know people? I feel kinda...isolated. And I know I've done that to myself."

Carol waved her into the house and offered her some coffee, which Melanie happily accepted. As Carol checked the oven and returned to mixing something in a bowl, "So...what's the ukulele for?"

Melanie sipped her coffee and shrugged, "Thought maybe someone might like to hear a song? It's really pretty much all I've got to give."

Carol looked up to Melanie and smiled, "You've got plenty, Mellie. But it's a sweet idea. Haven't seen Daryl since he came back with Rick. I take it he's been hiding out with you?"

Melanie shrugged, "Yeah. It's been nice having him around since...everything. But you know how he is, though. Doesn't let you too close."

"In know he is a tough nut to crack. And to be honest...he hasn't told me everything yet, but I take it that it had something to do with his childhood. His brother was in charge of his care for awhile, and I met him...it's amazing he has gotten this far. Daryl's really come into his own in all of this. He doesn't show it often, but he can be sensitive to things. He would flinch if you touched him. The fact that he's warmed up to you so quickly..."

She felt herself smile sadly, and thought of all the possible horrible things that could have happened to him as a child and soon she realized her hand was balled into a fist. Melanie had learned very little about this town, this group. But she did know who Daryl Dixon was in his heart of hearts.

Carol looked at her balled up fist and covered it gently with her own hand. Melanie's eyes snapped up and met hers. Carol nodded, "I know. Truly I do."

Melanie didn't know how to respond, and Carol just patted her hand, "So...first things first. Make meals, then deliver them. We only have three elderly couples here. I'm sure they will be happy to meet a new visitor."

They made soups and casseroles and even some of Carol's oatmeal cookies with the applesauce some of the residents made in the town. It felt good for Melanie to work with a purpose. She had to admit she was a little nervous to go meet people, but she wanted to be a part of this place...a part of this group.

* * *

Daryl walked the perimeter of the town with Rick and Michonne. Abraham's construction team was hard at work building the reinforcements and the pikes. As he walked past the spot where Adam had fallen, he remembered Melanie on her knees and taking her friend's head in her hands.

"Just can't help to feel like we're sitting ducks. We don't know how many of these assholes there are."

Daryl couldn't help but agree with Rick, there had been talk of more booby traps as reinforcements...or just to help delay...

Michonne shrugged, "But we can't go hunting ghosts, leaving the town without fighters we need. I say we prepare for whatever we can think of and hunker down. Winter will be hitting soon. Maybe the cold and snow will slow them down?"

Daryl didn't much like the idea of cold or snow...but being stuck in Melanie's house had its charms. The next time they went on a supply run, they would need to stock up on smokes and booze.

Rick scanned the horizon and put his hands on his hips, "Well, Eugene had some interesting ideas for defensive booby traps based on history. Blockhouses, bunkers, stick pits, Apache foot traps...all sorts of trickery. I suppose that's a solid defensive start. These things are so sharp we'll here a human if they get caught."

Daryl shrugged, "Sounds like a start. I s'ppose we're gonna need ta start stockpiling for the winter. Chop wood, get more food, blankets and clothes. Should we start runs while it's still good weather?"

Rick nodded, "Another thing me and Eugene talked about...conserving the solar energy. We'll need candles. I'll talk to Glenn. Get the group out tomorrow. You and Aaron go with them."

When all was said and done, Daryl walked towards Aaron's to inform him of the supply run. As Aaron opened the door, Daryl saw the textbook symptoms of a massive hangover, "Li'l too much last night?"

Aaron nodded and opened the door further to let him in, "Yeah. Eric's still in bed."

"Lightweights."

His friend chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. What's up?"

Daryl shrugged, "I just came ta tell ya, we're on the run tomorrow. Startin' ta stock up for the winter. Rick's wantin' ta set up those traps, too. Hopin' the cold will keep 'em where they are."

Aaron sighed, "Sounds like the best we can do...did you and Miss Mellie have a good time last night?"

He had a flash of Melanie in her living room, in just her underwear, his hand running the length of her tattoo, "Uh yeah...we did. She liked gettin' out."

"I tell you what, Daryl, whatever you do...don't let her go."

Daryl shrugged, "I mean she ain't mine ta begin with..."

Aaron shook his head and smiled, "Well then you should change that. I saw the way she looks at you. Most straight men would sell their souls and everything else to be in that position."

* * *

Melanie came home in a wonderful mood, she thoroughly enjoyed her afternoon with Carol and the older couples she had visited. Mr. and Mrs. Hopkins, Mr. And Mrs. Jennings and Mr. and Mrs. Walters were all sweet and Mrs. Jennings in particular reminded her of her Granny. She patted Melanie's hands with her own as she was sitting down and chatting with them. Her hands were soft and the skin was delicate, almost paper thin.

They were so thankful to Carol for the food, and Melanie for the company. She'd sit with them as Carol worked in the kitchen. Melanie played a few songs the requested; "King of the Road" for Mr. Jennings, "I'll Fly Away" for Mrs. Hopkins (who fully expected her to be at church on Sunday) and "Crazy" for Mr. and Mrs. Walters, who were both still very much in love. They called each other "Sweetheart" frequently.

As much as it warmed Melanie's heart to visit them, it also terrified her. They had been so lucky not to have experienced the world outside first hand, but they were so vulnerable. The idea of walkers frightened her, but an attack from the wolves on the town would be worse for them, and it shook her to the core.

When she opened the front door, she got a waft of something cooking in the kitchen. Melanie put the ukulele down on the couch and poked her head into the kitchen, where Daryl stood, frying something in a pan. She immediately smiled, "Hey."

He turned and looked at her while she took off her jacket and hung it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. As his heavy lidded eyes met hers, he nodded, "Hey."

"I didn't think I'd see you til later."

Daryl shrugged, "Got done early. Thought I'd make dinner."

Melanie swooned a bit, but managed to keep moving, "Anything I can help with?"

"Ah, I was thinkin' rice or noodles with this squirrel. What d'ya think?"

She leaned with her back to the sink, watching him, "I'm partial to rice, myself."

They didn't talk much as they worked together in the kitchen, once the rice had boiled, Melanie set the little table and they sat down with the squirrel, rice and a bottle of cheap white wine, which was admittedly not Melanie's favorite...but again, beggars must not be choosers...especially in the apocalypse.

"So, how was goin' with Carol today?"

Melanie smiled lightly, "It was nice. I enjoyed being with Carol...and the older folks...but it kinda scares me, too. They're so...fragile."

Daryl nodded in agreement, "So, Rick wants us ta go on a run tomorrow. A big one. Start stockin' for the winter."

She felt a spike of adrenaline, even thinking about heading outside the gates, "What do we need?"

"Canned food, dry food, candles, warm clothes and blankets. Enough ta get us through the cold. Gotta start choppin' wood, too."

Melanie dreaded the cold, but had the thought rush through her head that it would be nice to have his body next to hers. That would make the winter more bearable, "Do you know where we're going?"

"'Bout an hour south. Another Walmart."

Melanie would snag more clothes and books and CDs if she was able...it was going to be a long, cold winter. She needed to keep her mind nimble somehow and not just obsess over Daryl's arms, and eyes, and hands...

Because surely, she would go full-tilt mad.

Once they cleaned up their plates, they took the wine into the living room, where Melanie turned on Patsy Cline. She had still been thinking about the Walters, and how crazy they were about each other. She'd never experienced anything like that...the all-consuming, mad love. Read about it in books, wrote about it in songs...but hadn't experienced it herself.

Daryl sat on the big couch and Melanie sat beside him, her body turned towards his. She felt the wine burning at her cheeks, and the left over swoon of finding him in the kitchen cooking dinner, "Daryl?"

"Uh-huh?"

She couldn't even look at him before she asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

Melanie heard him sigh thickly, "That's all a bunch a girlie bullshit, Red."

"No it's not. Case in point, the Walters. I met them today. They're in their 80s and totally head over heels for each other."

"Well then...have ya?"

She shrugged, "Thought I had once. In Oklahoma. But it was nothing compared to how music made me feel. So I left it behind."

"See. Love ain't a thing."

Melanie shrugged again, "I love music."

Daryl chuckled, "I might love my crossbow...don't mean it's real."

She sighed, the conversation was going south quickly, "You never know. It could happen."

* * *

He couldn't help but want to smile at the look on her face, but he had to play it straight. No, he'd never been in love. He wasn't sure if it was real. But somewhere deep inside...he wouldn't mind being wrong, and that it was real.

Daryl watched as she took a big swig from the bottle of white wine and she avoided his eyes. She was cute when she was peeved at him.

He couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy mixed with anger at the men who had made Melanie feel...like love was possible. Daryl didn't know if he could. His wounds went too deep.

"Aw come on, Red. Don't be pissed at me."

He swatted her shoulder gently and she turned to look at him, "I'm not pissed. Guess I just feel silly. Hopeful little girl."

She looked sad, and he put his hand up to her cheek, he stroked at some of her freckles with his thumb, "It ain't a bad thing, bein' hopeful."

Melanie scooted closer to him, and she shook her head, "This place. Alexandria. It makes me forget what's outside. You make me forget what is outside. I know I shouldn't, but it's so easy. Monsters. Evil people. I feel too safe."

Daryl nodded, "Ya've been out there, ya know. Always keep an eye out. We're gonna do our best ta keep this place safe."

What he really wanted to say was that he'd do his best to keep her safe, but promises like that in this world didn't hold water.

* * *

A/N: hi loves. Still toiling over my last chapters of my "Redemption" fic. But in the meantime, I'm hoping you enjoy some Daryl and Mellie. Next up: supply runs, fluff and exploration.

Please leave me a review. If you've followed or favorited this story, I would love to hear from you. Please let me know how I am doing or what you think :)

To my faithful reviewers Jean F, Angie B and TheFaceOfAlison...you guys are the best and I loved that you all said basically the same things :) I think Mellie realizes that Daryl will push away if pressured. But she wants to know desperately. She wants to give him some semblance of comfort. And I think Daryl wants to have hope...like Beth did. Mellie has it, too. I think he wants to tell her everything, he just doesn't want to be pitied or looked as a charity case...but mostly, they just wanna go at it like bunnies, too ;)

if you are so inclined, check out my Rick-Fic "Redemption." It will be winding down soon.

Also, if you'd like to hear the music mentioned in both of my TWD stories, search for "Leah Pensotti" and you will find the playlists there.

Can't wait to hear from you!

Love and zombies,

Leah P!

xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 19

Melanie awoke the next day on the couch alone, but heard noise coming from the kitchen. It was past first light, but she felt discombobulated and still exhausted. She remembered drinking wine and asking Daryl about love, which was foolish. She had been taken in by the warm feelings of the folks she met the day before, the wine and Patsy Cline.

As she made her way to the kitchen, Melanie yawned and stretched her arms out over her head. This weather had her going into hibernation mode. Daryl was leaning with his back to the sink and a mug of coffee in his hands. He was fully dressed for the supply run.

"Mornin' Red."

Melanie smiled shyly, remembering her ridiculous question from the night before, "Hey."

"Drink some coffee...then get dressed. We gotta hit the road soon."

She poured herself a mug and tried to brush away the thoughts of the night before. He had given her a bit of a hard time based on her notions of love, but had shown affection after he thought she was angry at him. Really, she had been upset with herself. She made a rookie mistake asking about love.

It wasn't hard to see that Daryl wasn't sure about people, let alone love. That he had suffered whatever trauma at the hands of the people who were supposed to love him. That he probably hadn't let that many women touch him, and he was still trying to suss her out.

Melanie was willing to play the long game, but she had made a dreadfully stupid mistake. Getting close to Daryl Dixon was like trying to break a very stubborn horse. She would be working to gain his trust for some time, it wasn't even close to being time to introduce the bridle.

"Yer awful quiet this Mornin.'"

She retreated from her thoughts with a snap and managed to smile, "Just a little tired. I'll be ok." Melanie put the mug in the sink and went upstairs to change and gather her things. She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and changed into her navy t-shirt and hoodie. She attached the hunting knife, the machete and the .45 to her person and grabbed her empty back pack and headed downstairs.

As she pulled on her coat and then her backpack, Daryl pulled her to him by the straps, "Ya stay close today, hear me?"

Melanie looked up at him, hair in his sleepy eyes and scruffy facial hair. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd be in this place...with someone like him. She nodded, "I will."

"Alright, let's go."

He picked up his bag and crossbow and she followed him out of the house and to the gate where Glenn and Maggie stood with the van. Maggie looked grim, Melanie knew she didn't like the idea of Glenn continually going on runs...but he was fast and crafty in situations...better than the rest of them at it. Melanie felt her unease reappear, knowing that they were headed out into the outside world again. She felt like she had become complacent.

Maggie greeted her with a hug, "Be safe out there, Mellie."

She nodded and choked back the unexplained emotion brimming in her belly, "I will."

Soon, Tara, Aaron and Rosita appeared and they loaded into the van. Melanie sat behind Glenn's driver's seat on the floor so she could see Daryl in her periphery in the passenger seat. They met eyes for a brief moment, and she regretted not kissing him before they left the house.

She mentally berated herself. _Come on, Mellie. You gotta be quick, smart, and tough. None of that soft, girly bullshit._

She needed to be focused. Supply runs were dangerous as it was with walkers and scavengers...and now to add the shadow of the wolves into the mix. They had no idea how far they reached. Melanie prayed that they would have a successful run and no run-ins with trouble...Walker or otherwise.

Glenn handed them the lists...all things that would help them make it through the the winter. Canned and dried foods, blankets, coats, scarves, gloves, anything they could use for kindling. Melanie always had flashbacks to the old game show "Supermarket Sweep" when they walked in a store to find supplies.

When they made it to the store, they paired up as Glenn and Tara, Aaron and Rosita and Daryl and Melanie...and pretty much the same assignments as the last Walmart they went to. Melanie kept her machete in hand and Daryl's bow was at the ready. They headed back to the home goods and camping with two carts. Blankets, every sort of candle they could find and a quick foray into the camping supplies brought forth two kerosene lanterns and a hunting knife. She crept to the electronics aisle and went for more batteries. In that store, the Melanie McCall poster hung in the back, against the wall. She found herself ripping it off the wall and folding it up and putting it in the cart.

She wasn't entirely sure why she did that.

After loading up on the meager assortment of batteries, she drifted to the music section and nicked three CDs and then to the books and took three of those, too. Soon, Daryl had caught back up with her and they went to the clothing aisle where everyone had agreed to meet to look for enough winter clothes to take back home. Tara, Rosita and Melanie went through the women's clothes while the men went through the men's and outerwear.

Rosita sighed , "I guess that means we should look for kids clothes and clothes for Judith. Do either of you know anything about that?"

Melanie felt like laughing out loud, "Never really been around them or wanted them. I wanted a Grammy instead."

Tara looked sad and offered, "I had a niece, Meghan. I think I can handle it."

Melanie felt regretful of how flippant she sounded, reminding herself how not everyone who loved children were parents. Tara had probably been a wonderful aunt.

They loaded up on jeans, sweaters and jackets. Most of what they had were fall clothes, but it was close enough. Melanie managed to shove jeans and sweatpants in her size as well as a button up shirt and a brown cowl necked sweater in her backpack, along with a new package of underwear.

One thing she had learned, you can never have enough underwear.

The ladies met back up with the men and they went back to the van and started to unload. Melanie sighed with relief that there had not been any close calls and that their journey was almost complete. She couldn't wait to get back home.

This run had felt scarier and more foreboding from the get go.

"What's this?"

Tara had been emptying a cart and held the folded paper of the poster. As she opened it, Melanie covered her eyes and hung her head in shame. Tara gasped with surprise and laughed, "Nice stems, Mellie."

Soon they were all looking at it, except for Daryl, who she knew had already seen it. Melanie shrugged and burned in embarrassment, "I just...it was weird. I didn't want it on that wall for all eternity. Besides, she doesn't exist anymore."

Aaron put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "I'm sure Eric would love to have it."

"Or Abraham. All he fucking talks about it your two step," Rosita chimed in.

Melanie wanted to disappear, she knew her gut reaction to that damn poster would bite her in the ass.

* * *

After packing up the van, they were on their way. They made it almost half of the way back before they had to stop and fill the tank with the red canisters of gas that they brought. The group got out, and stretched their legs while Glenn and Aaron worked. Daryl looked around and felt unnerved, he wished they could've stopped past the wooded area and near an open space for visibility.

He stood, his eye on the woods and his periphery devoted to Melanie's red head. They had barely spoken since they left her house. He had managed to sneak off and find two bottles of cheap whiskey in the adjoining liquor store. There was nothing more that he wanted to do but get her home alone with him. It's like they didn't know how to talk to each other in front of people.

It took a second for Daryl to realized that a surprise yelp had come from his periphery and turned to see Tara and Rosita with their guns drawn, Aaron and Glenn had frozen in place. Daryl whipped around with his crossbow to see a man, wild eyed and depraved, holding Melanie by her ponytail. He had wound her coppery hair around his hand tightly, pulling her neck to him while he held a gun to her head.

Daryl remembered the exchange at the hospital, when everything had went so horribly. He would not let it happen again.

Soon, another man joined him, just as wild eyed and rabid. Daryl could just make out a "W" carved in his forehead.

Goddamit. Wolves.

The Wolf called to them, "We won't hurt this pretty little ginger if you get us what we want."

Daryl gripped his bow tighter, looking for a clean shot, "What's that?"

"We want your van. And your supplies."

Melanie did her best to shake her head to tell him not to agree, but the man pulled her hair roughly and pushed the gun closer to her head, "Feisty, ain't she? Maybe the boss would like her?"

Daryl heard Tara cock her gun, "Let her go."

"You don't seem to be into a place to negotiate. Now. Do we kill this one? Or do we take your supplies? You choose."

A long silence hung out in between them in the stand off. Daryl heard the world around them in the woods and in the wind, while Melanie attempted to roll like an alligator to get free. She finally managed to stomp on her attacker's instep and twist around to hit him in the gut. Daryl and Rosita both moved to contain the other man, while the man with the gun hit the ground and managed to fire off a round in Melanie's direction.

Her head whipped back and blood splattered on the side of the van.

Incensed, Daryl jumped on the man with the gun and punch him over and over, finally resorting to smashing his head out on the ground with his hands. With the fourth swift blow...dark blood pooled beneath his head.

Another gunshot went off and Daryl turned to see Tara hovering over the other man and Rosita, as Rosita was standing up, covered in blood. Daryl moved quickly to Melanie's side and picked her up by her shoulders into a sitting position. Her face was covered with blood, the bullet grazed a path from her neck to her right ear. It was a deep, deep graze, and it looked like part of her earlobe was gone.

"Red...Red..."

Her small body shook in shock and her eyes rolled around, trying to focus. She was bleeding badly, and her face had gone so pale. Daryl cradled the uninjured side of her face and made her look at him, "Mellie...you hold on ok? It ain't nothin' Denise can't fix, but we gotta get back on the road. You ok to walk?"

She nodded, but didn't talk. They left the bodies there and got back on the main road. Daryl sat in the back, next to Melanie. Aaron had taken his place in he front seat. Melanie's head rested on his shoulder and all he could think about was keeping one of those bastards alive so they could take them back to Rick for questioning.

The car ride back was silent, but everyone knew that the rest of the day would be long and Rick would have many questions. Daryl remembered how scared he had been when he saw Melanie being held by her hair. He had to hand it to her, she didn't cry, she didn't scream or beg for her life. She acted quickly.

Once they arrived back in Alexandria, Daryl and Tara walked Melanie to the clinic, while the rest of the team went for Rick. When Denise looked Melanie over and cleaned her up, she stepped back for her needle and thread, "Looks worse than it is. You'll need sutures. I'm sorry to say, you've lost your earlobe."

Melanie cracked a pained smile, "I'll have to donate all my dangly earrings."

He watched as Denise stitched her up, the grimace of pain flickering on her pretty face. The door to the clinic opened and the supply team plus Rick came in. He looked at Melanie, then at Daryl and soon they were recounting the attack.

"Only two of them?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Mentioned a boss."

Rick paced back and forth as Melanie continued to be stitched up, "There had to been more of them. Somewhere. You sure you weren't followed?"

Glenn shook his head, "We weren't followed. But had we stuck around..."

Daryl watched Rick pace, "I don't like it. Any of it. They're getting closer. "

"Rick, there ain't nothin' we can do. Except be ready with traps. Like Michonne said, we can't be chasin' ghosts. We need all our focus here."

When all was said and done, Melanie ended up with thirty-five sutures and Denise gave her a Viciodin for the pain, and told Daryl to put her bed. Melanie looked spent and eager to do as the doctor said. Rick told Daryl he would stop by Melanie's in the morning with Michonne.

Tara handed Daryl Melanie's bag and together they walked home slowly. He could tell that she was getting a little loopy thanks to the pain meds, "Be honest...do I look like the Bride of Frankenstein?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Not ta fret. But we should getcha home."

Once they got to the house, Daryl led her upstairs and pulled back her bed covers. He watched as Melanie dropped her gun, machete and knife on the dresser, kicked her backpack into the corner, and began to undress. He thought she had forgotten that he was there as she stripped out of her coat, sweater and jeans which she left with her boots in a pile on the floor. All that was left was a snug navy tank top and a pair of red panties that hugged her pert ass perfectly. She slid into bed and laid on her left side.

"Daryl...I don't want to be alone."

"Just gonna be downstairs, Red."

Melanie shook her head, "Stay here. With me."

His stomach dropped as she pulled back the covers for him. Daryl felt conflicted. He wanted her chest against his and his hands on her backside. He wanted to kiss her all over. But he had to remember, that she was in pain and completely out of it thanks to the Vicodin.

Melanie's sleepy eyes pleaded, "I just want you here. You don't even have to touch me. Just be here. Please, Daryl."

He took one more look at Melanie and took off his jacket, vest and shoes and climbed in beside her. They laid face to face, not touching. She smiled faintly and reached out to brush the hair away from his eyes, "Thank you."

"I've gotta give it to ya, Red. Yer scrappy. But that was a close one..an inch to the right..."

She shook her head, her eyes almost fully closed, "It's ok. I'm here. Not to fret, right?"

With that, Daryl moved closer to her, his hands on her hips. He kissed her pale pink lips softly and watched her eyelashes flutter. They laid forehead to forehead and he felt her breathing slow, easing into sleep. Daryl Dixon felt a pang of fear, knowing how close they had come today and whispered , "That's right, not ta fret."

* * *

A/N: Hello my loves! I've noticed many favorites and follows recently and that thrills me to no end! Thank you so much! I've been putting the finishing touches on my latest ( and one of my final ) chapters of "Redemption." Expect and update this weekend :)...but as for Mellie and Daryl...hopefully this close call brings a bit of forward movement for them...and maybe a little physical exploration.

Special thanks to my reviewers! Angie B (closer and closer with Mellie getting her man , at least physically. I feel Daryl is gonna be a hard sell emotionally. Anna and Rick will be updated soon. I've really struggled with winding it down, but looking forward to their further adventures to come in another story :), Jean F (Mellie is a softie, even though she has to give herself pep talks to be tough. I think Daryl will take Aaron's advice after this chapter, realizing how bad it could have been. And...some smut is on the horizon. Winter time is good for that kind of activity, right? :), AshVaughnZomby (Welcome! Thanks for the review and staying up late! I'm glad you liked Adam, I do too. I actually miss writing him. I hope you liked this chapter! :) and to MollyMayhem (I did consider having a romance for Adam at one point, but somewhere in between I realized Mellie would never fully get out in the group with him still in the mix. I loved him though. He is one of my favorite creations. I hope to hear from you soon! Welcome to the fold ;)!

If you have favorited or followed this story, I'd love to hear from you. I try to make this experience as interactive as I can :) please leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)

love!

LeahP xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

This chapter has adult/sexual situations involved. If that isn't your thing, just read to the first break and then the last.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 20

Melanie didn't realize where she was at first when she awoke, but the stitches along her neck and ear soon reminded her. She looked down and saw Daryl asleep against her, his head comfortable at her breast. His arms were around her. She remembered him kissing her lightly, and pulling her close as the pain meds took full hold.

She also remembered the sounds of him killing the man who had held a gun to her.

All of that must have meant something, right?

Right then, was when she remembered she wasn't wearing any pants. That Vicodin was a little too effective. He must've thought she was brazen...and if any other man had been in that situation, he would've used it as an opportunity to score.

But not Daryl Dixon.

Melanie planted a gentle kiss on his forehead and her fingers twisted and played in the hair on the back of his head. It scared her, at times, realizing all the different things she felt about him.

Adam had been right all along, even though she hadn't realized her feelings at that point. He had always known her better than he knew herself. He was the Jiminy Cricket to her Pinnochio.

Suddenly, Daryl woke up, panicked and startled. He sat up and pushed her away. Melanie put her hands up, "Hey...Hey...easy...its just me...Melanie."

His sleep-filled eyes focused in on her and he sighed, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt ya?"

She shook her head, "No...You just woke up scared."

Daryl shifted his gaze to the window, and saw that the sky was pink with the sunset. They'd slept the day away. Melanie smiled, "You looked so peaceful."

He tilted her head to the left side so he could examine her wounds, "You in pain?"

She shook her head again, "I'm ok. I want to stay here. Like this. With you."

Daryl looked like he didn't know what to say and Melanie took him by the hand, "Come on, we've got nothing to do until the morning. We can stay here all night if we want to."

He looked dubious, "Just lie in bed? All night?"

She nodded and pulled him close until his mouth was hovering over hers, "I can't think of anything I'd rather do right now. I don't want to have to think about anything until the morning. I just want to...be."

Melanie couldn't take it anymore and kissed him slowly and suggestively. She wanted him so badly...she wanted not only his body, but his trust, too.

They fell back against the bed again, joined at the lips while their hands explored each other wildly. Melanie reveled in the roughness of him, the firmness of his chest and arms and his wonderful, strong hands. He tugged gently on the hair tie keeping her ponytail back and loosened her hair.

For some reason, this made her blush. Daryl flashed her a lopsided smile, "Ya gettin' shy on me, Red?"

* * *

He watched as Melanie turned a little pink as he took down her hair. He didn't think he'd be able to make her (of all people) blush. Daryl made sure to be gentle around her neck and ear, but had the desire to see all of her. He remembered the wolf tugging her hair violently and with the memory, he kissed her softly.

Daryl could not believe that he had been in bed with Melanie McCall most of the day. He could not describe accurately how her body felt next to his. How calm she made him feel. How soft she was and the feel of her hands on him. At first, he was skeptical of spending the rest of the day in bed, but now he could see the virtues.

Melanie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, she opened her mouth to his, granting him full access. Daryl groaned, feeling the excitement rise in his belly, knowing that if they kept it up...they would be past the point of no return.

He pulled away gently, still holding on to her. He pressed his forehead to hers and took a deep breath, "Red..."

"Yeah?"

"There's some things 'bout me. Stuff I keep hidden...I..."

Melanie put her hand over his mouth, "There is nothing that you could be hiding that would make me want you less. Nothing in the whole world."

Fuck. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Jesus girl, I want ya so bad."

She smiled, "Maybe just run with that feeling? Let yourself get carried away?"

Daryl thought about it, and realized it could be that easy with her. Truth was there hadn't been many women, and the ones he had been with he had been drunk...and mostly fully clothed. No beds, either. But he didn't want to see her face when she realized what his scars meant. He didn't want pity or sadness from her.

When he didn't answer, Melanie just smiled, "Well, we can work up to it, you know."

With that, she sat up and pulled off her tank top, revealing a black bra and delicately freckled cleavage. He saw that her tattoo ran below her hip and disappeared into her red panties.

She was killing him.

Melanie laid back down beside him and brushed his hair from his eyes, "I'm game for some good, old-fashioned base running. Let's steal second."

She lead his right hand to her left breast, and he found himself groaning again. Melanie kissed him again in a way that suggested that she wanted him to push the boundaries. Daryl's hand massaged her breast over her bra, it was just bigger than a handful.

Melanie began to breathe harder and the little noises of pleasure she made propelled him for more. He trailed kisses from her lips, to her neck and then to the crevice of her cleavage. The same light freckles dotted across her nose were found on the pale skin of her chest. His right hand wandered slowly to her back to unhook her bra. Daryl heard her giggle with anticipation, and it drove him wild.

She helped him remove it and in a fraction of a second, Melanie McCall was toppless beside him. One look at her full breasts, tipped in flushed pink had him groaning yet again, "Jesus Christ, Red."

Melanie pulled him in for a taunting kiss, "Wanna try for third?"

* * *

She didn't have to wait too long for a response, because soon she was on her back as he caught her right nipple with his mouth, sucking it gently. Melanie almost started panting, she was so riled up. As he continued to tease her, with gentle licks and nibbles at her breasts, she felt Daryl's hand slide down to past her hips, to the warmth between her thighs.

Melanie let out a low moan as his rough hand stroked her over the thin material of her panties. She was ready for him, and he looked up to her and smiled when he realized just how much. He made his way back up to her mouth and continued to stroke, and watched her intently. Melanie felt the familar quake of climax charging slowly up through her body. She never thought she'd feel that way again.

She caught his mouth with her own, and kissed him as the sweet shake of orgasm washed over her. Melanie clung to him, her hands clawing into his shoulders as her body still hummed with release. As she opened her eyes, Melanie saw Daryl with a faint, sly smile on his face.

"So fuckin' hot."

She smiled in return and pressed herself to him, feeling his excitement against her hip, "Want me to return the favor?"

Daryl shook his head, "I can take care of it."

Melanie ran her hand gently over the bulge and heard him breathe a ragged sigh, "What's the fun in that?"

She began to work at his buckle and unzip his jeans and Daryl groaned, "Fuckin' hell, you're gonna be the end of me."

Melanie snaked her right hand into his jeans and realized he didn't wear anything under them. She smiled and gently took him into her hand. He sharply inhaled at her touch. He was thick, and so hard. She stoked him gently and she felt his hands again at her breasts. Melanie met his eyes with her own, and watched as he reacted to her.

She wanted him to trust her. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted him, all of him. Soon, he made a low gasp and he came with a tremble.

They laid together in silence, their breathing synchronized. Daryl sat up from the bed and kissed her gently, "Gonna go cleanup. Need anything?"

"I was kinda hungry. Was gonna make some food. Want some?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. I'll meet ya down stairs."

* * *

Daryl walked to the bathroom and began to clean up. He looked in the mirror and saw himself, his hair matted and his face flushed. He couldn't believe what had just happened between them. How close they had been to...

He got lost in the memories of Melanie's softness and sounds, the way she responded to his touch. Daryl knew that it was just the beginning, that soon they would tumble down the rabbit hole together.

And eventually...she would see...she would find out what he had been keeping secret. Sure, he could run...he could push her away.

The thing was...he didn't really want to.

He finished up by washing his hands and headed down stairs, to where he saw Melanie near the stove, bare-legged and wearing one of Adam's t-shirts. Her hair was up in a messy knot and her cheeks were still pink from their activities. Daryl walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"Ya feeling okay, Red?"

"Never better."

Daryl kissed the nape of her neck, "Ya know, I'm talkin' about ya gettin' shot in the face, right?"

Melanie turned away from the stove and smiled, "Yeah, that. It feels a bit weird. I'll probably really feel it in the morning. Maybe the Vicodin is still working?"

Daryl held her face with his hands and took a closer look. It had been such a deep graze, he wondered if she would have a scar. Not that it would matter. He was fairly certain that nothing could steal her shine.

"I'm fine, Daryl."

She looked up at him with her big, hazel eyes and he put his hands on her small, but sturdy shoulders, "I know, Red."

"You hungry? We're having my favorite, 'I'm broke and I need to make rent' ramen noodles. Adam and I lived off of this shit for awhile."

He nodded, "Sure. Wanna drink?"

"Absolutely."

As she ladled out soup, he went to the hallway where he dropped his bag and grabbed the two bottles of whiskey. When he came back in, Melanie smiled when she saw, "My hero."

They sat down at the table for their meal, drinking glasses of whiskey neat. Afterwards, they posted up on the couch listening to Willie Nelson. Daryl thought about winter, and how they could sit in front of the fire while keeping each other warm.

It didn't sound half bad.

* * *

a/n: hi loves! I hope you enjoyed this fluff/smutty chapter. It took me a while to write because I've not really ever written anything this graphic. Please let me know why you think! I'm a little nervous about putting all this out there, lol.

Special shout outs go to: Angie b (yeah, I like care taker Daryl, too. What did you think about this side of him? Lol :), TheFaceOfAllison (thank you, I want Mellie to be strong and capable, no damsels in distress! Hope you like this chapter!) and Jean f (Press Your Luck! No whammy! Lol. You are the queen of love scenes...how did I do? I've been nervous about it all day, haha! Thank you for all your amazing reviews! :)

if you have favorited or followed this story, please leave me a review...they make me write with my readers in mind :)! Would love to hear from you!

And if you are interested, please check out my Rick-fic "Redemption", it will be winding down in a few chapters.

love and monsters,

Leah P! Xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

This Chapter features adult situations/sexual content. If you'd like to avoid, read up until the second line break and then pick up after the fifth one :)

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 21

Melanie awoke in her bed at dawn, and it was a dreary fall day out doors. Her neck and ear emitted a dull throb, just enough to be annoying. The night before, she and Daryl drank whiskey and sat on the couch listening to music. Willie Nelson always had a romantic streak about him, or at least she thought.

She turned gently to see Daryl beside her, sleeping. Carol was right, he was a tough nut to crack...but the night before had given her hope. There was something undeniable between them...something that not even he could ignore and push away.

When it came to Daryl Dixon, Melanie realized that slow and steady was the way to go.

She rolled out of bed quietly, and took a quick neck down shower, knowing that Rick and Michonne would be by. Melanie remembered the new clothes, books and CDs that she had put in her bag and went to retrieve them. She dressed in the jeans and the cowl neck sweater, leaving her hair up in a haphazard knot.

Once in the kitchen, she made a big pot of coffee and got down some extra mugs. She wanted to be a good hostess. Melanie turned the two CDs over in her hands, Gram Parsons and Randy Travis. Two of her mother's favorites. She went to the stereo and put on the latter, almost bursting into tears when "Forever and Ever Amen" began to play.

Her fingers quickly went to her eyes, flicking away the tears before they could roll down her cheeks.

"Hey Red..."

Melanie turned around and saw Daryl standing in the kitchen. He had a remarkable case of bed head...it was adorable.

"Ya cryin'?"

He walked closer to her and slipped an arm around her waist. She felt silly, like some blubbering girl, "I just...my mom loved this song is all. Hadn't heard it in awhile. I didn't know that you were up."

Daryl gently tipped her chin up to him, "Ya don't like to have people see ya cry. I know that. It's no big deal, Mellie."

She didn't like it at all. Him seeing her after Adam was the worst, because it was uncontrollable. She did like it, however, when he called her Mellie. She had gotten so used to 'Red.'

"I guess I just don't wanna look weak."

Daryl leaned in and kissed her roughly, effectively erasing everything from the mind. Jesus Christ, one touch...one kiss and she was ready to go. She realized that maybe she wanted him to be a little rough with her when...if...

She couldn't even think about it, or she was going to get riled up.

Melanie smiled and composed herself, "I made a big pot of coffee. I know Rick and Michonne said they would come by."

Daryl's face fell for a moment, "Shit. I forgot. I was kinda hopin'..."

"Hoping what?"

He shrugged, "Hopin' we'd have another day like...yesterday."

Melanie gave him a knowing smile, she hoped for something along those lines too. Maybe push a few more boundaries.

"Well, there's always tonight, right?"

Before he could answer, a heavy handed knock came at the door and they broke apart like they were teenagers getting caught making out in the hallway. Daryl ran his hands through his hair and went to the door while Melanie went to the kitchen to play hostess.

As Daryl led them into the kitchen, Melanie realized that Rick had brought little Judith with him and Michonne brought up the rear. She gave a little wave, "Morning. I made some coffee..."

Before she even finished the offer Rick walked over to her, turned her head with his hand gently and inspected her wounds, "Damn girl, you got lucky. Any pain?"

Melanie sputtered a bit, not expecting the encounter, "It feels a little tight, I can't move my neck too quick. But I'm ok."

Rick smiled, his eyes were bright blue, "I'm sure they got more than they bargained for with you."

Melanie blushed, "I guess so. Want coffee?"

Rick nodded and as she poured three mugs, Judith reached out to Melanie and whined...and then she did it again. Melanie looked up at Rick, not sure what Judith wanted.

"I think she wants you to hold her...or play with her."

She smiled nervously, "Aw, sweet, but I don't know..."

Before she knew it, Rick plopped Judith into her hands and sat at the table with Michonne and Daryl.

Melanie had never held a baby before. She didn't know what to do.

Daryl looked like he was going to crack up. Melanie tried to situate Judith comfortably against her, worried she would drop her or something. Judith, in the meantime, was loving it. She was smiling the whole time.

She knew a few nursery rhymes, but didn't know much about playing with a baby. So she went with her strengths and slowly walked Judith into the living room so Daryl wouldn't laugh at her. She sat Judith on the floor and sat down in front of Judith and picked up the ukulele. Melanie strummed out a few notes and began to play "The Itsy Bitsy Spider."

A few Thanksgivings before their album broke big, Melanie had gone to Adam's sister's house. Her kids were glued to Melanie the whole weekend. Granted, they were three and six, but they were enamored with her. She liked them just fine, and didn't mind playing...but she had never really wanted kids.

She remembered Adam saying, "They have like this radar...they know who doesn't have kids or want them and they attach themselves like barnacles. Just like cats, they wanna lay on who ever is allergic."

* * *

Daryl sat at the table with Michonne and Rick, talking about the wolves...talking about beginning to cut down some trees for firewood stock. But all he could think about was Melanie's scared face as she held Judith.

She had looked so pretty that morning, wearing that snug sweater with the draped neck. The brown brought out the freckles across her nose and made her eyes look nearly brown, too. He had forgotten about the meeting, and had hoped for more alone time with her.

The night before had just made him all the more curious about her...about the two of them together. Part of him couldn't believe that he, Daryl Dixon from the armpit of Georgia, had somehow managed to get a girl like Melanie McCall mostly naked and into bed.

He could hear old Merle now, giving him all sorts of shit. Part of him was very happy that Melanie and Merle would never cross paths. Daryl could only imagine what foul things he'd say to her and about her.

"We start building Apache foot traps around the perimeter tomorrow."

That broke Daryl from his reverie, "Alright. I s'ppose Eugene has the plans for all of this?"

Rick nodded, "Yep. Whatever wood isn't used for the traps, we save for winter. Luckily most these homes have fireplaces."

They all heard Melanie in the living room, singing and playing the ukulele and Judith jabbering on. Daryl watched as Michonne's lips pulled into a slight smile, "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes."

Both Rick and Daryl gave her a look and she shook her head, "That's the song she's playing for Judith."

Daryl smiled, "She ain't been around kids too much, I don't think."

"Oh hell...she was trying to tell me she didn't want to hold her, wasn't she? And I just dropped Judith on her. Sometimes I forget," Rick grimaced.

Michonne laughed out loud, "Not every girl grew up wanting to babysit and play house, Rick. Besides, she figured it out. Something I gotta say about that girl is that she's not afraid to take it on the chin and learn from it. She'd rather not make a fuss."

Soon, the three of them migrated to the living room to find Melanie on the floor, her back against the couch while her legs were extended out infront of her and crossed. She was playing the ukulele while Judth sat next to her, entranced, with her little hands on Melanie's hip.

Judith clapped when she saw the three of them walk in. Melanie just smiled and continued to play. Rick walked over and scooped Judith up and offered Melanie his hand. When she took it, he pulled her up to stand.

"Mellie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to have to babysit. She just seemed to like you and most people love the novelty of holding babies these days."

"It's okay, really, no worries. She's a good audience."

Michonne spoke up, "Clever song choice."

Melanie smiled, "Yeah. She fit the description. Crosby, Stills and Nash, man. Eight minute song and killer harmonies. Better than my 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' rendition, I think."

Rick patted Daryl on the shoulder, "Don't forget tomorrow morning. We'll need everyone."

He nodded and they said their goodbyes, and when the door shut, Melanie turned to him, a questioning look on her face, "What's tomorrow morning?"

Daryl shrugged, "Settin' traps. I hope yer good at choppin' wood."

"I'm about as good at that as I am babysitting."

He chuckled lowly, "Ya looked like ya'd never held a baby before."

Melanie smirked, "That's because I hadn't. Never had many girlfriends, no family to speak of...never had the opportunity, or really the want. Don't get me wrong, I like kids just fine, I just never wanted to take care of one and I wanted a career as a singer and was too focused. But...hanging with Judith wasn't too bad. She liked music, and I can work with that."

She spoke to him like she was defending herself, like somehow not knowing about kids made her a bad person or less of a woman...which it didn't. She didn't have to explain herself to him. Melanie walked into the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee. He liked the song she had sung to Judith, it changed time and tempo many times, and her voice sounded rich and warm.

Daryl decided to change the topic, "Got the day ta ourselves, then."

"Whatever shall we do?"

* * *

Before he knew it, they were back upstairs in her bedroom, tearing at each other's clothes and kissing hungrily. Her back was pressed against the wall of the bedroom as he rid her of her sweater and jeans. Daryl kissed her shoulders while his hands traveled to her breasts. Melanie emitted an excited moan as his hands pulled down the cups of her bra roughly, exposing the sensitive peaks of flesh and gently teasing them with his thumbs. Her soft, pink nipples hardened at his touch.

Daryl wanted to see all of her, and once he removed her bra, he slid a finger near the hip of her panties and pulled them down until she used her legs to kick them off. There she was...Melanie McCall in all of her pale, freckled glory.

His hands slid to her waist and then finally to her naked ass, pulling her to him. She bit his lower lip gently as she kissed him, and he felt the excitement charge through him. She made him feel so wild, that he was sure that he would begin howling like a wolf with want. Melanie's hands we're all over him and as he kissed her neck, she pleaded with him.

"Daryl...Daryl...let me see you. I want to see you too."

* * *

Melanie had never in her life felt such animalistic desire than in that moment. The way he touched her, his rough hands dancing gently on her flesh was almost unbearable. She wanted him, all of him, in that very moment. She needed to be skin to skin with him, feel the warmth and hardness of his body next to hers.

When she made her plea, he held her to him, but pulled his face away. As his thumb traced the outline of her lips, she could see the hestiance in his eyes, "Mel...I..."

She took his hand in hers and kissed his palm, "You don't have to hide, not with me."

"It's just...it's never been like this before."

Melanie felt her eyes soften, "Been like what?"

Daryl shrugged and didn't directly look at her, "I've not...ever been sober or naked when..."

She nodded, realizing that sex wasn't the issue. It was intimacy. Melanie wanted to give him that, so badly. He just needed to trust her, but that of itself was a tall order. She took his head in her hands and made him look at her, "It's ok. We're still going slow. May I undress you?"

He looked hesitant again, but shrugged, "We can try."

Melanie smiled and kissed him sweetly, and started with his vest. Soon, Melanie unbuttoned his shirt, knowing that at this point, he had pushed her away the last time. She felt nervous, not knowing what she would find beneath, but reminding herself that she needed to temper her reaction if this was to go any further.

Daryl just stood there as she peeled off his shirt, looking down and not at her. beneath was a sleeveless tee, that showed off the lean muscle of his chest and shoulders. Christ, she was going to explode. He fit every physical description of the romantic lead in one of those dumb novels she liked to read.

As Melanie reached for the hem of his undershirt, she reached upward and let her hands explore first. She grazed his stomach and then went further up to his chest, where her thumbs brushed lightly over his nipples. He made eye contact with her, finally, and she kissed him as she pulled the undershirt up over his head, he helped her towards the end.

He was beautiful.

Daryl pulled her to his chest, their naked torsos pressing into each other. He had tattoos, here and there, all dark with no color. Melanie's arms wrapped around him, and she felt raised skin on his back beneath her fingers. That was it. That is what hiding.

Melanie pulled at his belt buckle, and as it fell to the floor, she drug her hand along his abdomen as she slinked to see him from behind. Her heart dropped, when she first saw it...the cross-cross of multiple scars across his back mingling with another tattoo...what looked like an angel fighting with a demon.

She had so many questions...who did this? Why? Was he a kid when this happened? Her heart broke, knowing this was the unspoken. The pink elephant in the room.

Why would anyone beat him?

Melanie rested her head against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. if he wanted to tell her, he could. But for now, she was just going to accept him...plain and simple.

* * *

Daryl waited for her to say something, to ask questions...but it never came. Melanie merely rested her soft cheek on his back and wrapped his arms around him. He stood for a moment, realizing how enjoyable it was to be skin to skin with her. In an instant, he scooped her up, and carried her to the bed.

She giggled girlshly, and it just made him want her more. She helped him off with his jeans, and suddenly they were both naked as the day they were born. They made out feverishly and he reached up and took down her hair again.

He had never been this way with a woman, so close and such a connection. He held most people at arms-length, but not her. She was different.

Daryl touched her face gently and watched as she smiled up at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothin'...just kinda in awe of ya, Red."

Melanie shook her head, "I'm just a regular girl. A girl who really, really likes you."

She was more than that, but he didn't know how to tell her. He had never been too good with words or feelings. She lifted her head from the pillow, her red hair fanning out around her, and kissed him deeply.

"You know, we can play this out a bit more. We don't have to jump right into it...we can do some more exploring."

He smiled, liking the idea of messing around a bit more, finding out what she liked, and how she liked it, "Alright."

She took his right hand in hers and guided it between the softness of her thighs. Melanie gasped in delight as his fingers teased at her wet, warm opening. She arched her back, rolling her shoulders upward and he took advantage of the movement, flicking his tongue across her nipples. Melanie moaned and spread her legs further, allowing him to slide his index finger inside of her.

He moved in and out, watching her writhe and pink flush across her chest. She whispered his name as he stroked and teased her, bringing her into a tizzy until she finally climaxed. Her body shivered against his and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I want you so fuckin' bad, Red. I don't know if I can take it."

Melanie sighed, and smiled, "I know." She rolled over on top of him, taking control. He watched her curiously as she kissed a path from his neck to his hip, her little pink tongue flicking occasionally along the way. He was rock hard, and after admiring his erection, she took him into her hand gently.

Jesus, her hands. They were agile and soft. Melanie positioned herself and looked up coyly and smiled, and with her ass in the air she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. Daryl almost came then and there.

She moved up and down while working her tongue along the shaft. He had never felt anything so good, he felt like he would start panting at any moment. Daryl's hands tangled in her mess of red hair, his heart speeding up the pace significantly. Finally, his body reached the point, and he came hard and fast.

* * *

Melanie eased off of the bed and walked to the restroom to rinse out her mouth. When she returned to the bedroom, she saw Daryl naked in her bed, laying on his stomach. She slid in beside him and smiled, "So...what do you want to do now?"

Daryl chuckled, "Shit, Red, you done wore me out."

She smoothed his hair away from his eyes, "Well, it's only about ten in the morning. Maybe take a nap and head to Carol's with me? I'm not sure if Maggie will come today or not."

He shrugged, "Sure."

Daryl pulled her closer, his hooded eyes filled with sleep. She stayed awake for a bit, her fingers running along one of the scars on his back very gently. She wished she could just ask him, but knew that would never go over too well.

She accepted the fact that he may never tell her. That she would only be able to surmise. Melanie laid back against her pillow, thoughts and theories running through her head.

Only one thing she was sure of: Melanie McCall had it bad for Daryl Dixon.

* * *

A/N: Hi lovelies! I hope everyone got to read the last chapter...I know I posted it at such a weird time. I was just excited. Anyway, next up: setting traps, more Carol and more fluff. But soon danger.

Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. I like to interactively write with my readers! please leave a review!

Super special shout outs go to: Angie B (aw thanks, I am still struggling writing the tasteful smut...I still want it to be sweet and more than just sex. Mellie wants intimacy, but knows that is where his struggle truly lies) and Jean F (I'm glad you liked it. I've noticed that explicit love scenes are taking me much, much longer to write, because I want them to be good. I want Melanie to be able to show Daryl intimacy...and she wants his trust more than anything. I hope you enjoyed!)

If you like Rick/OC fics, check out my story "Redemption", it will be coming to a close soon.

Please read and review! I'd love to hear from all of you!

Love and Zombies,

Leah P!

xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 22

He woke with his face buried in Melanie's soft, red hair. Daryl had a flash of how they ended up back in bed and felt his lips pull into a satisfied smirk. Melanie dozed next to him, her ass backed up against his hips. He leaned forward and kissed her pale shoulder, and she stirred slowly.

As her hazel eyes flickered open, a smirk that mirrored his own appeared on her lips, "What time is it?"

Daryl rolled over to look at her alarm clock on the bedside table, "A little after noon."

She turned her body towards his and snuggled into his chest, her arms wrapping around him, "I wish we didn't have to leave bed. We could stay just like this."

He stroked her hair and smiled. She was going to get him in a mess of trouble if they did stay in bed too much longer. Daryl was needed in the town, making decisions and being a soldier alongside Rick and Michonne...but Melanie made for a compelling distraction. He could easily stay in bed all day, figuring out new ways to make her moan his name.

But the reality was, they should get up and get moving, "Dontcha wanna see Carol and Maggie?"

Melanie nodded and then grimaced, one of her hands going up to the side of her neck, "I think maybe I should stop by Denise's, too. I'm feeling a little more sore. Maybe she has Tylenol or something?"

Daryl nodded, "Alright. Let's get movin.'"

Once they had successfully detached from each other, they picked their clothes up off the floor and dressed. Daryl stole a glance and Melanie slid on her panties and put on her bra. From behind he could see a hint of her full breasts, and he had to push down the urge to pick her up and put her back in bed.

He didn't know how he would ever begin to satisfy the primal side of him that wanted her naked and underneath him at all times.

Daryl was thankful once her jeans and sweater were back on, and watched as she carefully pulled up her hair in a low knot. They walked downstairs and put on jackets and Daryl picked up his bow, which he didn't like to go outside without.

Their first visit was to Denise Cloyd, and she was happy to see Melanie up and about. She gave Melanie two days worth of Tylenol and covered her stitches with Aquaphor for good measure to promote healing.

They walked from the clinic to Carol's house, and Daryl felt a bit uneasy...like Carol was going to be able to read everything that had happened between them from their faces and body language.

"Well, hello there strangers. Come on in."

Melanie walked into the kitchen and surveyed Carol's work, "Need some help with deliveries today?"

Carol shrugged, "Sure. Have you guys eaten?"

Daryl and Melanie exchanged a glance and Daryl answered, "Nah."

Carol smiled, "Well then you're just in time. I made an extra pasta casserole."

She ladeled out portions for the both of them and they sat at her kitchen table and ate. Halfway through the meal, a knock came upon Carol's door. It was Eugene and Rick, looking for Daryl.

Evidently, part of the town was without electricity, and Eugene needed to go get equipment from the same place that Noah and Adien had died. Rick wanted him and Aaron to accompany Eugene on the journey.

"I have another stop on the way back. I'd like to check it out, it could be greatly beneficial for the town."

Daryl had always thought Eugene sounded like a robot. He looked to Melanie, who had the slightest look of sadness on her face, and then she looked down at her plate of food.

Rick sighed, "I hate to send you out so soon after yesterday. But you're the best man for the job."

Daryl nodded, " 'S ok. Let's head ta Aaron's."

Melanie met his eyes and he saw the worry. She stood as he got up from the table and he whispered to her, "I'll come by, before we go. Not ta fret, alright?"

She nodded wordlessly.

* * *

Melanie watched from Carol's kitchen as the three men walked out the door and down the front steps. She didn't want to spend nights without Daryl, but knew he was an integral part of Alexandria, and was needed by Rick. He was the best man for the job, just like Rick said.

Carol put a hand on her shoulder, "Daryl Dixon can get out of any situation, Mellie. He'll be fine."

Melanie sat back down at the table and nodded, "I know. It's just that I've...grown...to depend on him a bit. I guess I'll just have to keep myself busy."

Carol sat in the the chair beside her and smiled, "I can help you with that. You finish eating and I will pack up and we will go deliver, ok?"

Melanie nodded and got lost in her thoughts as she ate the food that Carol he provided. She felt like everytime she was saying goodbye to Daryl, it could be the last time. He lived dangerously. They all did these days, but he was more efficient at being in the inner circle of any dangerous situation.

Once she finished eating, she helped Carol load up the food and carry them down the streets of Alexandria. First stop was the Hopkinses, then the Jennings and finally, the Walters. Mr. Walters was napping on the back porch while Mrs. Walters bustled around the kitchen, happy to see Melanie and Carol.

"How have you been, dears? I see Miss Mellie didn't bring her ukulele today."

Melanie felt guilty, but she had left the house in such a blissful state, she hadn't even thought about it. She was starting to wish that they had spent the rest of the day in bed, even though, Rick and Eugene would have just found him there, too.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Walters. I won't forget next time."

Mrs. Walters patted her hand sweetly, and made Melanie miss her Granny again, "You are so sweet, dear. Surely there's a nice young man here that will make you as happy as my Marvin has made me? What about that Spencer? Deanna's boy?"

Melanie heard Carol chuckle as she put away the dishes of food she had brought. She shook her head, "Spencer is very nice, but he's not for me."

Mrs. Walters laughed aloud, "Oh I see...you don't like nice boys. Just like my sweet daughter Virginia. She liked all the bad boys. Motorcycles and whiskey and leather."

Melanie didn't know what to say and just shrugged, meanwhile, Carol could barely keep it together.

After they said their goodbyes, Carol and Melanie walked side by side in silence until Carol elbowed her good naturedly, "Boy, she really has your number."

Melanie felt her cheeks burn what had to have been a shade of crimson, "I suppose so."

"I have to hand it to you, Mellie. Being friends with Daryl took a good while. He's changed a lot through all of this. You think he was rough and distant when you met him, he was about ten times moreso back in Atlanta. He started out as his asshole brother's lackey and somehow became a hero. Dependable. Whatever is going on with you two isn't going to come easy. There are some secrets he'll never tell."

Melanie kept walking, wondering if Carol knew about the scars...wondering if anyone knew. She shrugged and came to a stop with Carol in front of her home, "I guess we're still figuring it all out. But I'm willing to wait, as long as he needs me to. I care about him."

Carol flashed Melanie a comforting smile, "I know you do. It's written all over you. He has a tendency to run hot and cold, it's nothing personal. Just stick with him."

Melanie thanked Carol and promised to come back two days later to help with deliveries again. She made the slow march home, completely lost in her thoughts.

"Hey you."

Her head snapped up and she focused on the familiar face sitting on her porch. Maggie stood up and smiled, "Just came to check in on you. See how you feel. Glenn told me Daryl's going back out."

Melanie nodded and opened the front door, waving Maggie in, "Yeah. I just got back from helping Carol. Want some coffee?"

Maggie nodded and Melanie prepared a fresh pot of coffee for them. While they waited for it to brew, they sat in the living room and conversed.

"So how's your neck?"

Melanie shrugged, "Sore at times. Went to see Denise this morning, she gave me some Tylenol. Otherwise, I'm ok."

Maggie nodded, "Your worried aren't you? About Daryl?"

She realized that today, she had let her rather impenetrable poker face down and everyone could see her true feelings. Melanie sighed and shrugged and Maggie took her by the hand, "I feel that way every time Glenn leaves. It's normal."

"I feel ridiculous. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Rick was right about him being the best person for the job. He's not mine, I don't own him. But I don't like being away from him and that makes me feel like some dumb, mopey girl and not the strong woman I want to be."

Maggie smiled, "Caring about someone doesn't make you dumb, Mel."

Suddenly, a knock came on the front door and Melanie excused herself to answer it. When she opened the door, there stood Daryl with his bow over his shoulder and those bedroom eyes of his. Melanie let him in without a word and they stood in the entrance way, just looking at each other.

"I guess you're headed out?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Probably be gone a few days. Eugene wants us ta check out this old munitions plant on the way back."

Melanie stepped closer, "Daryl, I-"

Before she could say anything else, he put a finger over her lips, "I need ya ta listen to me, Red. I can't leave without sayin' this and I ain't never been too good sayin' how I feel. So listen. I'm comin' back and ya don't worry. Got it?"

Melanie nodded and he continued, "Alright then. Ya and me, we got somethin'. I don't know what it is. I ain't ever come close to feelin' this way. So I gotta ask, Red...are ya my girl?"

She felt her stomach flip over and she moved his hand from her mouth, "Daryl Dixon, do you have to even really ask? Of course I am."

* * *

Daryl felt a smile pull slowly at his lips. Melanie McCall was his girl. After she answered him, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. As they stood nose to nose Melanie smiled, "Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm crazy about you."

For the first time in his life, Daryl Dixon had someone to belong to. Someone solely for him. She was pretty and warm, she was smart and talented...and she could drink most people under the table. She was way out of his league...but he was happy. He couldn't form the words, but he was sure he had a goofy-ass smile on his face.

Melanie's lips were so close to his when she said, "Are you gonna kiss me or what?"

So he did.

He kissed her deeply, pulling her small, firm body to his. Daryl's hands traveled to her ass and she inhaled with surprise. He'd never been anyone's boyfriend...so this was uncharted territory. Melanie pulled away gently and smiled, "You come home to me, got it?"

"I got it, Red."

They kissed again, and he pushed Melanie up against the entrance way wall. They were a tangle of arms and legs...and wandering hands.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the living room, just out of his periphery.

"Mellie...are you ok? Oh!"

Maggie Green stood in the hall, her cheeks pink with embarrassment, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

Melanie just smiled and Maggie excused herself back to the living room. Melanie turned her face back towards him and kissed him goodbye, "You be safe and come back home to your girl."

Daryl hiked his bow higher on his shoulder. With one last look, Daryl gave her a nod and he was out the door. For the first time, he understood the allure of a true home. He couldn't wait to return to his girl.

* * *

A/N: hello my loves. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be full of trap setting and some danger!

Super special shout outs go to TheFaceOfAllison (Intimacy will be a long road, I believe. The physical stuff is easy, but revealing more and more of themselves will be hard. Thanks for your review! :), Angie B (I picture Melanie as being so career focused that kids were never even on her radar. She wanted to be a country singer and live her dreams...and I think Rick is used to Judith and her fangirls, hah. Anyway...I have an idea of what to do with Rick and Anna and I want to run it past you...an A/U where the apocalypse never happens, but they still meet? It's a play on fate and destiny. What do ya think?) and to Jean F (I think Mellie wants it a bit rough, and definitely likes his primal/animal qualities. She's got it bad, for sure...but she knows she's got to earn his trust before she hits pay dirt with him.)

If you haven't left me a review, please do! I love to interact with my readers. Please let me know what you think about the story so far :)

I'll be wrapping up my "Redemption" Rick/OC in the next few days. Hoping to start a new story with the characters and a different spin. I'm excited! Please check it out!

Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 22

When Daryl had left, Melanie walked into the living room to see Maggie grinning on the couch, "That was quite a goodbye."

Melanie sighed and sat down beside her friend, "Yeah."

"So how long has this...been going on?"

She sighed, "A few days. When he came back with Rick after we saw the Wolves in the woods."

Maggie looked curious, "Have you...?"

She shook her head, "Not yet..."

"Is he...you know...a good kisser?"

Melanie laughed, "He has this rough quality, it really does something for me. I never thought I'd like that sort of thing...but damn if I do."

"Melanie McCall likes it rough. How's that for a headline?" Maggie smiled and swatted Melanie's shoulder playfully.

She laughed, and turned serious, "So, I'm not sure how many people should know about this. I care about him. I don't want to run him off."

"Mellie...Daryl has never been warm and cuddly. He wouldn't let anyone touch him. Anyone. He's gotten better...but what I just saw was like the Twilight Zone. Like Invasion of the Body Snatchers. If he's let you get that close...I'm not sure what will drive him away."

Melanie got lost in her thoughts, wishing she didn't have to say goodbye...or that there was some way to talk to him while he was out. Just to know if he was ok. He asked her if she was his girl...and she was. She loved to put it in such simple terms. There was no hemming and hawing, no confusing of emotions or feelings. She was his. He was hers.

Maybe it was moving a bit fast, but since time is even less of a given in this new world than it was in the last one...she had to go with her gut. She wanted to give him comfort and intimacy...and a place to hang his hat, so to speak.

Maggie chuckled aloud, "I'm going to sound like a mother when I say this, but have you thought about...birth control? Glenn and I used condoms at the beginning."

Melanie wrinkled her nose, feeling like she was getting "The Talk."

"So, I have this arm implant thing...it's effective for five years. I should have close to three left...I got it right before we booked the tour. I didn't want to have to deal with periods on a bus full of men for a year. Lord knows what I will do when it stops being effective."

Maggie wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, "I just want to be sure...it's just not about Adam..."

Melanie felt tears wet her cheeks at the mere mention of his name. She could never replace Adam, ever, "This is the complete opposite of Adam. No one, no one ever could fill that hole for me. He was everything...but he wasn't what Daryl is. It's so different. And Adam knew, somehow, about Daryl...even before I did."

Maggie kissed her temple and hugged her gently, "I'm just making sure, Mellie. I care about you."

She squeezed Maggie tighter, "I know you do. Thank you."

* * *

It had been a long drive to where they needed to find the panels for the solar energy in town. Eugene thought that they should make camp, feeling that the morning would be better to work by. Daryl sat in the van, unable to sleep, while Aaron kept watch. Eugene, on the other hand, snoozed away in the floor of the van.

Daryl had Melanie on his mind. How hard it had been to leave, and how eager he was to return. He had never felt this way before...he didn't even really know if he knew what he was doing. He knew little about Romance...and sex was one thing, but having feelings for someone and wanting to make them feel good was another. It was a give, not a take.

What if he fucked it all up somehow?

He got out of the van and took a deep breath of night air. Aaron turned around and looked at him curiously, "Something on your mind?"

Daryl shrugged, "I guess."

"The run?"

"Nah."

"The Wolves?"

"Nah."

Aaron smiled, "What about a little ginger songbird with a penchant for short shorts?"

Daryl said nothing, but it must have been written all over his face. Aaron laughed lightly and smiled, "It must be going okay because we are seeing less and less of you both."

"I'm worried I'm gonna fuck it up. I mean...she's famous, right? I know nothin' about nothin.' She could have anyone...Rick, Abraham, Spencer...why the fuck would she want me?"

Aaron shrugged, "Did she say she wants you?"

He nodded and Aaron smiled, "Then maybe you shouldn't over think it...Daryl...this is big, right?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever...you know?" Aaron made a hand gesture indicating some sort of poking. Daryl sighed and shook his head.

"I ain't no virgin, if that's what yer askin'...but I ain't ever been good at feelin's...or talkin.' I have no clue how to be..."

Aaron waited patiently and finally asked, "How to be...what?"

"A boyfriend."

He saw Aaron sit up a bit and quietly digest what he just said, "I think...maybe you should just be yourself. You don't have to be anyone or anything else. It sounds like Mellie likes you just the way you are. Romance is relative. Just make her smile."

Daryl nodded. He could do that just fine.

* * *

The next morning, Melanie along with all the other able-bodied residents of Alexandria, got up to start building the foot traps along the perimiter outside the walls. It was cold, and grey and so very early. Rick showed them how to make one by digging a small hole, and filling it with rows of sharpened wooden pikes and covering it with sticks and leaves. If someone got their foot caught in it, they would be trapped...and it would be very painful.

Melanie teamed up with Tara, who truly seemed to enjoy making instruments of pain, "This is so cool. It's awesome how Eugene found all these old ways for defense for us. If those wolves come close, they will pay."

By their fifth trap, Melanie's arms and shoulders were becoming sore from the digging, so they decided to switch off every so often. They worked all morning and afternoon, until they hit the back of the town. Melanie realized that they would have to go all the way back down to get back through the main gate.

She and Tara stopped for a moment, seeing Maggie and Glenn and Rick and Carl on either side. They took turns drinking water from a canteen...Melanie was sweating, she didn't know how that was even possible in the cold.

A twig snapped, and both she and Tara froze. More twigs snapped and many dragging feet and groans. Walkers came lumbering from every single direction. Melanie took her machete from her hip and saw the others prepare for the melee. Rick waved them on, signaling for them to run back to the gate.

There were too many. They would be pinned against the wall if they didn't move fast enough.

She and Tara sprinted towards Maggie and Glenn as the walkers descended, they nearly broke free of the horde but got trapped against the wall. They all stood backs to the wall, weapons in hand, preparing for the bloodbath. Melanie hacked and slashed through two, clearing room for Tara.

Melanie heard Rick and Carl not far behind, Rick yelling at them to move, to get to the front. There were too many. Melanie felt her heart in the back of her throat, she was going to panic. She hewed off a walker's head, and sprinted...just to be pinned to the wall by a nasty Walker with exposed yellow teeth flapping and chomping at her.

Melanie kicked and fought, pressing the palm of her hand to it's cheek, turning the deadly teeth away from her. Soon, Rick appeared and pushed his hunting knife through the back of it's skull. Melanie watched as it dropped down, her hands covered in blood and Walker gore. Rick pulled at her wrist, prompting her to move.

"Run Mellie. Run as fast as you fucking can."

She ran, she ran far and fast, catching up with Glenn, Maggie and Tara. They began yelling to the others to run, to get the gate open. The six of them made it to the gate, and once Spencer opened it, they ran through. Rick kept running, making his way to the tower where Sasha was perched. Melanie followed him, running at full blast. When they made it up the stairs, Rick and Melanie stopped in horror.

Walkers, three and four deep, had covered the outer perimiter of their walls on one side. It was a herd, and with all the noise, there would be more coming.

Sasha looked though the scope of her rifle and just shook her head, "Too many."

Melanie felt like she was going to throw up. Daryl, Aaron and Eugene were out there. They couldn't come home anytime soon without a hard fight on their hands. Melanie was still breathless from the run, "What in the hell are we going to do...the others..."

Rick shook his head, "We're going to have to try to thin the herd a bit...somehow..."

Sasha looked annoyed, "I don't have the bullets or the patience for that. There has to be about two hundred, Rick. And more will be coming. Too much noise."

Melanie looked at Rick, his hands on his hips. She could see his wheels turning, trying to think of a plan. She kept repeating prayers over and over, hoping that Daryl, Aaron and Eugene would be safely waylaid by the solar panels and the munitions factory.

She wanted Daryl to come home, but not to this.

* * *

a/n: More of the herd, danger and maybe a little sexiness to come.

Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I'm so glad you are enjoying Mellie's story!

super special shout outs to: Natalie Laukas, Jean F (I want Mellie and Daryl to work up to he "L" word, but him asking her was more about "this is real, right? We both feel this? I'm glad you are still liking this!), Angie B (I'm so glad you like this. And I am over the moon you like the A/U redemption, too. Carol, though protective, I think sees how good she has been for him, despite a bit of jealousy. love to you!) and to Dorkotopia (Welcome! I'm so glad you like Mellie. Thank you for all three of your reviews! :)

Please write me a review, I'd love to hear from you!

I also just started a new AU TWD fic called "Simple Twists of Fate." I would be so thankful if you read and review :)!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 24

Melanie had slept at Carol's house for the past two nights. The horde outside the gates of Alexandria had reached to about five hundred. She wished she could send a message to Daryl, Aaron and Eugene...to deter them from coming back to Alexandria.

Somehow, the walls were holding. Rick had the construction crew monitoring them for breaches and weaknesses. Melanie barely slept. She sat up listening to the sounds of the walkers outside, a full chorus of the dead. At this rate, she would go crazy.

Carol would make her coffee and breakfast of oatmeal and together they would sit in silence, hoping that plans or a decision would be made to start clearing the dead from the walls. But everyone was at a loss. They hoped they'd keep moving.

Michonne and Rick stopped by, to say that the only idea they had was for someone to make a loud enough noise that it would lead the walkers away from town.

Melanie drank coffee and shrugged, "Trucks? We could send people out with the trucks? Try to lead them away...like herding cattle?"

Rick shook his head, "We'd still need to figure out something that would make enough noise. And then be able to get our people back safe."

Back safe. Melanie pleaded for Daryl to come back safe to 'his girl.' Now she would do anything for him to stay away, stay safe until the herd had passed. She worried at what lengths he would go to get back in.

Rick must've seen the look on Melanie's face and he put a calming hand on her shoulder, "Mellie, don't you worry that pretty little head of yours over the likes of Daryl Dixon. He has gotten out of just about every situation this world has thrown at him. He'd want you to be strong, survive this."

She nodded absentmindedly and continued to think of ways to lead the pack of walkers away...if only Eugene would have been there, he would've been able to MacGyver their way out of this.

Melanie walked out with Michonne and Rick, every weapon she possessed on her and she was ready to go to war. Rick stood on the porch with his hands on his hips, it was the first time she had ever seen the mighty Rick with the wind out of his sails. As Michonne walked ahead with her sword on her back, Melanie spoke up, "We'll figure something out. We always do."

Rick turned to look at her and gave her a nod, "Yeah. We do."

"What you said about Daryl..."

He smiled, "It's not that much of a secret is it? You and him? Daryl hasn't been much on talking, Mel. But I know what I see. Just do me a favor...do right by him. The man has sacrificed so much, it's about time for him to have something of his own."

"I'd never hurt him, Rick. I care about him."

He shook his head, "Clearly. But so do I, he's my brother for all intents and purposes. My best friend."

Melanie couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad about that. I'm glad he has you, Carol and Michonne. I know what everyone has said...about Daryl. I know it's kind of uncharted territory. It kind of is for me, too. I was so wrapped up in my career for so long there hasn't really been opportunities for, uh, relationships outside of professional ones. And now, here we are at the end of the world, and my best friend is gone. I'm treading carefully, but rest assured...I'm going to do right by him...and right by me."

Rick nodded, "Fair enough. Now back to thinking about this herd. Got it? Any ideas, come and find me. I'm going to go and speak with Abraham and the construction crew."

Melanie sighed and sat on Carol's front porch, wishing either the herd was gone or that Daryl and the others hadn't left.

* * *

"If we start gathering spent shell casings, we should be able to make most of our own ammo. We have functioning equipment. We just need to train our people on how to do it."

After successfully getting parts for the solar panels, Daryl, Aaron and Eugene headed to the address that the latter had found. The munitions factory was abandoned, but the machines and equipment were pretty much functional. Daryl had to hand it to Eugene...it was a great idea and find at only two miles away from Alexandria.

The truth of the matter was that Daryl was chomping at the bit to get back 'home' to Melanie. He was ready to be with her, fully. No more hiding. No more avoiding. The past two days on the road had got him to thinking about all the things they had been through in such a short time. He had never taken to anyone the way he had taken to her. It helped that they both were a little bit broken...for him it was his childhood, and for her it was the death of her mother and more recently, the death of Adam.

He felt like nothing like this would come his way again, and that he would be a damned fool to push it away. Even as mean as he had been, Old Merle would tell him the same thing. Melanie had said it herself...she was crazy about him, and damned if he wasn't crazy about her, too.

Daryl and Aaron helped Eugene count and make note of what was in the factory, so they could give Rick and the others details once they got back to Alexandria. The more he thought about it, the more Daryl just wanted to back so he could get his hands on his girl.

It was still so foreign to think about Melanie as his girl. Or anyone with that title for that matter.

They left the munitions factory soon after the numbers were tallied, and Daryl felt himself happy to be going home. He found himself thinking about walking into Mellie's house, getting her naked and showing her just how much he missed her.

As they closed in on Alexandria, Aaron yelled, "Stop!" He got out his binoculars and shook his head, "Shit."

Daryl demanded an answer, "What is it? What d'ya see?"

Aaron handed him the binoculars, "A herd. A really large one. All along the walls."

Daryl looked in the direction of the town, and saw what Aaron said was true. There had to be at least five hundred of them swarming, wanting to get inside and wreak havoc on their people, "Fuck. They're trapped. We need ta figure out how ta lead them away and get in."

Eugene answered, "Maybe set something on fire? Make a lot of noise? Set the van on fire? Play music?"

Daryl thought it could work, but was hesitant to set this particular van on fire, "Let's drive around...ahead. Try and find something to distract and lead those biters away. Then we'll get in."

They took the van on the road again, taking the long way around Alexandria. Along the highway, they found what at one point was a massive traffic jam around over a mile ahead. School busses, road work vehicles and regular old cars. Eugene thought they could trip as many car alarms as they could, hotwiring them and turning on the lights. The only problem would be...how many of the cars would still be in working order.

They worked for a good part of the evening, trying to gerry rig as many cars into one large distraction. Thirteen cars out of that large group still worked. Most of the gas from the tanks had probably been siphoned and pillaged for other vehicles. Eugene thought it would be enough. Or at least he hoped it would.

When they had tripped the alarms and lights, they filed back in their van to watch what was happening and somehow to get into Alexandria. Which led Daryl to believe that they would still have to fight their way in, no matter what.

* * *

Melanie and Maggie sat on the front porch of Melanie's home, listening to the dead moan and groan outside the gates. One walker they may not have heard, but nearly five hundred made for scratching, clawing and fumbling in unison.

Glenn was on watch, so Maggie came to Melanie's for some bourbon and sympathy. Melanie took a big pull from the bottle, "I'm just waiting for that fucking wall to give. It just takes one weakness, one little tear."

"Language, Mellie."

Melanie thought it was beyond hilarious that Maggie didn't like the word "Fuck." It probably had to do something with the ideals of her father, Hershel, who everyone had loved and looked up to.

"Sorry Maggie. I have always had a bad mouth. I had to try to reign it in during tours and in the press. I had a swear jar and everything. Because I, Melanie McCall, was a role model."

Maggie laughed, "I mean, you did give off a squeaky clean appearance."

Melanie shook her head, "A total ruse. I mean, I'm not a bad girl...and I'm a good person. But I have the mouth of a sailor and the liver of a pirate. I worked as a shot girl, and I did love hot pants."

Maggie nodded,"That you did...why did you love them so much?"

Melanie felt her expression drop a little and she took another sip of bourbon, "There was this picture of my Mama, when she was younger. She was wearing pink hot pants. She was always the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I didn't inherit much looks-wise from her except her legs and ass."

"Tell me about her."

Anna had told no one except Adam and Daryl about her Mama, but Maggie had become her best friend and she sighed, "Her name was Chayla. She had me at fifteen. I never knew my daddy. We lived in a trailer park and never had too much money. But I had my Mama and my Granny. She worked as a waitress...sometimes as a dancer, too. She died young...cancer. She was so sweet and kind and she always had a big smile on her face. You couldn't help but want to be around her, be in her light. There are only a few people I would consider my family. My Mama, My Granny, Adam, Daryl...and you."

Maggie wasn't expecting her to say what she did, but when she said it, Maggie cried and threw her arms around Melanie, "Oh Melanie...I'm so sorry about your Mama."

Melanie smiled a bit and patted Maggie's back, "I'm just glad she didn't see any of this. She would've been happy I had a friend like you."

Maggie hugged Melanie harder, "I know this sounds dumb Mellie...and it might be the bourbon...but I think Beth sent you mine and Daryl's way."

It wasn't dumb...it was sweet, but highly unlikely. The sentimental side of her liked the idea of Beth Greene, erstwhile guardian angel, somehow guiding her favorite country singer to her mourning sister and her...Daryl.

"It's not dumb, Maggie."

Suddenly, shrieking car horns and alarms were heard in the distance. Maggie and Melanie shot up quickly and ran to the tower side by side. Once they made it up, Sasha was already trying to find out where it was coming from through the scope of the sniper rifle, "About a mile that way...a bunch of cars."

Soon Rick had joined them in the little tower, looking through binoculars, "It's working. Slowly. But it's working, look..."

Rick handed Melanie the binoculars and pointed towards the highway. Some of the herd had lessened, stumbling slowly towards the sound of the commotion. Melanie passed the binoculars to Maggie and looked up at Rick, "You think it's Aaron, Daryl and Eugene?"

Rick shrugged, "I don't know who else would try to help us like this, Mellie. We've got to get ready, be ready for them to make their way back. There still might be some stragglers..."

Melanie felt a smile pull at the corner of her mouth, she wanted Daryl home and would help fight for him to be there, "Then let's go. I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: hello loves! I've been a bit under the weather and it took me a bit to write this chapter. Up next: Melanie and Daryl reunite (some sexy stuff) and Thanksgiving.

thank you for all the generous Favorites and Follows! If you haven't left me a review, please do so! I love hearing feedback :)

Super special shout-outs go to: The lovely Angie B (a little more action on the way, and then a lot of romance coming up! Thank you for being so dedicated in reviewing, it means so much!), Jean F (I'm considering more "rough" than sweet for their first time. More...animalistic. I'm so glad you're enjoying! I hope I do your reviews Justice :) and TheFaceOfAlison (I enjoy writing the Maggie/Mellie and Daryl/Aaron friendships. I think it makes for a nice symmetry and interesting dynamics. Thank you for your kind words :)

thanks and love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 25

Night had fallen on Alexandria, and the able bodied of the town stood infront of the gates with their weapons in hand. Melanie held the hilt of her machete tightly, hoping for any sign of Daryl and his compatriots. Maggie and Carol weren't far from her reach. No one spoke, they just waited. For Melanie, the adrenaline had kicked in when Rick told her to look through the binoculars.

For the first time since this all began, she was ready for the fight. She wanted it, if it meant Daryl would be back safe.

The walkers milled away from the gates slowly, distracted by the commotion on the highway. There were still enough to cause a problem if Daryl, Aaron and Eugene tried to get through the gates then.

Then she saw it, the white van coming down the road. Rick turned and spoke to the Alexandrians, "Be ready. Whatever they attempt, be prepared to fight."

Michonne shrugged and unsheathed her sword, "I say open the gate. They drive in, we kill whatever walkers get through."

Melanie loved Michonne's confidence.

Soon, the van made it close enough to flash it's brights. Rick signaled back with a small flashlight, "Ok. On the count of three, open the gates."

Rick counted to three and flashed his light again, the gate swung open and the van charged through, running over walkers and allowing about twenty to slip in. The Alexandrians were quick to act, hacking and slashing their way through the dead.

Melanie hewed the head off of one walker as the van came to a screeching halt and the doors opened and the occupants joined the fray. Melanie couldn't believe how comforting the sound the bolts from Daryl's bow were. She couldn't see him as she helped clear, but she knew he was there.

She managed to slash into another one, when a familiar voice called from behind, "Gettin' yer hands dirty, Red?"

Melanie smiled in spite of herself and and answered, "I'm trying to save you."

Once the last body hit the ground, Melanie stood covered in black blood and gore, trying to catch her breath. She turned and saw Daryl, Aaron and Eugene being greeted by those who had waited for them. As Carol hugged Daryl, he looked at her and smiled.

She couldn't help but smile back.

Melanie waited for a short time. Watching as the construction crew gathered up the Walker bodies for burning and Rick spoke with Eugene about the news of the munitions factory. Their fearless leader seemed overjoyed. The gates were secured and the lights went low, and Melanie watched Daryl walk to her finally.

"Hey Stranger."

"Hey Red."

"Ready to go home?"

"Fuckin' A."

They walked quietly together to her home, but once they were in the entrance way and the door was locked, they started ridding themselves of their ruined clothes. Daryl kicked off his boots and grabbed her by the waist, "Red..."

"Yeah?"

"It's good ta be home."

* * *

Daryl had never been happier to be back in Alexandria, or to see that bright red head fighting to let the van back in. She had joked that she was trying to save him, like he was the princess in the castle...truth was, she wasn't far off.

In some way, she had saved him.

She had at least given him the slightest bit of hope.

Melanie picked up their clothes and headed to the laundry room, "Go on, take a shower. I'll see you in a minute."

Daryl nodded and went upstairs and started the shower. He really wanted to take her upstairs and throw her on the bed, but after three days in the wild and Melanie covered in Walker blood, they both needed to clean up.

He stepped into the hot shower and felt like he might be able to relax for a night. That was until Melanie stepped into the shower with him and started to wash her hair and soap up that pale skin of hers.

"Aw, Red. That ain't fair."

She smiled slyly, "I didn't say you couldn't help."

With that, Daryl pushed her against the tile wall of the shower and kissed her roughly. He pinned her wrists against the wall and she smiled, "I think you missed me."

He nodded wordlessly and then murmured, "Dry off."

Daryl turned off the shower and stepped out, handing Melanie a towel when she followed him. After Melanie toweled her hair dry, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her naked into the bedroom. Once on the bed, he hovered above her and eased between her thighs. Melanie sighed and ran her fingertips up and down his arms, "Daryl...I..."

He shook his head, "No more talking, ya hear me?"

Melanie looked confused and he touched her face gently, her hazel eyes wide. Daryl leaned in and kissed her, he didn't want to talk...he just wanted to show her. Soon her hands were in his hair and her legs were wrapped around his hips.

She began to buck and grind against him, feeling his excitement so close to her. Daryl left lazy kisses down her neck, licking and nipping at her collar bone, his hands traveling to her round, soft breasts and teasing their hardened peaks with his thumbs. Melanie gasped at his touch, and moaned as his mouth followed. He heard her heart racing as he traced his tongue around her nipples, sucking and biting on them playfully.

Melanie was warm and ready for him, and soon she had her soft hand on his hardness and was guiding him inside her.

"Jesus...fuck, Red."

* * *

Melanie felt like smiling at his reaction of finally being inside of her, but she didn't, she just put one foot under his ass, and one leg bent to give him full access, to let him go deeper.

She couldn't believe how good he felt, how good they felt together.

Daryl moved slowly, rocking his hips. She felt her chest flush, and looked up at him above her, his hair was in his face. When she reached up to touch him, Daryl took her hands in his own, and held them against the bed and over her head. Soon, their fingers were laced together, and she met his hips with her own with each sweet thrust.

He hovered over her, lips and tongues meeting recklessly. Melanie felt wonderfully unaware of the world, all she knew she needed was him, all of him. It was primal need at it's finest. Her climax came swiftly, making her mind go blank and her body tremble. She didn't recognize the sound she was making, it was a mixture of a pant and a moan. Daryl came closely behind her, his upper body draping limply onto her. Melanie put her arms around him, feeling the fine sheen of sweat on his skin.

He sighed and kissed her forehead, not moving from between her thighs. The whole world could go to hell again, and she'd be just fine there with him...burning bright.

They didn't talk right away, it was like they had to take in what had just happened and somehow find and form the words.

* * *

He laid in bed next to Melanie, their foreheads pressed together. Her hair was still damp, her cheeks were pink and the freckles were very evident. Daryl didn't know what to say, how to talk about what had just happened or explain how he felt.

Melanie looked at him dead on, "You hungry?"

He nodded, "I could use a drink and a smoke."

She sat up and walked from the bed to the dresser, pulling out a black pair of panties and a t-shirt, "I'm sorry to say, all we have are methols. If you need something to wear, go check in Adam's room. I put our clothes in the wash. I'll make us some food, okay."

Melanie smiled faintly, and headed downstairs. He sat on the bed for a moment, replaying the intimate moment they just shared. No one had ever been that close before. Daryl had never felt that one or vulnerable with anyone before. He crept into Adam's room and found the same pair of flannel pajama pants that he had been loaned when he had been arrived and roughed up in the rain.

Daryl smiled at the memory, it felt so long ago.

He walked downstairs to see Melanie, bare legged and damp haired, standing over the stove making rice and beans. Three days, that's all that he had been gone.

Melanie looked up and smiled, "Hey. The smokes and whiskey are in the cabinet."

Daryl felt himself shrug, and walk over to stand behind her, his hands combing the hair away from her neck so he could lay a kiss on her pale skin, "The herd...how long were they here?"

Melanie sighed and stirred the food some more, "The morning after you all left, Rick had us setting up those foot traps. We were out there almost all day. When we got to the back of the town, they came from the woods, and just kept coming. Luckily we all got back in, but it was a hairy situation. Because of all the noise, they just kept coming."

Daryl let his hands go to her hips, she always seemed so small...and delicate. But she'd argue she wasn't. The new pink scar on her neck was stitch free, but raised. He liked that Melanie didn't fuss. She just kept going.

She turned around and looked at him, "Good thinking on the cars. I was so worried about you all, I was gonna resort to smoke signals."

Daryl smiled, "No need ta fret, Red."

Her hand touched his face gently, "I'm just glad you're back. With me."

In that moment, Daryl realized just how much of a goner he truly was. All he could do was nod and he helped her by getting down the whiskey and bowls for their food. They ate and drank quietly in the living room, side by side. Melanie had put on Hank Williams and they passed the bottle of booze back and forth.

She got quiet all of a sudden and turned to him, "I know you like to be a drifter and all, sleep on couches...it's part of your appeal...but I'd like it if you, uh, would...keep your stuff here...if you want."

He smirked, "You askin' me ta move in?"

Melanie looked a little embarrassed and shrugged, "I know it's silly. But...it feels right."

If only his brother could see him now. Playing house and living in sin with a full-fledged celebrity. It was like a parallel universe.

But he had to admit, it sounded appealing. Especially after what had just occurred upstairs. So he nodded, "Alright."

* * *

A/N: Next up. Some fluff. The town celebrates thanksgiving. Maybe some sexy stuff too :)

Thank you so much for the follows and the favorites! I appreciate it so much! Please leave me a review if you haven't already :)

Super special shout outs go to: Jean F (here it is, I hope you like...I really enjoy Mellie and Maggie as friends, especially after the hesitance Mellie had initially. I hope you like the next chapter, it's going to be fluffy, sexy and happy. They need a bit of happy for one chapter :) and Angie B (I love Melanie's mettle, I think once she is honest to herself and with the situation, she would do anything to protect her own, or attempt to. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy :)

Please read and review!

love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 26

A week went by without incident, and teams of folks from Alexandria had begun to be trained in the munitions factory. Daryl had moved his "stuff "in with Melanie, which was really just whatever clothes were in his possession. Eric had teased him mercilessly, calling him out on shacking up with her and finally "getting some."

Which was fairly inaccurate, because they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. "Some" would have been better qualified as "a lot." It was like they were Adam and Eve, running around naked in their very own Garden of Eden.

One particular morning, Daryl and Melanie laid in bed naked (they rarely seemed to wear clothes anymore) and she turned to him with her sleepy hazel eyes and told him of her plans for the day, "I'm meeting with Deanna and Maggie today. Planning for Thanksgiving."

Daryl thought it was silly, celebrating a holiday at the end of the world, but Melanie was adamant that they have a lot to be thankful for.

"Adam gave me my voice back. I have a home. I have Maggie and Tara...and most importantly, I have you."

Melanie liked to keep most of her emotions close to the chest, but he envied her ability to voice them so easily about how she felt about him. Daryl felt a lot for her and he wished he could say everything he felt without sounding like a complete idiot. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how good it felt to be cared about by her, how much he enjoyed hearing her sing when she was doing little things around the house...how lucky he was to have her.

He did his best to distract her from talking about Thanksgiving while laying in bed, but she wasn't having it. Daryl kissed her neck and shoulders, but she just rambled on about ideas and songs to play and types of food. Finally, he silenced her mouth with a deep kiss...and it started a long, lazy session of more sex.

When they broke apart, shattered and catching their breath...Melanie smiled, "Nice try, Dixon. I'm still going to talk about Thanksgiving."

Daryl chuckled and smoothed her red hair out of her face, "It just seems silly, is all. We're fightin' for survival. We shouldn't think we're sittin' pretty at the end of the world."

"It's one night, baby. It's just food and music...and your friends. You embarrassed of me or something?"

He loved hearing her voice call him, of all people, "baby." There was no way he would ever be embarrassed of her...but he didn't know how to be "them" in public...and maybe part of him was greedy and selfish, wanting her all to himself.

"Comeon, Red. That ain't possible."

In all honesty, he was still in disbelief that she was his. He still couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature would hitch her wagon to a stray, flea-ridden dog like him. But when she looked at him like she was currently looking at him...he felt like all things were possible.

"I do have one favor to ask, though."

Daryl felt his eyebrow raise, waiting to hear what she needed. Melanie rolled on top of him, her hands on his chest, "Could you go hunting? For the meat?"

He laughed out loud, "D'ya expect me to catch a few turkeys?"

Melanie smiled, "Anything will do. I will reward you greatly, I promise."

She said it in such away that he felt the excitement build in the base of his belly. Daryl would do anything for that crazy redhead if she talked to him like that.

* * *

Melanie had a hard time getting out of the house that day, it was clear that Daryl didn't want her to put on clothes or leave bed...which she admittedly loved. They had spent the past week together, fucking like bunnies. It was by far the most basic and animal connection she had ever felt towards anyone. It never got old. A full week of wild and exploratory sex had been addictive.

But, unfortunately, Daryl was needed by Alexandria...and she had a purpose, too. She had skirted her duties with Carol and Maggie wanted her to help with the Thanksgiving potluck Deanna wanted to have in a few days. Late fall had set in and Melanie just wanted to be by the fire...or under Daryl...she knew it was a slippery slope, and therefore it would do them both good to get dressed and get to work.

So, Melanie showered and bundled up for the walk down to the Monroe home. She managed to drum up enough interest for Daryl to check in with Rick, promising him dinner, booze and plenty of nudity when they both got home.

When she knocked on Deanna's door, Maggie answered with a knowing smile on her face, "Thanks for coming, I'm sorry to have interrupted your week-long orgasm."

Melanie felt herself blush, they must have been super conspicuous, "That obvious?"

Maggie laughed, "I know how it is. Glenn and I had to sneak off a lot, I can only imagine what would happen if we had an entire house to ourselves. I'm happy to see that Daryl Dixon knows what he is doing."

She felt sheepish, "It's not like he's a monk, Maggie."

"Nah, more like a cantankerous old recluse."

Melanie couldn't help but chuckle at her friend, and Maggie took Melanie's arm and led her into Deanna's office for some tea. The Congresswoman looked happy to see her, even though she knew that Deanna had been trudging along halfheartedly after her son and husband's deaths. Rick had mentioned that though Alexandria was trying to survive, Deanna still wanted them to be a community. That's why she threw the parties.

She told them Daryl had agreed to hunt for whatever he could find, and that the orchard had enough apples to bake. Deanna had the booze and decor. Maggie asked Melanie if she would play a few songs and maybe play dj for the evening. Melanie agreed, she liked the idea of singing and playing in thankfulness...and maybe even talking Daryl into dancing with her...which could be a hard sell.

It would be a simple affair, borderline humble.

Deanna smiled when the meeting was over, "I'm so glad you've agreed to play. I know Spencer will be thrilled. He's always been a fan of yours. He's probably not been brave enough to mention that."

Melanie felt surprised and shook her head, "He hasn't."

Deanna nodded, "He and his brother...they played music together when they were younger. I think he was hoping to be able to play with you and Adam at some point...Aiden didn't care for country music, but Spencer does."

"So when he gave away Aiden's guitars..."

The Congresswoman nodded, "I think he wanted to reconnect with his brother...through you and Adam."

Melanie felt tears sting in her eyes, had she known all of this, she and Adam would've invited him in, without question, "Is he home now?"

"He's on watch."

Melanie thought it over for a moment and knew she would have to make Daryl aware, but asked Deanna to send Spencer her way when he got home.

* * *

Daryl had checked in with Rick, Michonne and Carol...all commented on his disappearance over the course of the week. Sightings had been few and far between. Daryl just shrugged and payed it off, asking questions about the munitions factory, the solar panels and making comments about Deanna's party.

Rick shrugged, "It's silly, I agree. But think of all of the fighting and surviving we've done. We all have to eat, it might as well be together. And it's like Mellie said to you, with everything we've been through, we have things to be thankful for."

Daryl thought about Rick's words on the way home. He was thankful. He had something like a family, best friends, a girl to call his own. When he walked up the front steps, he saw Melanie sitting all bundled up on the porch.

"Whatcha doin' out here? Yer gonna catch yer death, Red."

Melanie just smiled, "Waiting for you. Wanted to talk to you about Deanna's."

"Alright."

She launched into the story about Deanna's meeting, and what she had told Mellie about Spencer. How he had given her and Adam his brother's guitars in hopes of playing with them...connecting with Aiden some how.

"I've invited him over with us, I thought maybe he and I could play a song at the party. For his brother and father."

Daryl sighed, "Mellie, what if he has an eye on ya? If he knew who ya were from the get go, maybe all this was just ta get close to ya?"

She shook her head and smiled, "None of that matters, baby. Trust me. I wouldn't let anyone touch me but you. This is just...me doing something nice for a hurting family. Who knows, maybe you'll like him?"

He heard himself grumble, "Fratboy douchebag."

"Don't generalize, you know what they say about glass houses. Just trust me, okay? I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it up to you after he leaves."

He saw the look in her eyes and knew that she meant what she said, he couldn't help feeling protective of her, though. She was pretty and kind, and if anyone ever took any sort of advantage of her, he would not hesitate to kill them on the spot. Or at least beat the tar out of them.

And he might have been the slightest bit jealous, knowing that Spencer would be singing and playing with Melanie, and that is something he wouldn't be able to do.

Melanie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, "Not to fret, Daryl Dixon.

* * *

Melanie made canned tomatoes and pasta for dinner, and she and Daryl awaited Spencer's arrival. Daryl was particularly sulky that evening, but he wasn't grouchy or angry, so she considered that a win.

He would be ridiculous to think she had eyes for anyone other than him, but she knew Daryl was gruff and territorial by nature. Now that she was "his girl" no one was gonna touch her or look at her the wrong way. Melanie found it adorable, but at the same time, she had to reassure him that she knew what she was doing.

When Spencer arrived he looked nervous to be there...either because Daryl was being Daryl or because she was Melanie McCall. She got out the guitar that Adam used and handed it to him, "Your mom told me you play. Why didn't you say anything?"

Spencer looked embarrassed and shrugged, "I mean, who wants to be that guy? When a huge country star comes to town and you say, 'Oh, I play too? We should get together.' You guys woulda thought I was some delusional whack job. Besides, I'm not nearly good enough to play with you."

Melanie shrugged, "What about singing?"

He shrugged, "I can carry a tune."

She took out her own guitar and smiled, "I thought maybe we could play something together at the party...for Aiden and your Dad...and Adam."

Spencer looked gobsmacked, "Me? Sing with you? In front of people?"

Melanie heard a low snicker from Daryl and she just smiled, "Yeah. So what do you say?"

He thought for a moment and nodded, "Yeah...okay. What song?"

"I uh, thought maybe 'Country Roads' by John Denver."

Spencer looked like he had a revelation, "Dad and Aiden...both loved Simon & Garfunkel."

Melanie smiled and went to the stereo and rifled through the discs until she found what she was looking for. She turned the cd over in her hand and, "I'm vetoing 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' right off the bat. But maybe 'America' or 'Homeward Bound?'"

Spencer looked at the guitar and then back at Melanie, "No, 'The Boxer.' Let's do 'The Boxer.'"

Melanie hummed to herself and nodded, trying to formulate the chords in her head, "Yeah. That one. It's perfect."

* * *

Daryl sat in the living room, listening to Spencer and Melanie play and sing this song...it was sad and sweet and had a lot of harmony. She would give Spencer help with the guitar, but they sounded nice together when they sang. It was different than when she and Adam would sing. Adam was better at playing, but Spencer was better at singing. Or so Daryl thought.

The best thing was, he could tell Melanie was happy to have someone to play music with again. Soon, Melanie sent Spencer home and told him to keep at it and come back the next day. The day before the party.

When Spencer had left with a smile on his face, Melanie pulled out the whiskey and shook her head, "The kid can sing. You're not too mad at me are you?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. I like how ya are when ya sing."

Melanie smiled, "I believe I made you an offer...to make it up to you after he left."

He felt her arms wrap around him and he smirked, "Yeah. Ya did."

Melanie kissed him suggestively and he threw her over his shoulder, his hand on her ass as she laughed. He walked her upstairs to bed, her laughter music to his ears.

* * *

A/N: the next chapter is fluffy with hints of danger. The thanksgiving party!

thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I hope to hear from all of you! If you haven't yet, please drop me a line!

super special shout outs go to: Angie B (the redneck and the redhead? Why didn't I think of that. They are pretty fab, thank you for all your support and reviews, always! More Anna and Rick tomorrow :) and the lovely Jean F (I'm glad you like! I am wondering if Mellie and Daryl could have a light bondage episode? And yes to Michonne! She is my favorite lady on the show! Thank you for your love and words! :)

Love and rockets,

Leah P!

xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 27

The day before Thanksgiving, Daryl kissed Melanie goodbye so he could go hunt. He could possibly snag a few wild turkeys, but he made her aware they could be pretty game-y taste wise, "Whatever you get, I will cook up. Please be careful okay?"

She looked up at him with those big eyes of hers, and he couldn't help but smile. It was nice having someone to worry about him, someone who wanted him to come home to her safely, "I'll be fine, Red. I ain't even goin' that far. Maybe a mile away at the most."

Melanie nodded, "I know, I just...how is it possible the world has gotten so small and insane? I'm sorry to fuss, I asked you to do this after all."

Daryl couldn't help but think the fitful look on her face was beautiful. Even the word beautiful sounded clumsy and dumb on his tongue. He called her pretty and hot, mostly...but they were understatements. He wasn't good at the flowery talk...even though he was tempted to try with her. Daryl Dixon was too redneck to be romantic, and most of the time, words failed him.

He even thought to go ask Aaron and Eric what to say and how to say it, if he thought he could live through the embarrassment of asking them about how to talk to his girl.

"I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

Melanie nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Okay...want to light a fire tonight? Drink some whiskey...help each other stay warm?"

"Fuck, Mellie. You keep talking like that and I ain't gonna get out the door and get anything done!"

She just laughed and kissed him softly, "Alright. I'll take that as a yes. I..."

Melanie trailed off quietly and Daryl raised an eyebrow, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I think Maggie, Tara and Spencer might be here when you get back."

"Alright."

He kissed her forehead and gathered his things, as he stepped out the door he had the feeling he had when he left before they'd ever kissed...something was unfinished.

* * *

She watched him leave. Melanie berated herself for almost having let it slip. She was happy...she was crazy about him...but it was way too early to be saying that. As closed up as he was, and how far they had come, Melanie knew that it wasn't to be used lightly.

The former society had embedded that word to use frivolously. Even in her songs and country music...all music. She didn't want it to be frivolous. She wanted it to be right, and true...and with Daryl, she didn't know when that would be. Melanie was just going to cool her jets, wait it out. Maybe he would say it first?

But she knew that was really, really unlikely.

Melanie wanted him to feel cared for and comfortable. She had actually tried to reign in how much she said to him. She thought if she didn't make a big deal over things, normalize situations...then he would be less likely to bolt when spooked.

It was a weird way to look at things, but it was how Melanie had to look at them.

They had sparks...amazing chemistry...but they didn't really talk about it that much. It was all action, which had been fantastic.

She made a pot of coffee and soon both Tara and Maggie had arrived. Tara always seemed to make Melanie laugh, like a goofy kid sister, while Maggie had the maternal vibe. She had everything under control, and was there if you needed a hug, or a cold dose of reality.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, Mel. I'm surprised you let us back into this den of sin. Glad to see you're wearing clothes...wait, maybe I'm not."

Tara accepted a cup of coffee and smiled as she sat at the table. Melanie just shook her head. Maggie sat down beside Tara and soon all three of them were sipping coffee at the table.

"Spencer is excited for whatever is happening. Just saw him at Deanna's...I'm surprised Daryl didn't intimidate the shit out of him getting close to you."

Melanie shrugged, "I've learned a few things. I try and tell him straight out and reassure him. Trying to get him to trust me, but it's been a trick. Getting there though. He still sulked for most of the night."

Tara sighed, "He's just so grumpy."

"He's not so bad. Classically misunderstood. He's got a good heart. Whoever hurt him in the past, I'd like to kick the shit out of."

Maggie smiled a half-smile, "You've got it bad, girl."

Melanie nodded, "I'd might have to agree with you on that."

As the afternoon passed, Melanie told them about what she and Spencer had been practicing, and how surprised she was with his singing. They all seemed happy about celebrating Thanksgiving, and for once, had something to look forward to. When a knock came at the door, Melanie welcomed Spencer in and offered him coffee.

"Have you been practicing?"

He nodded and looked nervous that Maggie and Tara we're going to be the audience for the final practice, "All night. Doubt Mom got any rest."

She smiled, "You rebel. Let's see, everyone in the living room. Let's get some feedback."

They practiced over and over, Melanie taking the high harmony had been a test for her register. Her voice was alto, but she had a fair falsetto. However, "The Boxer" called for a sweet, clear voice she had a hard time maintaining.

Maggie sighed, "Mel, it sounds great. You're such an amazing singer, yet you're your own worst critic. You're not going to be on tv or anything. It's just us."

Melanie smiled sadly, hearing a lot of Adam in what Maggie said. She had always been a perfectionist and liked to be as technically spot on as possible. Hence the nickname "boss lady." She was never going to get over losing him.

* * *

Daryl managed to be successful on the hunt, one wild turkey and a few rabbits and squirrels, but it was most certainly not enough for the whole town. He knew Melanie would be pleased though, in the long run that was really all that mattered to him.

As he made his way back from the woods, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was out there. Maybe it was paranoia or tension knowing that the Wolves had made themselves a looming presence. He stopped to listen, but heard nothing. No twigs, no steps, nothing. Just a feeling.

When night started to fall, he decided to head back, pushing his paranoia aside. Daryl amused himself with thoughts of Melanie helping field dress the game...and even though he knew she could do it, it still seemed funny to him.

He made it through the gates and realized that he was going home. A real home, where someone cared when he came back...not like when he got lost in the woods as a kid and his father didn't notice him missing for nine days. Melanie would worry, she would miss him, she would fuss if he was gone that long. It felt nice to be missed. To be needed.

These were all things he wished he knew how to say out loud to her. Look her dead in those hazel eyes and tell her everything he thought without sounding like a total dumbass.

As he walked into the house, he heard Melanie playing and singing alone in the living room. It was something he had never heard before, and it sounded like she was figuring out how to put it all together. When he walked past the living room, he saw Melanie with her head down, looking in her notebook and her guitar in her lap. Her head snapped up and she put the guitar down, "Oh hey!"

She hurried into the kitchen and saw all the lifeless little animals hanging from him and smiled, "Looks like it went well."

He nodded, "Thought Maggie and all 'em would be here."

"They were for awhile, but they've gone. Everybody's got stuff to do for the party."

"What was that ya were singin'?"

She looked a little embarrassed, "Something new. Still working on it. It's all bones and no meat at the moment...speaking of meat, need help?"

"Yeah. Come on."

They walked to the garage and sat in their for a good while, skinning and ripping out innards. Melanie was perplexed by the turkey, but gave it her best shot. There they were covered in blood from hand to elbow with knives. Daryl didn't know much about romance, but he thought their evening was nice.

"Poor little critters." Melanie whispered.

"Don't get all soft on me, Red."

She laughed, "I know, I know. No matter how desperate or bad the world gets, it still makes me sad."

Once the meat was packed away, they cleaned up side by side in the kitchen sink. Melanie dried her hands, "You hungry?"

When he nodded, Melanie set to work making noodle ramen. The last time they had it, she admitted it made her want it all the time. He built a fire in the fireplace and they sat infront of it on the living room floor with their bowls and what was left of the whiskey.

"I still think the party is silly. But you've got to admit, it's nice to have something to look forward that didn't entail dread."

Daryl shrugged, "I ain't never had no holidays or parties, really."

"Thanksgiving? Christmas?"

He shook his head.

"Even a birthday?"

Daryl shook his head again, "I didn't have that kind of family. They were all assholes."

He felt her hand on his arm, and he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry because you deserve a lot better than that. I'm hoping to show you that is true. "

Daryl never knew what to say when she talked like that. It made him happy and sad all at once. Melanie's expression was hopeful, and her lips pursed, waiting for his response. He touched her face gently, "Don't none of that matter now, Mellie. I know that. I wish...I was better at expressin' all that I feel in here."

He pointed to his chest, and she smiled, "I'm okay with you just showing me...there's no rush."

Melanie closed the gap and leaned in, her hand brushing hair from his eyes. They studied one another carefully. She was so pretty...delicate. He thought he might break her accidentally...that his roughness would be too much for her. Men like him were never supposed to touch such fine things.

When she kissed him, it was gentle and slow. Soon, she was stripping off his clothes, her hands caressing and dancing on his skin. Melanie stood briefly, to relinquish her own clothes, and he watched as her pale skin glowed in the firelight. The mixed feelings of wanting to be gentle with her and being rough, a few well placed bites...even pulling her long hair, were at odds with each other in his mind.

Once Melanie was completely naked, she eased down to straddle him as he was sitting. Daryl's arms went around her instinctively, his head buried in the softness of her breasts. He felt her stroke his hardness and he gasped before taking her hardened left nipple into his mouth. Melanie moaned lightly, her back arching. Curiosity got the better of him, and soon the hardened peak was between his teeth and he bit her teasingly.

Melanie gasped in pleasure, and felt the softness between her legs grow warm and wet. Jesus Christ, he knew then, she would be the end of him...and he would go happily and without a fight. Daryl turned his attention to her other breast while teasing the one he had just bitten with his rough hand.

She stroked him again, and he grunted, pulling her closer. Melanie lifted herself a little and used her hand to lead his erection inside of her, and as she accepted all of him, she tipped her head up to look at her, "I want you to look at me, Daryl."

Melanie moved on top of him, completely in control. She had him so excited, he wasn't going to last long. She quickened the pace, and as he moved in and out of her, Melanie threw her head back, that firery hair cascading and her round breasts bouncing in his face.

"Red..."

She moaned and before he knew it, they came violently together...bodies shaking and trembling. Daryl, while exhausted, was inspired, he kissed her roughly, "Red, Jesus girl..."

Melanie pressed her forehead to his, "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. It's fucking constant. When you bit me..."

Daryl apologized immediately, "I'm sorry..."

She put a hand over his mouth, "I liked it. I think I like it when you're a little rough with me. I think...we should...maybe...push some boundaries next time."

He looked surprised, but was more than interested, "I don't want to hurt ya..."

"You won't, I trust you. Besides, we're not talking anything crazy here...maybe some hair pulling..."

They spent the rest of the night on the couch near the fireplace, Melanie put on some music and all he could think about were all those things he wanted to say out loud laying heavy on his tongue.

* * *

A/N: hello my loves! Thank you for all the kind reviews for the last chapter! :) next up: thanksgiving fuzzies and a dangerous unexpected guest. Action to come!

super special shout outs to Angie B (I know, right? I think Mellie wants him to see the goodness with what comes with having someone care about you and that even though the world has gone to hell, there can still be good. More fluff to come! Thanks for your always lovely reviews!), Jean F (I think Mellie recognizes the roughness and the territorial nature as part of him...and it's part of his pull. I'm so glad you're enjoying, they are definitely in the "honeymoon phase", but something is coming to make that fewer and far between! Thanks for all the love! I'm feeling much better, I'm on antibiotics for a sinus infection and am on the mend!), TheFaceofAlison (it's good to see you back! I've been loving your updates by the way! So glad that you enjoyed. A little more fluff in the next chapter before some action! Hope to hear from you soon!) and Celia Azul (thank you for the review! And welcome to the fold! Im so glad you like the story, and I will be incorporating a bit of roughness soon!)

please leave me a review! It would mean the world!

thanks and love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 28

Melanie woke up early on Thanksgiving to start cooking her contribution of the celebratory feast. Daryl looked so peaceful sleeping she had a hard time getting out of bed. She was sure they could lock themselves in that room forever and not care either way what happened to the world outside.

But then again, her friends were out there. What was left of the world needed Daryl for sure...

Melanie had turned on some music, opting for some Patsy Cline as she cooked. She did her best with the wild turkey, but at least it would look appropriate for the holiday, game-y taste or not.

Memories of helping her mother and Granny cook their Thanksgiving dinner came flooding back. It was the one holiday Melanie had always looked forward to. Turkey, real mashed potatoes, stuffing, sweet potato pie and Granny's biscuits. They'd watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on their small television as they worked. It was also the day that they would break our Granny's old Christmas records.

Every year as a kid, Melanie would write a letter to Santa after Thanksgiving dinner, asking him for a real house for her small family to live in. Once she turned eleven, she had figured out that Santa hadn't existed and began formulating a way to save herself and her family. That was going to be through music.

Too bad neither Granny or Mama had lived long enough to see Melanie actually do it.

Thanksgiving's in Nashville had consisted of friends, the family she had chosen. Before the record and the tour, Melanie had gone with Adam to his sister's home to celebrate. His family was like something out of a Sears catalog. They'd take pictures with matching Christmas outfits and send them as holiday cards.

Melanie's thoughts turned to Daryl's home life as a child, and what she thought it had been like. Her family had never had a lot, but at least there was love. Her heart ached for him, knowing the man he was...gruff and unpolished, but he possessed this unfailing goodness in his bones. She couldn't imagine the man he could've been if someone had taken good care of him, loved him...told him he was possible of great things.

Because he was.

She wanted to show him what family could be, that he could be loved...that people were capable of goodness. That was part of the importance of the Thanksgiving celebration for her. She wished she could tell him all of this, but talk meant little to him. Melanie had to show him.

She could be his family.

Soon, as if he knew she was thinking about him, Daryl Dixon's sleepy voice was heard behind her, "Mornin' Red."

Melanie turned around and smiled, "Hey. Want some coffee?"

He nodded, sleep still in his eyes, and walked over to her as she poured him a mug of hot coffee, "How's it goin'"

She shrugged and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, "Just got finished brining this bad boy. About to put it in the oven."

Daryl chuckled, "I ain't never had a proper Thanksgivin'. Figures it would finally happen during the end of days."

Melanie smiled and tried to hide the melancholy that had climbed into her throat. She couldn't help placing a kiss on his cheek, "I was thinking about my Mama this morning...only thing I think is missing is Christmas music. We used to play it while cooking. I'm glad I get to share this day with you."

"Gettin' all mushy on me?"

She shrugged, "It's just that kind of day. Besides...I know you like it, even though you won't admit to it."

* * *

The fact of the matter was, Daryl did like Melanie saying sweet things to him. He hated the fact he couldn't formulate the words to tell her that she was...more. More than just a fantastic lay, more than just some red headed celebrity who wore hot pants, more than just the first woman he had truly cared about.

Melanie was more than he ever dreamed of. More than he could ever fathom for himself.

He was thankful for her, and he was going to do his best to show her...since he had never been good with words.

Daryl enjoyed watching her bustle around in the kitchen, her red hair up in a wild knot and an old apron tied around her. He thought about the world before...she would have been on a tour bus somewhere, celebrating with Adam and her band and he would've been doing nothing special in the back woods of Georgia, trying to keep Merle out of trouble.

He was perfectly aware that a girl like her would've never cast a sidewise glimpse at a man like him under normal circumstances. But as it happened, she was his now and he was completely hers. Luck had somehow finally smiled on him.

Melanie sang along to the music on the stereo as she worked, and he felt at home. Winter had been sneaking in for weeks, and the day was a cold one. Georgia winters were usually mild, with an occasional blast of cold. Virginia, on the other hand, was a completely different story. The fireplace was going to get worked all winter and Melanie had already put two extra blankets on the bed.

He let his mind wander to another place, one without Walkers or Wolves. Somewhere society had been rebuilt...where he and Melanie could work and live without constant danger and death. Somewhere they could be happy or even goof off for a day. Lazy summer days swimming or fishing...or just running around naked.

Melanie finally put the turkey in the oven and turned to look at him, "So, this will be in the oven basically until we get ready to go to Deanna's. What should we do until then?"

Daryl's first inclination was to take Melanie up on her offer of 'being a bit rough' by throwing her over his shoulder and tying her wrists to the bedpost...but ultimately it didn't feel right for the day ahead, he felt like there should be some reverence. Instead he built another fire in the fireplace and they sat on the couch with their coffee, talking about things that didn't really matter.

It was nice...borderline normal.

Melanie sat with her head nestled in his shoulder, "Do you have good memories Thanksgiving...at all?"

He shrugged, "When I was thirteen and livin' with Merle who was in his early twenties...we snuck into the movie theatre back home and saw _Teen Wolf Too._ It was terrible, but probably one of the best holidays I ever had. He got popcorn and everythin'."

Melanie lifted her head, her hazel eyes soft in the firelight, "Sometimes Merle doesnt sound so bad."

"Oh, he was. But he tried when I was younger. He was mean, racist, pilled out and always messin' with the worst women. But whaddya expect with parents like mine?"

Melanie looked away sadly, "You know, my Mama had a real boyfriend once. He started off nice enough. Treated her good. I was about fourteen. He tried to mess with me and when my Mama found out she threatened him with my Granny's shotgun. My Mama was tough, but I always get sad to think she wasn't treated nicely by men. That she didn't have someone who saw past the poor, trailer trash stripper bit. She would've made some guy very happy if they'd let her."

Daryl felt his hand ball up into a fist, like it was a reflex. The thought of some asshole buttering up Melanie's Mama just to try to use Melanie made him rage. Even though he didn't know her then, even though he never knew her Mama...the thought of anyone ever trying to hurt her filled him with anger. At least Melanie's Mama knew how to handle it. He appreciated the fact that Chayla McCall was woman enough to know that no one messed with her daughter. His parents would have done whatever they thought was best for them, and would've paid no mind to how anything affected their son.

Melanie's hand covered his balled up fist, "He didn't hurt me. Mama made sure."

Daryl turned to look at her, "Ain't nobody ever gonna hurt ya. Not on my watch."

She smiled up at him, "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you either. If anyone even tries, they'll have to deal with hell coming with me."

Jesus Christ, he loved it when she talked tough. Melanie might be small, but she was scrappy...and also a feisty redhead. He didn't doubt her words, not even for a moment. He searched for the right words, but again he couldn't produce them. Daryl wished it could be easier for him to say things like: _I love your ferocity, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...I love...love..._

Even thinking of the word "love" made him feel panicky and dumb. He only thought of "love" as a word. Something used to emphasize. Nothing more than imaginary and non-existent.

So instead, he kissed her forehead gently and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

When it was time to go to Deanna's house, Melanie changed into a pair of neat jeans, the brown cowl-necked sweater and wore her hair loose. Daryl helped her pack up the turkey as well as the other little critters she had cooked up, too. She carried her guitar case and a bag full of CDs for the musical ambience.

Daryl showered and looked nervous at the prospect of socializing...especially now that others were aware that they were together. She tried to comfort him and tell him nobody was going to mention anything except for probably Eric, because teasing was how he showed affection.

"Just be yourself. These people know you well. If you don't act weird, they won't."

He grunted and looked unsure, but followed her out of the house with the food. The walk to Deanna's was a blustery one, the early evening was gray, damp and windy. Melanie knocked on the door and Spencer opened it, holding a glass of bourbon.

"Oh hey guys...let me help."

He took the bag of CDs from Melanie and held the door open as they made their way in. Spencer led them to the kitchen where Deanna, Maggie and Carol had already set up shop. There were dishes of baked apples, apple crumble, macaroni casseroles and even cranberry sauce. Melanie smiled brightly and helped Daryl with the dishes.

"It's wild turkey, some rabbits and squirrels. It's not a whole heck of a lot, but there should be some for everyone. Daryl did the hunting. I did the cooking."

Maggie took the cover off of the turkey, "It certainly looks festive."

Daryl chuckled, "It's wild, so don't be surprised if it don't taste like yer mama's."

Soon after, Daryl disappeared with a bottle of wine, probably out in Deanna's back yard for a cigarette before everyone else showed up. Melanie helped Carol and Deanna get down plates and glasses, which Carol and Maggie had brought more of from their homes to accommodate everyone.

Everyone began to arrive and Deanna and Maggie went into the living room to fetch drinks and play hostess. Carol asked Melanie to tell Deanna that the food was ready, if they wanted to start sending people that way. She made her way through the cramped open floor plan and found Deanna. Soon everyone began to file through and she caught sight of Daryl, talking with Aaron and Eric.

A voice came from behind her, "Seems like things are good. With you two."

Melanie just about jumped out of her skin and turned around to see Rick holding Judith. She nodded, "Pretty good. I'm wanting to give him the best Thanksgiving possible. I want him to feel...cared about. He deserves that. He has always deserved that."

Rick agreed, "He seems...more settled than I've ever known him to be. I think he's happy in his own way."

She shrugged and smiled, "So am I."

* * *

A/N: hi loves! Cutting this one in half. If I keep going it will be 5000+ words lol. Next up, dinner, singing...an attack. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more!

p.s. Cried my eyes on last night. What about you?

Super special shout outs to: Celia azul (She is kind of the redneck's dream, right? Lol. Don't forget the short shorts or "daisy Dukes", if you will. So glad you're enjoying!), Angie B (they are getting closer! This chapter and the next are kind of ruminations/character development before the big bad appears. Mellie wants to be Daryl's home. And kinky times are ahead! Thank you so much for your consistently wonderful reviews! Love ya!) and Jean F (Mellie and Daryl are going to be tested, so Maggie and Tara are very important. Melanie is the person who pushes forward in all situations. Daryl is gonna get a bit jealous in the next chappie...I hope you enjoy it! Love ya and hope to hear from you soon!)

If you'd be so kind as to leave me a review and let me know what you think, I'd be ever so appreciative!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxoxo


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 29

The Thanksgiving dinner had gone well, even Daryl had to admit it. The people of Alexandria were damn near jolly. He sat with Rick and Aaron and watched Melanie choose music as people danced in Deanna Monroe's living room. She looked happy...at home.

He took a sip of red wine and Aaron questioned happily, "So...how are things with you and Mellie?"

Daryl shrugged, he didn't much like talking about their relationship with other people, not even his close friends. It wasn't because he was embarrassed...he just liked keeping that sort of thing private, "Uh, good. We're good."

Aaron chuckled, "More than good, I think. Have you all...you know, made any sort of proclamations yet?"

Rick chuckled into the palm of his hand and Daryl shrugged, "I guess I don't follow?"

"I think Aaron is asking if you love her."

Daryl nearly spit out the wine...love? Is that the word he had been searching for? He'd never loved anyone...or readily admitted to it. He cared about her deeply. He only wanted Melanie, and he wanted her for the rest of his life. But love? He didn't even know if that was real. No one had ever loved him. Not even the people who were supposed to.

He shook his head, "I ain't said nothin' like that. But she's my girl. She knows that."

Aaron smiled facetiously, "Comeon, Daryl. We see how you two look at each other. It's like everything around you could burn to the ground, but as long as the two of you were together..."

There was truth to that. Nothing meant much if she wasn't around, "I ain't never said that word to nobody. I'm not sure if it exists."

Rick gave him a pained smile, "Has Mellie said it?"

Daryl shook his head, "No. Nothin' like that. But she says nice stuff to me all the time."

He had heard from time to time that actions spoke louder than words. He and Melanie didn't need to talk. They showed each other how the felt constantly. Daryl turned his eyes to her and saw that she was two-stepping with Abraham, and she had thrown her head back in laughter. Melanie McCall was the most beautiful woman in Alexandria...if not in all that was left in the world.

Daryl turned back to his friends and shrugged yet again, "I'm total shit at romantic stuff. Sometimes I think I'd like to tell her somethin' and it sounds clumsy and dumb coming from me. Like she's gonna laugh me right outta the room."

Aaron smiled, "Daryl...Mellie likes you...a lot...clearly. I think she accepts all of you. She wouldn't laugh at you if you were being sincere."

"Everythin' just sounds so stupid comin' from me. She's famous and good with words and I'm just a dirty-ass redneck from the ass crack of Georgia."

Rick smiled, "You have your own way with words, Daryl."

Soon there was the sound of clinking glass and they all looked up to see Deanna hitting the side of her wine goblet with a spoon, "May I have everyone's attention? We are in for very special treat. Melanie McCall will be gracing us with a special performance...with none other than my son, Spencer. Please welcome them."

A smattering of applause was heard and Daryl saw Melanie with her guitar, sit on a stool next to Spencer...who looked terrified. He watched as Melanie smiled and patted his knee, an action that was meant for reassurance and shouldn't have sent Daryl into the throes of mild jealousy, but still did. Spencer took a deep breath and spoke for everyone to hear, "This is for my dad, Reg...and my brother Aiden."

Deanna gasped and her hand covered her mouth. Melanie counted them in quietly and the guitars began the swirling, melancholy song. Aaron sang along, and Daryl couldn't take his eyes off Melanie, who had that blissed out look on her face that she got when she sang with someone else. She was more than beautiful...she was angelic, and Daryl felt fairly sure that he would sound idiotic if he told her that.

* * *

By the time they'd hit the final lines of the song, Deanna Monroe was a hot mess. Her face was red and streaked with tears. Melanie noted that Spencer had choked back a ragged sob as they were singing. His father and brother must've had some meaning to this song that she didn't know.

Deanna stumbled over to Spencer and embraced him hard, the two of them lingering there in the living room as the rest of the residents clapped and then went about their ways of getting more wine and desserts.

Melanie snuck out the back door for air, knowing that Daryl would more than likely join her. Somewhere inside, seeing Deanna's grief had made her own grief, not only for Adam, but her mother stir. She had missed her mother all day long, remembering the things they used to do on Thanksgiving. Melanie looked up at the stars on the cold November night, and immediately felt small. She wondered what her Mama was up to right then and there. Was there a big dinner? What were angels thankful for?

It was a silly thought, she knew it. But she liked the idea of her Mama and Granny whole and happy on the other side. Hopefully partying up a storm and living in some sort of mansion.

Soon, as predicted, the door opened behind her and that familiar, quiet presence could be felt. Melanie turned around to see Daryl standing there, just looking at her.

"What?"

He shrugged and watched as she stepped closer to him, toe to toe, "I just...Red..."

She felt concern wash over her face and she reached out to him, "What is it?"

Melanie noticed he couldn't look directly at her, and that made her scared...he was leaving...he didn't want this anymore. She continued to look up at him, and finally he said, "Yer so goddamn beautiful, Mel."

For a moment, Melanie waited for a "but," thinking he was softening the blow...and then it hit her...he had never called her beautiful before. Relief washed over her and she felt like laughing, but she didn't. He was showing vulnerability, and she knew it wasn't easy for him. Instead she smiled brightly, "Thank you, sweetheart."

He finally looked directly at her, a small and satisfied smile on his face, "Ya sounded real good. All that practicin' paid off."

It had, even though Spencer had been wracked with nerves. He told her he took two shots of whiskey before they started to play. And once they started to play, Melanie felt that Adam-shaped hole in her chest. She should have been singing with him.

He should still be there.

"So what about you, Daryl? Has it been a good Thanksgiving?"

Daryl put his hands on her hips and nodded, "First real one ever. It's been nice."

Melanie let her arms snake their way to his neck and she smiled, "You deserve this. Family and warmth and love."

She let that massive four letter word hang in between them for a moment. It was like trying it on for size. Daryl looked down and away for a moment, and Melanie knew he didn't know how to feel about it, and why would he? Anyone who was supposed to have loved him ended up hurting him...scarring him.

But this was different. She cupped his unshaven face in her hands, "Daryl...hey..."

Before she could utter another word, a loud crack was heard.

It sounded like something slamming into the gates.

Melanie and Daryl instantly pulled apart. She felt for the gun on her hip and he motioned for her to be quiet. Soon they were joined by Rick, Carol and Michonne. All of their eyes were wild, attempting to assess the threat.

Running steps could be heard in the streets, more than one person had been able to breach the gates. Daryl signaled to Rick, what she wasn't sure, and soon they moved out from Deanna's backyard and into the streets.

Melanie panicked, there was a house full of their people who were sitting ducks and mostly unarmed. Melanie decided to forego following them, and instead went back into the house to tell Maggie and Tara.

"What should we do...stay or move out into the streets?"

Melanie didn't have an answer. She was total shit at strategy, "Whatever anyone decides, they need to be armed and ready. If these are the Wolves, they won't hesitate to kill all of us."

Tara nodded, "I'm telling Abraham and Glenn, they should probably be out there."

Melanie watched out the small window of the door as a handful of wild, dirty folks she didn't recognize practically skipped and ran through the town streets. Soon, Abraham, Glenn and Spencer appeared beside her.

"Anybody got a plan?"

Abraham took a deep breath, "Kill 'Em all?"

Melanie looked to Glenn and Spencer and shrugged, "It works for me. Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Carol are already out there. I don't hear any shots..."

Glenn agreed, "They must not have guns."

Abraham grunted, "Then knife up. No use in wasting ammo."

Glenn lead them from Deanna's house quietly, the partygoers were left with horrified, scared looks at the direction the holiday had gone. Melanie looked to Tara and Maggie, who were both armed and ready to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

Once outside, Melanie realized just how cold and silent it was. She wished she had her machete and not just her knife and gun. As the four of them made their way to the gates, they saw a wrecked van steaming and spilling fluids. Someone had tried to knock down the the gates unsuccessfully...so they must have used the roof of the van to help scale the barrier.

Soon a tussle was heard in the side yard of a home, Melanie sprinted to find Carol and Daryl wrestling with attackers. Carol was being overpowered by a hulking man, his eyes wild and murderous. He had her on the ground and Melanie ran behind him and stabbed him forcefully beneath the ribcage. The man yelped in pain and Carol lunged with her own knife, stabbing him right between the eyes.

As the body slid with a thud to the ground, Melanie saw Daryl dispose of his attacker with a violent, bloody blow with a tire iron. She almost smirked at his resourcefulness. Daryl stood and caught his breath, "There's not that many. Ten at the most."

Carol kicked her attacker's side, "Eight."

Daryl was covered in blood, his face, his hair and his hands. Melanie choked down the feelings of her fear and together they walked back into the streetlights of the town. They went to inspect the damage at the gates and managed to wiggle through, while Carol kept an eye out for the others.

It was a regular, white work van, no discernible marks or logos. Daryl brained the driver, who had since reanimated, as she stood closer to the road. He looked at her with his sleepy eyes, "You alright, Red?"

Melanie nodded, she was fine...but could feel the adrenaline pumping overtime through her veins. She realized she was bloody, too.

"I'm fine."

Before either of them could say another word, a red van came speeding up behind Melanie. Neither of them could register what was happening fast enough. Daryl was too far away to knock her out of the way. Instead, Melanie dove on the other side of the road and covered her head.

The van came to a halt, but the engine was still running. A man stepped out, his face was scarred on one side and he looked down at Melanie curiously, "Well what do we have here? Boss doesn't have a ginger does he?"

Melanie heard Daryl calling her name as the man with the scars pulled her up by her hair and put a hand over her mouth, "Hush, Darlin'. Let me do the talking."

He pulled her out by the hair, where Daryl could see her, "Right pretty one. It'd be a shame to mess that up."

Daryl started toward them, rage written across his face. The scarred man wiggled his finger back and forth, "Ah-ah, white knight."

He hit the hood of the van and the back door slid open to reveal five men with guns, "She will make good ransom I think. Either boss will get her or the town."

The man pulled out a ridiculously large serrated knife and held it to her belly, "Either you let us go, and we will contact you with the demands...or I gut her and kill you...and what good would that do any of us?"

Melanie felt the tip of the knife digging into her skin, and blood appearing on her sweater and jeans. She screamed in pain and the man gagged her violently, "Now, Now. None of that. Listen to me, she comes with us...you all pay up...and you'll see her again. And if she behaves while she is gone she might be in one piece."

Melanie made eye contact with Daryl, trying to plead with him not to try and stop what was happening. She couldn't watch him die. Not him.

She knew good and well these men didn't know who they were fucking with, and somehow, that comforted her.

The scarred man pushed Mellie to the sliding door, and dirty arms and hands snaked around her, pulling her in. She could hear Daryl yelling her name, but the scarred man slammed the door while saying, "You'll see her again. If you play by the rules."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! So next up, the rescue mission, Melanie's time in captivity, Daryl wants to go rogue. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! Lots of action to come!

Thank you for all the follows, Faves and reviews! I would love to hear from you all! If you are so inclined, please drop me a line :)

Super special shout outs to: Angie b (aw, I'm glad the fluff helped heal the Glenn wound. Hope this chappie didn't stress you out too much :), Natalie Laukas (I kinda love jealous Daryl too!), Celia Azul (She wants to be his place to hang his hat, no matter where they go, as long as they were together, they'd be home :), Jeanf (lots more Jealous and protective Daryl to come. I hope you enjoy! I think the "L" word may come into play soon :), Guest (thanks for your candid review! And welcome to the fold!) and TheFaceofAlison (It will be special for him, because this is a turning point. The talk with Aaron and Rick and what happens will have him evaluating his feelings and emotions :).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 30

Melanie kept telling herself; she wasn't a damsel in distress and that she would save herself. She didn't need anyone to come and save her.

Once in the van, the men put a bag over her head, and her other senses were heightend. She listened to the sounds around her, even the smallest ones. She tried to get a read on the situation. For the most part, they did not touch her, and for that she was grateful. Someone did pull at the ends of her hair a few times, not enough to hurt, but her guess was that they wanted to get a rise from her.

They had told Daryl that if they paid the price, they would let her go. She was going to play along as best she could, but she was going to keep an eye out for ways to escape. Her biggest fear was someone would recognize her and know who she is.

When the van came to a halt after an hour, Melanie was unceremoniously led by two men, one holding each arm. They forced her up some stairs and then took off the bag and she could see a small, dingy room with no windows. Melanie tried to reign in her fear, but she was shaking.

"You have a name?"

She turned around slowly, and saw that the man with the scarred face looked at her almost sympathetically while holding a flashlight. She had always heard that in dire, murderous situations, a person should try to emphasize that they were human, a real person with a name and family. So she told him the truth.

"Mellie."

The scarred man remained unmoved, but shrugged, "Well, Mellie. We have rules here. I can't guarantee you won't get hurt, but the boss forbids rape. So you can relax about that. Mind you, you can still get your brains bashed in if he sees fit."

Melanie felt like she was going throw up, but managed to choke it down, and simply nodded. The scarred man shrugged again, "This can be easy. The boss wants half of everything that your people have. You all keep giving half and we will stay out of your hair. Was that your boyfriend back there?"

She didn't say anything and he continued, "Good thing he didn't do anything stupid, or tried to be a hero. We have guns, but try not to use them. Those idiot foot soldiers we sent in to raid the place failed. That's why we took you as insurance. I have a feeling the boss will make you an offer that's hard to refuse. He doesn't have a red head in his harem."

Melanie felt disgusted, she would never be a part of anything like that. The scarred man just chuckled, seeing the revulsion on her face, "He should be here soon. He's coming from the Sanctuary to talk to you. Some would feel honored. If your boyfriend and crew are smart...you should be home in no time."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Melanie alone with nothing but the darkness. The door locked from the outside and she told herself the same thing over and over. She was not a damsel in distress. She would save herself. She would make it back to Alexandria and warn the others.

* * *

Daryl found it nearly impossible to hold back the rage of losing Melanie to those men...the wolves. She had looked at him with pleading eyes not to try to save her, to not put himself in danger. He scolded himself for not trying.

He tried not to think of all the horrible things they could do to her.

If anything happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself.

He sat in the kitchen of Rick's house with Carol, Michonne, Abraham, Glenn and Aaron. Rick paced, something he did when coming up with a plan. He put his hands on his hips and came to a halt, "They said they'd give Mellie back if we do what they say? What are their terms?"

Daryl shrugged, "I s'ppose we'll find out."

Rick shook his head, "Daryl...whatever it is, we might have to say no. I want you to be prepared. We can always try to save her...but I don't want us living under someone else's thumb. We have a community to think about."

Daryl put up his hand to stop him. He knew. He knew that Rick would not sacrifice the town for the price of one...he didn't expect him to. Melanie herself would not want him to do that, "I know."

Carol made mugs of tea and began to hand them out, "So we wait until they contact us with terms? Then decide."

Michonne sighed, "But what if they lied?"

Daryl couldn't think about it. He had to believe she was alive and she was fighting hard to remain so. That girl was a spitfire...full of piss and vinegar when she wanted to be. He had yet to be on her bad side, but knew it was somewhere he never wanted to be.

Rick shook his head again, "We can't think like that. Carol's right. We find out their terms, then we move."

* * *

Melanie fell in and out of sleep on the dirty floor. She dreamed of Tulsa and Nashville and felt the ache in her heart for her Mama, Adam and Daryl. Melanie was honest with herself, acknowledging that she might see the former two sooner than she though.

She didn't want to die in this room. She didn't want to die before telling Daryl everything she felt.

She hadn't even told him a fraction of it.

Melanie didn't know what time it was. She didn't know if it was day or night. She felt disoriented.

Suddenly the door opened, and men came in, two or three of them. When the lantern they carried lit up the room, Melanie could see it was the man with the scars, along with two others.

"Here she is, boss."

A man stepped forward, he was dark and muscular, almost too good looking. Over his shoulder he carried a baseball bat that was wrapped in barbed wire. He smiled at her and bent down to get a better look. Melanie wanted to shrink away, but she stood her ground...and did her best to stay unemotional.

As the man kneeled before her he shook his head, "Nothin' to be scared of sweet cheeks. Dwight here just told me about where you came from...Mellie, right?"

Melanie nodded and the man continued, "We want half of that town. Dwight says you have a boyfriend there. Is he the leader?"

She shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him anything.

"You look awful fucking familiar. Like I've seen you before."

Melanie felt the pit in her stomach swirl like a vortex and the man put his thumb beneath her chin and tipped her face upward, getting a better look, "I've always liked the idea of a redhead. You're a bit on the skinny side, but you have a pretty face."

She was going to be sick. She didn't want this man touching her or talking to her, let alone propositioning her to be in his "harem."

He must have seen the look in her eyes and he chuckled, a bit of venom seeping in, "What's the matter, Red? Am I not good enough for you?"

Even the sound of Daryl's nickname for her coming from his lips felt like a betrayal. The man stood up and put the end of the deadly baseball bat in her face, "This here, this is my best girl. Her name is Lucille. She can be violent, and unforgiving. Or she could be as docile as a lamb. You know what she likes?"

Melanie shook her head, and the man smiled, "To be sung to. She settles down if someone sings her a sweet song. Maybe you can sing for her, Mellie? Cause at the moment she wants to bash your fucking brains out. And that would be unhelpful for he both of us. You're my ransom. And I'm assuming you want to get back to that limp dick boyfriend of yours. I'll call off the dogs, if you can sing a song for Lucille."

She didn't want to, but she didn't want to die, either. Melanie was worried that she would blow her cover, but she knew she had to do it, "I'll sing."

The man smiled and swung the bat near her right temple, to intimidate her. Or maybe just to kill her, "Go ahead, sugar tits. Lucille is waiting."

Melanie shut her eyes, and tried not to think about the sadistic weapon swinging back and forth so close to her head. She opened her mouth and sang the first verse and chorus to "Silver Stallion" because she wanted to make it through to see Daryl again.

She felt the tear streaming down her cheeks and the bat stopped swinging, the man just smiled and perched Lucille back up on his shoulder, "Lucille really liked that...said you have a familiar voice. She can't quite place it, though. Dwight, get me some of her hair. Then take a team to the town with our demands. Tell them they don't pay up, next we cut off digits and appendages."

He made his exit with the third man and Dwight dropped to his knees with a hunting knife, "I'm sorry about this, Mellie. But hair grows back, right? Arms and legs don't."

Dwight pulled the left side of her head and began to saw just below her ear. Melanie cried silently, and she knew he was right. He walked out of the door with the lantern in one hand and a fistful of her bright red hair in the other.

As the door shut and locked, Melanie collapsed on the floor and cried.

A day passed, or at least it felt like a day. She couldn't tell anymore. She used the bucket they had provided as her restroom, but there was no food or water. Melanie felt weak. She had heard voices outside occasionally, making her feel like she was being guarded or at least in an area that was populated. Melanie had just nodded off when a surprised cry came from outside, along with sounds of a scuffle.

Melanie sat up and listened, there was nowhere to hide if someone came in. The clinking of keys could be heard and the doorknob rattled. Someone was trying to get in! It sounded like they were trying keys in the lock, not knowing which one fit. What if it was Rick? Or Daryl?

Finally the door swung open and a large man, with dark and long hair appeared in silhouette from the hallway light. Melanie didn't recognize him, "Who are you?"

"A friend."

"I don't know that."

"Then why would I try to break you out intentionally? I have been watching your group. Saw you get taken. I can take you back."

Melanie shook her head, "But why?"

"There's plenty of time for this on the walk back. But if you must know, these wolves have go to go. I come from a colony...Hilltop. We want to make an alliance to fight them with you..."

"What's your name?"

The man smirked and offered her his hand, "Jesus."

Melanie made a face, "Seriously?"

"It's really Paul, but people call me Jesus. Do you want to get home or not? Because if we don't move fast, we're both gonna be in a pickle."

Melanie nodded, and Jesus asked, "Are you okay to run?"

"Yeah."

Jesus smiled, "Okay girlie, stay with me. Look for anything to use as a weapon. We don't stop until we are on 270. Got it?"

And with that, they ran out the door and into the fray.

* * *

a/n: next up-action, death and maybe some sweet, sweet lovin'! I hope everyone enjoyed! Melanie and Jesus bond, and the Alexandrians form a plan.

I would love if I heard from all of you! If you are so inclined, please leave me a review letting me know how I'm doing/whatcha think :) it would mean the world!

Super special shout outs to: Angie B (I know, I'm a stinker. But we needed some suspense! I'm so glad the bromance and advice was something you like. Sometimes I think Daryl just needs a bit of acceptance and guidance :) and to Jean F (Yeah, Daryl blames himself, but he isn't going to stop fighting for her, even if he isn't sure if love really exists, Lol. Glad you liked the Aaron/Rick and Daryl talk! After all the danger in this chapter and the next, there will need to be some sexiness on the horizon, dontcha think? ;)!

Please read and review!

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 31

The men came at dawn to the gates of Alexandria. Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Abraham had been waiting for them. Daryl felt the itch in his trigger finger, he wanted a piece of whoever took Melanie and did God knows what with her. The scarred man, the one who threatened him and Melanie, was the same man to make the demands.

"That pretty little Mellie is safe...for now. Nothing's been done to harm her...yet. Here's what we want. We want half of everything you have in this town. You have 48 hours. We'll come back once a month for half...and you all won't have any trouble unless you can't pay up."

Daryl felt himself move towards the man, but Rick put his hand out to stop him, "We'll need time to consider."

The scarred man laughed heartily, "You ain't got time. 48 hours and we start sending body parts home to Mellie's boyfriend. Do it or don't...her blood will be on your hands."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange circle tied neatly with a piece of twine and handed it to Daryl. It took him a minute to register just what it was. It was that red hair that smelled like sunshine...a whole mess of it. Daryl grabbed it from the man's hands and made a move to clobber him with his fist. He met resistance and realized that Abraham was holding him back.

Daryl had never felt such rage. Not with Merle...not even with delicate little Beth. Melanie was his, and he had failed her. He had told her that no one would hurt her on his watch, and there he was, holding a wad of her beautiful hair.

Rick barked at the man, "You hurt her and you'll have hell to pay. 48 hours. You have our word."

The man just laughed and retreated to his van where his men waited, "That's what I like to hear. Boss'll like it, too. See you in two days. Sure hope that girl of yours makes it back in one piece."

As the van drove away, Abraham let Daryl go and he found his resolve, "I'm tracking them. I'm followin' them. They hurt the hair on Mellie's head, that's cause enough for me."

Rick stood infront of the gates with his hands on his hips, "I can't stop you. I understand. I want Mellie back, too. But we can't lose you, Daryl. We'll need you if this all goes to shit. We'll do our best to give half. Even though I don't like it. But these assholes don't seem to be messing around."

Daryl nodded, he didn't want to make this choice...the choice between his girl and his people. But he had to try. He'd made her a promise...hell...he'd made Adam a promise and he intended to keep it.

"I can be back before then. Get our folks ready."

* * *

Melanie had fought hard alongside Jesus, her literal savior.

They made it though the halls, Jesus dispatching two men with his bare hands. He was fast and skilled at some sort of hand to hand combat. Melanie found little by way of weapons, but managed to find a wooden chair that Jesus broke over his knee and they both took the legs as something to use to fend off foes.

When they ran down the stairs of the building, two men came at them with guns, and Melanie whacked one of them repeatedly before he had a chance to get a shot off. Jesus didn't even need to use his chair leg, he knocked the guy out with his accurate and large fists.

They took the guns, but Melanie didn't get rid of the table leg.

When they finally got outside, she realized some of the men were delivering the message to Alexandria, while the others were scrambling or unconsious upstairs. The entrance to the compound was eerily empty, and Jesus used signals (much like Daryl did) to show her where to go and what to do. They crept along the perimeter, looking for assailants or snipers.

Soon, machine gun fire pinged all around them and Jesus grabbed her arm and they ran fast in a zig zag formation. They heard cars starting and the grumble of men on their way. Jesus hopped on top of a broken down car and helped her up enough to send her to scale over their fence. He was close behind her when he cried out quietly in pain.

He'd been shot in forearm. Luckily for him, it shot clear through.

Once they'd gotten to the other side, there was no time for being idle. They were coming for them, with everything they had. So they ran. They ran into the deep woods, and along 270 until their legs almost gave out. The cars looking for them speeded past on the road, but they knew that men would be sent out to canvass the woods.

Melanie ran until her lungs felt like they would burst.

Finally, she collapsed into the wet, November dirt. She was filthy, and one side of her hair was longer than the other and she was covered in the blood of the man she had bludgeoned. Melanie felt herself hyperventilating, her heart thudding against her rib cage. She hadn't eaten, she hadn't had anything to drink. She couldn't go much further.

Jesus kneeled beside her his arm bleeding from where he was shot. She sat up slowly, feeling the gun in her hand and hearing only the calmness of the woods. Melanie sighed," We have to get you back. Your arm..."

He shook his head, "I'm fine. Straight through. Just need to cover it up."

Melanie ripped at the sleeve of her sweater, pulling it apart at the seam. She handed it to Jesus, "Here."

Jesus smiled and thanked her as she helped him tie the bandage taught. Melanie sat for a momenta do Jesus looked at her intently, "You need water. We've got half a day's walk ahead of us, assuming we don't run into any trouble. I never got your name, but you are so familiar...we're you on tv in the old days?"

Melanie stood up, and he stood with her, "The old days? Sort of. I used to sing."

Jesus's eyes widened, "The country singer! We're you the one with the sparky booty shorts?"

She would never live that down, "Yeah. That was me. You can call me Mellie, by the way. I should thank you. For saving me."

Jesus walked beside her, "I just opened the door. You fought with me. Besides, in returning you...I'm hoping to gain the favor of your town. So I guess I'm not without my ulterior motives."

"Better than the motives of...that man with the bat...Lucille..."

"Negan. He's insane. He's wrangled my colony, Hilltop, into his web. Rules by fear. And our leader, Gregory...he's a chicken shit."

"So, you'll want to talk to Rick."

Jesus looked curious, "Rick...is he your old man? The one with the bow?"

Melanie chuckled, "Ah no, that's Daryl. Daryl is my 'old man.' He and Rick are like brothers though."

Branches snapped and suddenly, they both raised their guns. Two walkers stumbled from the brush. Melanie felt Jesus's relief, and they used their chair legs to brain them.

* * *

Daryl had been tracking alone for hours. There was a lot of activity on the road, part of him worried that the men had returned to Aexandria, not satisfied with the answers Rick had given them. Every so often, he'd pull the circle of red hair out of his pocket and looked at it, part of his girl was not where it should be.

If they hurt her, if they'd taken anything from her, if they broke her in anyway...he would kill them all. Every last one of them...even if he went down with them.

Unfinished. They would always have unfinished moments. He thought back to his conversation with Rick and Aaron at Deanna's party.

Could this be that word he never understood? The word that no one had ever used with him? Could he 'love' Melanie McCall?

If he did...what would happen if she didn't feel the same?

Would he break even more?

As early evening crept in, Daryl kept searching, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

Twigs broke and he found himself standing still, lying in wait for whatever was in those woods. A large man with long, dark hair appeared and immediately, his hands went up and Daryl saw he was holding a gun.

"Drop it."

"Hey there chief...We're on the same side."

Daryl felt the rage in his hands, wanting to put a bolt in this guy. Another twig snapped and a feminine voice came from the dark, "Jesus?"

The man smirked knowingly, "This way. Something you want to see."

From behind his raised hands and large body, a familiar form could be seen pointing a gun. As it grew closer, Daryl felt his heart catch in his chest.

It was Melanie.

When she stood beside the man, she focused on Daryl and her eyes grew wide, "Oh my God...Daryl!"

She ran to him, wordlessly. Daryl caught her in his arms, her small body against his immediately welcoming him home. His bow fell at his side and he took her face in his hands, "Red...Red..."

He tried to look her over, letting his hands do most of the work. She was missing a sleeve and her arm was bare. She was filthy and covered in blood and dirt. Her hair, one side of her red hair was cut just below her ear.

Daryl hugged her to his chest and whispered in her ear, "Did they hurt ya ? Did anyone touch ya?"

She shook her head, "Threatened to...the leader...he's awful."

"God, Mel...I thought I'd lost ya."

The man behind them tried to lower his arms and Daryl lifted his bow quickly, "Don't move."

Melanie put her hand on his chest, trying to calm him, "Daryl...he got me out. He helped me. He isn't one of them. His name is Jesus. He's from a colony called Hilltop."

Jesus? And he saved her? Melanie pleaded to him with her hazel eyes, "While that's all well and good...we're gonna question him. He could be a wolf in sheep's clothin.'"

Jesus laughed heartily, "I see what you did there, man. I'll comply. I just want to talk to Rick about this Negan problem."

Daryl felt himself shake his head, " Negan?"

Melanie sighed, "Let's talk about it on the way home."

As they trudged through the dark, Jesus and Melanie filled Daryl in on all the things they had seen and experienced. Jesus told him that where Melanie was taken was an outpost, not the main hide out. Melanie shivered beside him and he shrugged off his jacket for her to wear.

A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, and suddenly Daryl knew without a doubt that all of his questions had been answered.

* * *

It was late when the three of them returned to the gates of Alexandria. Spencer was on guard and let them in, he was happy to see Melanie returned. As with any occurence, Melanie, Daryl and Jesus went straight to Rick's house to brief him of the situation. Rick hugged Melanie when he saw her, and she was taken off guard, but happy to be cared about.

Rick took her by the shoulders, "You hurt?"

She shook her head, "No...but my friend, Jesus, needs to see Denise. He was shot when we escaped."

Rick looked Jesus over and nodded, "Alright. But first you have to tell us everything that happened. These men will be back in a little over a day. Something tells me they won't be happy when they get here."

So they sat in the kitchen, while Melanie told Rick about Dwight, the scarred man and Negan and his bat Lucille. She openly cried when she told them about how close he had swung it to her head. The _whooshing_ sound it had made. In her periphery she saw Daryl's fists ball up, the rage quietly appearing on his face.

Rick stood with his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face, "Mellie...you go home, eat and sleep. I'll take your friend to Denise. We have to get together half of what we have for these assholes, but since you escaped...we're going to have to make you and Jesus disappear when they return..."

Melanie nodded, and felt weary. Rick asked Daryl to be at Deanna's at first light, and he nodded before taking her hand with his own. Melanie told Jesus that she would visit him in the morning at the clinic. As they walked home, Daryl put his arm around her. She had never been happier than to be back in Alexandria. She wanted to take a shower and lay in bed with Daryl beside her.

Once inside the house, Daryl dropped his bow and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Go clean up. I'll make you somethin' to eat and bring it up."

Melanie nodded quietly and murmured, "Thank you" before kissing his cheek and heading upstairs. Once in the bathroom, Melanie looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell, and her hair...she didn't know what to do. She found a pair of silver scissors in the drawer and began cutting what was left of her long hair into the sink and into a shaggy bob. It wasn't awful, and it would grow out. She looked sort of punky.

She scooped up the firery red locks and tossed them in the little trash can. She felt ridiculous mourning something that would grow back, something so insignificant. Melanie indulged in a hot shower and towel dried her hair. She threw her brown sweater into the trash can as well and changed into one of Adam's t-shirts. She sat on the bed for a moment, looking at the picture of her Mama on the night stand.

"Hey Red."

She turned her head to see Daryl in the doorway, holding a bowl of oatmeal and a mug of tea. Melanie smiled lightly, actually wanting to cry at the sight of him; his sleepy eyes and his gorgeous arms exposed by his black, sleeveless shirt.

"Hey."

Daryl walked in and put the food and drink on her beside table and sat next to her on the bed, "You ok?"

She laughed lowly, "I, uh, I'm feeling a little silly. I'm sad about my hair...when I could have easily lost a lot more."

He ran his fingers through the damp, red bob, "There ain't nothin' that can make ya less than beautiful, Red."

She felt the tears run hot and fast down her cheeks and she couldn't keep it in anymore, "Daryl...all I could think about was getting back to you. I've been wanting to tell you...something. And if I had died before I told you...you would have never known...how much I..."

Daryl put a hand over her mouth gently and nodded, "I love ya, Red."

Melanie's eyes widened and she felt stunned. She thought she'd definitely would have to be the one to say it first. She had been prepared to say it and scare him away, but she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. She had to tell him how much he was loved. It never occurred to her that he would say it first.

She smiled through the tears and almost laughed, "You beat me to it...you are so loved, Daryl Dixon. With all of my heart."

Melanie cupped his face with one of her hands and she rested her forehead against his. Daryl sighed, "I ain't ever loved nobody before. What if I ain't any good at it?"

She shook her head, "That's not possible. You don't have to say it to people for them to know. You show people you care about them all the time. You're one of the best men I've ever known."

Melanie wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close and whispered, "I love you. Thank you for coming for me."

Daryl kissed her deeply and she felt herself melt against him. Finally, she was home.

* * *

A/N: hello loves! I hope you enjoyed this! The past few chapters have been really fun to write. Up next: a little bit of tasteful smut before Negan's men return. Will half be enough? Oh, and more of the awesomeness that is Paul "Jesus" Monroe.

Thank you all so much for continuing to follow and favorite this story. I am so appreciative :)! It's awesome that it's also been added to two communities! I love to hear from my readers, so if you are so inclined, please drop me a line and let me know what you think or how I am doing :)

Super special shout outs go to: natalie laukas (Jesus is the man, I can't wait to see what they do with him on the show :), Celia Azul (there will be sexiness at the beginning of next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the l-word :), BlackCat711 (Hooray for Jesus indeed! Thanks for the review!), Angie B (Negan is so creepy, but I've always loved writing for him. So good to be bad, right? I cannot wait to see what they do with him on the show. More action to come! :), and Jean F (there will be some sexy smut at the beginning of next chapter. The emotions were so raw in this chapter, I didn't want to give you all whiplash, lol. Can't wait to see what you think about this chapter!).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 32

Daryl didn't sleep that night, but he held Melanie close as she did. The thoughts of those men, that Negan, propositioning her to he a part of his harem...the idea that they were going to send back parts of her body that wouldn't grow back like her hair...it filled him with protective rage and alternately terrified him. In the woods, when he had found her making her way back, it all seemed so clear. He didn't want a world without her in it, and he loved her. Clear as day.

He had surprised himself by beating her to saying it. He'd never said that word to anyone. Maybe his parents when he was very young and too dumb to know how they truly were...how the world truly was. When he told Melanie he loved her, it felt easy and true. When she said it back, he couldn't believe it. Melanie McCall, country star, loved him with all of her heart.

It was all so new, and a little bit scary. Daryl was worried he'd be the asshole that sabatoges himself and somehow ruin it. He didn't want dawn to come. He wanted to stay in bed with her, keeping her safe.

She stirred lightly, her body pressed closer to his. Those hazel eyes opened to look up at him, "Can't sleep?"

Daryl shook his head and Melanie brushed the hair from his eyes, "How can I with so much ta lose?"

Melanie smiled sadly, "Hey. You're not going to lose me. Ever. No matter what happens, I will always find my way back to you. I will always fight to spend another day loving you."

Her words lit him up inside, started a fire in his belly. He loved it when she talked tough, so sure and confident, "Godammit, Red. Ya got me so wound up."

She chuckled, "I'm sure there's something we can do for that."

Melanie leaned in and kissed him suggestively, and soon their clothes started coming off. His hands explored her body, all the soft peaks and valleys reserved just for him, his rough hands finally cupping the full flesh of her breasts. She moaned softly in his ear as her back arched upwards. Daryl lavished gentle kisses along her neck and collarbone before dropping his head to attend to the hardened pink buds that tipped her breasts.

Melanie panted beneath him, her hands tangling in his hair as he continued his trail across her ribs, belly and then finally to the warmth between her thighs. He had been curious for some time about how it would feel to kiss her there, to drive her wild. She seemed surprised at first, but welcomed him by sliding a leg down his back, her knee draped over his shoulder. He had never actually looked this closely at a woman before, so the pinkness of her was met with a sense of wonder. A few well placed licks and tongue flicks had Melanie making noises he had never heard before, and as he continued he felt her climax with a gasping shudder.

Before she caught her breath, Daryl pulled her down the bed by her hips and flipped her over, her soft ass and wetness pressed against his hips. He ran his hands up her back to her shoulders, lifting her up to be on all fours. Without missing a beat, he pumped into her with one thrust. Melanie moaned loudly and he began to move his hips quickly, pounding against her rear end with animal desire. She backed into him, giving him full access. She came yet again, and he was not far behind.

Soon, they collapsed into a sweaty heap on the bed and she smiled at him, her cheeks flushed, "Jesus Christ, Daryl Dixon. Where did that come from?"

Daryl felt a bit sheepish, not really having an answer for that.

* * *

Melanie laid beside him a few moments, allowing her heart to settle into its normal pace. He had just completely blown her mind...he had fucked her brains out. It had been ridiculously fun. Once Melanie collected herself she put on her clothes and smiled, "I'm going to need a cigarette after all that. Come with?"

Daryl nodded and dressed, and once downstairs Melanie grabbed one of the throw blankets as Daryl got the cigarettes from the cabinet. They walked out onto the back porch and sat on the stoop, as they had in the beginning of their friendship. And now she loved him. Full-on inconvenient, thrilling, overwhelming love.

As they passed the menthol cigarette back and forth, neither one of them spoke. There was just that easy silence that came with him. Melanie felt like in 24 hours or so, their little bubble was going to burst when Negan's men returned for their payment. Rick was right, she and Jesus had to disappear for a bit, or even more wrath could come Alexandria's way.

He must have read her thoughts plainly by her expression, "We're gonna figure this shit out, Red. Those bastards aren't gonna take any more."

Melanie shrugged and looked for the stars on the cold, clear night. It was nearly December. "I'm thinking me and Jesus should hide out somewhere until the men come and go. The only thing that concerns me about this plan is that you all might need us...mostly him...if things go belly up."

He shook his head, "Yer not going anywhere without me. I already wanna fuck up those bastards for what they did ta yer hair and the trick with that goddamn bat. Nobody touches ya without payin' dearly for it."

Melanie smiled, she was pretty turned on by the protective streak in Daryl. She never thought she'd be that girl, but well, the end of the world had made everything turn on its ear, "Baby, we have to think about the town. We have to consider what they'd try if they'd find us here. What type of wrath we'd incur."

Daryl released a fitful sigh, "I ain't afraid of them, Red."

"I saw them, met them...you should be. They are angry, violent loose cannons. They don't care. And I do care. I care that you are needed by more than just me. All the people in town need you. You're stronger and smarter. Besides, if anything ever happened to you, Daryl Dixon, I'd be completely worthless anyhow."

Daryl shook his head, "No ya wouldn't. Yer a fighter."

Melaine took a drag from the cigarette and noticed the sky lightening up. It would be dawn soon, and more decisions would have to be made, but for now, she just wanted to be close to him.

"How about another round upstairs before dawn comes?"

Daryl laughed lowly and agreed, "I fuckin' love you, Mel."

* * *

They managed about an hour of sleep after their second round of sex before they had to attend to business. Daryl kissed Melanie's forehead as they parted ways...he was going to Deanna's, while she headed to the clinic to check in on Jesus.

He knew that there was truth in what she had said. If Negan or his men discovered that they were in town, there would be hell to pay. Daryl wanted to run through all of them violently for what they had done to her. Unbeknownst to Melanie, he kept that circle of hair on his person still. Whether it be for her or for a reminder of how much he wanted vengeance...he wasn't sure.

But nobody was ever going to hurt the only woman he has ever loved without some sort of recourse from him.

When he walked in through the door of Deanna's home, Maggie descended upon him quickly, "Is she ok? Is Mellie ok?"

Daryl nodded, "She went ta visit Jesus at the clinic if ya want ta see her. I know she would like ta see ya. She's fine, but a little blue about her hair."

Maggie looked confused, "What happened with her hair?"

Daryl dug into his shirt pocket and showed her the circle of hair, "They chopped half it off ta send it ta me. Told us if we didn't cooperate, they'd send other pieces of her."

She looked horrified but a smile crept up on her face, "She's home safe but you're still carrying it around?"

He shrugged and Maggie handed it back to him, "That's just about the sappiest thing I've ever heard, Daryl Dixon. Good for you...I'm gonna go visit Mellie at the clinic if Glenn asks."

Daryl tucked the circle of Melanie's hair back into his pocket and went in to meet Rick and the others. He never thought he'd see the day that he would be considered a sap.

* * *

"This place is amazing. You guys have running water."

Melanie sat on a stool in the clinic as Denise Cloyd changed the dressing on Jesus's gunshot wound. She smiled at him and nodded, "I know. I've only been here since summer. It still amazes me. I was out there too long. The winter and spring were very hard. I dropped easily twenty pounds. Finally getting some of it back thanks to Carol's cooking."

Jesus gave her a look that she couldn't describe, "I think your hair is cute short."

She shrugged, "It will grow. I'm okay about it."

"Then what's with that face?"

Melanie spun in circles on the stool, like a kid would. She didn't want to talk about it, but knew it was unavoidable, "I can't be here tomorrow. If they found us here, God knows how those assholes would retaliate. But I want to be here. I want to help. I want to be with my friends and my...Daryl. I'm protective of them. But I know it will be worse if I stay."

Jesus nodded and thanked Denise, who moved over to check out Mellie, "Yeah, I was thinking about that. Worse comes to worse we take a day trip? Maybe go on a run? Then we can come back. I still need to talk to your boss man. But I know it won't happen until after this immediate threat is over...for now."

"Daryl, Rick and the others are meeting. We'll see what they have to say. I don't like the idea of leaving..."

He smiled, "Him. You don't want to leave him."

Melanie shrugged, "He is very protective of his friends...and even more so with me. I don't want him to lose his cool if they egg him on."

"He hit the jackpot...only in the apocalypse would some guy like him pull a famous chick like you."

Melanie smiled, "You know, it's the other way around. He's the rockstar here. I'm just the lucky groupie."

Jesus let out a booming laugh right when Maggie burst though the door of the clinic and hugged Melanie with the strength of a boa constrictor. Soon she was combing her fingers through Melanie's short hair and shrugged, "I think you look pretty cute."

"It's good to see you too, Maggie."

Her friend smiled, "Sorry, I'm just so glad you're back. I was so worried."

Melanie hugged Maggie again, "I'm okay. I promise. Did Daryl say something about my hair?"

"Just that you were down about it. It's really sweet he still has the locks of hair they cut off of you in his pocket."

He did? Melanie hadn't known that. She didn't know it he been delivered directly to him. She felt the blush warm at her cheeks, Daryl Dixon was a romantic. Who knew?

"He's always surprising, isn't he?"

Melanie introduced Maggie to Jesus and after Denise had finished her exam, they all sat together in the clinic, talking about Melanie's experience and Jesus spoke a bit about Hilltop. Maggie seemed very interested that they had had a handful of live births there. Melanie was about to quiz her friend on the topic, but soon Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Daryl all came through the clinic doors.

They had made a plan. They were going to play along with the demands until they could figure out more about these men. The rest of the day was devoted to gathering half of the things in the town. Melanie and Jesus would leave before dawn and set up camp nearby. If things went bad, Sasha would signal from the tower...if they left Sasha would signal them differently and after waiting two hours, they could return through the gates.

Rick stood in his familiar stance with his hands on his hips, "If everything goes well, it will buy us some time. We gotta know our enemy...and I am very interested in this Hilltop Colony as well. Until then, we play dumb about Melanie and Jesus's whereabouts. Daryl...we're going to need to you play upset, angry and down right indignant."

Melanie hid a smile and Daryl just nodded, "That should be easy."

* * *

a/n: hello loves! I hope you all enjoyed :) next up: the goodbyes, Negan comes to collect and Jesus and Mellie hit the road.

Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this story. You all seriously blow me away. If you feel so inclined, please leave me a review letting me know what you think and how I am doing! I greatly appreciate hearing from you all :)

super special shout outs to: Celia Azul (I'm glad you liked! I hope you enjoy the lovin' in this chapter! Thank you for your kind words!), Jean F (And here is the smut, lol! I like that the booty shorts are kind of why everyone remembers about her, lol. Last chapter it felt too emotional to throw in some sex, I wanted their "I love yous" to be sweet and tender :), and to TheFaceOfAlison (Thank you so much! I thought that he would be the type int he dark to "look with his hands" and make sure she was all in one piece!)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 33

That evening, Melanie and Daryl spent time together before she and Jesus began their momentary exile. Daryl didn't like the idea of Melanie being outside of Alexandria, but he knew why it had to be done. He figured the wolves and this Negan character would not be happy by the commotion Jesus and Melanie had made at their outpost. The way he looked at it, hell was coming, in one form or another.

Daryl had lit a fire in the fireplace and Melanie sat across from him on the little couch. Strumming away at her guitar. He had brought it back from Deanna's, hoping that she would be happy to have it again if she returned home unscathed. With the exception of her hair and a stressful situation...she had.

He had told her that nothing could make her less than beautiful, and he meant it. But the short hair she sported was going to take some getting used to. He loved waking up in that long, red hair and loved idly playing with it when she was close to him. He could tell how much her new look had bothered her, even though she felt silly being upset about it.

She had told him that the scarred man, Dwight, had actually seemed sorry about having to do it. That he tried to comfort her that they weren't cutting off things that wouldn't grow back. Melanie had sensed some reservation in Dwight, that maybe he did not fully subscribe to what the wolves and Negan were doing.

Daryl grew curious about the music Melanie was playing repetitively, it wasn't anything he had heard before, but she kept playing it like she was trying to figure it out and propel it forward.

"What's that song? I don't recognize it."

Melanie lifted her head and smiled, "Something I have been working on...I'm not good at figuring out structures and melodies. That was always Adam's forte. But I have this in my head...and I feel like I'm close to something. Adam could pull stuff out of thin air, hear it in his head and make it appear on paper. I'm more of the 'mess around type'...hoping soon it will come to me."

Daryl took a pull of whiskey, they were running low on both booze and smokes, but tonight they didn't care, "It's nice. Does it have words?"

She shrugged, "Some. Still working on those, too. It's for you, you know. I felt like someone should write a song for you."

He looked up, what she said sobered him greatly, "Ya wrote a song? For me?"

Melanie nodded, "Yup. That's how they honored heroes in the dark ages. You're quite the hero in current times. Just makes sense."

Daryl shook his head, "I ain't no hero."

She just flashed a knowing smile, "Well, there's plenty of us who think so. So you've been out voted...you know, while me and Jesus are out...maybe we can do some surveying or scavenging?"

"Ain't much around here with anything left. But ya never know."

Melanie looked away from him for a moment, "Daryl...I know you and Rick, you want to fight this. But until we understand their way of life, I need you to make me a promise."

He sighed and waited, he'd made a lot of promises since this whole thing started. Melanie sighed, "I need to know you all won't retaliate for me. If something happens while we're gone...then by all means. But wait it out. Be the jealous boyfriend like Rick said. I'm going to be fine, hell, Jesus and I might actually have fun out there."

Daryl wanted to retaliate. He wanted to spill blood for what they did...what they threatened to do to Melanie. He leaned back on the couch and sighed, "I'll do my best, Red. But ya see, I made Adam a promise too."

* * *

Melanie's head whipped around when he was Adam's name.

"You made Adam a promise?"

Daryl sat forward, his elbows on his knees, "The day...that day he fell...he made me promise to take care of ya, Mellie. That for some reason ya trusted me, and that was good enough fer him. That ya didn't trust nobody. Ever."

Melanie felt tears in her eyes, knowing that her best friends thoughts were for her...for Daryl. Like somehow he knew she would need somebody when he was gone, "But why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed and took a pull of whiskey, "I didn't want ya to think...that's the only reason I'm with ya. I'm not obligated. I wanna be here. I didn't know it then...but I had feelings for ya that I didn't understand. It took me a good long while to figure it out. Adam...he knew...didn't he?"

Melanie smiled in memory of Adam, "He always knew me better than I knew myself. He could read me like a book. He asked me really early on if I was sweet on you. He was intuitive and you couldn't pull one over on him. Way too wise for his thirty-five years. And now here we are; saying 'I love you' and all. So maybe he did have an idea...a glimmer."

She got up and walked to sit beside him on the big couch and took the bottle from him gently. He looked at her, his hair in his eyes, "Were ya? Sweet on me?"

Melanie took a sip and smiled, "Maybe. I've been so shut off for so long. I knew I recognized something in you...like a kindred spirit. It sounds silly to say it out loud. But...something was there. That first time you looked me in the eye...the day you promised Adam. You carried me home and up the stairs and put me in the bathroom. And you looked at me...that's when it started to change."

Daryl nodded, "Started off bein' curious thanks to Beth. But turned into somethin' else. Somethin' I ain't ever had. I couldn't believe ya'd want anythin' to do with me. I still don't get it."

She smiled and brushed the hair outta his eyes, "Maybe you're not supposed to. Maybe you're just supposed to let me love you. Plain and simple. There's nothing to get. You have me. "

He muttered to himself, "Just seems too good to be true. If ol' Merle were here, he'd be tellin' me just how out of my league you are."

Melanie sighed and sipped the whiskey and felt the burn in her chest, "It doesn't matter where we came from or who we were. This place is a clean slate. You're a hero and I'm not anything special. Just some ginger girl trying to survive. I personally can't believe my good fortune. "

* * *

They spent the night cuddled up on the couch, neither of them slept a lot. Melanie packed her backpack in the morning of all her little personal effects that she didn't want taken or that would give her away...including the copies of her album. Daryl thought the bedroom looked naked without the little shrine to her Mama and Adam. He had gotten her another gun since Dwight and his men had taken hers.

Daryl watched helpless on the bed as she bundled herself up, tied up her boots and strapped on the gun to one hip and her machete to another. Finally she pulled a gray toboggan on to her head, red hair not in sight. It made her look smaller.

"Well. I guess I'm ready."

He stood up and reached for his own jacket and his crossbow. It wasn't even dawn yet, but they wanted Melanie and Jesus to have a head start before Negan's men arrived. Daryl took her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers, "Make sure ya look for the signals from Sasha. Don't get out too far, okay?"

Melanie nodded, but remained silent. She seemed a bit nervous, "Will do. Daryl..."

He shook his head, "No worryin'. We both got jobs ta do, right?"

She agreed, "Right."

Daryl guided her full, pink lips to his and kissed her deeply, he couldn't do this in front of the others. She threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him so tightly it was like a boa constrictor having its prey in a vise. Neither of them wanted to be separated...and they both knew exactly what these men could bring upon their little town. So on top of sadness, there was dread.

"Red, ya do yer best ta be safe for me."

Melanie smiled sadly, "Same goes for you, Daryl Dixon...and who knows...maybe me and Jesus will come across a store or somethin'...with booze."

Daryl felt a smile pull at the corner of his lips, "Lord willin' and the creek don't rise."

* * *

When Melanie and Daryl walked side by side to the gates of town, she saw Rick, Jesus, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn and Tara waiting. Tara saw them first and smiled, "Mel, you look like Eminem in _8 Mile_."

If she wasn't so nervous, she'd have fell over with laughter. Instead she just nodded, "Marshall Mathers, Melanie McCall...I guess I'll do in a pinch. I'd be a shit rapper, though."

Before she knew it, Maggie's arms were around her neck. Maggie was a hugger to the core...and she hugged with her whole body.

"I made you guys a thermos of coffee. Please keep warm...and please, please be safe."

Melanie hugged her friend back, "You know it, Maggie. Keep an eye on Daryl for me?"

"I'll do my best."

Maggie handed her the thermos and Melanie thanked her. Rick looked at her and then to Jesus, "Remember the signal. One for when they're gone. Two if it goes to shit. Jesus...when you get back we'll compare notes about these men...and this Hilltop of yours."

Jesus nodded, "Sounds good, Chief."

Melanie hugged everyone who had come to see her off, and soon she felt like Dorothy in the _Wizard of Oz,_ saying goodbye before being sent back to Kansas. When she got to Daryl, she felt like saying "I'll think I'll miss you most of all," just like Dorothy said to the scarecrow. She was more scared than she'd like to admit...and she didn't want to leave him. Even if it was for only half a day.

Daryl had only one thing to say, "Check the floors, Red."

She chuckled and squeezed his hand three times, trying to signal _I love you,_ "Yessir."

* * *

A/N: hello loves! If you are in the U.S. Happy Thanksgiving Eve! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up: Dwight returns for payment and Jesus and Mellie bond and make a find.

Thank you for the follows, favorites and the reviews. You guys are the best and I love yas! Please drop me a line or a review if you are so inclined :)

Super Special Shout Outs to: TheFaceOfAlison (thank you! In so glad you enjoyed! I can't wait to get caught up on Ash and Daryl, too :), Natalie Laukas (It's getting easier to write the sex scenes, but they still make me blush), Angie B (I'm so excited about JDM. It's going to be so confusing though lol! I'm so glad you liked the reunion and the subsequent sexiness. Will be updating Rick and Anna tomorrow :), Jean F (I'm so glad you think so! I think Daryl is opening up to the idea of being with Mellie...no running away and no hiding, and there is a fair amount of curiosity on his end and stuff he's never done. Can't wait to hear from you soon!) and Celia Azul (Negan is going to be very curious about Mellie after discovering something about her and he will make certain overtures that Daryl will not like at all, lol! Thanks for the review! ;)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 34

Melanie and Jesus walked around the gates of Alexandria towards the back, and continued on south for about a little less than an hour. They could still see the tower when they reached a small drag of abandoned shops and restaurants. She felt the thermos of coffee from Maggie warm in her hand, and turned to look at Jesus, "Coffee?"

Jesus smiled and they sat down on a curb and Melanie doled out the coffee. She felt her hands tremble, she was worried about what could happen on Alexandria, what Negan could bring upon them. Mostly, she worried for Daryl, Maggie and Tara.

"You don't like being a part from him."

Jesus said it so plainly that it wasn't a question, it was fact. He knew very little of her, but what he knew was enough.

Melanie shrugged and looked to the tower, "He's used to being on his own. I'm not. He goes out for weeks at a time on runs or surveying. And now that we're together, and things are the way they are...I'd rather be fighting alongside him. It makes me uneasy to think about what could be going down right now, and all I can do is wait for a signal."

Jesus nodded, "Daryl is smart, he and Rick won't go half-cocked."

Melanie almost snorted into her coffee, because when it came to people Daryl cared about, he most certainly can be that way.

"He's gruff, but when he cares about someone there isn't anything he wouldn't do for them. He's extremely protective. I'm sure everything I told him at the outpost is sitting in the back of his mind. Negan propostioning me, swinging that damn bat to my head...cutting off my hair. All things he will want blood for."

He drank from the coffee thermos lid, "So how long...have you two been together?"

Melanie did the mental math and smiled sadly, "Not long if you're considering time in the old world. But I guess time is different now. My friend Adam and I, we made it to Alexandria in late summer, I guess Daryl and I took up in mid-fall. Adam meant a lot to me, he was like my brother...we wrote songs together. He made Daryl promise him to look after me. His last thoughts when he was bleeding were of me."

"He sounds like a good friend."

She nodded, "He was. He was the best."

* * *

Daryl had waited most of the morning for the assholes to show up and take what they wanted to take so they could go on and get the hell out so they could plan and Melanie could come home. He didn't like her being away, he didn't like her being in danger, and Melanie and Jesus left hours ago and there were still no signs of Dwight or Negan.

Carol sat on her front porch, sharpening her knife and watched him pace back and forth. She smiled a bit and teased, "You're starting to pace like Rick. What has got you more riled up? Negan and his men? Or Melanie not being here."

Daryl stopped and sighed, "Melanie."

She looked up at him and shook her head, "Ate up, aren't you?"

He started the pacing again, "Afraid so. I just wish those dicks would show up already so we could send up a signal."

"Mellie will be fine, us on the other hand...we might need to worry. These men aren't reasonable. I'm surprised they haven't threatened to take this place yet. All they want is half of everything, and I'm not buying it. There has to be a catch."

Daryl tended to agree, having come face to face with this Dwight twice. After half, what would the next demand be? How much more could they take? He took a break from his pacing and sat beside Carol, "Rick wants us ta play compliant until we figure out what their game is. Then figure out how ta fight back."

Carol sighed and looked towards the gates and Daryl followed her gaze. The noise of motorcycles echoed close and a van appeared at the front gate. They had arrived. Daryl held his crossbow close at hand, and Carol followed close behind. He saw Rick, Michonne and Abraham appear across the street and they all walked to the gate to let the bikes and the van in. Rick eyed him, but said nothing.

With a nod from Rick, Spencer opened the gate and they all rolled ominously in.

Daryl recognized Dwight, but none of the other men...that was until the last man made it out of the van. He was handsome, hulking in a leather jacket with a barbed-wire wrapped baseball bat perched on his shoulder. Daryl felt his face darken.

Negan.

He smiled, a shit-eating grin, and paced infront of them while looking them over, "Do I need an introduction?"

Daryl and Rick exchanged glances and Rick shook his head, "No."

Negan continued walking back and forth infront of them, "Good. It gets really fucking old. It's better when folks just know of you and your reputation. We took a girl from here...for ransom. Cute little red head with a tight ass. I don't suppose you all have seen her?"

He stood infront of Daryl for a moment and looked him dead in the eye, "I think she was your girlfriend, right? I have to say, you're batting way outta your fucking league with that one, son."

Daryl wanted to rip into him, draw blood for terrorizing Melanie, but he had promised her to play along, "She ain't been back. We thought ya still had her."

Negan laughed, "Little bitch broke out. Killed my men. I really don't like it when people fucking kill my men. I was gonna make her pay...but then I found this."

He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out an ad, ripped from a magazine...a full page ad promoting Melanie's album, wearing those short shorts and a smile. Dread started to fill in Daryl's chest, as Negan looked admiringly at the photo like he was looking at a centerfold of a nudie magazine.

"Melanie McCall, right under my nose. I thought she looked fucking familiar...and when she sang to my Lucille...well needless to say, I just want to fatten her up a little and have her walk around in nothing but denim cutoff's for my enjoyment. Had I known, I would've treated her like the goddamn Queen of England. I used to rub one out everytime she was on tv. Jesus Christ, that ass."

Rage was boiling in Daryl's chest. No one was going to talk about his girl that way right infront of him. Of course, Negan was baiting him, but Daryl was going to bite if that asshole didn't get his stuff and get out of town real quick.

Rick stepped up, he knew the Daryl was hot, "She isn't here. She's probably dead, she has been gone for days with no word. We haven't seen her at all. I believe you want half of everything. Take it and get out."

Negan smiled, "You must be Rick. Fearless leader, right? Don't give me a reason to show you why you should be afraid. I'm not going to hurt this little songbird. I just want her for my collection...but for that, she has to come willingly. I'm not going to hurt another hair on her head, but I'm gonna do my best to get her to come with me. Sweet talk her and such. Now...why don't ya show us around this place?"

Rick nodded and gave Daryl a look that said, "Stay here."

He did, even though he was fit to be tied. He'd let that man sweet talk Melanie over his dead body.

Daryl watched the men loot Alexandria from the comfort of Carol's porch. They took half the food stores, ammo and guns, and Denise put up a hell of a fight over the fact they took most of the powerful pain meds that could be abused. Rick practically had to pull her away. Carol brought mugs of coffee out to the porch and sat down beside him.

"You know that stuff he said, about Mellie...you know she would never go with him willingly."

Daryl knew she wouldn't under normal circumstances, but who knows what tricks this asshole would pull to have her. She wasn't some toy to collect, he knew that she would hate that the most. He shrugged, "I don't know, Carol. I think it might be too dangerous for her ta stay here. For us..."

Carol's eyes widened, "You know good and well she would not want you to leave your people. There is another away around this...don't go to extremes yet. We will figure something out."

Daryl watched the pillaging of Alexandria and shook his head. They were powerless for the sake of learning about their enemy, but Daryl felt defeated, and he didn't like it. He wasn't a welcome mat, and he didn't know how much longer he could pretend to be one.

* * *

Around late afternoon, Melanie and Jesus had been drifting out of the shops in alternating turns so one of them could keep an eye on the tower. There was a diner, a coffee shop, a used book store, a pet store and a thrift shop. Daryl had been right, after two years, there hadn't been much to scavenge. She did find a new sweater that could replace her brown one, and some trashy paperbacks. Jesus found cans of stewed tomatoes, pineapple and peas with little onions...random, but useful.

When Jesus had relieved her the third time, she made her way to the apartment over the coffee shop and deducted that the owner must have lived there. Melanie climbed the rickety attic ladder that she pulled down from the ceiling, her hand gripping the hilt of her machete. When she got completely up, the stench of decay hit her. She covered her nose and mouth and towards the circular window, she found the body of the owner...what was left of it. He had shot himself in the head, but had left behind a .45 and two boxes of ammo.

It felt so strange to scavenge. Before all of this, she had finally come into money. She could buy whatever she liked. Now, the world had ended and money was just worthless paper and she just took what she needed...and sometimes what she liked.

Like the bottle of bourbon and the bottle of rum the coffee shop owner left behind. They went directly into her backpack for her and Daryl's consumption.

She dug around the attic a bit more when she heard a sharp, loud gun shot. Melanie froze for a moment before coming to her senses and hustling down from the attic, through the apartment, out the coffee shop and into the street where Jesus was standing. He held binoculars to his eyes.

Melanie struggled for breath and managed to ask, "Sasha?"

He nodded solemnly, "Only one shot. It must have gone alright...or without incident."

They both stood still, watching in the direction of the tower...hoping that another shot would not come.

After ten minutes, it never did.

One last stop, into a filling station wielded some single travel packages of ibuprofen, toothpaste and to Melanie's disgust, six packages of cherry flavored cigarillos. She couldn't imagine what Daryl would say...but smokes were smokes.

They made a slow walk home, stretched it out as long as they could just in case wolves lurked nearby. They didn't talk very much and they were both tired and hungry. They only encountered five walkers on the way, two of them were legless, so they were easy to dispatch.

Jesus and Melanie made it back to the gates of Alexandria at dusk, Spencer opened the gate to them and Melanie was comforted to find Daryl waiting behind it like a steadfast tin solider. He had an expression on his face she couldn't define, he was clearly relieved to see her home...but he was beaten down.

"Did everything go okay?"

Daryl shook his head and sighed, "This thing...with Negan. He's comin' back every month for half."

Melanie felt her hands ball into fists, "That asshole. Surely Rick is making a plan...we'll have a plan..."

He shook his head, "That's not the worst of it, Red. He knows who you are."

* * *

A/N: Hullo loves! I'm sorry for a long absence. I had to evaluate the direction of the next few chapters, so it took me awhile to crank it out :) next up: Mellie and Daryl reunited, planning, talk of Hilltop. Maybe some fluff/hotness.

I'd like to thank everyone who has continued on with this story. I'm so thrilled with the love it gets :) please leave me a note to let me know what you think/how I am doing :)

Super Special Shout Outs go to: Natalie Laukas (thank you! I hope the holiday was fantastic for you! :), Jean F (you always leave the most remarkable reviews, thank you! Adam is still very much a part of the story. A bit of a ghost for Melanie, as she is determined to live the way he'd want her to. Negan is going to try to coerce Mellie...as he is a spoiled child who uses violence to get whatever he wants. I hope you enjoy this chapter :), TheFaceOfAlison (Thank you, I thought that Mellie would be able to express her feelings for him more with music...I am thinking she will unveil the whole thing at Christmas as his gift :), and to Guest (Thank you for the review! I hope to show hyper protective Daryl in the next few chapters :)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 35

Melanie sat at the kitchen table in Carol's house, gripping a cup of hot tea in her hands. A plate with a helping of Carol's casserole sat on the table in front of her, but her stomach was so filled with dread she couldn't manage a bite.

Negan knew who she was. Negan wanted her. God knows what he would do to make her go with him. Melanie couldn't think clearly and she could barely look at Daryl. She couldn't imagine all the awful things that man said to him, and all the things she had asked him to not act on.

She knew Daryl wanted to murder him, more than likely with his bare hands.

Rick was talking about what they could do...hide Melanie or just come out swinging the next time the men stopped for their "offering."

She looked at her reflection in the tea and felt like drowning in misery, "I think we need to call this what it is, by it's rightful name. I'm a liability to the town. To all of you."

No one talked. The silence just stretched out for immeasurable moments. Maggie shook her head, "No. You're not a liability. You're one of us. We will figure this out."

Rick nodded in agreement, his hands resting on his hips in a familiar stance, "Maggie's right. There's always a way. We always find it."

Melanie sat up straight and looked to Daryl, who was sitting solemnly beside her. He looked completely deflated. Jesus, who had eaten all of he casserole he was given, spoke up, "Maybe that way is Hilltop. We have almost two hundred people there. We can ally together...Mellie could stay with us for awhile. It might be easier to keep a low profile there."

Rick shrugged, "I guess now is as a good a time as any to make the trip there. Check it out. Negan won't be back for a month...unless he shows up unexpectedly. Everybody go home, get rest. Meet first thing in the morning and then we will make plans for a trip."

Melanie nodded and pulled her backpack up with her as she stood. Maggie gave her a reassuring hug as Melanie followed Daryl out of the door and to their home. Neither of them talked, they just trudged home in silence. When they finally got there, Melanie stripped off her coat and hat and walked to the kitchen table and started unloading what she had scavenged that day; the sweater, the books, the gun, the ammo, the bourbon, the rum and six packages of the cherry cigarillos.

Daryl walked in behind her, and Melanie looked up, "Let's get drunk. I can't stand what I am feeling right now. Dread. Let's live in oblivion for one more night."

He looked at her, a fleeting worried glance washed over his face, and then shrugged, "Alright."

* * *

"Maybe I'll just shave my head."

They'd been drinking for awhile, Melanie was bundled up in a blanket on the back porch. They passed the rum between them, saving the bourbon for a good day. Melanie had found these weird cherry flavored cigarettes with a plastic filter...cigarillos. Daryl hated to admit that they weren't half bad, but girly as hell...but they'd do.

He looked at Melanie in the dark, her messy red bob in her face, "I mean ya could try."

Melanie let a cigarillo dangle lazily from her lips and she shook her head, "Daryl...I should go. I can't endanger this town more than it already is. I found an apartment in the little coffee shop today. I can clear it and stay there. I won't be far."

Daryl shook his head, "You ain't goin' nowhere, Red. Definitely not alone. He ain't gonna touch you again."

She sighed, "I'm more worried about our friends. They shouldn't suffer for me."

"Then I'll go with ya."

Melanie flicked away the dying ashes of the cigarillo and scooted close to him, resting her forehead against his, "We have to think clearly on this. We have to think what's best for everyone. This town needs you. Rick and Michonne need you. They're your people."

He felt the anger for Negan boil in his belly, "Yer my people, too. Red..."

"I love you, too."

She said it so firmly, without question. He didn't even have to say it, she knew. He cupped her face in his hands, and she felt so delicate...so breakable. She was the only person that knew almost all of him, the only one who didn't push or take. He'd be damned if Negan was going to go after her, just for what she was or used to be before the world went to hell.

Because now, in this world, she was his.

"Red...the things he said about ya today. I wanted to kill 'em. Gut 'em with my bare hands."

She nodded, "I know. I want to, also. But we need to figure him out. His operation, structure, rules...weaknesses. Then we can fight him. Maybe Jesus is right? Start an alliance, build an army of sorts. Maybe I can stay at Hilltop..."

Daryl shook his head, "Ya go to Hilltop, I'm comin' with you. Ain't no way I'm not."

Melanie smiled and kissed him, "I won't argue with you. I just know you're needed here."

He pulled her to him and covered her in rough kisses; on her lips and neck. Before he knew it, they stumbled back inside where their clothes came off in seconds. Soon, her back was against the cushions of the small couch and he hovered over her. Her pale, freckled skin and her hills and valleys of softness. He couldn't help thinking _mine_ over and over as she met his hips with every thrust.

Besides his crossbow and his scars...Melanie was truly the only thing that had ever been his.

Even after all they had said and done together...he still couldn't believe that she loved him. She loved him so much she wrote a song for him.

He'd traverse the earth if she asked him to.

* * *

Melanie laid her head on his chest, cuddling closer to him on the little couch. She had never gone from elated to worried so quickly. Their lovemaking had been passionate and full of need, and it was a welcome respite from what she had been feeling prior.

"Tell me some more about yer Mama, Red."

She laughed gently, "They're nothing special, those stories."

"They're nice...normal. I don't think yer Mama would've minded me hangin' around, doin' dirty things with you."

Melanie smiled, "She'd probably would encourage it. She was always telling me to stop being so serious. Stop being so uptight. Besides, she always had a thing for the bad boys."

Daryl guffawed, "I ain't no bad boy."

She sat up and rested her chin on her hand, meeting his eyes, "You're like the textbook definition of a bad boy."

"I'd like ta think Merle was the bad boy. Messin' with women and gettin' in fights."

Melanie laughed, "From what you've told me, Merle went straight to criminal and skipped bad boy."

Daryl smoothed the hair away from her face, "I guess that's pretty true."

Melanie thought for a minute about stories to tell him about her Mama and finally settled on one, "When I was seven, Mama was about twenty-two. I was that little girl obsessed with horses. Of course we couldn't afford horses, lessons or anything of the like. There was this guy that frequented the club Mama worked, and he was pretty sweet on her. He wasn't old and creepy...kinda slow and harmless. He worked on a horse farm, and told Mama that she could bring me up for a day. I got to feed them apples and sugar cubes, he even led me and Mama around on this big gray horse. I wish I could remember the horse's name. It wasn't even my birthday, but it meant a lot. I've always loved horses. When I finally had some money coming in, I thought about buying a farm outside of Nashville...maybe have some horses. Mama would've loved that...It makes me feel weird to say this...but I'm thankful she passed when she did. I'm glad she was spared all of this...Granny too."

Melanie felt wrong saying it, she would have given anything to have her Mama and Granny with her under normal circumstances. But not here...not in this world. It broke her heart to think that her two lives could never coexist. If the outbreak had never happened, she would be on the road...recording music with her friends, but she would not have Daryl. She didn't know which life made her happier. The one with the music and the fame and Adam; or the one with death and fear and Daryl.

Maybe she didn't have to choose between them. She would never be able to make a case for loving music more than Daryl and vice versa.

Daryl ran his fingertips up and down along her side, making the hair on her arms stand on end, "I don't think that's weird. If I had a family like yers, I'd feel the same way. My Mama and Daddy we're awful. Ya probably figured that out by now."

Melanie nodded sadly and continued to look him in the eyes. She doubted they would have ever gotten this far if he never made eye contact with her, "Yeah. I gathered. It makes me mad that anyone ever treated you that way...and you still managed to turn out to be such a sweet soul. It's their loss, baby."

Daryl looked away briefly, "I still don't get it, Red. What ya see in me."

She felt a small smile creep across her lips, "I can tell you. If you want."

He looked unsure, but still have a little nod and she brushed the unruly hair from his eyes, "Well, you're loyal as can be...and you've got a soft side you don't want people to see. You're handsome and strong and forthright...but above all else, you're a really good man. A good friend. You keep promises. You take care of your people. That's admirable. You're a hero, and I am glad to know you...and love you."

* * *

Daryl looked at Melanie when told him all the things she saw on him, and saw the look in her hazel eyes. They had glassed over, and her lower lip trembled a bit, like she was trying not to cry. He touched her cheek gently and pulled her close to him.

Nothing in this world, or whatever comes after, was going to keep him away from her.

Melanie snuggled against him and whispered, "I know you're always carrying what happened with your family with you...but I want to tell you...I can be your family. I can be your home. I'll take good care of you, I promise. We can make our own memories...stories...and wipe out the bad."

"Red...I can't think of nothin' I'd like more. But we've gotta get through this, first. Maybe someday we will be able to make a life and memories...but we've gotta fight first. We've gotta get rid of Negan. Most of all, we gotta keep ya safe. Tomorrow, we'll see what this Hilltop has to offer. Ya seem to trust Jesus."

She giggled lightly, "You sound like a preacher when you say that. But his real name, Paul, just doesn't sound right. But yes, I do trust him."

Daryl smiled and gently kissed her forehead, "Then that's that. We'll go tomorrow. And Red?"

She answered quietly, "Yeah."

"Yer already my home."

* * *

A/N: hello loves! What makes the holidays more fun? The flu! That is what has befell me this week! I hope you enjoyed this belated chappie! Up next: The trip to Hilltop, a plan is made and more lovin'.

I'm always so grateful to see the stats on this story. All the follows and favorites are so appreciated! Thank you guys so much for the love! Please drop me a line to let me know how I'm doing and what you think!

Super Special Shout Outs to: Natalie Laukas (Yes, Negan will try his best to be a problem. I think he wants Melanie more as a trophy than one of his "wives." Plus it would get to Daryl...make him be rattled. Thanks for the review, love!), TheFaceOfAlison ( I've been working on what the song would say...mind you I'm not a songwriter, though I love music. I think Mellie and Daryl are going to stick together unless of dire circumstances. We will have to see what hilltop holds. thank you for your review :), Jean F (Daryl knows he would never be able to leave her or make her go without him, but Mellie would leave if it meant keeping him safe. She knows he is important to the Alexandrians. Hope you enjoyed the protective Daryl!) and my lovely Angie B (Negan is so terrible yet so fun to write. It's so no filter, lol. Daryl might take a bolt to his ass...at some point! More Rick and Anna soon. I'm sorry I'm so behind! But I've literally slept to Netflix all week and it's killed me not to write!)

Love and Thanks,

Leah P!

xoxo


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 36

Two days later, Melanie and Daryl met up with Rick, Michonne, Jesus, Maggie and Glenn. They had all decided to accompany Jesus to Hilltop, and make a decision wether or not to ally themselves with the people there. Rick had left Abraham and Carol in charge while they were gone, Jesus said it would be at least a two day trip.

Melanie sat next to Maggie on the floor of the van. Daryl sat up front with Glenn as he drove. She felt fidgety and ill at ease. Melanie missed the relative security of living in Aexandria with only walkers to worry about. She should've known it was all too good to be true.

She had a secret fantasy, that someday the Walker population would severely drop and that their neighborhood could farm and live off the land. Carol could teach her to cook. Daryl could hunt and they could make some sort of life without fighting and merely surviving.

Jesus said Hilltop had gardens, a dairy farm and even a blacksmith. Maybe that could be Alexandria in time?

A heavy sigh came from Maggie's direction broke her from her thoughts. Melanie studied her friend's profile, she seemed anxious...troubled. Melanie reached over and took her hand, "You okay?"

Maggie sighed again and whispered, "Glenn and I...we're thinking about moving to Hilltop."

Melanie's eyes widened, "I see."

After a few minutes of silence, Maggie whispered even lower, "You see...Jesus said they had a doctor there...that has delivered three babies since the outbreak."

She felt like she had been hit over the head with a cast iron skillet, "Maggie...are you...?"

Maggie's eyes glassed over and she nodded, "Yeah. And I'm scared shitless. Even though it is something I want."

Melanie nodded...she could understand. If it weren't for the implant in her arm, it could've very well been her and Daryl. If they were both lucky enough to survive the next two and a half years, they would have to have a serious discussion about family planning. While she had never wanted to be a mother, she felt like she could do a solid job at it of need be. Her Mama was only fifteen when Melanie was born and had done just fine. Granted, the dead weren't walking at the time.

Maggie squeezed her hand, "Mellie...Jesus told me to find Dr. Carson when I get there...will you come with me?"

"But what about Glenn?"

"He is going with the others to talk to this Gregory fellow...I don't want to go alone. Please?"

Melanie didn't hesitate, "Sure. I'll be there."

The trip continued on for hours, and occasionally they had to get out and clear the roads from cars, walkers or both. It was an exhausting, mentally draining day. Melanie didn't know what she would find in Hilltop. She didn't know if it would be safe for her there. She didn't know if anywhere was safe from Negan and his men.

Jesus had told them that most of the folks lived in trailers surrounding a huge mansion and they were all protected by tall wooded gates. Some two hundred people lived there.

The group made a pit stop about an hour outside of Hilltop, and Melanie walked over to Daryl, who was standing guard and watching the horizon. He had promised to go where she went, much to her protest. Even though she knew he was needed with the rest of their people, she found it outstandingly romantic that he wanted to be with her, against all odds.

"Ya all right, Red?"

She turned and looked up at him, smiling gently, "I guess. I'm nervous, on edge. I just want to get there and figure out a plan. "

"We will. We always do. Besides...anywhere I'm with ya is home."

Melanie wanted to tackle him to the ground, pounce on him. But she knew he wasn't really into P.D.A., so she was happy just to stand by him for a moment before they headed back on the road.

* * *

They had finally made it to their destination when the sun was hanging low in the sky. Jesus got out to signal the man on the gate to let them in. Part of Daryl was keeping himself ready, in case it ended up like Terminus. He shook the memory from his head, thankful Melanie wasn't with them to witness any of that.

As they drove in, he saw Melanie and Maggie pop their heads up into the window to get a better view of the town. There were people everywhere, working, walking...there was even a large area with picnic tables where some were eating. When they came to a stop, everyone exited the van and looked around, taking it all in.

Jesus opened his arms and smiled, "Welcome to Hilltop. Follow me, I'll take you to the mansion."

Daryl hung back and walked alongside Melanie, who's hazel eyes were practically the size of silver dollars. She was in awe.

He'd never been comfortable with affection, let alone with public displays. But being so far from Alexandria and in this new place...he felt protective and wanted to reach for her hand. Daryl didn't know what to do with all of this "newness"...all the feelings and urges he never felt before and didn't know how to process.

They followed Jesus to the sprawling mansion in the middle of the colony and he saw Jesus talk to Maggie lowly. Melanie pulled at Daryl's sleeve and smiled, " I told Maggie I'd help her out with something. I will find you guys in a little while, okay? Maybe we can do some exploring?"

Daryl looked confused, "What ya gotta help her with?"

Melanie just shook her head, "Girl stuff. Don't you worry. I'll find you."

She touched his arm gently, and went to stand with Maggie as she spoke to Jesus. He excused himself briefly and lead Maggie and Melanie down a hall, only to reappear a few minutes later, "Follow me upstairs, I will take you to Gregory."

Daryl and Rick exchanged a look; Jesus had told them that Gregory, the defacto leader was not the most competent. Jesus seemed to think he was just your run of the mill coward, but could not explain how he came to lead in the first place.

Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Glenn followed Jesus up the grand, winding staircase and then down the expensive looking hardwood hallway. Jesus stopped at a door on the left and knocked. A voice came from behind it, "Who's there?"

"It's Paul...erm, Jesus."

The door opened halfway and a gray-haired and slightly pudgy man poked his head out, "Who are they?"

Jesus turned and looked at Rick, "These folks are from a neighboring community called Alexandria. They've just encountered Negan...he's been giving them some problems. I thought Hilltop and Alexandria could help each other out."

Gregory's eyes widened, "Oh yes, please come in."

When Daryl entered the room and looked around, he saw that they were in a combination bedroom and office. Gregory took a swat behind his desk and looked up hopefully, "I'm willing to offer you crops and rations for your protection. We have plenty of produce...also dairy cows and goats."

Daryl looked at Rick, he felt the look he had on his face said it all. Rick held out his hand to stop Gregory, "Wait...we are hoping for an alliance. Equal work and protection. You guys have our backs, we have yours."

Gregory shook it off and shrugged, "Same difference. Now if we ally ourselves with you, Negan must never find out."

Michonne spoke up, "I don't think you have to worry about that...but we will need people to fight him...we will train them."

Gregory shrugged, "We can talk specifics later."

Rick and Daryl exchanged another look. Rick agreed, but Daryl had a bad feeling about Gregory. He was a yellow bellied coward. It concerned Daryl that he would buckle under the fear of Negan, or that their group would just have to do more saving.

* * *

"Do you know the first day of your last period?"

Dr. Carson asked, his finger hovering and ready to count on a handwritten calendar. Maggie sat nearby on his table in only her underthings. Melanie looked at the subtle bump in her friends midsection and realized it was really happening. Her best friend in the apocalypse was going to be a mom and Melanie felt compelled to get used to holding babies.

"October the first."

He counted on the calendar and smiled, "Alright...that makes you eight...almost nine weeks pregnant and your baby should be due the first week of July."

Maggie had a mysterious smile on her face and Melanie felt like she was imposing on a private moment. Dr. Carson listened to her heart with a stethoscope and wrote notes on a pad of paper. He looked up and met eyes with Melanie, "What about you? Need anything checked out?"

Melanie chuckled and shook her head, "Ah...no. I'm here solely for moral support while her husband is talking shop."

He pointed at the scars on her neck, "Looks like someone stitched you up recently?"

"Yeah. War wound. I lost my ear lobe, too. We have Denise back in Alexandria. She runs the clinic."

Dr. Carson opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to Maggie, who had gotten dressed, "Well, this Denise did a good job. She can probably help with day to day. But Maggie, I'd like it if you'd come see me again so we can see how you are progressing. In lieu of pre-natal vitamins, take these. Folic acid should serve it's purpose. Check with the clinic at home and see if you can find any sort of books to help out. I know that these are primitive options, but they are the best we have."

Maggie nodded and put the bottle in her satchel, "I will. Thank you so much for seeing me."

They waved goodbye as she and Maggie walked out of his office and Melanie smiled, "I'm going to miss you if you guys move here."

Maggie put her arm around Melanie's shoulder, "You know, with the whole Negan thing. You could move, too. We could have trailers right next to each other."

She nodded, "I know. I just wouldn't want Daryl to have to choose between me and Rick and Carol and Michonne. They need him. Besides, I'll be okay. I've been told that we always figure things out...so that is what I'm choosing to believe."

Maggie squeezed her shoulder, "Comeon, let's explore this place."

They walked out of the mansion and over to where the communal dining area was, and then walked around and to the back where they saw the blacksmith, the gardens, the cows, sheep and horses. Melanie instantly gravitated to the horses, the story she told Daryl fresh on her mind.

She saw two chestnut colored horses, a milky white one and a bay. For some reason, she believed there would be a gray one somewhere...just like the one her Mama took her to see. Like seeing a gray horse would mean her Mama was still looking out for her.

Maggie stroked the nose of the white one and turned to Melanie, "You like horses?"

"Yes. I only rode one once though, when I was little."

Her friend smiled, "We had some, back at Daddy's farm. I rode them on supply runs for a while when all of this started. Buttons was my favorite."

Melanie saw the wistful look on Maggie's face and smiled in return, "I think I would've liked your Dad and his farm. It sounds like my childhood version of heaven. I would've loved to live on a farm with my Granny and Mama."

She reached out to the bay horse and it walked over idly, hoping for a treat. Melanie was overjoyed that she got to pet it's soft nose and the sides of it's face. She felt peaceful with the horses and Maggie, like everything else had fallen away.

* * *

Daryl and Rick were following Jesus on a tour of the town, Michonne had stopped at the blacksmith's and Glenn had gone looking for Maggie. Daryl had seen neither hide nor hair of Melanie and was hoping she was with Maggie still.

As they walked past the vegetable gardens and the cows and goats, Daryl caught sight of a familiar red head petting a horse. He felt a small smile pull at his lips, remembering the story she told him while they were naked on the couch. Melanie looked happy...almost wearing the same expression she wore when she would sing.

In that moment, all he could think about was getting her a horse of her own if it kept that expression on her face. Daryl excused himself from his group and hurried ahead to see his girl. She smiled when she saw him, "Hey Stranger."

"Ev'ry thing go okay with the girl stuff?"

Melanie looked like she was going to laugh, but just nodded, "Yeah. Maggie and Glenn just left, they went to look around together. How did the meeting go?"

Daryl held the horse's bridle as she pet it, he couldn't stop looking at her happy face, "Alright I guess. Gregory seems to be a chicken shit...but I trust Jesus. Looks like we're stayin' here tonight and leavin' in the mornin.' What do ya think about this place, Red?"

Melanie smiled, "It's not home...but it's got a lot going for it. They have a system. And cheese...they have cheese Daryl."

He chuckled lowly, "Maybe Alexandria could be like this one day? More crops...maybe get a few horses. Maggie and I could teach ya to ride, ya know."

She looked up at him, an extremely cheesy grin on her face, "I think that sounds amazing."

Daryl took her by the hand, "Comeon, let's meet up with Rick and Jesus. Get some grub...bunk up for the night."

* * *

a/n: Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the holiday! Personally I spent it in pj's playing video games with my family and eating way too much :). Anywho...up next: Melie and Daryl spend the night in Hilltop, More Negan, tragedy occurs and Mellie makes a choice.

Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! I'm so incredibly appreciative of all the love! Please drop me a line/leave me a note and tell me what you think/how I'm doing!

Super special shout outs go to: Natalie Laukas (Here's Hilltop! I hope you enjoyed! More to come :), TheFaceOfAlison (I'm rebounding nicely from that dratted flu. I haven't been that sick in awhile, I was quite pitiful. I'm so glad you are enjoying my story...and I'm SO enjoying yours. Please keep writing your wonderful story! :), Angie B (soon, Melanie will have to make a decision, and it won't be easy, but she and Daryl are strong together, without fail! I hope you got to read/see my little Anna and Rick Christmas one shot! Enjoy!), and Jean F (I love Chayla. I was thinking about writing a flashback of sorts for Melanie, so we can read about her Mama in living color. Melanie and Daryl have figured each other out...I kinda love that Daryl is trying to figure out all the "new" feelings and hints of romance :)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 37

As the sun set on the Hilltop colony, Daryl and Melanie dined at the picnic tables with their group and then Jesus showed them to where they would be bunking up for the night. Daryl was a little surprised that it would be in the mansion.

Their room was small, but comfortable. A double bed and a nightstand complete with an oil lamp. As soon as he shut the door, Melanie dropped her backpack and dug inside to find the picture of her and her Mama. She propped it up against the oil lamp and then proceeded to take off her coat, her boots and wiggled out of her jeans.

Daryl left his bag and crossbow propped near the door and sat on the bed to unlace his boots. He could tell that Melanie felt peaceful here, and it scared him a little. He was worried that she would want to take refuge here from Negan, and that might leave him torn between being with her, and helping his friends.

Melanie had said she didn't want him to feel obligated to follow her everywhere, that if she had to go, that she didn't want to take him away from his people. He had no doubt that she could continue on without him for awhile, but he didn't think he could live that far away from her. What he had said was true; Melanie was his people, too.

They crawled into the small bed, her chest pressed against his and his hands wandering to the fullness of her ass. Melanie smiled, "Close quarters, huh?"

Daryl smirked, "I don't mind 'em."

The smile faded gently from her face, "Daryl...Maggie and Glenn are going to move here."

He was surprised to hear that, but then again, Maggie had been kind of tight lipped the whole trip, except when talking to Melanie, "Is this about the girl stuff?"

Melanie nodded, "Maggie's pregnant. The doctor here has delievered three healthy babies since the outbreak. She wants to stay close. I can't blame her. Especially with the whole Negan thing."

It occurred to Daryl that he and Melanie had been throwing caution to the wind when it came to sex. If Melanie was ever to become pregnant, he'd want her to be close to the doctor, too. So he couldn't fault Glenn and Maggie for that. They were just looking out for their own.

"Have ya ever thought about that? I mean...if we ended up...somehow makin' a baby?"

She sighed, "Well...before we went on tour, I got this implant thing in my arm. It was mostly not to have to worry about monthly stuff while on a bus full of men. But it lasts for five years...so we're covered for a bit. But yeah...talking to Maggie...it made me think. If we're lucky enough to live over another two years...it could be a real possibility. I never saw myself as the mothering type. But I think...I could do it if I needed to. My Mama did and she was half my age. Besides, it could be cool to see a little person someday who is half me and half you. Maybe by then the world will see less walkers...maybe even some sort of society. But...it's really not something we have to worry about for awhile. So that's good."

Daryl felt relieved, knowing that little implant in her arm was keeping them safe for awhile. But he had to agree, it would be kind of cool to see what a child that was equal parts both of them would look like.

He saw tears well up in her hazel eyes and his hands instinctively moved to cup her face, "What's wrong, Red?"

She shook her head, "I keep thinking about how much danger people are in because of me. Because that asshole wants me as some kind of trophy. Not because he particularly likes me or how I look right now. But who I was before all of this...some famous country singer. It's so messed up. I'm a thing, and he is willing to do God knows what to flush me out. If anyone gets hurt because of me..."

Daryl's anger appeared in his belly again, slowly climbing up to the back of his throat, "Mel, everyone here...they care about ya. Everyday is life or death. Yer one of us. And I'll be damned if Negan tries anythin.' Yer my girl and ain't nobody gonna mess with ya."

Melanie nodded and buried her head in his neck, he could feel her warm tears on his skin.

* * *

The next morning, Melanie woke up in the small bed, huddled against Daryl's chest. She felt tense and anxious, like every last nerve ending was fraying.

Negan and his men had successfully gotten to her and crawled inside her head.

As she turned and looked at sleeping Daryl, she almost clutched her chest with the feeling of overwhelming love and continuous dread. Melanie needed to clear her head, so she slipped on her jeans and laced up her boots. As she buttoned up her coat, she leaned in and kissed Daryl's forehead before taking a walk down to where the horses were.

She wasn't surprised to see that Maggie was already there. She saw the look on Melanie's face and nodded, "You too, huh?"

Melanie sighed and reached out for one of the chestnut horses, "I can't stop thinking about what could happen if I don't go with Negan."

Maggie looked horrified, "Mellie...that shouldn't even cross your mind. You can't go with him. We're prepared to fight for you. We're family."

"I know that is what everyone says...but if any of you should happen to be hurt or killed...I will never forgive myself."

Maggie touched Melanie's arm gently, "Glenn and I...we're coming back here. To live. Once we get back to Alexandria, we are packing up...coming right back. You and Daryl could come with us. There are so many people here...Negan would have a hard time rooting you out."

The thought had occurred to Melanie, of course, to hide here. She knew that Daryl didn't trust Gregory, though and then there would be the whole issue of Daryl being away from where he was needed...which was with Rick, Michonne and the rest of his people.

After a few moments of peace petting the horses, Maggie took Melanie by the arm and walked with her back towards the mansion. Michonne, Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Jesus were all standing on the steps, packed up and ready to go back to Alexandria.

Jesus smiled and patted her shoulder, "I'm staying back here for awhile, girlie. But I'll be back to Alexandria, soon. We have a lot to plan, and a little time to plan it in. Thanks for getting the boss to listen to me."

Melanie nodded, "Thanks for saving my ass. You truly are my savior, Jesus."

He released a booming laugh, "You got it kid. Keep safe til I see you again."

Daryl was helping Rick pack up the rations Gregory had given them and looked concerned, "I didn't know where ya went. Ya had me worried."

She smiled at him, "Just went to see the horses. Do some thinking."

When they were done and everyone was loaded into the van, Jesus waved at them as they drove off under the mid-morning sun. Daryl had been kind enough to pack up her bag and put it in the van, and Melanie took out the picture and showed it to Maggie as they road in the floor of the van.

"Is this...?"

Melanie smiled, "Chayla, my Mama. Yeah. She was about twenty-one or twenty-two there."

Maggie looked closer, "Jesus, she was stunning."

"I know. I wish I looked more like her."

Maggie handed back the picture and smiled, "She'd be proud of you. Not only because of the success and fame...but you surviving...and managing to fall in love during the end of the world."

Melanie hadn't ever thought of it that way. As Glenn drove, the van quieted a bit, and everyone settled down. Soon she had fallen asleep, her head resting against the the side of the van. She dreamed of her old life in Nashville and the home she had bought. Daryl was there...and so was Adam...

She was shook violently from her dream when the van skid to a screeching halt. Before she could even register what was happening, arms were reaching in the van, pulling them out and pushing them harshly to the ground. Melanie looked around her, men on motorcycles...and one distinctive man holding his deadly, barbed-wire wrapped baseball bat.

Melanie searched for Daryl and found him near Rick on the ground with guns pointed to their heads. Negan laughed happily, "Well...look who it is? Melanie McCall! They told us you ran away...that you were probably dead. What a bunch of fucking liars..."

He walked over to her and pulled her up to meet him by a bunch of her hair. Melanie felt panic sweat from her ever pore and pain shooting up and down her neck.

"You and me, little girl, have some unfinished business...you and a friend killed my men. We paid a visit to your neighborhood today...all the big guns were gone...and that was fucking curious. Little did we know we'd find you here...seeing as though you are dead and all. Seems like you fuckers are planning something really fucking sneaky. So here's the deal, sweet cheeks. You can come with me and we'll call it even...or you can say no and we'll take it out of your friend's hides. It's your choice."

Melanie saw Maggie and Daryl in her periphery and she felt her face screw up in anger, "You don't want me. You want who I was. Not who I am now. I am nothing. Let us go...we'll pay your stupid half every month."

Negan took her by the throat and slammed her to the side of the van, "Don't tell me what I fuckin'want, Red. I want everything...you hear me? All of it...including you. How many of your friends have to fucking die before you get it? I'm the boss here, baby. But you have the power to make this stop."

"I'm not coming with you. I'm not a thing. I'm not some prize."

His grip tightened on her throat and he smiled with venom before calling to his men, "Beat the fuck out of the fellas, boys."

Negan held Melanie up and let her watch as his men laid into Rick, Glenn and Daryl. She couldn't manage a scream, but she cried. She looked at Maggie and she was crying, too. Michonne sat on the ground, simmering beneath the surface.

Negan finally called off his dogs, and told his men to search the van. They took the rations from Hilltop, and one man presented him with Melanie's bag. He dropped her to the ground and unzipped it, pulling out nothing but clothes, her notebook and the picture of her mom.

He turned it over curiously, reading the back, "Holy shit. This your mom? Jesus fucking Christ, what a babe. Too bad."

And with that he ripped the photo into many pieces and threw them at her. Negan went to kick Melanie, but before he could, Glenn rushed him and attempted to knock Negan to the ground. Melanie could hear Maggie panicking as Glenn bounced off of Negan's solid form and into the hands of his men.

Soon, Glenn was kneeling in front of Negan. His arms were being held down by two men and Negan looked amused, "You know that old saying? The one about not trying to be a fucking hero? This is that moment."

Before Melanie could scream, Negan lifted Lucille up over his head and with a sickening thud, cracked Glenn's skull open. Blood sprayed across Melanie's face and she was frozen in terror.

* * *

Daryl couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Negan used his foot to push against Glenn's shoulder to help pull Lucille out from his skull.

Melanie's face was covered in blood and her neck was heavily bruised from Negan holding her.

Maggie was losing her goddamned mind.

Once his bat was free, Negan looked around to the bloody and broken Alexandrians and smiled, "I'll be visiting sooner than planned. Keep your fucking eyes peeled."

As Negan and his men retreated with the rations, Maggie ran to her husband's body. Daryl sat up, he and Rick were both bloodied and bruised. Rick and Michonne attended to Maggie, while Daryl went to pick up Melanie. She couldn't raise her voice above a whisper thanks from Negan's man handling.

Her hands went to his face, taking note of the damage that had been inflicted. Daryl wanted to kill Negan even more so as he watched the large, purple fingerprints raise on Melanie's pale neck.

"Red," he whispered as he tried to comfort her.

She pointed to the ground and said, "Mama."

The picture. The only thing Melanie had left of her mother.

He helped her to the ground and they searched for pieces of the picture. Melanie tried to shove everything back into her bag, while collecting little bits of glossy, blood covered paper.

Maggie was still wailing nearby, her body on top of her husband's lifeless one. Melanie stopped and collapsed on the ground and cried.

Her voice, barely a murmur when she said, "This is my fault. "

Daryl shook his head, "It's not."

"I can't stay, Daryl."

His heart was pounding in his ears. He couldn't lose her.

He wouldn't lose her.

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! I'm sorry for the gore and language, but it's hard not to include it while writing about Negan. Up next: Back to Alexandria. Tense times with Melie and Maggie. Mellie makes a decision and Daryl gets upset.

I'm so excited about the new readers, favorites and follows this story got over the holidays! Thanks to all of those who are along for the journey with Mellie, Daryl and myself! Please leave me a message and let me know how I'm doing/what you think :)

Super special shout outs go to: Angie B (I am curious about Hilltop on the show, too! After this chapter, things are going to be a bit rough with Maggie and Mel, but both of them know in their heart of hearts, that they will stick together no matter what! I hope you enjoyed the one-shot! More Anna and Rick soon :), Kyokkou (I am so sorry for the cliffhanger! But I love long (rambling) reviews! Thank you so much for reading this whole behemoth! It's no small task, but I am so appreciative of your review! If you do decide to read my Rick/OC fics, I would start with "Redemption." I wrote Rick and Anna twice, and that was the original fic. Then "Simple Twists of Fate" is their story as if the outbreak never happened and is A/U. Thank you so much! :), Jean F (Flashbacks it is then! I would love to write more of Chayla. Gregory is a p-word and is not to be trusted. And Negan, like any petulant child, will do whatever to get what he think he wants!), and galwidanatitud (aw! Thanks for both reviews and the dedication! I am so happy you enjoyed! I hope to hear from you soon! :)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 38

Daryl took over driving once they managed to move Glenn's body into the back of the van. Maggie threw up continuously, either from the blood, the smell or the fear mixed with her pregnancy. Melanie tried to help her, tried to comfort her...but Maggie pushed her away over and over.

Rick and Michonne sat in the back of the van with Maggie, who wouldn't leave her husband's side. Melanie took shotgun next to Daryl, and she felt hopeless. All of this happened because of her. She had been too slow to act, and now Glenn was dead. Maggie and her baby were alone.

And it was all because of Melanie.

When they finally reached the gates of Alexandria, there was even more carnage.

A van had been driven into the gates and smoke was everywhere. Spencer waved them in and Carol and Tara met them inside. Melanie got out slowly, reading the dread on their faces. Rick and Michonne climbed out of the back, but Maggie stayed inside with Glenn.

Tara reached out for her and touched her neck lightly, "Fuck Mel, what happened to you?"

Melanie answered low and hoarsely, "Negan. Stopped us. Beat us. Killed Glenn."

Tara looked stunned, "Maggie?"

Melanie pointed to the van, "She's in there. She won't have anything to do with me."

After giving her a quick hug, Tara climbed into the back of the van and Melanie heard Maggie crying. Carol sighed, "They came here first. Got mad when Rick wasn't here...they killed Abraham."

Melanie doubled over, unable to breathe. Negan's words echoed back to her, "How many of your friends have to die?"

Rick began to pace, he was clearly distraught, "How?"

Carol shrugged, "Arrow. Through the eye. That scarred man lead the attack."

Melanie felt her body sink to the ground and she felt weak. She heard Daryl trying to wake her up, trying to get her to come to. She couldn't make herself. Too many things had happened. Glenn. Abraham. Losing Maggie's friendship. Knowing that nothing good would come if she stayed.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was on the couch...the little one. She had been stripped of her clothes and covered with a blanket. Melanie got up and wrapped the blanket around her and wandered into the kitchen, where Daryl sat at the table with the bottle of bourbon and some invisible tape.

When Melanie got closer, she saw that he was taping her photo back together as best he could.

And despite all the suffocating pain, she felt her chest swell with love.

"Denise came by, checked ya out. She left you some pain meds. Said ya should be ok, but the brusing is going to stick around for a bit."

Melanie walked to the counter and saw the little sandwich bag filled with pills, she took one and promptly washed it down with bourbon. She then sat in the chair beside Daryl and noticed his black eye and how worn down he looked.

"What about you?"

He shook his head, not looking at her, "Cuts and bruises. I've seen worse."

"Daryl...I can't stay."

"Yeah, ya keep sayin' that."

Melanie tried to take his hand but he pulled away, "Don't do this. Don't you pull away from me, too."

He turned to look at her, and she felt tears come hot and fast. Daryl tipped her chin up to look at him and shook his head again, "Yer the one talkin' about leavin'."

"I don't want to. But I don't have much of a choice. I'd rather die than go with him. But he killed Glenn and Abraham. He told me I had the power to stop this. I stay, more people I love die. I can't do that. I can't be selfish enough for that. Even though I want to. I want to stay here with you. I'd like to say fuck it all, but that's not who I am. Maggie's baby is fatherless, and I've lost her. I've lost one of the only female friends I've ever had. I have to go somewhere. I can't let this happen again."

Daryl took her wrists and pulled her to him roughly, "Then I'm goin' with ya. Don't ya get it? Yer the only person I've ever loved. And I ain't gonna lose you. Come hell 'er high water, Melanie...it's you and me against this fucked up world. I'm gonna kill that asshole for ever layin' a hand on you. I'm done bein' nice...actin' helpless. A fat lot of good it's done us. I'm gonna kill that son o' bitch."

Melanie had to admit, the forcefulness of his speech did a lot for her.

She threw off the blanket and grabbed him by the neck, kissing him wildlly. Soon, he had lifted her up, his hands cupping her ass and he carried her over to the kitchen counter. Melanie unbuckled his belt and soon his hands were tearing at the only item of clothing she wore; her panties. Once Daryl pushed inside of her, she dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned loudly.

His hands moved to her breasts as he thrust his hips forward, moving deeper and deeper. Melanie felt out of body, like she was watching them from above. Daryl came with a groan and a tremble and Melanie was quick on his heels.

Melanie felt her sweat covered skin chill, and every hair stood on end. Daryl buried his face in her neck, his hand still idly playing with her breast, "Jesus Christ. Jesus Fuckin' Christ."

He was practically panting. Melanie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "No matter what happens, Daryl...I'm gonna love you. Nothing is going to stop me from coming back to you."

* * *

Daryl followed Melanie upstairs to clean up in the shower, where they ended up having sex again...this time he took her from behind, her hands pressed against the tile. It wasn't love making...they were frustrated, angry even. It was like they wanted to feel something else or something better than what they were.

He knew that there was truth in what she said, about having to leave. She would never go with him, condemning herself to a life of indentured servitude to Negan. Melanie said she'd rather die and he believed it.

But it if she stayed and continued to refuse him, nothing good would come of it. Negan would continue his reign of terror until he got what he wanted.

He watched her dress in sweats and one of Adam's t-shirts, the bruises at her neck surpassed purple and we're now deep blue and almost black. Daryl wanted to bleed Negan dry for making those marks on her pale, lovely skin and taking away her long, firery red hair.

They didn't talk much after the shower, it was like they both knew that any sort of talking would lead to an argument. Instead, they sat next to each other on the big couch near the fireplace, passing the bottle of bourbon back and forth between them.

After awhile, there was a knock at the front door. Daryl got up to answer it, and was surprised to find Maggie on the doorstep. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, and she was still wearing the clothes covered in her husband's blood. She looked at Daryl disconnectedly, "Where is she?"

Daryl let her in and led her to the living room, where Melanie sat staring into the fire. He called out to her, "Hey Red, got some company."

Melanie's head snapped up and she looked stunned to see her friend, "Maggie?"

Without hesitance, Maggie ran to Melanie and cried. Melanie welcomed her with opened arms, and soon Maggie's head was in her lap while Melanie stroked her hair. Daryl felt himself fade away to the kitchen, he felt a bit of sadness present itself, knowing that he wasn't the only person Melanie loved.

* * *

Once Maggie collected herself, she and Melanie sat on the couch, trying to talk about everything that had happened. Melanie shook her head, "I thought you hated me."

Maggie straightened a little, "It would be easy to blame you. But I remembered what I said earlier. You can't even think about giving into him. I wouldn't want you to. Glenn wouldn't want you to. He knew what he was doing, trying to knock Negan down. It was his choice. His gamble."

"Maggie...I can't stay here."

Maggie nodded, "I know. Neither can I. I want to live in Hilltop. It's what Glenn would've wanted me to do...for the baby."

Melanie nodded, "I understand."

Her friend took her hand, "I want you to come with me. We can do this, together. Jesus can help us stay safe there. We can use different names. No one has to know. Gregory never saw us."

"What about Daryl? He would never let me..."

"He can come. But we tell no one else. Not even Tara. Not Carol. Definitely not Rick."

Melanie nodded, "I will talk to him. When are you thinking about leaving?"

"Tomorrow, two hours before sundown. I need to find a vehicle, keep it out of the walls so no one tries to stop us. We'll tell Spencer we're going on a short run to the town you and Jesus went to."

She mulled it over in her mind and thought it might work...but she'd make no decisions until she spoke with Daryl. When Maggie had left, she laid it all down for him...and he wasn't happy.

"We can't just go and not tell Rick. What if he needs us? Needs to find us?"

"This is how Maggie wants it. I have to go with her, Daryl. Now that Glenn is...gone...she needs someone to be with her. I don't want her to go through all of this alone, with no one she knows."

Daryl looked so angry, he could've spit.

Melanie attempted to appeal to him sweetly, "Come on, Daryl. We could have our own little trailer. You could come and go...even come back and check in with Rick. You could keep an eye on Gregory. I can take you up on that offer to teach me to ride...we could help Maggie with the baby. We don't have to leave Alexandria forever...just until Negan is handled."

* * *

Daryl thought it over, he didn't like the idea of not telling Rick. However the rest sounded so appealing. He touched the bruises on her neck with a gentle fingertip, "Ya better believe he will be handled."

Melanie took his hand with her own, "We can do this. By leaving we could save lives, but we can still help the fight. You and Jesus can team up. We can still help our friends."

"What 'bout the house? The music?"

Melanie looked thoughtful and sighed, "I mean, I'll miss it. But I can sing wherever I go. Take the ukulele. We can always come back. I just want Maggie to be comfortable. I will say it's pretty ironic that I'll be living in a trailer again."

Daryl couldn't help but smile, she was so damn cute. He knew then and there that there was no way he would be saying no to her. He planned on spending the rest of his days with her...whether it was in this house or a trailer or a tent or under the stars.

He leaned forward and kissed Melanie firmly, "Let me think on it, Red. I'm gonna go for a walk."

She nodded and he slipped on his jacket and was soon out the door. The town was growing dark, the December weather brought a biting chill. Daryl walked down near the Monroe's home, where he found Rick digging graves by lantern light.

"Hey. How's Mellie?"

Daryl walked closer and picked up a shovel, "Kinda what I wanted to talk to ya about."

As they shoveled, Daryl told Rick everything; Maggie's plan, Melanie feeling responsible, leaving for Hilltop. Rick stopped for a moment and leaned on the top of the shovel to rest, "So, you weren't supposed to tell me all this?"

Daryl chuckled, "Nah, I'm not. But the thing is...I'm goin'. But I wanted you to know where to find us. We're still gonna fight with ya'll. But ya can't tell anybody else."

Rick sighed, "I hate to lose you, Daryl. But we can work this out somehow. Mellie hiding out could be good, seeing as though Negan has honed in on her. You could keep an eye on Gregory for us. Come back maybe once a week to strategize. If Negan comes around we'll tell him she ran, and you went to look for her. I don't know if it would help, but it's as close to the truth as any."

"Mellie calls this place home. I'm sure we'll be back. This is just temporary."

"Well then, I suppose we should do whatever we can to stop Negan, so you all can come back home where you belong."

Daryl watched as Rick continued to dig, he had expected the conversation to go differently. That Rick would be angry, that he'd demand Daryl to stay. It seemed like Rick understood that he wanted to ensure Melanie's safety.

Once the graves were complete, Daryl said goodnight to Rick, promising to see him the next day at the memorials for Abraham and Glenn. When he made it back to the house, he found Melanie sitting on the floor near the fireplace.

"I'm back, Red."

She looked up sadly, "Oh hey...why are you filthy?"

"I was helpin' with the graves."

He looked down and saw that Melanie was working with scissors and tape to fit the now reconstructed photo of her Mama and the photo of her and Adam from the magazine into two cheap looking gold frames.

Melanie handed him the photo of her Mama, "I found the frames in the garage. Putting the photo back together somehow made it even more fragile."

If you looked too closely at the photo, there were jerky lines and faint bloodstains. But when held at arms-length, it looked just like it used to. Daryl sank down on the floor beside her and handed the photo back, "So. I did some thinkin'. And I'm comin' with ya."

Melanie practically jumped in his lap, "Oh God, thank you..."

Daryl held his hand up with caution, "But I am coming back every so often. If Rick needs us, I wanna be ready."

Her hazel eyes squinted knowingly, "You told Rick, didn't you?"

He laughed lightly, "Mellie, I had ta. If he didn't know, they'd be sendin' people out ta look for us, and that isn't what they need right now. Rick understands. But he still wants us as part 'er the team. He knows where to find us if he needs us, and he won't tell anyone else."

Melanie climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I trust him. But don't tell Maggie. Just think...we'll be living in a trailer by this time tomorrow."

Daryl smirked and held her tighter, "Well, if we could just find ya some hot pants, we'd be livin' in fuckin' redneck heaven."

* * *

A/N: hey loves! This chapter is actually half of the previous chapter, I just broke them up :) I hope you enjoyed :) next up: Mellie, Daryl and Maggie in Hilltop, choosing fake names and Daryl and Jesus bond.

I am so excited by the new followers, favorites and reviews that this story has gotten recently! I am overwhelmed and so thankful! Please leave me a note and let me know what you think/how I am doing :)

Super Special Shout Outs go to: Natalie Laukas (At first I was confused about the implant thing, and I went and read the last two chapters of yours lol, hah! What a coincidence! I actually have one in IRL because I am terrible with pills, lol!), Gillyflower34 (I am so flattered by your words! I actually got the idea for Mellie because of the ads for FTWD during the summer. I think it would've been cool to have one of the survivor's to be a celebrity. I'm so pleased that you think Mellie is a great character...she's pretty close to my heart! Thank you :), galwidanatitud (I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Such high praise! Thank you!) and to Angie B (you know, it was hard for me to write...Negan's such a great/horrible character that way. He is out to mess with Mellie's head, trying to get her to break. And the thing is...it's not even really about her. He sees her like some sort of novelty item from the old world that he just has to have.)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 39

Before they left for the memorials, Melanie packed up what she was going to take with her to Hilltop. Clothes, two of Adam's shirts, her notebook, her harmonica, the two picture frames, the magazine and the copies of her album. She left the CD's she had collected along with her and Adam's guitars in the attic...hopefully they would return once the Negan threat blew over.

Melanie had wanted to take her guitar badly, but there was no way she could get it past the gates without arousing suspicion. Besides, the ukulele was more compact and provided (mostly) the same feel.

Daryl appeared in the bedroom, just as she had zipped up her backpack, "All ready?"

He shrugged, "I don't got much, Red. I did grab the bourbon and smokes though."

Melanie smiled, "Good call."

She knew he didn't want to leave his friends, but he refused to let her go without him. Melanie didn't want to leave either, but she was a liability. She felt that she could save Alexandria some trouble by running away and hiding out...take a little heat off them.

Daryl put his arms around Melanie and she sunk into the comfort of his chest. She didn't know if she could bear lying to Tara, Carol...even Spencer...but it was better they didn't know. Rick knew, and that was enough.

"We gotta go, Red. It's almost time."

Melanie nodded and he kissed her forehead. On the way to the gravesites, Melanie thought about the odd fortune that the past three years had brought her...fame, money, living her dream to losing absolutely everything...but finding the love of her life in all the chaos. Now they had made a choice for their life together, and hopefully it would pan out.

When they reached the spot by the Monroe home, Melanie saw Tara consoling Rosita while Eugene stood nearby, looking a bit lost. She wanted to say goodbye to Tara somehow. Michonne, Carol, Rick, Carl and Judith were huddled around a distraught Maggie. Melanie didn't think about it, she just acted. She squeezed her way though the mourners and to Maggie's side.

Maggie looked relieved and snaked her arms around Melanie tightly.

When the service started, Gabriel read from the Gospel of John and the book of Revelation, saying that the Lord does not want them to be troubled, instead know that better things await in heaven.

Melanie didn't know what to believe anymore. She wanted to believe that God had a plan. That she would see her Mama, her Granny and Adam again. Granny would've been upset that Melanie even questioned her faith, but then again, Granny hadn't been able to see what the world had come to in the past two years.

Once the memorials were over, Deanna invited everyone in for drinks. Melanie looked at Daryl and realized they had an opening, with the exception of whoever was on guard duty. She felt oddly relieved. As everyone moved into the house, Maggie held back for a moment and she caught Melanie by the wrist, "We stay...thirty minutes tops. This is our chance. I got the key to one of the pick up trucks."

Melanie nodded and looked to Daryl. He shrugged and they walked into the Monroe home to find the townsfolk huddled in groups, drinking coffee or wine and talking lowly. For Adam's memorial, there was a different feeling...she assume it was because he had gotten killed, not murdered like Glenn and Abraham. Maggie chatted with Michonne and Carol and soon Aaron and Eric converged on Daryl. Melanie looked around the room and found Tara, leaning against the wall looking despondent.

"Hey Tara."

Tara looked up and immediately reached out for Melanie, "This is the shittiest it's been since the prison."

She hugged Tara to her, knowing this was the last time she would see her friend for the forseeable future, "I'm so sorry, I know you cared for Glenn and Abraham. How is Rosita?"

"She locked herself in the bathroom. Eugene is trying to get her out. She's heartbroken. Angry."

Melanie nodded, knowing the feeling, "I just wanted to say..."

She trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Tara looked at her with her big, brown eyes questioningly. It was then that Melanie realized that leaving these people was going to break her heart more than she expected.

"I just wanted to hug you. I love you...you know that right?"

Tara smirked, "I mean, what would Daryl say?"

Melanie chuckled and felt the tears burning, "You know what I mean, silly."

As if the gravity of the conversation hit her, Tara pulled Melanie in for another hug, "Of course I do, Mel. I love you, too."

* * *

Daryl spoke with Aaron and Eric for a bit, feeling the pull of not really wanting to have to leave...but then Carol walked his way and he didn't know if he could keep his composure.

"Mellie doing alright?"

He could barely look her in the eye, "She's been better. She feels guilty. That asshole really man-handled her, too."

Carol nodded, "I'm sure you'd like to have his hide."

Daryl felt himself bristle, "Damn straight. Ain't nobody gonna treat my girl that way."

He heard her gasp a bit with his admission and covered her mouth with her hand, "Your girl? Are you saying...?"

Daryl sighed, he didn't want to bring up private stuff, "Yeah. I do."

She laughed lightly and hugged him, "Good for you."

He had never been good at saying the things he wanted to. Everything came out sounding stupid. But there were a lot of things he wanted to tell Carol. How much she meant to him. How he'd opened up because of her...trying to find Sophia. She had been his truest friend.

So instead of saying anything...he hugged her back and murmured, "Thanks Carol."

He felt a pull on his jacket and turned to see Rick, who waved him to the door and out the back patio. Daryl followed, he didn't know how much else he could bottle up at the moment. Rick stood with his hands on his hips, his concerned stance.

"I take it you're leaving tonight."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah."

Rick sighed, "I think the best plan is to tell Spencer at the gate that I sent you all south...to that little town Melllie and Jesus went to for a quick food run...since we're short on rations now."

"Alright."

"If Negan comes back, we'll tell them you all ran. Went south. Mellie wanted to take her chances back in Tennessee."

Daryl agreed, "I'm comin' back. Once a week. Stay a night and head back. I just gotta keep Mellie safe. And she's not wantin' to bring more trouble here...and she won't let Maggie go on her own."

Rick nodded, "I understand Daryl. I know you're gonna fight with us. Keep an eye on that Gregory...make friends with Jesus. We're gonna need allies. With Mellie out of the way, it might buy us some time."

Daryl worried that it wouldn't buy any time, that he would be angry and take it out on the town.

* * *

They managed to slip out of the party and go to their respective homes and grab their bags. Melanie and Daryl met with Maggie near the gates, close to the red pick-up truck she had nicked the keys to. She handed them to Daryl and they loaded up. Melanie was thankful for the extended cab, or it wouldn't be a very comfortable ride to Hilltop.

Maggie took refuge in the backseat of the cab, while Melanie rode shotgun next to Daryl. When they reached the gate, Daryl told Spencer that Rick wanted them to make an emergency run south, near the town that she and Jesus went to the day Negan had come to call. Spencer just nodded and opened the gate...and soon they were on the road.

Melanie opened the glove box and found a small binder of CD's...mostly classic rock and pop. She picked out a Pat Benatar CD and popped it in the stereo. They didn't talk much, in fact, Maggie fell asleep and dusk fell. Melanie hummed along to "We Belong" and pretended they were on a fun road trip...instead of running for their lives. She made up a story in her mind that she was taking a break from touring and she and Daryl were getting away for a weekend to a secluded cabin on a lake.

Daryl didn't stop driving, they drove well into the night. Melanie felt her eyes darting about in the dark, praying that Negan's men weren't lurking. She felt Daryl's hand on her knee and she turned to look at him, "We're about twenty minutes out, Red. We've got this."

Melanie nodded and reached into her coat pocket to pull out her toboggan to cover her hair. She and Maggie had picked out new names...Meg for Maggie and Jean for Melanie. It was her middle name, so she felt like she would answer to it. Daryl didn't want a new name...she wasn't going to argue with him.

Before they knew it, they were in front of the towering gates of Hilltop. Melanie woke Maggie up gently as Daryl went to the gate to ask for Jesus. The man keeping watch had a sharpened spear trained on him until Jesus walked out to meet him. Melanie watched as Daryl spoke at length to Jesus, at one point Jesus put a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

She could only imagine what horrors Daryl was informing him of.

After about twenty minutes, Daryl walked back to the truck and both she and Maggie looked at him questioningly, "Jesus is gonna set us up. Isn't gonna tell Geoffrey. There are empty trailers on the edge of the colony, we can have our pick. He is gonna hide the truck, too."

* * *

Daryl drove the pickup through the gates, and soon they were on foot following Jesus to where they would be staying. Along the far side of the town, there were about fifteen empty trailers and rv's. There were two airstream trailers, which Daryl thought would be the best. As Jesus went to go get some extra blankets and bedding for them, they poked around the trailers...finding in both a couch at one end, a kitchen and dining area, a small bathroom with composting toilets, and finally double beds in "bedrooms."

No heat, no water...but it was shelter.

Jesus came back toting pillows, sheets, and whatever flannel bedding he could find, "I'll let you guys get some shut eye and in the morning, I'll take you around town. Set you up with some food and supplies. I'm real sorry about everything that happened. But I promise I will keep you guys covered. There should be oil in the lamps...candles, too. We try to keep everything ready for people to move in."

They thanked him and soon, he left. Maggie sighed, "I guess I'll go on next door. See ya'll in the morning."

Daryl watched as Melanie took off her toboggan and made up the small bed by lantern light. She took out the two picture frames from her backpack and put them on the bedside table.

"Whatcha thinkin', Red?"

Melanie unpacked her hairbrush, toothbrush and sweatpants and smiled, "Home sweet mobile home. We can make this a cozy place for us."

Daryl took off his boots and jacket and slid into bed beside her. Once again, he didn't mind the close quarters. Soon, one of his hands slid up her shirt to tease her full breasts and her ass backed up into his groin. Daryl flipped her over gently so that she laid beneath him, the pale pink tips of her breasts exposed and he groaned longingly as she pulled him down to her for a suggestive kiss.

Melanie's hands worked his belt deftly, and she sighed, "Daryl...please..."

He claimed her mouth with deep kisses while tugging at the elastic of her sweatpants and panties. Just as he had settled between the warmth of her thighs, a knock came upon the trailer door.

"Mel, er, I mean Jean?"

It was Maggie.

They froze in horror and she knocked again.

Daryl found himself left to his own devices in the smal bathroom as Melanie pulled down her shirt and pulled up her pants and opened the door.

He heard Maggie come in, "I'm sorry...it's just so quiet. Could I stay here tonight?"

Once had gotten himself together he came out of the bathroom to see Melanie and Maggie sitting on the couch in the dim lantern light. Melanie looked up at him, her face still flushed, "Maggie's gonna stay here for the night."

Maggie looked embarrassed, "I can stay on the couch."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah Maggie, you and Mel take the bed. I'll take the couch. I ain't much of a sleeper, anyhow."

She smiled a bit, "Thanks Daryl."

As Maggie headed back to bed, Melanie wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I owe you big time."

"I'll cash in tomorrow...go on ta bed."

She kissed his cheek and he swatted her playfully on the ass. Daryl watched her walk back and climb in bed with Maggie. Old Merle would have a field day with it because it sounded like one of those dumb letters that men wrote to dirty magazines about. Daryl's beautiful girlfriend and her best friend sleeping in bed while he took up residence on the couch.

Merle wouldn't have let him hear the end of it.

* * *

A/N: hello loves! Up next: Melanie, Daryl and Maggie get to know their new home.

You guys are the best. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. You sure know how to make a writer feel loved! Please leave me a note and let me know how I'm doing/what you think so far ;)

Super special shout outs go to: Natalie Laukas (Hilltop is going to be a learning curve, but they are going to do some exploring! I'm excited to write about it :), galwidanatitud (Negan is horrible. I hate him. But he is soooo fun to write ;), Guest (lol! I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed Daryl's hair color getting drastically darker after the first two seasons!), Angie B (Grief makes people do weird things. Put pregnancy on top of it and there is no telling! I think she wants to avoid seeing Negan ever again after what he did to Glenn. There's some light smut in this chappie, but more to come :), and Jean F (Daryl always questions what to say and how to say it, but he's really good at showing how he feels through little things. Maggie, I think, is in pure survival mode. She doesn't want to run into Negan again. Next chapter they will be exploring and ahem, "christening" the trailer. You always leave wonderful reviews :).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 40

Melanie awoke early the next morning and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Maggie was awake next to her, looking at her sadly. She almost startled, but Maggie put a hand on her arm and whispered, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about when Beth was a little girl. We'd sleep like this. She got scared and always crawled into my bed...Mellie...I don't know if I can sleep alone."

She reached out for Maggie and hugged her close, "It's alright. You're not alone. We'll take this one step at a time."

Maggie sighed, "I can't sleep here every night. Daryl would kill me. He'd never get any that way. I know you guys were in the middle of it last night. I'm so sorry."

Melanie just smiled, "We'll figure it out. Who says a bed always has to be involved anyway?"

For the first time in days, Melanie saw a ghost of a smile on Maggie's face, "I guess I'll go to my trailer and...make myself at home. Let Daryl have the bed for a bit. I'll see you guys later...when Jesus takes us on the tour."

Melanie nodded and squeezed Maggie's hand as she got up and snuck quietly out of the trailer. Melanie got up and yawned while walking into the little sitting area to see Daryl sleeping on the couch. She approached him quietly and shook his shoulder gently and he awoke with a start, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Maggie went to her trailer...I thought you'd might like to get some sleep in the bed with me?"

Daryl nodded sleepily, "Fuckin' A."

When they walked back to the bed, Daryl pulled her to him like a stuffed animal, his face resting in the comfort of her breasts, "Jesus Red, I missed ya."

Melanie smiled and rested her cheek against the top of his head, her fingers playing with his hair, "Been with you this whole time, silly."

Daryl shook his head, "I sleep better with ya beside me. I've never been good at it, never slept much...but it's different now. I don't sleep but a little, if at all when yer not around."

She felt herself blush a little, Daryl liked to say he wasn't good at speaking his feelings...but she'd have to say otherwise. Melanie squeezed him tightly, she was so insanely in love with him. Something she was so sure of, and also had never felt for anyone before. All of the men she had been infatuated with before had not even come close.

Melanie sighed, her breath came out a little jagged and he looked up at her, "What's the matter? Ya ok?"

She shook her head, "I'm the best I've ever been, Daryl Dixon. I love you to pieces."

Daryl smiled sleepily, "Love ya, Red. I still don't know what I did to deserve ya."

Melanie pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled, "I guess you're too tired to pick up where we left off last night?"

His eyes widened, "Hell no, there's plenty of time for sleepin' later."

Daryl climbed on top of her with gusto and she laughed. Before she knew it, he had undressed her and plyed her lips and skin with kisses. Her whole body was humming for him. Soon, she had freed him of all of his clothes and they were like Adam and Eve in their own Eden.

* * *

He couldn't get enough of her body.

She had filled out while living in Alexandria, her curves had found their way back and he couldn't keep his hands off of them. He had never been to Disneyland, but he couldn't imagine it being more fun than teasing her breasts or touching her ass.

Daryl buried his head between her breasts, lavishing them with attention from his mouth. He liked the sharp inhale Melanie made when he flicked his tounge across the hard peaks of her nipples. He felt her growing wet between her thighs, and she was panting beneath him.

He pushed her wrists against the bed, deciding he was going to make her wait a bit longer while he continued to tease her.

"Jesus Christ. I need you...now..."

Daryl shook his head, "I ain't done with ya yet."

He then flipped her over on her belly and began to plant kisses from her lower back, all the way up her spine and finally to her neck and ear. She sat up on her hands and then all fours and moaned lowly. His left hand cupped her breast, while his right traveled downward between her legs and he slid a finger in and marveled at just how ready she was for him. Melanie backed her beautiful, tight ass into his groin instinctively, hoping he would see fit to fuck her already.

Daryl kissed her shoulder and continued to tease her, "Ready?"

Melanie nodded and panted, "Yes...please..."

He slid himself into her easily and Melanie sighed as if him finally being inside of her was a welcome relief. He pressed her against the headboard, and thrust his hips over and over with growing intensity until she climaxed with a gasp. He came on the heels of her orgasm, his hips thrusted fast and hard into her softness.

Once they collapsed into bed, Daryl found himself spooning Melanie with his head buried in her neck and one of his hands resting on her full breast lazily. Melanie laughed lightly, "That was...different. I like you being dominant."

Daryl shrugged, "I just get so worked up with ya, Red. I can't explain it."

She smiled, "Same here. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

He didn't know what to say to that, he thought for sure she'd run into some better looking, better mannered men in her previous life. He kind of always thought that he was some sort of consolation prize...the best of what was left, where as she was lightyears better than any woman he could ever hope for.

Melanie rolled over in his arms, her naked breasts pressing against his chest, "What's going through that head of yours?"

"I just know...that ya'd have a lot more opportunity and fellas to pick from if the world was the way it was before."

She shook her head, "Don't you see, Daryl? It was always going to be this way. The world was meant to go to shit and we...there's not a doubt in my mind that you have always been meant for me. I know that sounds silly. But I don't want to imagine a world without you in it. Old or new. This is how it's supposed to be...you and me."

Daryl's first instinct was to laugh, to think that destiny or fate could've ever aligned for him to end up with someone famous, beautiful and loving...him, looked over in almost every aspect of life. But he didn't laugh, Melanie was dead serious. She truly believed that they had always been intended for one another.

She searched his eyes with her own, the warm hazel gaze attempted to prod him for the answer. Daryl cupped her face with his hand, "Not sure if it's true or not, but I like the way that sounds."

* * *

An hour later, Maggie and Jesus appeared at their trailer door. Jesus seemed excited to take them around the place and show them the ropes. Melanie pulled on her toboggan and tucked her hair up underneath it. She planned to keep mostly to herself here, unless she was around Jesus, Maggie, Daryl or Dr. Carson.

It was a week into December, and Melanie was freezing. Jesus recommended that they build a fire infront of their trailers that night. He took them to the gardens, the mill and then to the communal dining area where they feasted on oatmeal and salt rising bread made from cornmeal, just like the pioneers who went out west ate.

Melanie was overwhelmed with the bread, it's taste and smell was not something she thought she would ever encounter again. It was heavenly.

Jesus pointed out his trailer and even showed them inside. It was wall to wall books. Melanie ran her fingers along the spines on a shelf and Jesus smiled, "You read much?"

She shrugged, "Usually just trashy romances."

He searched through a few stacks and found a well worn paperback, "Have you read this one?"

Melanie took it from his hands and saw it was _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte. She shook her head, "I haven't."

Jesus looked surprised, "It was pretty standard on high school reading lists. I think you'd like it."

Melanie nodded, not really wanting to talk about her tenth grade education. She smiled and pressed the book to her chest, "Thanks."

As they went on with the tour, Melanie could tell that Daryl was concerned with the fact that Hilltop had no active weapons with the exception of sharpened spears and the occasional knife. They had smuggled their weapons in under the cover of night and her gun and machete currently resides under the mattress of their trailer. They all carried buck knives on their persons, though.

The four of them looped around and were headed towards the food stores and the mansion when they heard screaming and shouting. Jesus took off towards the mansion and the three of them followed slowly. They hung back because they did not want to be noticed, or recognized.

Daryl leaned over to her and Maggie and whispered, "That there is Gregory."

Gregory, the leader that Daryl had little faith in. A man was yelling at him on the steps of the mansion, "They have Crystal...We can get her back if I give you a message..."

The man lunged at Gregory with a knife, stabbing him in the midsection. Before she knew it, Daryl had rushed in to help Jesus. Soon, they were carrying Gregory away while two other men restrained Gregory's attacker.

Melanie and Maggie soon drifted back to their trailers and attempted to start a fire in a pit they made out front. For a moment, she remembered the previous winter with Adam and Rob in the farmhouse. Rob had taught them a lot about practical survival techniques...she and Adam would've not made it out on the road without them.

She sat silently near the fire in camping chairs they had found in Maggie's trailer. Melanie was lost in her thoughts for some time.

"Mellie...hey...you okay?"

Her head snapped up and she saw Maggie looking at her in a concerned way, "What are you thinking about?"

Melanie sighed, "Last winter with Adam and Rob. How Rob taught us how to make fires, dress animals and clean fish. How to catch water to drink. How everything went to hell when we got back on the road."

Maggie looked as if she understood, "I have a feeling this winter is going to be long and rough. Especially now that we are living in tin cans."

"Someday, hopefully soon, we can just live. Not have to survive. Your baby could grow up in peace. Maybe things will get better."

Maggie took her hand, "God, I hope so."

Soon, Daryl appeared with Jesus infront of the trailer. They had been gone for hours. Melanie noticed the pensive look on Daryl's face and realized the incident was more foreboding than they originally thought. Daryl set up another chair and sat next to her as Maggie asked what they both were thinking, "What was all that about?"

Daryl sighed and made a face like he was spitting out nails, "Negan."

Melanie felt her eyes go wide. They had just escaped him, how did his presence return to soon? Jesus remained standing next to their fire, "Ethan and his group...they had gone to give Negan the monthly offering from Hilltop. Negan said it wasn't enough. Killed everyone except Ethan and Crystal, and kidnapped Crystal on hopes of having Ethan destroy Gregory. We got him to Dr. Carson...he got lucky...he could've bled out if we hadn't have been there."

Maggie looked as if the wind had been stolen from her sails. They had been here one whole day and already he'd reared his ugly head. Melanie sighed thickly, "So what is Gregory going to do?"

Jesus laughed, "Probably nothing. He's a huge pussy."

"But Negan sent one of his own men to stab him! He's just going to take it?"

Melanie felt herself grow indignant, the heat from her anger spread across her face. Daryl took her hand gently and sighed, "Jesus wants to talk to Rick again. We'll be heading to Alexandria in a day or so. Negan won't stop until he has everythin'. And I'll be damned if he gets to ya."

Melanie cast her eyes down to look into the fire and she heard Maggie whisper, "What about this Crystal? Is anyone going to try to save her?"

Jesus murmured sadly, "I'm afraid she's as good as dead."

For the rest of the evening, Melanie was lost in her dark thoughts. Maybe they were all as good as dead. Maybe Negan would be the end of them all.

* * *

A/N: hi loves! Sorry for all the dread. Next up...Mellie and Maggie adjust to life in Hilltop and Jesus and Daryl return to Alexandria. The next few chapters will be about ramping up to fight Negan, head on.

You all are seriously the best. I can't thank you enough. Readership has grown and I couldn't be more thrilled. I am one grateful fanfic writer! Please leave me a note and let me know how I'm doing or what you all think about this so far :)

Super Special Shout Outs go to: TheFaceofAlison (I am so glad you've enjoyed what you are reading...but mostly I'm thrilled that you are still writing! Can't wait!), Angie B (the past few chapters have totally been depressing. I'm hoping to gear into the action next chapter for a much needed reprieve.), Jean F (I forgot I used the name Jean as Mel's middle name, I had to go back to the chapter where Adam says it! What a happy coincidence. Yes, Daryl is going to be a bit jealous of Maggie. Melanie feels responsible for Glenn and doesn't want Maggie to be alone and pregnant.), galwidanatitud (haha! Hopefully I made up for said cock blocking in this chapter ;), and gillyflower34 (Negan will get his, eventually, but he is going to give them all hell for awhile).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 41

Daryl couldn't sleep. Not even with Melanie pressed up against him, her warm breath on his neck. This business with Negan had escalated with the attempt on Gregory's life. He hadn't thought he'd be springing into action so quickly once they got there. He thought that he and Melanie could settle in a bit...get to know their surroundings.

He didn't mind the little trailer and the lack of heat. He liked cuddling up with his girl at night, not that he needed a reason to hold her close. That is what kept him awake...something happening to either one of them to make the other sleep alone.

He didn't know if relationships were as terrifying in the old world as they were now. Everything just seemed so final and dire in their current reality. After everything he had been through, nothing scared him like the thought of losing her or someone hurting her.

Daryl secured his hold on her, his arms around her as she slept. He didn't know how she could sleep at a time like this. He didn't think of himself as the panicking sort, but low and behold...

Part of him worried if something happened to him, she would never truly know just how much she meant...what she was worth to him. Daryl didn't have the words to tell her succinctly that his otherwise worthless life meant absolutely nothing without her in it. That she was the person who finally showed him what love meant...what it could be.

There wasn't anything he could give her that could measure what he felt.

Melanie was his everything. His whole world in his arms.

He looked back in his memory to when Glenn and Maggie got hitched at the prison. Daryl hadn't understood it then, and had thought it was silly and marriage meant nothing to the world anymore.

Daryl Dixon had never thought of himself as the marrying kind...but he kind of understood it now. He wanted Melanie with him for the rest of his days, and if it meant something to her, he'd marry her in a heartbeat.

"Can't sleep?"

He looked down to see Melanie's eyes barely open, looking at him questioningly.

"Just thinkin'?"

She ran her fingertips along his forearms and he saw a whisper of a smile on her lips, "Thinkin' about what?"

Daryl felt bashful for a moment, but decided to just say it, "Marriage."

Melanie's eyes snapped wide open and she looked surprised, "What?"

He shrugged, "I mean, I remember Glenn and Maggie...they got rings and her daddy married them at the prison."

She sat up, her hazel eyes looked a bit dazed, "Are you asking me?"

Daryl took her face in his hands, "I mean...if ya want to. I have been thinkin' all night about us. How much ya mean and if somethin' happens to me...I'd want ya to know. I didn't think I'd ever feel this way about anyone..."

Melanie smiled at him, she looked like she wanted to laugh, "Honey...we don't have to get married...as far as I'm concerned we can claim that whenever. I'm all yours. We don't have to prove anything to anybody. Rings aren't gonna make us anymore committed than we are right now, right?"

He shook his head, "I don't think there's anythin' that can symbolize how much I love ya, Red. Yer my world."

Daryl saw her eyes glass over with tears, "See? You say you're not good with words, but you are. All that matters is that you're all mine. And I know that. You're my world, too. I think that's better than being a husband and wife. But it's amazingly sweet you were thinking about it."

He felt a smile pull at his lips, "If the world was the way it used ta be...would ya want ta get married?"

Melanie shrugged and smiled, "Maybe. Or we could've just gotten matching tattoos."

Daryl laughed lightly and kissed her lips. He loved that she wasn't like everyone else. That she didn't hang meaning on symbols...that she only wanted him, warts and all.

"I was just thinkin' that if something happened ta me..."

Melanie shook her head and covered his mouth with her hand, "Don't talk that way. We love each other so much that we'll fight through anything. That we won't stand for being apart. I wanna grow old with you, even if that means we're braining walkers until we're seventy. We're gonna fight for our lives together. Nothing's going to get in our way."

Jesus Christ, he loved it when she said stuff like that.

* * *

When the sun came up, Melanie didn't want to wake Daryl up. She didn't want him to leave with Jesus, even though she knew it was what had to be done. Instead, she lingered in bed with him quietly, studying his features as he slept beside her.

She remembered waking up in the middle of the night and he was awake and concerned.

And he asked her if she wanted to get married.

Melanie felt herself flush at the thought. The truth was, she'd love to marry him someday. But not because they were afraid something was going to happen to them. If she married him, she wanted it to be joyous. A celebration. Not because of Negan...not because of the threatening hell that had become the world.

She didn't want to do something like that out of fear.

Melanie allowed herself to daydream a bit to sometime in the future, when the world was settled and a little more civilized. Maybe they'd exchange rings...maybe she'd change her name to Dixon.

Maybe.

She'd never been what would be called conventional.

At the moment, she was more than happy to be his world.

Reluctantly, Melanie shook him gently and he looked up at her with sleep-filled eyes, "Is it time? Already?"

She nodded and thought about just how much she wanted to keep him in the trailer with her, even if it meant shirking responsibilities. Daryl pulled her down to him, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Make sure ya stay close ta Maggie, okay? Keep yer eyes peeled. Mostly watch for Gregory."

Melanie wanted to lose herself in the moment, she didn't want to think about him leaving and being gone for a day and possibly even more. She had thought it was tough in the beginning, when he was sent to scout in the early days of their friendship...two, even three weeks of no communication. Now that they loved one another, the thought horrified her.

Soon his hands cupped her face and tipped it up to look at him, "Don't worry about me. Remember we're gonna fight ta be together, right?"

Melanie wouldn't allow herself to cry, she wanted to be tough, "Like Hell."

They finally removed themselves from bed and dressed. Daryl packed his bag and took his crossbow. Maggie came from her trailer and sat outside with them as they waited for Jesus.

"Are you actually going to go inside Alexandria?" Maggie questioned lightly.

Daryl shook his head,"I can't without letting on where we've been. I was thinkin' maybe Jesus could get Rick, and we could talk at a neutral location. Maybe that town he and Mellie hid out in."

Maggie seemed relieved, neither Melanie nor Daryl had led on that Rick in fact knew they were at Hilltop and had known since the get go. She had seemed so adamant about her plans, that neither of them wanted to upset her.

Soon, Jesus arrived with a smile, which is something Melanie realized she rarely saw him without. Even in the most dire of circumstances, he remained affable and calm.

"Ready to head out, man?"

Daryl nodded and stood up, Melanie tried to temper her reaction, knowing how he was about being them...infront of other people. He must have noticed the look on her face and brought her in for a hug. He whispered to her quietly, his breath hot near her ear.

"Not ta fret, Red."

She nodded and whispered in return, "Love you."

Daryl chuckled and squeezed her tightly twice, silently saying it in return. After the men bid them farewell, Melanie watched as they walked away. Daryl looked over his shoulder at her twice.

She felt Maggie's arm wrap around her shoulder and pulled her in until their heads touched, "Let's go get some breakfast. Then see the horses."

Melanie pulled a quick smile, hoping to look braver than she currently felt.

How was she not supposed to worry while her heart walked away from her and into the wild?

* * *

Jesus led Daryl to where he stashed the pick up truck, and soon they were on the road. He told Jesus about maybe him going to get Rick and they could meet in the town where he and Melanie had spent the day. Daryl didn't know how Carol would react if she saw him, knowing her, she would slap him soundly and then hug him afterwards.

He didn't know if he wanted to cause discord with his return, not now. Not with Negan lurking.

The road was quiet, and Daryl quickly fell into thinking about Melanie. He thought about the first time he saw her in that roadside motel and she was all dirty, skinny and scared. He thought about the first night they drank together out on Deanna's patio, carrying her home when Adam died, hearing her sing the first time...to the night that she dared him to kiss her, or lose her forever.

If anyone had ever told him he'd be head over heels with a country singer, he would have called them a liar.

Jesus spoke up, a smile in his voice, "That Melanie. She's a pistol."

Daryl sat up straight, and nodded, not sure where it was leading, "Yep."

"I'm gonna tell you what I'm thinking. I think it's time to introduce you and Rick to Ezekiel...he heads up another colony. He calls it The Kingdom. I'm telling you this, because it's going to take you further away from her. If you don't want to go, I understand."

Daryl shook his head, "Will he help fight? Get rid of Negan?"

Jesus nodded, "Yes. The three colonies together...it could work."

Daryl knew that Melanie would worry, but when Negan was out of the way, they would be one step closer. One step closer to returning to Aexandria, one step closer to living life together without much conflict...that alone was worth going to the other colony.

He sighed and nodded again, "Alright then. If Rick's in...so am I."

An hour later, Jesus dropped Daryl off at the little town and went back to talk to Rick, hopefully to bring him to a meeting. When the pick up headed back in the direction of Alexandria, Daryl looked around. It would've been a nice place to live before the world went to hell...like something from a movie.

He walked up and down the street, seeing the cafe and the bookstore that Melanie had told him about. Daryl walked a little further and found a little clothing shop, a place where girls and women would've bought dresses and purses and shoes. Out of curiosity, he went in and looked around.

Pretty sundresses that would've been coveted were strewn across the shop...torn, dusty and some even bloody. With his bow at the ready, Daryl walked over to where the cash register was, the glass counter had been broken. When the outbreak happened, there had been looting. No doubt anything valuable in that glass counter had been taken.

When Daryl looked closely, he saw glitzy hair combs, necklaces made of big, chunky beads and something that flashed a delicate gold. His hands moved deftly, sifting through the shattered glass and pulled out a thin chain.

Daryl held it up to the light and saw it was a necklace that met in the middle with a charm.

A charm shaped like an arrow.

He smiled in spite of himself, knowing the perfect neck it could be worn on.

* * *

A/N: hello my loves. I hope you didn't mind a chapter of fluff before getting to business. Next up: Meeting with Rick, Maggie has a run in with Gregory and heading to The Kingdom.

Thank you all for the reads, follows and reviews. You all are wonderful readers! Please drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing :)

Super Special Shout Outs to: natalie laukas (the next few chapters are going to be scary and sad, but count on Mel and Daryl to always steal some time for each other), gillyflower (something tells me the gun situation will soon be changing once the alliance happens :), galwidanatitud (Negan and Lucille are one gruesome twosome. I can't help writing sexy scenes for Daryl and Mellie :), Jean F (soon, very soon Maggie will be coming around. She is still in shock about Glenn and grieving. Worried about the baby. Oh! There is always time for some tasteful smut, for sure! :) and Angie B (Alexandria and Hilltop will become a very close alliance and soon Maggie won't be able to hide, she will have to fight and lead even. Sometimes writing Daryl surprises me. He is so new at all of this that I think he surprises himself! :).

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 42

Daryl had been gone for almost two weeks and Melanie felt worried beyond belief. Maggie had been staying with her, as they both had the same problem; they didn't know how to sleep alone anymore.

Melanie and Maggie had adjusted a little to life in Hilltop, though they hadn't been very social unless you could count visits to Dr. Carson and then the black smith, Earl Sutton. Melanie liked to go and watch him work and he had been very curious about "Jean" and her friendship with Jesus. He was the only person who called Jesus by his real name, citing that he was in fact a practicing Christian and didn't feel that it was right.

On the thirteenth morning that Daryl had been gone, Melanie and Maggie had gone to see Dr. Carson, because Maggie had been having some cramping. Melanie spun on one of the stools in Dr. Carson's office, looking at the dreary winter day outside. Christmas was eight days away, and Melanie had hoped that she and Daryl would be reunited by then.

Even if the world had gone to hell in a hand-basket, she wanted to share the holiday with him. She had been working on the song she had been writing him almost every day. Part of her thought that of she kept playing, he'd hear her and come back home.

Melanie knew it sounded ridiculous, but it gave her hope.

Maggie sat on Dr. Carson's table in her underwear, her tiny baby bump a bit more pronounced. He didn't think she had anything to worry about, but she needed to eat and stay hydrated and that is what he thought had caused the cramping.

Melanie knew that her friend barely ate or drank anything, she was so filled with grief. As the appointment finished up, the door to the room swung open and there stood Gregory. He didn't looked shocked, but pleased to see Maggie in various states of undress.

Maggie did her best to cover up, and Gregory emitted an empty embarrassed chuckle and sighed, "Oh I'm so sorry!"

Dr. Carson got up from his stool quickly and ushered Gregory out, "For God's sake, knock!"

He hastily finished up his appointment with Maggie and sent them both on their way with an ominous warning, "Avoid Gregory at all costs. The man is leacherous."

Melanie took Maggie protectively by the arm, hoping to run interference for her friend. When Dr. Carson opened the door, Gregory stood outside the door looking exactly how the doctor described him...leacherous.

"Sorry about that Miss..."

Maggie responded hurriedly, "Meg. Just call me Meg."

Gregory lingered for a moment, "I hope to see ya'll soon. If you have specific needs, I run this fine community."

Melanie had to pull Maggie away, she thought her friend was going to lunge. Once they bundled up and made it to the mansion's front door Melanie shook her head, "We're trying to be invisible, remember?"

Maggie sighed, "I know. But he's such a creep."

Melanie knew what she meant, Daryl had wanted to put a bolt into Gregory's ass upon their first meeting.

It was going to snow soon, Melanie could feel it. The clouds were big, fat and gray and in the normal world she would have been celebrating the impending holidays all month long. She loved Christmas.

Before the apocalypse, she and the band had pitched a Christmas album to the label and they had agreed. Melanie didn't like to toot her own horn, but she had become her record label's golden goose after the CMA's...she could've told them she wanted to do an album of jazz standards and they would've ate it up.

Maggie must've seen the look on her face, "What's up, 'Jeannie'?"

Melanie laughed, she liked when Maggie used air quotes with her fake name when it was just the two of them. The laugh quickly faded and she sighed, "Missing Daryl. Worried about Daryl. Missing Adam. Missing my Mama and Granny. Christmas is around the corner."

"I think you're the only one who is paying attention to Christmas, by the way...but I understand. If Glenn was still here, I'd probably pay more attention to all of it...and maybe with the baby next year...I will be more interested again. Did you find Daryl a gift or something?"

Melanie shook her head, "Not really. I've been writing him a song though. It's the first thing I've written on my own...first thing I've written in a long time. I want him to hear it. He has spent his life not being cared for on the holidays or otherwise...I want him to experience the best Christmas this fucked up world can have."

Maggie tsk-ed her language, "I'm gonna have to figure out a swear jar if you keep that up. I can't have this baby learning from his aunt."

Melanie looked shocked and stopped dead in her tracks, "Aunt? Me? But Beth-"

"The baby will know all about Aunt Beth, and know that Aunt Mellie, er, Jeanie is aunt in proximity. You're the closest thing I have to call family. This whole thing has stolen every member slowly away from me...Mama, Daddy, Beth...Glenn...this is it. This is everything I've got."

Melanie shook her head, knowing that it wasn't true, "But the people back in Alexandria...Carol, Rick, Michonne...Tara...they are your family. They are our family. And we will be reunited with them as soon as this mess with Negan is over. I gotta believe in that."

Maggie just smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around Melanie, "I know. I do."

* * *

He laid awake in his bunk at "The Kingdom," wondering what that crazy redhead of his was doing. He hadn't slept in days.

Daryl had been gone for almost two weeks. He knew that Melanie would be going crazy with worry...but not showing it. As long as she had Maggie to focus on she would be fine.

The good news was, he'd be headed back soon. But it wouldn't be for long.

Jesus, Rick and Ezekiel had made the decision to launch a coordinated attack on "The Sanctuary" and all of the outposts Negan held dear.

When they first met in the town, Rick was surprised to see Daryl, but knew why he was hesitant to go into Alexandria. They met in the little coffee shop, a place that he would've never gone into had the apocalypse not happened. Jesus and Daryl told Rick about the attack on Gregory by one of his own men. How Negan had emotionally blackmailed someone to do it. He was capable of anything and was very dangerous.

Jesus took just Rick and Daryl to "The Kingdom" first. It was close to Washington, D.C. and there were "knights" on horses to meet them. Rick and Daryl looked confused when Jesus told the men that they were there to see "King Ezekiel."

The Kingdom was an old high school surrounded by gates and cars. Inside the circle there were tents. Jesus explained that the tents were used in the summertime, and in the winter...all of the residents bunked up inside. Daryl had to admit, he and Melanie had been very fortunate with a house and then an airstream trailer to call their own.

But it was in the auditorium that he and Rick both questioned their sanity. King Ezekiel spoke like something out of a Shakespearean movie, donned robes and had a tiger.

A full grown, scary as fuck tiger named Shiva.

And while the tiger unnerved him, it was the other unexpected guest that had Daryl and Rick drawing their weapons. Ezekiel had told them that he had an informant, someone from Negan's group that was willing to pledge allegiance to them. A shadow moved from behind the stage curtains and soon a man appeared on the stage.

Dwight.

The same Dwight who kidnapped his Melanie...cut her hair...killed Abraham.

Dwight promised up and down that he didn't agree with Negan. That he had given Dwight his scars and took someone...or something very important to him...and Dwight wanted justice.

Daryl didn't believe him...but Rick believed him even less and punched him in the face.

It was then that Dwight came clean. His wife Sherry had gone willingly to be one of the women in Negan's harem. He fed them well, he gave them nice things, they weren't held to the same rules as the others. Negan had found Dwight and Sherry together...and punished Dwight with an iron to the face.

"I was a good soldier. I did everything he asked of me. I was a coward."

Daryl felt the rage boil in his belly. Negan wanted Melanie in the same way he wanted Dwight's Sherry.

But Melanie would rather die than come to that. She'd rather exile herself from everyone than to be one of his playthings.

In that moment, Daryl was hesitantly accepting of what Dwight had to say. He didn't trust him, but he recognized the agony of love on his face, and in the tremble in his voice. He was a goner for Sherry...just like Daryl was a goner for Melanie.

That day, a reluctant alliance was made. They all went back to Alexandria...only to bring the others back for training. If this all-out assault was to happen, the people of Alexandria had to be trained and prepared. Sasha taught the snipers. Rosita taught knives and hand to hand. Rick and Daryl oversaw shooting.

Carol was rightly pissed at him, but couldn't stay mad for too long, knowing that they all could be plummeting into an all out war. Anyone of them could die. Hell, they all could be wiped out.

So as he lay in the small bed, he was happy that he would get to see Melanie by lunchtime.

It killed him to have to think of leaving her again, but he wouldn't allow her to be on the front lines with him.

* * *

Day fourteen began with Melanie reading in bed while Maggie dozed. It had taken her forever to get halfway through _Wuthering Heights._ She had never been a diligent or a fast reader. But Jesus had been right...the book was amazing. It was sad and soapy and even had something like a ghost involved. Heathcliff reminded her of Daryl some, but Daryl was far sweeter and not as cruel like Heathcliff.

And quite frankly, Melanie thought Cathy Earnshaw was a total bitch.

But that didn't make her love the story any less.

When Maggie woke up, she dressed and decided to go to the food stores and bring them back something to eat. Melanie was okay with this idea, as it was a cold and rainy day. As she read lazily, soon there was a knock on the door to the trailer. Melanie called for her friend to open the door, but the footsteps were heavier...and when she finally looked up...she met eyes with the ones she had wanted to see for weeks.

Daryl stood in front of the bed, totally filthy and wet from the rain.

Melanie sprang from the bed and pounced on him like Tigger pounced on Winnie the Pooh.

"Oh Daryl! Daryl!"

He laughed and smiled, albeit a bit sadly, and bushed her hair away from her face, "Hey Red."

She didn't let him up, she just straddled him, "I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad, too. I missed ya something fierce, girl. "

Before she knew it, she was smothering him with kisses. She cared not to think about how long they had been apart, but knew that something was up. There was going to be a "but." He was home "but" he had to leave again. He was home "but" they were at war. He was at home "but" the whole of Alexandria had been leveled by Negan and his men.

Daryl grabbed her by the waist and flipped their positions, and as soon she was beneath him she felt completely at home. Melanie sighed in contentment and couldn't stop looking at him.

"I bet you have a lot to tell me."

He nodded, "I do. It's not all good, either."

"Can we just stay like this for a minute?"

Daryl laughed, "I'd love ta, but I have gotta clean up before I touch ya anymore. And maybe some food. But then...we get ta make up for all the lost time...at least for tonight."

Melanie lit up and alternately felt her heart break. Bad tidings indeed.

She took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply, "I'll take what I can get, Daryl Dixon."

As he smiled, the door to the trailer opened and Maggie was holding a small pine tree in a large, oddly shaped flower pot, "Merry Christmas!"

Melanie and Daryl's heads shot up, and Maggie almost dropped the tree, "God, oh dang...I am so sorry!"

Daryl shook his head and helped Melanie up, "Nah, it's okay Maggie..."

Maggie smiled sadly, "Glad you're back, Mellie's been a mess."

Melanie shot her friend a look...she didn't think she'd go so far as to be called a mess. Worried, sad...maybe. She pointed at the tree, "Is that for me?"

Maggie placed the pot on the small dining table, "I thought we could decorate it. I cut the top off a pine and asked the lady at the gardens for a pot. It's not much...pretty Charlie Brown...but I know you love Christmas."

It was perfect.

She had everything she held dear in the world in the same room with a Christmas tree.

* * *

A/N: hello loves! up next: Melanie and Daryl make up for lost time...early Christmas...and the march to war.

You guys floor me. I have the absolute best readers in the world! Thank you for all the love and the follows, favorites and reviews. You all blow me away. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please drop me a line and let me know how I am doing!

Super special shout outs go to: Jean F (A little more fluff and sex in the next chapter, followed by the beginnings of war. Gregory shows his snakey side and Melanie and Maggie are motivated to help in a big way. I like sweet Daryl. He is so new to all of this, he can't help but want to be sweet with Melanie. Hehe! His mark indeed!), natalie Laukas (I know! I don't think it will happen soon...but when it does it is going to be big!), galwidanatitud (Oh, it will happen! But a little down the road. These two lovebirds gotta lot more to wade through :), TheFaceofAlison ( Thank you so much! It's lovely to have someone I respect so much as a writer to read my writing and be so lovely with compliments. You are amazing!) and Angie B (Marriage is definitely on the radar, but so much more to go before the joyous occasion! :)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 43

Daryl, Melanie and Maggie all went to eat breakfast in the communal area with picnic tables where he told them about his time away, the training, The Kingdom and Ezekiel. Both of them seemed intrigued by the tiger. He thought they would feel otherwise if they were close to him.

He had missed Melanie so much, he couldn't stop looking at her, knowing that they would be apart again by the following morning. Part of him wanted her to come along, and if he asked, she would come. But he didn't want to put her in more danger than she already was. She had to stay at Hilltop, as far from Negan as possible.

Daryl went to clean up, he missed real showers at Alexandria, but knew even those wouldn't last forever. He was just happy to be clean and on his way to the trailer to see his girl and maybe catch a little sleep.

Melanie was alone in when he walked in, she was sitting on the couch, the pitiful little Christmas tree beside her. She looked up at him seriously, "Lock that door. No one is getting in unless someone's in real, honest trouble. I don't care who it is."

He felt himself smile a little as he locked the door behind him. Daryl wandered over to the couch and sat beside her and soon Melanie's hands were on his own, "I really missed you."

"Missed ya too, Red. I barely slept at all."

Melanie pressed her forehead to his and brushed his damp hair with her fingers, "You need to sleep...there's so much...you've got a lot ahead of you. If you want to go to bed I understand."

He shrugged and looked at the Christmas tree, "It was nice of Maggie to get ya a tree."

"It was. I had been talking about Christmas since you left."

"Yer funny, lovin' holidays so much."

Melanie shrugged, "I have someone I love. I want to spend the holidays with you. Call it silly. Or sentimental. I don't care. Christmas is about hope. I have hope."

Daryl noticed her hair looked less awkward than it was, it hung in a messy bob just beneath her ears. He still kept that loop of red hair in his pocket. He took it out almost every night when he was gone, just to hold a bit of home.

He smiled sadly, "I think I'd like to sleep some, I guess. But I want ya beside me."

Instead of saying anything, she merely stood up and offered him her hand, "Come on then."

It was December, and cold. Snow would rear its head any day now. He climbed into bed after doffing his boots, and Melanie took off her sweatshirt and revealed a black tank top and bare arms. She slid into bed beside him and soon his head was buried between her breasts, her arms were around his shoulders and she was running her fingers through his hair. She hummed faintly, something he couldn't recognize.

"Red. Tell me a story about yer Mama."

He didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling, "Hmm...let me see. Mama was a terrible cook. Just awful. She burned everything. Eggs. Spaghetti. Grilled cheese...even microwave popcorn. There are lots of little things about her I miss. When she braided my hair when I was little. When she would tell me how pretty I was when I plainly wasn't at the time. When she would try to make everything fun and special even though we were poor."

Daryl was thankful for Melanie's Mama. Without her, this girl would have never come to be. Without this girl, there would be no one to love him and in turn, no one for him to love. He didn't know Chayla, but he thanked her everyday for bring Melanie up to the person she was.

"D'ya ever wonder about my parents?"

He felt her breath hitch in her chest and she waited a moment to speak, "Of course I do. I wonder about them all the time. But I figure you'll tell me if you want me to know..."

Daryl wanted to tell her, he felt comfortable telling her a little...She was his world after all, "My Mama, she spent most of her time drunk or drinkin.' She died in a fire. She fell asleep with a lit cigarette..."

Melanie squeezed his shoulders tightly and whispered into his hair, "I'm sorry sweetheart. So sorry."

Daryl felt the tears come hot and fast, "I uh, guess my Daddy cared about me a little more than he did Merle. But we all got the scars to show from Ol' Will Dixon. He beat everybody. Didn't matter what we did. Didn't matter what we didn't do. Merle left when he was old enough to. But came back when Mama died and Daddy ended up in the state pen. They weren't much of a family. But they were all I had."

He heard Melanie exhale and knew that she had been crying, too. Daryl lifted up his head and looked at her. Her eyes were pink and her nose was red and when she saw him look at her, she turned and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He hadn't really ever told anyone that much. He most definitely hadn't had anyone cry for him.

Daryl pulled himself up so he laid face to with her, "Ain't nothing anymore, Red. They mean nothin.' I got ya and ya love me...yer my family, right? My home?"

Melanie smiled through her tears and touched his face lightly, "Oh, I don't think anyone has ever loved anyone more than I love you, Daryl Dixon. All those great romantic couples ain't got nothing on us."

Daryl picked up the book from the bedside, "Not even these two?"

Melanie shook her head, "Cathy's a bitch and Heathcliff just wants to destroy everything important she left behind. So no. Not them at all. However there is something Cathy says about souls that I like. Something like 'Whatever souls are made of...his and mine are the same.'"

He felt his curiosity pique, and he kissed Melanie lightly, "Ok. Tell me the story then. About them."

Melanie smiled, "Well, I'm not done yet. But I can tell you what I know so far."

Daryl pulled her close and listened as she told the story of the orphaned Heathcliff, coming to live with Cathy's family at Wuthering Heights. He drifted off to the sound of his girl's voice and finally, he was home.

* * *

Melanie let Daryl sleep, knowing that he would need rest for what was to come. It felt good to have his warm body next to hers, his strong arms protectively around her. It made her smile to know he slept better with her beside him.

She couldn't believe he had told her about his parents, even though it was in broad strokes, and not specific instances. She didn't know if she could emotionally handle the minutiae of his upbringing with parents like his. She didn't know how he had survived, let alone become the man he was...the sweet soul he was.

He was a miracle. A wonder.

And it made her heart hurt to know what this miracle had endured at the hands of those who were supposed to love him.

Melanie had missed him so much in the past two weeks, that it took a toll physically. It had never been like this for her before. Nothing she had experienced romantically up to this point had felt this meaningful, this dire.

He truly was the love of her life...someone she wouldn't have expected at all.

Melanie read her book for awhile until the sun came down, the pink and orange sky peeping though the trailer windows. She inched out carefully, trying not to wake him when she needed to use the restroom. When she came back, he was awake, but sleep was heavy in his eyes.

"Hey Stranger."

She sat back down and his hands immediately reached for her, pulling her to him. Before she knew it, they were undressing each other. Her pants, his shirt, her shirt, his pants...soon she was down to her underthings and he was gloriously naked. Melanie couldn't wait to have him inside her, to be intimately connected.

Daryl took his time, kissing her neck and shoulders while ridding her of her bra. Then he teased her breasts, making her warm and ready between her thighs. He liked seeing her squirm, of that she was sure. She felt like turning the tables on him, and once he slid her panties to the floor, that is exactly what she did.

Melanie smiled and reversed their positions, he now sat on the edge of the bed with his feet planted on the floor. She slid on his lap, kissing his lips and then his neck, minicking everything he had just done to her...except she went lower, finally kneeling on the ground infront of him.

She heard him murmur "Red" as she stroked his erection gently. He nearly gasped at her touch, the sharp inhale he propelled her on to take him in her mouth, lavishing him with attention up and down with her tongue. His hands tangled in her hair as she moved.

"You keep going like that and there's not gonna be much of me left, Red."

She eased up and crawled onto his lap, and he spun her beneath him. Melanie couldn't help but giggle, he made her feel feminine...beautiful. Daryl hovered above her, his hair nearly covering his face. He settled between her thighs, her knees bent in anticipation of receiving him warmly.

Before he did anything else, he paused, like it could be their last time together, "I love ya, Melanie."

He rarely called her anything other than Red, Mellie sometimes...but Melanie...hardly ever. For a moment, sadness held on to her heart...like he knew something she didn't...like there was nothing but sadness up ahead.

"I love you more."

Daryl shook his head and pushed into her, "I don't think that's possible."

The lovemaking that ensued was slow, like they wanted to enjoy and remember every moment. Every movement was met directly with another, it was perfect.

They laid in bed quietly after, his arms around her and his hands on her ass. She cuddled close to him, her head nestled in his shoulder. She noticed that their breathing had synchronized...she wondered if their hearts were beating the same rythym.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya hungry?"

"A little"

Daryl kissed her temple, "How about I go get us some grub? There's somethin' I want ta give ya."

Melanie nodded, "I have something for you, too."

* * *

Daryl went to the food stores and got them some dinner, a bit of the cheese made in Hilltop, salted and dried meat and some beans. When he came back to the trailer, Melanie was sitting with her ukulele and her notebook, sitting in front of the little tree. Even in sweatpants and a too big for her hoodie...she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She smiled and patted the couch beside her. He put the food on the small table and went to sit by her. Melanie looked him in the eye, "Christmas is a week away."

Daryl didn't know what to say, he just nodded. She sighed, "I know you probably didn't do much for Christmas. But I have a gift for you, and I don't know if you'll be home for Christmas. But I hope you are...I've been writing you a song for awhile, and it's in pretty good shape. It sounds better on a guitar, but the ukulele is okay too. It's not anything revolutionary...pretty much a sappy love song."

He felt like laughing that anyone would ever write a sappy love song for him, but he waited to hear what she was going to sing. Melanie acted timid when she started out. He recognized the melody as what she had been humming and playing recently. She sung about their nights of smoking and drinking under the stars. The song was about them and about how she saw him.

When she was done, Melanie reached for her notebook and took out a few loose pages with the lyrics on it and handed it to him, "I made you a copy...if you want to keep it."

He looked down and read the title aloud, "Hey Stranger."

Melanie laughed lightly, "Yeah...I thought 'Hey Daryl' was a bit obvious...Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

He tipped her chin up to him and kissed her sweetly, "Best song I ever heard, Red. Even better than that 'Silver Stallion' song."

"Wow. That's high praise."

"Maybe. But it's the truth. Best damn Christmas gift ever, too...but there ain't nothin' that can top you."

Melanie smiled at his rhyme, "Maybe you should be the songwriter."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. I'll stick with huntin' and fightin'."

He reached in to his right pocket on his hip and fished out a little, blue velveteen bag. Melanie looked at him curiously and he opened it up and pulled out the golden chain of the necklace he had found while waiting for Jesus and Rick. Melanie smiled at the little arrow and touched it delicately with her fingers, "It's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

Daryl smiled and watched as tears formed in her eyes, "That town ya and Jesus hid out in. There was a dress shop. The glass counter had been shattered, but this of all things was still there. And I knew I had ta give it to ya."

Melanie nodded, "It's pretty perfect. Thank you so much Daryl."

Daryl helped her clasp it around her pale neck, the finger prints Negan had left there could still be seen, but had faded to a dull yellow. Once it was secure around her neck, Daryl planted a kiss on the back of her neck, "Merry Christmas, Red."

They ate their dinner by candlelight at the table and Melanie told him a little bit more about her book. Ultimately, she was right about the characters...but he couldn't fault that Heathcliff for getting some kind of revenge for Cathy's death...even though she was the one who chose a life apart from him.

After dinner, they found themselves back in bed where Daryl told her just what was going to happen the next day. He and Jesus were taking willing recruits from Hilltop and they would meet Rick and others from Alexandria and some from The Kingdom would prepare to take the Sanctuary, while others from their group would attack the outposts that Dwight had detailed and mapped for them.

They would be starting a war.

After that night...he couldn't tell her when they would see each other. But he told her to keep her eyes peeled. He didn't trust Gregory.

Melanie silenced his mouth with a kiss and soon they were twisted in the sheets again, seeking solace in one another and hoping that dawn would never come.

* * *

a/n: hi loves! A little pre-war fluff. Next chapter is full of blood, guts and Gregory's cowardice! I have to say I'm super excited for Sunday. I'm hoping to update frequently before then so stay tuned! Also...last week I found out that TWD has hired on Alicia Witt (who some of you may know) as an undisclosed character. She is a redhead and has been living in Nashville as a singer while also acting. Gulp! needless to say, I'm nervous and have no idea who she could be playing.

My readers are the best! Thank you for every follow, favorite and review. As you know, I love hearing from you! Drop me a line and let me know what you think!

Super duper shout outs go to: Guest (Maggie will sleep alone soon. She and Mellie are just not used to being alone without Glenn or Daryl :), TheFaceOfAlison (I think Mel's sanity was kept on a string. But it helped to have Maggie to focus on. I hope you enjoyed the "lock that door" bit :), galwidanatitud (Gregory is really gonna be on the shit list after the next chapter. Mellie and Maggie will have to mobilize :) and to Jean F (I miss those arms. And Rick's beard lol. I hope you enjoyed the Mel and Daryl-centric chapter. They have some time to make up, for sure. And I have a feeling once this is all over...something big will happen. Gregory will be a snake next chapter for sure. Daryl is going to want to kill him. You are the best! Thank you for your continuing readership :)!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 44

Dawn came too soon. Way too soon.

Melanie knew he had to go, and that Daryl wanted her to stay as far from Negan as possible. She watched him get dressed and ready for his possibly lengthy trip. He pulled out a wrinkled zip lock from the bag he always carried and he carefully folded up the handwritten lyrics to the song she'd wrote him and then slipped in something else.

"Hey. What's that?"

Daryl turned and looked at her with a shrug, "Things I don't want to get ruined. Or wet."

She stood up from the couch to get a closer look and saw the lyrics and the hair that Dwight had cut from her head. It had been braided and was in a circle and Melanie felt like blushing. Instead she watched as he folded up the bag neatly and put it in his vest pocket, close to his heart.

She didn't know what to say. Not one damn word would form.

So instead Melanie took his face in her hands and made her look at him, "You listen to me, Daryl Dixon. No matter what happens I will always love you. Big 'L' love. Please come home to me."

Daryl nodded, "You got it, Red. And when this is all said and done...we're gonna settle down, alright?"

Melanie could think of few things more appealing than putting down roots with him...hopefully in their house in Alexandria, but all that meant nothing if he didn't come back in one piece.

He pulled her tightly against him, like he was memorizing every shape and muscle, and kissed her deeply. He stole the breath from her lungs.

After a pregnant pause, he kissed her forehead, "Be on yer toes, Red. I'm hopin' it won't, but war may come here at some point. Be ready to fight."

Melanie nodded and felt the tears come fast, "I love you."

Daryl looked back at her as he opened the door to leave, "Love ya too, girl."

He was gone.

He was going where she couldn't follow and her heart bottomed out.

She feared that kiss was the last.

* * *

Daryl met up with Jesus around the common area, there was currently a hole burning in his chest. When he was alone, he would never second guess going headlong into battle...but now he had Melanie. Someone to protect and live for. Leaving her became harder and harder, but Rick and Alexandria and Hilltop and the Kingdom needed his help.

They needed to get rid of Negan. Plain and simple. It benefitted everyone involved.

Daryl wanted to personally end him. But that was neither here nor there.

Gregory was purposefully not made privy to the planning. He did not know that some of his own residents were leaving that day to assault The Sanctuary and the outposts. More than thirty assembled and rode with them. Daryl was happy with the number and so was Jesus. They plan was to meet at Alexandria and then, directly to the Sanctuary.

When they arrived, Rick was there with Ezekiel, loading guns and supplies into the school busses they were going to use for the attack. Rick greeted him warmly, Michonne close at hand, "Looks like you all got more than you thought."

Jesus nodded, "Yeah. I wish there were more. But no one is a fan of Negan. I think everyone is ready for this to be over."

Rick sighed and turned to Daryl, "The day we came home from the Kingdom...Negan was here. He killed Spencer on the sidewalk. Gutted him."

Daryl had not been friends with Spencer at all, but Melanie had. She would be heartbroken, "Deanna okay?"

Rick rubbed his forehead, clearly stressed out, "When we came back, we made a ploy. Tried to kill Negan when he went out with half our stuff. It didn't work. Deanna died in the firefight. The whole damn family died once we got here."

Daryl put a hand on Rick's shoulder and squeezed. He knew better than any one that Rick Grimes, while a wonderful leader, was a haunted man who danced on the line of madness.

"Not yer fault, Rick. Could've been far worse if these people continued to live the way they did. Do not let this get in yer head today."

Rick nodded, "Yeah. Let's get this done."

An hour later, Rick signaled for the busses to be stopped a half mile from where the sanctuary was, so they could "circle the wagons," so to speak. Rick, Ezekiel, Jesus, Sasha and Daryl all stood and went over the play by play. Rick told Sasha that her men, if they see anything through the sniper lens, to shoot at will. "Light them Up" and the glass in the building. Ezekiel told Rick that the men were ready for his command, and within minutes the busses were parking infront of the gates at The Sanctuary.

Daryl looked behind the chain link fence, seeing the familiar Walker traps that The Wolves had used. They were the foot soldiers, an offshoot of the real thing...the scarier thing. They had been so worried about the Wolves, that they had no idea what was coming...it was a slight of hand; a smokescreen.

Rick fired his gun into the air and yelled, "Negan! Show yourself!"

It was too quiet. It stretched on too long before anything happened. The hair was standing up on Daryl's arms. Before too long, Negan sauntered across the the landing above them, a shit-eating grin on his face and his ever faithful Lucille on his shoulder, "Well. What the fuck is all of this Rick? A little insurgence? A nice little uprising? You have got to be fucking kidding me. Are we measuring our dicks here?"

Rick grew angrier, Daryl saw it build on his face, "We know there are women and children in there, Negan. There doesn't have to be war. We can settle this without bloodshed. All you have to do is...surrender..."

Negan outright laughed heartily, "Oh, that is fucking funny. Me surrender to you? Let me tell you how it's going to go down..."

He made a motion and soon a familiar, weasely form was thrown out onto the landing. Negan picked the man up by the scruff of his neck and Daryl immediately recognized it as Gregory.

Jesus sighed thickly, "That dumb motherfucker."

Negan gave him a quick shake and Gregory cried out, "Hilltop's allegiance has been, and will always be with Negan. Any resident of Hilltop who attacks today will be removed with their families from the town. They will be on their own."

Daryl heard a few men grumble and leave the vicinity of the assault, it wasn't many, only a handful. This clearly angered Negan and he hit Gregory over the head and kicked him away, "You said it would be easily half of their army!"

With another kick, Gregory was scurrying away and Negan composed himself, "You make this a fight Rick Grimes, I'm going to fuck your entire town. And Daryl? That girlfriend of yours? That ginger pussy of hers is gonna be all mine. And she is going to LOVE it."

Rick looked at Daryl and then Jesus, "It's going like I thought it would. Jesus...I understand if you want to leave..."

Jesus shook his head, "There are only books tying me to Hilltop...Daryl on the other hand..."

Daryl felt his face twist in anger, "Give the goddamn signal, Rick."

And with that, Rick raised his hand in the air and everyone stared shooting out the windows. The noise was deafening. Rick shouted to everyone to retreat. All of the alliance fighters fit themselves onto two busses. The third bus was to be driven through the Sanctuary gates, allowing the walkers they had summoned from D.C. to overrun Negan's men and cripple his army.

Jesus was to drive the third bus through the gates and run like hell to their rally point almost two miles away. The look on Negan's face when the gates came down was priceless.

At nightfall, they made camp in an open field and strategized for the next wave of attacks on the outposts. Rick would lead one group and Ezekiel would lead another. Rick was sending Michonne and Daryl back to Alexandria in case a counterattack would somehow lead Negan there.

Carol was currently in charge of Alexandria, but there were too few capable fighters there if anything should happen. He and Michonne left almost immediately, fearing the repercussions of the attack on The Sanctuary.

* * *

Melanie and Maggie had tried to go about their day, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that their friends were beginning a war against Negan. Melanie kept replaying that last kiss...the feel of his hands, his beard and the hardness of his chest pushing against hers.

He had made mention of settling down. If he came back home and Negan was stopped, she was going to marry him. She didn't need a dress, flowers...anything at all other than him.

They sat at the communal dining area and Melanie was lost in her thoughts. She played with the arrow charm on the necklace Daryl had given her. Maggie sipped water from a mug and smiled, "He's okay, Mel. They have a plan. Daryl has gotten out of every scrape he has ever gotten into."

She shook her head, "Something was different. He knew something I didn't. Everything felt final..."

Melanie instantly regretted her statement, remembering Glenn's final moments. He didn't prepare like Daryl had...

She stared into the bonfire close to the picnic table and thought about their early days in Alexandria. She thought about Adam. She wished he was here. She wished he he wisdom for her, the kind that only he could give and she could understand.

Suddenly, Dr. Carson appeared with a plate of food and asked if he could join them. Maggie smiled and told him, "Of course."

"You know this sounds strange, but Gregory is no where to be found."

Melanie's head snapped up, "Where could he be?"

Dr. Carson stabbed at his potatoes with a fork, "Well...I'm not sure. But it makes me nervous he isn't here. It seems ominous...he's a total..."

Before he could finish, Maggie interjected, "Chicken shit?"

Dr. Carson grimaced, "Yeah. That's it."

Kal, one of the men who watched the gates, came running to the dining area, "Dr. Carson? Anyone seen Dr. Carson?"

Upon hearing his name, Dr. Carson stood and flagged him down, "Kal! Over here!"

Kal ran to the table, fear written all over his face, "You gotta come quick. Gregory and a few others. They have had the shit beat out of them... Negan."

Melanie and Maggie met each other's eyes and tried to remain calm. The followed Kal and Dr. Carson close to the gates, where Gregory was being held up by two men who looked in bad shape, too. Dr. Carson gave Gregory the once over and flashed a pen light in his eyes, "What happened?"

"Rick Grimes assaulted Negan's base. It's a bloodbath."

Dr. Carson shook his head, "What in the hell were you doing there, Gregory?"

Melanie watched as Gregory shrugged and simpered, "He needed me to give him allegiance. I found out that no good Jesus had taken out men to attack..."

Maggie roared in anger, "You WHAT?"

Gregory looked at her in disbelief, "Listen here you little bitch...this is my town! I'm the leader, I make the decisions!"

Before Maggie could respond, Melanie pounced on Gregory and knocked him over, she started punching him again and again, "You could get them killed you fucker! You could get Daryl killed!"

Maggie pulled Melanie off of the portly man and he looked dazed and smiled, "Daryl? Are you the ginger pussy Negan was talking about? Maybe if I just give him you we will be spared!"

Ginger Pussy?

Melanie broke free and punched him again, his nose making a sickening sound.

Her hand were bruised and bloodied and Gregory was out cold. Melanie sobbed, still straddling him. She felt strong arms around her, lifting her up. she turned to see Dr. Carson behind her, "Let's go to my office and fix you up. I will make sure Gregory isn't let out. We need to figure out what to do."

Dr. Carson told Kal to take Gregory to the third floor and lock him in one of the bedrooms, he would attend to him shortly.

Melanie felt numb. She could feel nothing.

Dr. Carson attended to her busted knuckles, cleaning and patching her up as Maggie paced the length of the office floor. Melanie had to have two fingers reset, she knocked Gregory so hard she had broken her own fingers and mangled her hands, yet, she had felt nothing but pure rage.

The doctor stood up and went to clean his tools, "We can keep Gregory out of the way. I will go assess him. I won't let him turn you over to Negan, Mellie."

Maggie stopped, "After you do that, secure him. We are going to Alexandria. If it is bad as he said they will need us...and a doctor. Our people...our family needs us to fight."

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! Tensions are rising! Many casualties to come. Melanie and Maggie go back to Alexandria and the fight will continue!

Thank you all so much for all the love. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the overwhelming fluffiness of the last chapter. It's all downhill from here! Please drop me a line and let me know how I am doing.

Super special shout outs go to: Natalie Laukas (It's fun to write the action, this all churned so quick! Hope you enjoy!), Angie B (these two have been uber romantic and fluffy these days, lol. Hell is here, I hope you enjoy! :), galwidanatitud (Mel and Daryl got hit with the gravity of their relationship, I think. I'm glad you enjoyed the Mush!;), gillyflower34 (here's a chappie for tonight! Hope you like it! More very soon ;), TheFaceOfAlison (the have been apart a lot recently, they are pulling me in a certain direction. We will have to see what happens! I am gonna read the update of Ash and Daryl tonight. so excited!;), and to Jean F (I truly love Chayla, too. I try to pull her in when I can. She is so vibrant, even in just memories. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Mel and Daryl are reaching an emotional apex, I think, there is so much in store for them very soon! I am excited about Sunday, but also nervous lol!)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 45

Once he and Michonne had made it back to Alexandria, Daryl found Carol immediately and briefed her on everything that had happened. She was happy to see both him and Michonne, as the community had been laying in wait for something bad to happen. She made them mugs of hot tea as Michonne went up to the tower to keep watch.

"I take it Mellie is at Hilltop. Is Maggie there, too?"

Daryl nodded solemnly, he wished Melanie was with him. He didn't like the threat Negan had made so publically against her. In fact, it made Daryl want to kill Negan with his bare hands.

They sat on Carol's front porch, keeping watch for anyone or anything that might show up unexpectedly.

"Negan wants Mellie bad. I can't have her here. Hilltop is larger, more places to hide and blend in. Maggie has her reasons to be there...I can't say I blame her."

He had been thinking a lot about the conversation that he and Melanie had about marriage, and the more he thought about it...the more he wanted it. He wanted her...for the rest of his life. He knew that marriage didn't mean anything in the larger scheme of things, in this new world. But he realized it meant something to him. He never thought it would mean something to him, but he figured it was because of Melanie. She made it different.

Leaving her that morning had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Walking away from her had hurt like hell.

Carol put her hand on Daryl's arm, "You have got to be clear headed...all of this...we need to put an end to it. It's what Mellie would want you to do."

Daryl agreed with that. Once Negan was out of the way, they could breathe easier. Make plans for the town, growing food...at least until the next big bad showed up. There always seemed to be someone worse on deck, wearing the black hat.

He said goodnight to Carol and walked to the house that he and Melanie had shared. It was like they had never left. He expected to see her sitting in the living room, fiddling with her guitar with bare feet.

Daryl built a fire and sat on the little couch, thinking about the nights that he and Mellie had spent there. First as total strangers, drinking buddies, friends, lovers and now...what they had surpassed all of that. He didn't have the words to describe how he felt about her. He took out the ziplock bag from his vest pocket and took out the lyrics to the song she wrote just for him and the braided bit of hair.

Maggie was right. He had turned into a total sap.

* * *

Two days after mangling her own hands beating the shit out of Gregory, Melanie was helping Dr. Carson and Maggie load up a van with food, medical supplies and some knives that Earl Sutton managed to make in the short span of time. They were going back to Alexandria, but they didn't know what to expect once they got there.

Gregory had said it was a bloodbath. Melanie was praying for the opposite...maybe it was exaggeration or histrionics on that weasel's part. She packed her backpack with the pictures of her mother and Adam and took the paperback of _Wuthering Heights_ that Jesus had loaned her.

She holstered her gun on her hip, the machete on the opposite one and tucked her newly sharpened hunting knife in her boot. Melanie had broken her middle and index fingers on her right hand, and any sort of fight would prove to be difficult.

But she didn't care.

Dr. Carson had taped her fingers together, but did not have the materials for a cast. She would do what she would have to, to keep her family safe.

Gregory was locked in a room at the mansion, two guards were at his door around the clock. Maggie had stepped up, preparing the people at Hilltop for what was coming. Placing more men and women on the walls, having Earl working overtime making what weapons he could over the course of a few days and to continue while they were gone.

Melanie was impressed with her friend. Gone were the days of wanting to hide. Now she wanted to mobilize...and the people where behind her. She had taken the lead almost seamlessly.

Gregory, while indignant, told them everything that had happened at the Sanctuary. How Negan's stronghold fell. Melanie was angered by how Negan had called Daryl out, trying to get under his skin.

She was even more angry that he had referred to her "ginger pussy" and how much she was going to like Negan fucking her.

She thought not.

Melanie wanted to kill Negan. To rid the new world of his ugliness. She could only imagine how Daryl had felt in that moment, knowing that no one was going to talk about his girl that way.

And she was his, and no one else's. That would never be fogotten, blurred or confused.

Melanie, Maggie, and ten others all loaded up and started the journey to Alexandria. Melanie was excited to come home...but was worried what she would find.

* * *

Rick, Jesus, Ezekiel and their men and women had returned to Alexandria a day after the attack on the outposts. They had taken one successfully, but not without losses. Eric had been killed and Aaron was angry and inconsolable. He brought Eric's body back home for a proper burial. The whole of Ezekiel's team was wiped out, including the mighty Shiva.

Rick gathered everyone in Gabriel's church, and talked about the danger that was coming, that there was little doubt that Negan would turn his eye to Alexandria. They had to be ready, they all had to fight.

As Rick finished the word "fight," the church was rocked by the impact of an explosion. Then another...and another.

Rick told Carol to keep everyone calm, that they were going to the gate. Michonne drew her sword, Jesus ran ahead and Daryl felt his heart racing as he readied a bolt for his bow. Negan and his men stood at the gate, calling for Rick to show his face.

They had grenades, and were throwing them over the walls like they were lobbing softballs. Houses had holes in them and there was fire. Rick looked to Daryl and his eyes were wide, "Go back to the church. Alert everyone. We need to get them out...Away. Make sure Carl and Judith are okay."

Daryl nodded and turned to run, his heart beating in his ears and his adrenaline kicking in. Once he got to the church, Carol took Judith and everyone made a run for the back of the town, where the construction crew had been attempting to fortify a wall.

Grenades were raining down on them, one finally hitting close enough to wipe them out. Daryl's head hit hard on the concrete. He heard someone yelling Rick's name. It wasn't Negan...but sounded familiar.

He felt someone take his hand, and Carol appeared in his periphery. The smoke from the explosion hurt his eyes, he felt limp and useless. Carol disappeared and he could hear her saying "Thank God."

Daryl thought he was dead when he saw a familiar red head, "Daryl? Baby...you got to stay awake until Dr. Carson comes. We have a lot of injured."

His head was swimming and he thought he had died, all he could do was reach for her and said, "Angel?"

* * *

Melanie saw the smoke rising in the distance as they approached Alexandria. They were there. Negan and his men were there.

There wasn't too many of them, so when they saw the caravan coming, they high tailed it out of town. Melanie wanted to chase after them and scream obscenities, like how this ginger pussy was going to be the one doing the fucking.

But the smoke and holes in the houses of Alexandria dissuaded her from that. As soon as they got close Enid recognized Melanie and Maggie and opened the gates for them to come in. Dr. Carson started calling for Rick, while Maggie and Melanie ran the streets, trying to find their people.

Carol saw them first, and hugged Melanie and said, "Thank God."

Maggie attended to Carl and Judith, while Carol lead Melanie to Daryl. He had been stunned by an explosion, and he was more than likely concussed. This being said, she had never been happier to see him. She knelt beside him and cradled his head in her hands.

"Daryl? Baby...you got to stay awake until Dr. Carson comes. We have a lot of injured."

Daryl's eyes rolled around wildly, he was clearly seeing stars. he reached his hand out to Melanie and whispered, "Angel?"

Melanie nearly laughed and shook her head, "Oh no, you're not dead...and I'm no angel. I am far from it. Hold on, Daryl."

Jesus and Morgan came by and carried Daryl back to their house. The clinic had been damaged, about seventy-five percent of the houses...as well as the solar panels. The electricity was out and Eugene didn't know if it could be mended, but he was going to try.

Their house became a bit of a triage unit, Daryl on the big couch and Rick on the little one. Carl was exhausted and Melanie got him set up in the extra bedroom while Dr. Carson tended to Rick and Daryl.

They had lost many, Denise Cloyd among the causalties. Melanie volunteered to take a shift with Judith after everyone went to sleep. She was far from tired, and holding Judith while she slept was actually very comforting. Melanie hummed songs for her as Judith played sleepily with the gold chain around her neck.

They had started a fire in the fireplace and Melanie sat beside the big couch with Judith, hoping that Daryl would wake up soon. Hours passed and he didn't.

While Melanie sang Judith to sleep with "Little Country Songbird," Melanie felt a rough hand on her neck, and she turned around to see Daryl, his eyes half cracked open. Melanie smiled and moved slowly to stand up and sit on the edge of the couch beside him.

"Hey there."

Daryl smiled, "Did ya come to save me again?"

Melanie chuckled, "I did. I'm doing a damn fine job of it too, Princess."

He tried to sit up but Melanie stopped him, "You hit your head really hard. You need to take it easy."

Daryl saw her bandaged hand, "What the hell happened there, Red?"

Melanie shrugged lightly and Judith continued playing with her chain, "Gregory came back to Hilltop. He told us what he did while Dr. Carson was looking him over. He threatened to turn me over to Negan after I punched him a few times. I didn't like how he described me, so I punched him some more. I broke his nose and two of my fingers. "

She saw a small smile pull at Daryl's lips, "Atta girl."

"So, he's being detained. Maggie made the arrangements to bring people here."

"Maggie?"

"Yeah. She's the boss at the moment. I have to say, it suits her."

Judith babbled a bit and Melanie smoothed the hair form her eyes and comforted her. Daryl smiled again and looked surprised, "Ya look more comfortable with her."

Melanie shrugged, "Everyone was so tired. Rick is still out. I sent Carl up to bed. She's been a good distraction. I think she's comforting me as much as I'm comforting her. She's not so scary anymore."

"Red...when all this is over...there's somethin' I think we should do."

She smiled, "Daryl Dixon. I'd do anything for you."

Daryl smiled on return, "I think we should find a pair of rings. Talk to Gabriel."

Melanie's mouth dropped open. He was asking her to marry him...not a discussion like the last time. This was the real deal. She wanted to weep with joy, but thought the better of it. She wished she could tell Adam and her Mama this news.

She just nodded, "Okay. Once Negan's taken care of. It's something I'd like to do, too."

* * *

Daryl awoke the next morning, and Melanie was sitting up asleep beside the couch. Judith was passed out against her. He had to admit, he liked seeing Melanie with the baby. It was a good look for her.

He remembered the last words she said to him before falling asleep. She wanted to marry him. If everything panned out with bringing down Negan, he would have a beautiful wife. Not something he had ever allowed himself to imagine...especially not here at the end of the world.

Who knows? If all went right in the world, maybe in a few years...they'd have a baby? He didn't feel like anything was impossible anymore.

Soon, Rick had awoken and Maggie had come downstairs with Dr. Carson and Jesus They both needed to take it easy, but one thing everyone was in agreement with was that the survivors from Alexandria needed to be taken to Hilltop. It wasn't safe for them anymore and Hilltop had the room to accommodate them.

That night, his family would be together again all in the same place as they moved to Hilltop.

Despite the very real threat of war, Daryl Dixon couldn't be any happier.

* * *

A/N: hello loves! How about that premiere? Wasn't it amazing?! Up next: Back to Hilltop. Prepping for battle. More fluff.

You guys are so awesome. I have been thinking about doing the same thing with this story that I did with my Rick-fic once it's concluded. Which is write a story with Mellie and Daryl...but no zombie apocalypse. They still cross paths. She's on tour, and he's keeping his older brother out of trouble in Georgia. What do ya'll think? Drop me a line and let me know what ya think :)

Super special shout outs go to: Natalie Laukas (I like our girls bad ass. They needed a call to action, and they got one ;), galwidanatitud (Gregory is SO useless. I promise he will get his! ;), Jean F (Hell hath no fury like Mellie being called the equivalent of "ginger balls" but female. She and Maggie are ready to end this Negan Nonsense :), Angie B (Mama Bears indeed. Melanie has had quite enough lol! :), gillyflower34 (so glad you enjoyed! Here's some more nighttime reading for you :), RebelWhoIsInfactNotARebel (WH is my favorite book of all time, but I will argue it isn't a love story. It's totally a tale of obsession and destruction. But I love it lol.) and to TheFaceOfAlison (Melanie would be more than happy to break that other nose, too! More smut/fluff ahead! :)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 46

The large group from Alexandria made it to Hilltop early the next morning. Even though they were both exhausted, Melanie and Daryl got back to their little trailer and once he locked the door, they didn't even make it to the bed without tearing at each other's clothes.

The sex was different. It was sad, and a little desperate to feel something other than pain, soul-stirring and pure animal with want. They were at it for a long while on the couch, against the trailer wall and finally in the bed. Melanie felt Daryl's weight slump on top of her, his shaggy head finally coming to rest between her breasts. His breath tickled at her skin, and Melanie surmised he liked laying like this, because he could hear her heart beat for him.

Melanie knew that the jig was up. Negan knew where to find all of them and it was just a matter of time before it was time to pay the piper. The only consolation about all of this was that they were together and neither one was left wondering about the other.

She ran her fingers through his hair and listened to him trying to catch his breath. Melanie wished she could fast forward through the war, to a time when maybe they could build a life...a home together. If that was even possible. Even though she was doubtful, a secret place in her heart told her to keep believing.

Melanie had been devastated for Aaron when Daryl told her about Eric. She couldn't imagine how he felt...it was everything she had feared. She worried when this was all said and done...that many more members of her adoptive family might not survive.

She whispered to him lowly, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing return to normal, "Tell me what you are thinking right now."

Daryl chuckled, he must've remembered the times she had asked him this before, "Thinkin' about us. How I'm not gonna be completely happy until we get rid of Negan. Get ya home. Get a ring on that finger."

Melanie smiled, thinking it was odd that her life had come to this. Growing up all she wanted was to get her Mama out of the trailer...make music and money...she had tasted that. Now, at the end of civilization all she wanted was a quiet life...that house in Alexandria and to marry Daryl Dixon.

How things had changed.

Adam had always told her, she didn't have room for a relationship...because she was married to her music career. It was her first true love. She agreed with that...but now...she had to think...that without first love, she would've never been lead to the love of her life.

Part of her wondered if her Mama had ever felt the kind of love Melanie felt for Daryl, and in turn was as loved as Daryl loved Melanie. If anyone deserved that kind of love, it was Chayla McCall. In that moment, she wished she could talk to her mother one last time.

Melanie continued to stroke his hair, "Did you ever in a million years think we'd be talking about marriage?"

He shook his head, "Hell Nah. If the world hadn't ended I'm sure I'd turn into some ol' grumpy redneck. Livin' in a shack in Georgia and pickin' up roadkill."

"I was so focused on my career and music...I'd probably end up being some old lady in a fancy house with no real family."

Daryl shook his head again, "I think ya'd have married some pretty boy."

Melanie smiled, "No way. No how. Pretty boys are boring. Personally, I like to believe that I was always supposed to marry you."

Daryl sat up and looked at her, "There ain't no way a girl like you would look twice at a guy like me before all o' this."

Melanie thought his arms deserved at least three looks, but she didn't say it out loud, "I beg to differ...besides...none of that matters anyway. I'm all yours."

* * *

They only managed to sleep about three hours, when dawn came, they went to see Rick and Michonne at the mansion. Rick had the foresight to send Jesus to The Kingdom to help Ezekiel rally what was left of their troops. They hd returned smaller in number, but even more determined to see the war through.

Rick had decided to send a third of the people down to the small, abandoned town near the colony, in case Hilltop somehow fell. It was a fail safe, but necessary. He also asked Daryl and Michonne to find as many working cars as they could and park them at the perimeter. When they attacked, Rick wanted them to go and turn all of the lights on to blind Negan and his men.

While Melanie went to visit Dr. Carson with a now visibly pregnant Maggie, Daryl sneaked down to see Earl Sutton to ask him a favor. Earl had been tasked to make as many weapons as he could, anything to help fight Negan.

Daryl didn't want to bother him, but wanted him to make a pair of rings. He wanted to surprise Melanie with them on Christmas, if they both were still alive by then. Before he left their house in Alexandria, he grabbed a few pieces of the fine silver flatware that was left in the big, wooden box under the sink. It had probably been the former owners wedding gift...along with the bone china that neither one of them knew what to do with.

He could go scavenge for rings, but he didn't have the time and wanted them to be special. He thought she deserved something unique...something he had made for her, not taken or convenient. If all went like he wanted it to, he was going to take her to see Gabriel on Christmas. She loved Christmas...all the holidays. So why not make it special?

When Daryl walked up to the blacksmith's corral, Earl was hammering away at a blade and had a stack of weapons piled on the floor. He finished hammering and looked up to inspect his work, catching Daryl in his periphery.

"You're Jean's young man...Daryl, right?"

He nodded, "Yessir. I hate to bother ya, but I was hopin' ya might have the time to help me with a small project."

Earl looked interested, "Oh really? What do you have in mind?"

Daryl was suddenly overcome with his usual antisocial behavior, but managed to keep it at bay, "Well uh, after all this is over...I wanna ask M-, I mean, Jean to marry me. I was wonderin' If you'd make us a pair of rings? It doesn't have to be nothin' fancy. Just simple."

Earl smiled a toothy grin, "You kiddin' me? I'd be happy to. It will be nice to make something that is joyful. Something that can be celebrated."

Daryl opened his bag and took out the silver flatware (two forks and a spoon and a knife) and handed them to him, "It's real silver, that should work, right?"

Earl turned them over in his hand and nodded, "I'll make something special for you guys. Jeannie is a sweet girl. She deserves something pretty."

He felt the corner of his mouth pull into a smile, "She does. I really appreciate it."

"I can have them done tonight, if there isn't an attack."

Daryl nodded in thanks and felt excitement rise in his belly. He, Daryl Dixon from nowhere special, would be asking someone to marry him. If only Merle could see him now. He'd probably say something gross and inappropriate, but really he'd probably be proud. Melanie was going to be his wife, a word he didn't think he'd have much use for.

He wondered if she'd call herself Dixon? Melanie Dixon...but she kinda seemed like the type that would keep her own name. He was okay with that...after all, there wasn't any legal papers or courthouses that would keep record.

Just as long as she was his, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Melanie had become quite accustomed to following Maggie to her appointments. Since returning to Hilltop, she had moved into the mansion and also set up shop for Carol, Michonne, Rick and his family there. She offered a room for Melanie and Daryl, but she found comfort in their own little autonomous space.

She sat in Dr. Carson's office and spun circles on her favorite stool. When she looked out the window, she saw Daryl talking to Earl Sutton and she smiled. Maggie must've recognized the look on her face and she commented to Dr. Carson, "Ten bucks she sees Daryl."

Melanie tuned her head and smiled, "You should bet him something more valuable. Like the last known Twix bar."

Maggie laughed, "Very true."

Dr. Carson finished writing a note on his legal pad and told Maggie to get dressed. He looked concerned and she asked him if something is wrong.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high. And I'd like you to be about five pounds heavier. I know you've done a stellar job leading in Gregory's stead, but you need to be aware of what it is doing to your body."

Her friend nodded, "I know...I'm hoping that once this is all over, I can rest. Let my body do what it is supposed to do."

The doctor sighed, "You may have to make the decision...bring a healthy baby in the world, or be a leader. Come back daily and I will check your blood pressure."

Maggie looked deflated and nodded. As she dressed, Dr. Carson walked over to Melanie and gave her a look she couldn't discern.

"What?"

Dr. Carson laughed, "It feels weird to ask this, but given our current circumstances...are you and Daryl wanting to have kids?"

Melanie shook her head, "Not right now. I have one of the implants. Still got over two years left on the sucker."

The doctor laughed again at her frankness, "I'll just put this out there...if you'd like me to remove it, I can at anytime."

Melanie shook her head, "No. We're cool. I know the feeling in the room is 'go forth and multiply," but I am totally cool. Don't really want to worry about it unless I have to and I don't think that is going to change in two years."

Dr. Carson nodded, "I understand. There's no pressure. Just wanting you to know I am available to help if you change your mind."

As they were leaving, Maggie took Melanie by the arm and laughed. The first time she had heard that laugh since Glenn died. Melanie raised an eyebrow and Maggie laughed again, "You looked like Bambi and Dr. Carson was the hunter that was going to shoot you."

Melanie shrugged, "No offense to present company, but I don't think being in the family way is the best decision for Daryl and I. I think I can be a mom, I just...am going to take advantage of not having to worry about it, and I am going to ride out the next few years child-free."

Maggie nodded, "I get it. I'm scared shitless, but it is a part of Glenn. I still have a part of him."

She tried to switch gears, "Any names?"

Her friend looked sad, but resolute, "Hershel for a boy. Beth for a girl."

* * *

Daryl spent most of the day rounding up cars with Michonne as Rick asked them to. He was anxious to go back to see Earl Sutton and see what he had made. They walked up to the gates of Hilltop, exhausted and the cold was setting in, as he saw Melanie, Carol and Maggie all sitting together at the dining area. He watched her talk with their friends, a smile on her pretty face.

He was a total goner for her.

She saw him and Michonne walking up, so she waved to them to come and sit. He wanted to grab her and kiss her infront of everyone, but he still couldn't cross that bridge yet. A lot of things had changed for him...public displays of affection had not.

"Hey Stranger."

The words from her lips immediately made him think about the song she had written for him, the handwritten words he kept in his pocket. He couldn't help but respond tenderly, "Hey Red."

He and Michonne went and got some food and soon they were joined by Rick, Carl and Judith. They all sat at a picnic table and talked like it was just another day. As the sky darkened and he bonfire burned, they heard Kal sound the alarm just before a thunderous crash and one of the walls came down.

Negan had arrived.

* * *

A/N: hello my loves! Up next, the Attack on Hilltop. You guys will be interested to know, I've already started an AU version of Mellie and Daryl's story, much like I did with my Rick-Fic.

I was also challenged by a reader to make an OC/Daryl/Rick triangle Fic...I love a good challenge and now the first chapter is up. It's called "Wallflower." I hope you all check it out!

As always, you all are the best and I am so humbled by the response to this story. Please drop me a line. I love hearing from you all.

Super special shout outs go to: TheFaceOfAlison (aw! That is so sweet! I'm always nervous when the show starts again. I live in my head so much that I forget I'm not in control of how it goes lol!), galwidanatitud (they are rather awesome aren't they?), Angie B (you are right...Abraham would be proud, lol "Dolphin Smooth"), Gillyflower34 (I know, I loved writing for Eric. Negan and Mellie will show down, but he and Rick will be the end game), and AbbieRoseUk (I'm so glad you like it! I am definitely continuing with an AU Mellie and Daryl story so stay tuned!)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P

xoxox


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 47

Melanie felt stunned, a large tractor-trailer had pummeled through the wall. Daryl pulled her up and took her face in his hands, "You run like hell, Red. Get everyone back to the mansion."

She nodded over and over, "I love you."

Daryl moved off with Michonne and Rick and gave her a look, "I love ya, too. I will be there soon."

Melanie reached for her machete and unsheathed it, ready to make sure Maggie, Carl and Judith all made it back to the mansion safely. She was scared, but ready. The sooner Negan was handled, the sooner she and Daryl could plan a little.

Carl carried Judith while Melanie sprinted on the outside of Maggie, attempting to run interference. Negan's men flooded into the cracks of the colony and fighting insued. On top of all of this, the late December sky tore open and rain came down. She could barely see.

All around her there were screams and stomps and groans. She saw Rick fighting ahead of her, Daryl and Michonne were no where to be seen. Melanie must have slowed a bit, because she felt a large hand rip at her hair, whipping her body backwards.

The sight of the barbed wire wrapped bat was all she needed to see to know she was probably going to die.

Negan laughed and put her in a choke hold. She couldn't fight him. He had almost a hundred and twenty pounds on her. He was too strong. Melanie kicked as hard as she could and he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to ask you one last time, you little cunt...how many of your friends have to fucking die before you come with me?"

Melanie bucked and attempted to slither out of his clutches, but she couldn't, "Never."

Negan licked the side of her face and then put his lips against her ear, "Just wait and see what I do to your boyfriend. I'm going to make you watch."

Melanie had quite enough and tried her best to get away. She got close a few times. Suddenly, Negan eased up on her and cried out. Melanie didn't hesitate to use it to her advantage. As moved away she heard Maggie not far behind her, "MELLIE! RUN!"

She turned for a quick second and saw Maggie sprinting away while Negan pulled the serrated hunting knife from his shoulder. Maggie had bought her some time. She started to run and heard Negan roar behind her, "KILL EVERY FUCKING ONE OF THEM!"

They could see the mansion not far ahead. Her arms pumped harder and harder. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dwight posted up with his crossbow, his sights trained on Rick, who had his Colt Python drawn, his back to him. Melanie ran faster and heard the bolt release, "RICK! MOVE!"

She ran into the crosshairs, and felt the bolt tear through her side. Maggie screamed as she fell in the mud and Rick ran to her side, taking the machete from her. Together Maggie and Rick helped Melanie to her feet and aided her in getting to the mansion.

Melanie couldn't make it up the stairs herself, so Rick picked her up and carried her. She pulled the bolt from her side and saw the men descending on them. Rick made it through the door, just as Negan was stalking up the steps. Maggie and Carol helped bar the door and secure it.

Rick still held Melanie and she felt the blood from her side run down her jeans and down her leg. She was getting dizzy.

Negan laughed and knocked on the front door playfully, "You know a fucking door isn't going to stop me, Rick. Once I get in there, Lucille is going to skull fuck every one of you."

Rick looked exhausted and before he could reply, Negan and his men could be heard gasping in fear, "What the fuck is that? I can't see a goddamn thing...Dwight? Get everyone the fuck out of here."

Melanie was dazed, but saw the light streaming through the cracks in the secured windows. She thought she was dreaming or dying...

* * *

Rick's plan had worked.

The brights on the cars they had arranged close to the mansion that day had blinded Negan and caused them to retreat. It was a small victory and in no doubt short lived. If Daryl had to guess, Negan and his men would just lie in wait for the opportune time to strike again.

Once the area was cleared, Daryl, Jesus and Michonne made their way into the mansion. He had to find Melanie.

Jesus picked up a few of the dead's weapons and took them inside to clean them up. Inside the mansion, townsfolk were milling about, wet and wild-eyed. Carol caught sight of him and ran over, a strange look on her face.

"Where's Mellie?"

Carol looked down and then back up at him, tears in her eyes, "Negan got ahold of her. Maggie stabbed him in the shoulder for Mellie to run. She saw Dwight about to shoot Rick, but she took the bolt instead. She put herself infront of it to save him."

Daryl felt his heart bottom out into his stomach and he grabbed Carol by the shoulders, "Is she dead?"

Carol shook her head, "No. Not dead. But she's lost a lot of blood. Dr. Carson took her upstairs to work on her..."

Daryl tore away and up the stairs without another word. He saw Maggie and Rick standing in the hallway infront of Dr. Carson's office, both damp and straggly. Rick saw him running and stopped Daryl, "He asked us to wait outside. She's badly banged up, Daryl."

He pushed against his friend to get past, but Maggie stopped him with a gentle hand, "If you love her like you say you do...let the man work. Good news she was conscious. They have a donor, she's getting blood. He's stitching her up. Ain't nobody going to tell Melanie McCall when to die. She's a fighter."

Daryl was so tired that he leaned against the wall and slid down it to sit. He hung his head, praying to anyone that would listen that Melanie would be alright. Rick sat down beside him, and sighed, "She saved me. I owe that girl. And I am going to end Negan. For Mellie, for Glenn, for Abraham and for all of us. I promise you, Daryl."

The door opened and Dr. Carson came out, wiping his hands with a rag. He was covered in blood...Daryl wondered how much of it was Melanie's. He saw Daryl and waved to him, "She won't rest until she sees you. Do us all a favor and come in."

Daryl rushed through the door and to Melanie's side. She was in a small white bed, incredibly pale and sleepy eyed. She had new bruises on her shoulders turning a violent purple. He sat beside her and she smiled a little, "Hey Stranger."

He smiled, though he felt like crying, "Heard ya were tryin' to be a hero again there, Red."

She chuckled quietly, "Tryin'? I think I was pretty successful."

Jesus Christ, he loved her.

"Ya hurtin'?"

She nodded, and he saw her fist ball up, "I want him dead, Daryl. His menacing, his threats, his violence...it has to stop. I don't care who does it, I just want it done."

He put his hand over her fist and pressed his forehead to hers, "We'll get it done, baby. I promise."

Suddenly, Dr. Carson came in the room and felt Melanie's forehead and face. He dug a digital thermometer from his pocket and stuck it under her tongue. Daryl felt concerned, "What's wrong?"

Dr. Carson shook his head and shrugged, "Some of the other wounded...they are running high fevers...and Jesus picked up some weapons to clean...he found that they had been contaminated..."

"Contaminated?"

"Mucked up and covered in Walker blood."

Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing...he thinks Melanie could be infected? That she would turn?

The digital thermometer dinged and Dr. Carson looked at the reading, "97.4...we'll keep an eye on it...if no signs for twenty-four hours, she should be safe..."

Dr. Carson left the room again and Daryl fell back against his chair. Melanie had tears in her eyes and she looked at him with those big hazel eyes, "No fever. I'm gonna be okay. Believe it."

Daryl shook his head, "I can't lose ya, Mellie. Yer all I've got."

* * *

She looked at him, his head held down. Melanie was scared. She didn't want to turn. She didn't want to die and become one of those things.

Most of all, she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to go back to Alexandria and do dumb stuff. Learn to cook. Learn to sew. Marry Daryl Dixon...maybe in a few years make a baby.

She was feeling ridiculously sentimental. But she knew she wanted those things...those stupid, girly, normal things.

Melanie reached for his hand and he leaned forward and too hers in his, kissing the open palm. She fought the tears wanting to fall, "I'm not planning on going nowhere, Daryl Dixon. Just back home to Alexandria. But, baby, if I do...turn..."

Daryl shook his shaggy head and she continued, "If it happens...I need you to do the right thing. We know what happens...that won't be me. It will be a dead body and no soul. I need you to promise me."

He wouldn't look at her, it reminded her of their early days. Daryl still held her hand to his mouth, "I wanted it to be a surprise and all...but I took some of that silverware from our house to Earl...he's making us rings. Weddin' rings. I was gonna surprise ya on Christmas...but that is still two days away..."

Melanie smiled brightly, even though she was so weak, "Why yes, Daryl Dixon I will marry you."

Daryl smiled, "Should I go see if he's made 'em?"

Melanie started crying, "You want to do this now?"

He shrugged, "Red, I wanted to do it when we got here. That's when I knew."

She just cried harder, "Okay."

Daryl kissed her lips and called as he ran out the door, "I'm gonna see what Earl says...and find Gabriel. Ain't we supposed to have witnesses?"

Melanie smiled, "Yeah."

"Rick and Maggie are in the hallway. I'll grab them on the way back."

She watched as he ran out of the room. She'd been manhandled, shot by a bolt, had sutures and a blood transfusion...all in the same day. And it was looking like...that she might end up a married woman...on the same night she could possibly die.

It was a lot to take in.

She looked down at her bruised, broken fingers and imagined a silver band on her left hand. In that instant, she wished her mother was there.

* * *

Earl Sutton had miraculously finished the rings right before the attack. He had put them in his back pocket. They turned out nice...a rough, hammered silver.

He grabbed Gabriel, who had been counseling people by the mansion's great fireplace and briefed him on the way up to where Melanie was. Daryl found Maggie and Daryl with Dr. Carson in the hallway looking grim.

"What's wrong?"

Dr. Carson shook his head, "Three patients died of infection."

When the doctor had gone back to his rounds, Daryl looked to Maggie and Rick and they seemed confused as to why Father Gabriel was there, "So...uh, I don't know how much time we've got. But it doesn't matter. I need ya'lls help."

Rick had his hands on his hips, looking worn and ragged, "Anything. we'll do anything."

Daryl handed Maggie his ring, and then Melanie's ring to Rick. They both looked down for a minute, trying to register what was happening. Maggie looked up and started to cry and hugged Daryl tightly around the neck.

* * *

A/N: hello loves! Up next: A wedding and Negan's last stand.

This story will be ending in a few chapters. But fear not; I've been working on Daryl and Mellie's AU story, where they meet in a walker less world. It will be called, "Little Country Songbird." And I think you all will love it!

Also, my Rick/OC/Daryl triangle story is three chapters in. It was a challenge from a reader and I have enjoyed writing it! It's called "Wallflower."

Super Special Shout Outs Go To: galwidanatitud (more to come! Stay tuned!), Guest (aw! Thank you! I assure you that even when this story is over...there is plenty more Daryl and Mel to come :), Angie B (you are bloodthirsty! But I loves it! Are you down for some Daryl and Mel AU? ;), and TheFaceOfAlison (yes'm! I love writing action! I've gotten the muse back with my triangle story and what I've done for the Mel/Daryl AU. It's been fun...and weird lol ;)!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 48

When Daryl returned, he came in with Maggie, Rick and Gabriel in tow. Maggie hurried to Melanie's side and hugged her, "I love you, Mellie."

Melanie could not get it together, all she could do was cry, "I love you, too Maggie."

Maggie sat on Melanie's left side and Daryl kneeled on her right with Rick beside him. Gabriel sat sat on the right side of the bed to be eye level with the two of them. Daryl took her hand, and she broke down again. This wasn't how she had imagined getting married; but if this was her last night on earth...with him...then she wouldn't have it any other way.

Gabriel looked saddened, but he smiled nonetheless, "I don't think the Lord will mind if we keep this short and sweet. Melanie, do you have Daryl's ring?"

Melanie felt Maggie poke her arm gently and she placed the cool metal ring in her hand. She looked down and smiled, Earl had made rough a rough silver ring. It was perfect and beautiful. Though it wasn't fancy or smooth...it was just like Daryl.

Gabriel smiled again and said, " Repeat after me; I, Melanie, take thee, Daryl, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed."

Melanie repeated the vows while looking him in the eyes. Her voice faltered some when she hit the 'death us do part.' She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay here and navigate this horrifying world with him; and try and carve a life out together. She pushed the rough silver ring past his knuckle on his left ring finger.

Daryl smiled a little, looking down at his hand.

Rick placed Melanie's ring in his right hand and it was his turn to repeat after Gabriel, "I, Daryl, take thee, Melanie, ta have and ta hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, ta love and cherish, from this day forward 'til death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed."

Once he pushed the ring up her finger, Gabriel finished up in a hushed tone, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Daryl, you can kiss your bride."

Knowing Daryl, she didn't think he was going to do it with three people watching...but she was wrong. Daryl cupped her face with his hands and kissed her happily on the lips.

Maggie hugged Melanie again, and Rick kissed the top of her head. Dr. Carson promptly walked in to give take her temperature, paying no mind to the preceding events.

"Still no fever. I'll be back in a few hours."

Gabriel and Maggie excused themselves, while Rick hung back for a moment, "Daryl...we won't move until we know Mellie is okay. You guys enjoy this time. I'll check in soon."

Daryl and Melanie thanked him, and once the office door closed, Daryl crawled into the small bed with her, his hands securely around her waist. Melanie could only chuckle, "Bed's a little small."

He laughed gently into her hair, "Not ta fret, Mrs. Dixon."

Melanie couldn't help herself, she burst into tears yet again. Daryl just held her and tried to calm her down, "I ain't goin' no where, Red. We're gonna see this through together."

"I wish my Mama was here. I don't want to die yet, Daryl."

* * *

His heart broke with the last two sentences she said. She wasn't gonna die yet...they still had a lot of living to do.

"Ain't nobody dying today, Red. I'm gonna get you back home to Alexandria. We'll be proper husband and wife. An' maybe someday...we'll have a family."

Melanie continued to weep and she nodded, "I want that, Daryl."

He smiled into her hair, not minding the thought of a little red headed baby someday. He'd teach the both of them to ride horses. Melanie could sing the little one to sleep. Daryl sighed lightly and knew the night ahead of them was going to be long and restless. He made sure his hunting knife was at the bedside, just in case the worst would occur.

After a little while, Melanie stopped crying and she asked weakly, "I thought Dwight was helping us? I thought he wanted to bring Negan down?"

Daryl nodded, "That's what he said."

"Then why did he go after Rick? He was going to kill him."

His mind raced...maybe Dwight was going to shoot Rick...because Negan would've gotten him with a mucked up blade...maybe Dwight shot at Rick to give the illusion that he was going to die...while the bolt was actually clean.

Maybe Melanie got hit with a clean bolt?

Daryl held his wife close...he didn't want to get his hopes too high. But one thing was for sure, Negan was going to pay dearly for everything he had done.

As the night went on, Daryl held Melanie as she went in and out of sleep. This wasn't how he imagined spending their first night as husband and wife; far from it actually. He was going to marry Melanie on Christmas, originally. Then he was going to take her back to their trailer and make her moan his name over and over.

But now, it was a quiet night waiting. Waiting for the end...or for the real battle to start.

As Melanie slept, Daryl thought about everything that he passed. He flashed back to trying to find Sophia, losing Merle...losing Beth. He hoped that she was proud of him, opening himself up to Melanie..falling in love, hopelessly...now marrying her. So much had changed, and honestly, he felt like Beth had set it all into motion.

Almost twelve hours after the attack, Melanie still had no fever. Rick returned for a moment and Daryl let her sleep as they went out into the hallway. Daryl told Rick his theory about Dwight, and how he had tried to hit Rick with a clean arrow to throw Negan off.

Rick nodded, his hands on his hips, "I would like for that to be true, Daryl...but we have to move...no matter what happens to Mellie. She would want that. Once we hit the twenty-four hour mark, we act. Negan can't be far. He's waiting."

Daryl nodded, ultimately, he agreed.

* * *

Twenty-four hours after taking a bolt to the side, Melanie was up and moving around. Daryl had been so relieved that she had not showed signs of infection. She couldn't run, but she demanded to be a part of the alliance's stand against Negan, citing that she had vengeance to reap on a personal level...and for Abraham and Glenn.

Rick didn't like it, clearly, but he agreed. He thought Melanie could be a good psychological tool against him.

It was plain to see that her husband didn't like it either, but he knew there was no talking to an angry, vengeful redhead.

Calling Daryl "her husband" brought Melanie inordinate amounts of joy, especially now that she pretty much had a clean bill of health.

Rick had called a meeting in the mansion. He stood atop the great staircase and told everyone that Jesus had found Negan and his men in the nearby woods. Jesus also told Rick about the secret doorway built in the wall of the colony. Michonne, Jesus, Ezekiel and Daryl were to go into the woods and wait, hopefully attacking the men from behind while the attempted to advance on Hilltop.

Before Daryl set out near dawn on Christmas Day, Melanie walked with him slowly to the secret passage. She didn't cry, instead she felt hopeful. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel, where Negan was defeated and she and Daryl could live the best life they could as husband and wife.

Melanie pulled him to her by the lapels of his leather coat and kissed him firmly on the lips, "You come back to me. We'll get this done. We still have a lot of living to do, right?"

"Ya know it, Red."

They kissed once more, and soon the attack party was moving quietly through the secret door. Melanie felt confident that today would be the end. At least the end of their dealings with Negan.

She hobbled back to the mansion, where Maggie and Rick had been strategizing. Rick turned to her and smiled, "Negan's going to think you're dead. Just think what his face will look like when he realizes Dwight was working for us, all along."

Melanie flashed a satisfied smirk, she couldn't wait to see it. Rick went to check on the snipers they were putting on the walls and Maggie turned and smiled, "So...you're married. Are you going to be Melanie Dixon?"

She shrugged, "Maybe Melanie McCall-Dixon. I'm not sure."

Maggie put an arm around her, "Mel...I think... I mean, I know you want to go back to Alexandria eventually. But I think my place is here. People are looking to me as a leader...and Rick, well, he is treating me as his equal."

Melanie felt saddened by Maggie's words, but she understood. She was doing a great job as leader and had found a place here. Melanie shook her head, "It's gonna be awhile to rebuild. Besides, I'm not going anywhere 'til that baby is born. I'm going to be with you through this."

When dawn came, Rick waited behind the gate with Melanie, Maggie, Carl and Carol nearby. Melanie's side ached, but the pure adrenaline of knowing that all of this could soon be over kept her upright.

They didn't have to wait too long to hear Negan's obnoxious, booming voice, "I want to talk to that fucker Rick. He was supposed to die last night, if it weren't for that remarkable piece of ass that saved his life. It's a real shame that ginger bitch died before I could tap that."

Rick looked at Melanie and she clenched her fist. She would kill him. Rick waved at her, wanting her to follow him. He leaned on the front gate, and under the watchful eye of Kal and the snipers, Rick walked out and met Negan toe to toe, his men circling him. Melanie looked at Maggie and took a deep breath before walking out.

Negan almost dropped Lucille. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You should be dead...we gunked up our weapons."

Melanie smiled, "It seems there's a turncoat in your midst, Negan."

Negan turned to Dwight, "You lousy motherfucker...this is all about that bitch, Sherry?"

Rick stepped closer but Melanie put a hand out to caution him. She stepped up to Negan and pulled her to him by the belt buckle, "Who cares about Dwight or his bitch...I thought you wanted me?"

Even touching him made her stomach churn, but it had to be done. Negan looked dumbfounded and his hands dropped Lucille and went instantly to her ass, "I should've known you'd come around, Red."

She hated Daryl's nickname for her on his lips, and she most certainly hated him touching her sexually in any way, but she swallowed it and continued the ruse.

"Then let's strike a deal. You let these people be. You stop being the problem, and I will come with you."

Negan looked surprised, but smug, "I'd love to take that ass of yours back to mine, baby. But I'm afraid that's no dice. These fuckers have got to pay."

Melanie really didn't want to take this any further...but if there was any hope of ridding the world of Negan...she had to. She pulled him to her with one hand on his leather jacket. She didn't have to kiss him...she just had to get closer.

He looked like he was going to eat her alive. Right before his lips touched hers, she slid the thin blade she had tucked up her coat sleeve out and sliced him across his throat. Negan's eyes went wide and his hands went to his neck as his blood spewed everywhere and all over Melanie. Rick pulled her back just before Negan's men descended...making the small but deadly group containing Jesus, Michonne, Ezekiel and Daryl spring into action, fighting and disposing of many.

Negan's face reddened as he was bleeding out, and he suddenly rose to tackle Rick. They brawled as Melanie tried to pull Negan away. He knocked her down roughly and managed to take Rick's leg and pulled it up, the complete opposite way it was supposed to go, breaking it with a sickening crack.

Rick howled in pain and Melanie took her small knife and attacked Negan, stabbing him in the shoulder. He swatted at her like a fly and finally...his second wind crashed and he dropped to the ground. He had lost too much blood.

Dwight picked up Lucille, proclaiming himself the leader and Carson ran to Rick, trying to assess his injury. Rick shook his head, "I'm not bleeding, save him first."

Melanie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she was literally tasting Negan's blood, "Let him fucking die."

Rick shook his head, "Trust me. Please."

Melanie sighed and saw Negan gaping up at her, pale with a gaping hole in his throat. Before Dr. Carson even touched him, Daryl broke away from behind Jesus and kicked Negan as hard as he could in the side, "An' that's for touchin' my wife's ass!"

Negan gurgled and sputtered and finally passed out. Dr. Carson attended to him as the others went to help Rick. Daryl looked down at her and she thought she was probably quite the horror show, "Not bad, eh?"

Daryl smiled and pulled her to him, "Fuckin' hell, Red. Ain't no man gonna touch you that way. Jesus and Michonne had ta hold me back."

Melanie laughed, "Trust me. It's the grossest thing I ever done. Hated every minute. But Rick and I planned it. It was a honey trap. Got him off guard enough to end it for good."

* * *

Things settled down a bit once Dr. Carson had reset Rick's leg. Negan was taken upstairs and restrained to the bed and locked in the room beside the one that housed Gregory with four guards just in case. Once Melanie had cleaned up, Daryl helped her home to their little trailer. They started a small fire outside and sat under the big fat Christmas moon.

Daryl loved seeing that silver ring on her left hand. Somehow that redneck asshole from nowhere Georgia landed the best Christmas gift of all. He belonged completely to the one and only Melanie McCall, and she in turn belonged to him. If only Ol' Merle could see him now...hell, his Mama and Daddy, too.

He almost lost his mind in anger when he saw Negan touching her. Daryl should've known that crazy red head literally had something up her sleeve. She ended it. Ended it for everyone.

Melanie scooted her chair closer to his and took her hand in his. She had been humming Christmas carols for the better part of a day and the loved her for it...simple things about her blew him away.

"Now that we are married...and neither of us died...I wanted to ask you..."

He hung on her every word and she pulled a small smile, "I, uh, Dr. Carson said he could remove my birth control implant whenever we wanted. Unless you want to ride it out for awhile, kid free."

Daryl thought for a moment and shrugged, "Maybe before we move back to Alexandria...maybe when we get done rebuildin'. I like the idea of just us for a bit."

Melanie nodded and smiled. "Me too."

Another round of pleasant quiet engulfed them and she spoke up again, "Do you have a favorite Christmas carol?"

He had never really thought about it, he hadn't had a real Christmas before until this year and shrugged, "Ain't never really paid any attention."

Melanie smiled and squeezed his hand in hers, "My Mama's was always 'O Little Town of Bethlehem.' Adam's was 'Silver Bells.' I wanted to make a Christmas album, record both those songs."

As the fire burned low, Daryl turned to Melanie and smiled, "Ain't I supposed to carry ya through the door or somethin'?"

Melanie laughed and smiled, "Yeah. Over the threshold. But if you're taking me inside, I'm expecting you to take me to bed to consummate our wedding...just be easy with my side."

Daryl stood up and picked her up out of her chair, just giggling away. He smiled, "Ya ready, Mrs. Dixon?"

Melanie nodded and kissed him deeply as he carried her into their little trailer, over the threshold and directly to bed where all of their clothes came off.

* * *

A/N: hey lovelies! Thank you so much for all the love! I feel like this story will be ending in a few chapters. But don't fear, the A/U re telling of Mellie and Daryl is already being written! It will be called "Little Country Songbird". Up Next: Negan's aftermath, Maggie's baby.

Please drop me a line and let me know what you think ;)

Super Special Shout Outs go to: Natalie Laukas (Ah, Negan. I love writing for him, but am worried about him being on the show. I can't control that!), Angie B (I rather love the way Mellie and Daryl's wedding happened. They didn't need anything fancy, just each other. I am loving their A/U premise. Melanie and the band on tour-more Adam!-and their bus breaks down in Daryl's hometown...;), galwidanatitud (you're right! It is as good of a day as any to get hitched ;), TheFaceOfAlison (I love writing action, but I am such a girl when it comes to "the feels". I meant to ask you, it hit me when reading Ash and Daryl...Ash reminds me of Caitonia Balfe from "Outlander." Did you write her with CB in mind? ;) and Gillyflower34 (Jesus is one of my faves. In the comics he is drawn pretty big and broad and maybe Latino. I was disappointed in the casting at first, thinking he is too pretty. But I still like him ;).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 49

Six months after the end of the war with Negan; Melanie had learned to ride a horse, make butter and how to sew. The rebuilding of Alexandria was coming along slowly, but a communal dining hall, a mill and the repair of the solar panels had all been completed. Only one thing had to be done before they returned home...

Rick wanted a jail made.

At the moment, there was only one primary occupant that would live there.

Much of the alliance disagreed with Rick's plan to keep Negan alive. Rick wanted to prove that the world would go on without Negan in it, that he would grow old and be in solitary confinement for the rest of his days. Rick wanted Negan to see the society that they rebuilt...but he did not want for him to be apart of it.

As much as they disagreed, they all saw Rick as the war hero, the battle-worn General with the scars to prove. Six months later, and he was still on crutches. If anyone had the right to kill Negan it was Rick Grimes.

Melanie had the satisfaction of knowing that she came pretty damn close.

She and Daryl had been married for six months, and Melanie had never felt so at peace in her life. Maggie, who much to Gregory's dismay, had been given full support as the new leader of Hilltop and she was doing a bang up job. She had offered Daryl and Melanie a room in the mansion, but they declined for the comfort of their little trailer.

While she couldn't wait to get back to the house in Alexandria, Melanie was happy to have their own little space. Daryl was just happy to be with her, not struggling to stay alive and be able to hunt and go on runs with Jesus.

One particular day, in late June, Daryl and Melanie had taken to have a bit of a lie in one morning, dozing off here and there in between two rounds of lovemaking. They had talked a bit more and decided upon a stance that...they weren't going to try to have a baby, but they weren't going to try not to. The day before they would leave for Alexandria, Melanie would go to Dr. Carson and have him remove the implant from her arm.

If she didn't get pregnant, it was fine. If she did get pregnant, that also was fine. They decided that they'd let fate decide. Either way, Daryl and Melanie Dixon were all in.

Right after round number two, Daryl held Melanie in his arms, his head buried in her red hair. It had grown out to her shoulders since Dwight cut it unceremoniously. He had since apologized for it profusely; for that and shooting her with a bolt...but he wanted to save Rick and him shooting him with a clean bolt would insure that. He just didn't know Melanie would put herself in harm's way to save Rick.

"Nobody would miss us, right? If we just stayed here all day."

Daryl chuckled lowly and nuzzled her neck, "Ya know that ain't true, Red. Somebody's always lookin' for one of us."

She knew there was truth in that. He was Rick's right hand...and she was definetly Maggie's. Melanie didn't like the idea of leaving her best friend here, but she was flourishing. Glenn would be proud, and from what the others told her...so would her Dad and her sister.

Melanie pressed herself against him, she didn't know if anything felt as good as being skin to skin with him and his arms around her, "Maybe one day. A girl can dream, right?"

Daryl smiled and kissed her deeply, and as if on cue, a loud knock came upon the door, "Mellie!"

It was Tara, and she sounded panicked. Melanie groaned against Daryl's lips and sighed, "Be right there."

"Maggie's in labor! It's time!"

She felt her eyes go wide and shot up out of bed. She and Daryl both dressed in a hurry and they ran with Tara up the hill and to the mansion. When they got to Maggie's room, Dr. Carson was already there. Maggie was in bed and currently in between contractions. She lit up when she saw Melanie.

"Thank God you're here."

Melanie sat on the right side of the bed and held Maggie's hand, "There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be. How's it going?"

Maggie smiled, "Well my water broke around three a.m. Active labor started just about an hour ago. Contractions are about eight minutes apart."

Daryl excused himself and kissed Melanie goodbye, "I'll check in soon. I'm gonna see if Rick needs anything."

Melanie nodded, "Okay. I love you."

He just smiled, "Backatcha, Red."

Melanie turned back to Maggie and squeezed her hand, "We get to meet your baby today."

Maggie started to cry and nodded, "I know, I have so many different feelings running around into each other. I keep thinking about Glenn...Daddy and Beth...even Adam. I'm so glad I have you. I don't know what I would've done without you for the past seven months."

She had to agree. Melanie had never had close female friends before Maggie or Tara. And she felt safe to say that along with her Granny, her Mama and Adam...Maggie and Daryl were two of the greatest loves of her life. She thanked God everyday that Aaron and Daryl had found them at that roadside motel... and that Adam knew her better than she knew herself when it came to Daryl Dixon.

Maggie grasped her hand tightly and shut her eyes, breathing through what must have been a contraction. Dr. Carson timed it on his wristwatch and looked impressed, "That one came at seven minutes. We're getting closer."

* * *

Daryl found Rick going over plans with Eugene for Alexandria. It was a warm day, and they were sitting outside at the picnic tables. Rick greeted him with a smile and nodded, "What's up?"

He sat down beside them, "Tara came to get Mellie. Maggie's gonna have the baby today."

Rick looked floored and smiled, "Wow. That's great news."

Daryl nodded and wondered if maybe someday, he'd be holding Melanie's hand as she brought their child into the world? It was a scary thought, to see his wife in so much pain...but at such a pay off. He had watched Rick with Carl and Judith and he thought that at the moment, the new world was a manageable place at last. Rick had set up patrols, outposts and trade routes amongst the three colonies and also the group that Dwight lead, formerly the group of Negan's men.

He never thought he could be a father...or would even really want to. But things had changed drastically. Daryl fell in love, married...and suddenly made peace with the certain desire to have a family with Melanie...a family made of blood and not just bond.

Rick broke him from his reverie, "So I'm thinking we're looking at going back to Alexandria in about a month...are you and Mellie still aboard?"

He nodded, Daryl had to admit he thought Melanie would decide to stay at Hilltop once Maggie's baby came. They had become so close, thick as thieves didn't even begin to describe it, "Yeah. She misses the house. Her guitar. I think she wants to be close to Adam, too. What's left of him is there for her."

"Maggie and Melanie have become a pretty incredible team. It's gonna be hard on them."

Daryl nodded, it was. But he and Melanie shared a pretty clear vision of their future. Alexandria was home, and that's where they wanted to be.

* * *

Maggie was exhausted. She had been in labor for ten hours, but she was finally to the point where she was getting ready to push. Carol, Tara, Rick, Michonne and Daryl were all out in the hallway. Melanie had spent the day holding Maggie's hands through contractions and rubbing her back while singing to her. She requested Faith Hill, and that is what Melanie sang...every damn Faith Hill song she knew. Finally, right before it was time for the baby to come, Maggie asked her for Beth's version of "Little Country Songbird."

Soon, Dr. Carson assumed his position at Maggie's feet and Melanie hung out by her right shoulder, not wanting to witness the miracle of birth that closely.

"Alright, Maggie...it's time for a nice, strong push, okay?"

Maggie shut her eyes and bore down, emitting a loud groan in the process. Melanie lost feeling in her hand, Maggie squeezed so hard that it almost cut off her circulation. Dr. Carson smiled, "Head's out...there's lots of dark hair."

Melanie felt the tears come hot and fast, realizing that this was the most intimate thing she had ever witnessed. Dr. Carson asked Maggie to push four more times, the last came with a guttural cry from her and the crying of a newborn baby.

Maggie wept as Dr. Carson put the screaming baby on her chest and immediately calmed down. Melanie felt her eyes go wide, and Dr. Carson smiled once again, "You have a son, Maggie. A healthy baby boy."

Melanie was in awe of him, and his mother. They bonded skin to skin as Dr. Carson finished up his work. He gave Melanie a look and offered her some surgical scissors, "Do you want to cut the cord?"

She shook her head, not feeling like it was her place. Maggie looked up briefly, clearly overwhelmed with relief and joy, "Mellie...you should do it. You're my family."

Melanie nodded and reached for the scissors and cut the umbilical cord that connected Maggie to her son. Dr. Carson took the baby off of Maggie's chest to clean him up and weigh him. Melanie found herself watching intently. She had never seen a baby so tiny...so breakable. He was perfect...ten fingers...ten toes and heavily favored Glenn.

Once Maggie and the baby were both cleaned up, Melanie excused herself outside to give them some time alone. She walked out to some very, excited and eager eyes. Melanie looked around and smiled, "It's a boy. He's perfect."

There were smiles all around, and Melanie realized how long it had been since they were all bonded by something hopeful. It was an incredible feeling. Daryl reached out for her and she sunk into the comfort of his arms.

"Ya haven't eaten today. Let's go get some food. We can bring some back for Maggie."

Melanie nodded, she couldn't think of anything that sounded better at that moment.

* * *

Daryl thought Melanie looked stunned...a little tired, but mostly completely gobsmacked by witnessing what she just saw. He took her by her hand and lead her down the steps of the mansion and to the communal dining area.

"So...how was it?"

Melanie shook her head, "I don't think I have the words...it was intense. It was really scary. But it was beautiful. The baby calmed down as soon as Dr. Carson put him on Maggie's chest. He's so tiny."

Daryl took her face in his hands, "Ya think we can do it?"

She smiled coyly, making him want to kiss her then and there in front of God and everybody, "I don't know. Maggie was so lady like. I think I'd try to break your hand and cuss at you."

Daryl smirked and teased her, "That's like a Tuesday for us, Red."

She feigned annoyance and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

They ate at one of the picnic tables and then got food to take back to Maggie. When they got back to the room, Carol was holding the baby...a blissful yet slightly sad look on her face. Maggie smiled as soon as she saw Melanie with her food, "You are the best, Mellie!"

She took the food to Maggie and placed a kiss at her temple. Daryl wandered over to Carol and took a look at the son of Maggie and Glenn, the Nephew of Beth and the grandchild of Hershel. Carol stood and offered him to Daryl, who accepted him curiously. Daryl remembered holding newborn Judith at the prison, calling her "Little Asskicker."

He walked over to Melanie and Maggie and asked, "This one have a name?"

Maggie chewed a bite of food and swallowed, "Hershel."

Daryl nodded, that was a fine name. Melanie put a hand on Daryl's arm and smiled, "I have to admit, he's precious."

He felt a smile pull at his lips and asked his wife if she wanted to hold him. Melanie shook her head, "He's too tiny. I'm worried I'll drop him."

Daryl chuckled lowly, "Sit down, Red."

Melanie looked hesitant, but relented after coaxing from Maggie and Carol. Daryl walked over slowly and placed Hershel in the crook of her arm. He knelt beside her and smiled, "See, ya've got this."

She was nervous, but she kept looking at he baby curiously. Maggie called from the bed, "Why don't you sing him something, Aunt Mellie?"

Daryl saw the tears stream down her freckled cheeks and she smiled, "I mean...what if he doesn't like country music?"

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "Ain't no way he won't love yer voice. Sing Beth's favorite."

Melanie looked him in the eyes and smiled, and launched into a quiet rendition of the song that connected her and Beth Greene, the same song that served as little Hershel's first lullaby.

* * *

A/N: hello loves. next chapter will be the final chapter of Melanie and Daryl's story...at least this part of it. The night the final chapter goes up, will also be the night the first chapter of their A/U story will be published. So make sure you keep your eyes peeled!

You guys are amazing. Thank you for journeying with me and Mel and Daryl! I hope you continue on with the A/U story. It will feature Daryl, Mellie, Adam and Merle... It will be called "Little Country Songbird."

Super Special Shout outs to: Natalie Laukas (I'm worried about Daryl in the show, too. Every episode makes me panic a little more), gillyflower34 (oh you know Rick...he has to prove a point lol), Angie B (girl, thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting me and ALL of my stories. You are amazing. And I'm glad you thought the throat slashing change worked. I thought it resolved the Mellie/Negan Arc a bit more. Happily ever after...have I told you how much fun the AU story is to write? ;), galwidanatiud (Rick has to prove a point. He wants Negan to suffer. killing him is too easy), Jean F (aw! Thanks for the reviews! I am so stoked you posted an update to your story, btw. As for the AU, I think it's going to be a lot of fun to mess with the fame/Adam/Daryl environment with Mellie. And I really want her to take him home to Tulsa ;), and TheFaceOfAlison (You know seeing Negan's hands on Mellie's famous rear end bothered Daryl Dixon to no end lol. I'm so glad you liked the wedding. Can't wait to see what you think about the AU version!)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. No infringement intended.

The Country Singer

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter 50: Epilogue

The big move back to Alexandria happened in August. Leaving the trailer and leaving Maggie and Baby Hershel proved to be more heartbreaking for Melanie than she liked to admit. Even though she and Daryl made promises to visit and make supply drop offs and pickups, Melanie felt like a piece of her heart was leading Hilltop and she missed them daily.

When they got back to the house, Melanie set to cleaning properly, months of dust had set in and it took days to get it in order. She was happy to find the boxes of CDs and her and Adam's guitars in the attic, just how she had left them. She changed the strings on both of them and put them on stands in the living room.

Aaron had given her full access to the Monroe home, citing that Spencer and Deanna would want her to love and take care of the things there. Amongst the music and instruments she brought home, she took one of the framed family photos of the Monroes and placed it on the shelf near the fireplace, along with Adam and her Mama.

Aaron also offered them a wedding gift, he took a picture of her and Daryl with his recruiting camera. It was black and white, but he framed it for them. She couldn't help but smile when she saw it, knowing what they looked like as husband and wife.

The day before they came back home, Melanie went to Dr. Carson, and he cut the implant out of her arm. It didn't take her body too long to start doing what nature intended, and she instantly regret having periods again after three years of not having to worry about it.

By the time the weather started growing colder and November had sunk in, Melanie had started being nauseous on a pretty normal basis. She didn't want to freak Daryl out until she was sure...so she went to the clinic to talk to Denise Cloyd. She made Melanie pee in a plastic cup, and then inserted a strip of paper in it and set her watch for three minutes.

Doctor Carson had sent a box full of of tests to the clinic, thinking that a baby boom might be on the rise...and he was right.

Denise laughed and Melanie looked at the cup, two bright blue lines appeared in under a minute, "You are so pregnant it didn't even take three minutes."

Melanie looked stunned, she didn't feel like crying, instead she felt like running home and tackling Daryl like Tigger would Winnie the Pooh. But he was out with Aaron, and wouldn't be returning until that evening.

Denise did the math and had her being just around six weeks along, and another summer baby would be coming the next year. Melanie was elated and terrified. She never thought she would be a mother, but life had taken her the long way around. Now that there was no music industry, she had made a life with Daryl, and now they would have a family.

Melanie walked back home and did some writing, she felt she had a lot to say to her Mama and to Adam...and then she wrote a letter to Maggie, telling her the news. One of the many new things Rick had instituted was a mail route amongst the colonies...more like the pony express rather than the residential mailman she grew up knowing.

She walked her letter down to the gates of town and smiled when she saw Michonne and Carl keep of watch. Just before she had turned to leave, the gate prepared to open and she heard the van coming up the path.

Daryl was home. How in the world was she going to tell him?

She stood by with a smile and her hands in her pockets, trying to be the best welcoming wife she could be. As soon as he got out of the passenger side, he caught one look at her and smiled.

"Miss me, Red?"

She nodded, "I did, but I was just dropping off a letter to Maggie. I'm glad you're home."

Melanie watched as he helped to unload the van and picked up his own bag and crossbow. His arm immediately went around her shoulders and they walked in the direction of their house.

"Feelin' better?" He asked tenderly.

Melanie just nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Daryl pulled her in an kissed the top of her head, "Ezekiel sent ya some of his moonshine."

Dammit. She loved that stuff.

She thought it was as good as anytime to tell him the news, "Um...that was nice of him. But it seems I won't be able to drink it anytime soon."

Daryl looked confused for a moment and then stopped in the middle of the street, "Mellie..."

She looked up at him and realized she didn't know what to do with her hands. She had never thought she would ever say what she was getting ready to and just heard herself rambling on and on, "I went to see Denise today. I'm pregnant...we're pregnant...we're going to have a baby..."

Daryl dropped his bag and she heard the mason jar holding the moonshine break. Her husband had an unreadable look on his face, that could may be described as happy.

"Ya sure?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. Denise said I was so pregnant the test came back in half the time...I know it seems fast...but this is what happens when two people literally can't keep their hands off one another. Are you happy?"

Daryl's eyes teared up a bit and he cupped her face in his hands, "Ya kidding me, Red? I might be the luckiest man alive."

Melanie felt her own tears well up, and soon they were kissing passionately right in the middle of the street.

* * *

Daryl Dixon was going to be a father.

He tried to push the voices of his own father and Merle out of his memory, they had little to no bearing on the man he was now. The man who loved and was loved by Melanie Jean McCall, the same man who had become a town leader and a good husband.

Over the course of the winter, Melanie had grown emotional and started to show. He liked putting his hand on her belly, wondering when he would feel the baby kick and if somehow their baby would know that he was his or her father.

Rick and Carol had been elated over the news, knowing that this world had become somewhat hopeful. Carol helped Melanie navigate the odd turns in her pregnancy both emotionally and physically. Daryl knew very little on the matter and did his best not to set his feisty, red-headed wife off during this time.

On the other hand, they had a lot of sex during the second trimester, and he never thought anything like that would be fun...but she always had the itch, and he was more than happy to oblige.

Dr. Carson would come once a month from Hilltop, usually with Maggie and little Hershel in tow to check on Auntie Mellie. Maggie was over the moon, hoping that her son would soon have a best friend in the world.

One afternoon in late May, Rick had brought Judith's old crib to the Dixon home, and was helping Daryl to set up the nursery in what used to be Adam's bedroom. Melanie liked the idea, thinking Adam could be felt in the room with their baby.

She had been scurrying around the house, preparing like crazy. Carol called it "Nesting", Daryl called it insanity...but would never say that out loud to Melanie. As he and Rick put the finishing touches on the crib, he heard Melanie groan in the hallway. He ran out into the hall and found her leaning against the wall, rubbing her pregnant belly and breathing hard.

"Red...ya okay?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah...but I'm not sure. I think that was a contraction."

She wasn't due for a few weeks, but it wasn't outside the realm of reason for their baby to come early. Rick smiled, trying not to arouse panic, "I'm going to go get Carol and Denise. I think that Michonne and I should go ahead and make the trip to Hilltop...get Dr. Carson and Maggie down here...just in case."

Daryl thanked Rick and helped his wife into the bedroom where she started to cry, "It's not time yet. It's too early."

He shook his head, "Ya know as well as I do that it's not too early. I'm sure that baby of ours has yer strong will."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Ain't that the truth. This kid has kicked the shit out of me for months. Between your genes and mine, it's sure to be a wild one."

Daryl smiled and kissed the top of her head, his hand rested on the baby bump, "Fuckin' A."

Melanie covered his hands with hers, "Daryl...I'm scared to death. I saw what Maggie went through and her labor was textbook...if anything happens to me..."

He shook his head, "Oh no...we ain't gonna talk like that. Got it? Yer gonna help me wrangle this wild thing of ours. You and me...this is a lifetime thing."

Melanie nodded and cried again, "Yessir."

Soon, both Carol and Denise had come in the house and began to dote on Melanie. Denise said that they could be something called Braxton-Hicks contractions...but Melanie had pre-labor symptoms that motivated Denise to keep her on bed rest until Dr. Carson arrived.

Rick and Michonne returned in the wee hours with the Doctor, Maggie and little Hershel. Rick, Michonne and Carl took Hershel to play with Judith while Maggie held Melanie's hand. Daryl found himself pacing like Rick normally did while Dr. Carson examined Melanie.

"Well, Melanie...you are in labor. Your water just hasn't broken yet. You're up to four centimeters dilated. Looks like this baby will be here soon. If you get too far, I might have to break your water."

Denise and Carol helped the doctor get everything ready, while Maggie and Daryl sat with Melanie and helped her breathe through the contractions...which continued to grow closer and closer together.

Melanie squeezed his hand so tightly, he thought she was going to tear it clean off. She also cursed her way through most of it, which made Maggie laugh. She had come up with some colorful combinations of curse words, that together made no sense.

Just as dawn came, Dr. Carson declared it time to go. Daryl sat on Melanie's right side and Maggie on her left, holding her hands after Dr. Carson broke her water and soon urged her to push. He had never heard Melanie make the sounds she was currently making. It was somewhere between relief and pain and pain and relief.

After the third and final push, their baby came screaming into the world; and it took Daryl's breath away.

* * *

Melanie had never felt such relief in her life, than to hear her baby cry.

Her labor was long, but thankfully, the birth was quick. Dr. Carson wrapped up the crying baby and put it on her chest. It calmed down just like when Maggie had Hershel. Melanie touched the bald head with wonder and Dr. Carson announced, "It's a very healthy...and feisty...girl."

Melanie heard Maggie crying and lean in to get a better look, "Oh Mel...she's perfect."

She was. She was completely perfect and looked just like her father.

Daryl cut the cord and soon they had taken her daughter away to clean her up and examine her. When Daryl came back to the bedside, holding her in his arms...Melanie thought her heart would explode.

He had a look of pure joy on his face, and she wished in that moment that she had a camera. Maggie excused herself, allowing just the new family in the room. Daryl sat next to Melanie and she heard him inhale sharply...he was about to cry.

"Two crazy red heads. I'm in for a world of hurt."

Melanie smiled through her tears, "We don't know if she'll be a red head."

Daryl shook his head, "Oh, I feel fairly sure she will be."

"I think she looks like you."

Daryl laughed again, "A red headed, female Dixon. Good Lord."

Melanie touched the baby's hand, counting the fingers, "So what about Beth? For her name?"

He smiled, "I like that a lot...but I was thinkin' Chayla."

Melanie felt tears, hoping that somehow her mother was seeing this, "Chayla Beth? But call her Beth? Mama never really liked her name."

Daryl nodded and kissed Melanie sweetly, "Red...we're a family."

She looked at him and their daughter and had never felt her heart so full of love. She was already writing lyrics for them in her head.

There were still so many songs to be sung.

* * *

A/N: And thus concludes this part of Melanie and Daryl's story. If you look on this site, you will see that the first chapter of their AU story "Little Country Songbird" is already posted.

Thank you, thank you, thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Super special shout outs go to: Natalie Laukas, galwidanatiud, Angie B, Guest and Jean F. You guys have made writing so fun. I hope you go visit the A/U Story! Please drop me a line!

Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	51. Chapter 51

**The Country Singer: Five Years Later**

 **A Oneshot Work of Fanfiction**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Hershel Rhee hated it when Beth Dixon called him "Hershey."

Melanie could see it on his six year old features, the sheer frustration written all over his face. Maggie just chuckled as they sat on the back porch, watching their children at play. Maggie and Hershel had come to Alexandria for a few days with Dr. Carson, who had returned to help restock Alexandria's medical supplies, which had dwindled to an all time low.

Melanie watched her daughter chase Hershel around the yard, Beth's freckled face was flushed pink in the early fall sun. Somewhere along the way, her baby had stopped being a baby and she had turned boiterious and strong-willed into girlhood. Beth was a tomboy to her core, especially with her father's tutelage.

Daryl Dixon was completely wrapped around his daughter's finger, Melanie had started affectionately calling them "The Gruesome Twosome" as soon as Beth was old enough to walk and get into trouble with her father.

Her husband liked to remind her that Beth was just as much her daughter, as she was his. Beth had auburn hair and freckles and was about as stubborn as they come. She loved horses and kittens and learning to cook and sew with Aunt Carol as well as heading out to the woods with her father and sitting with him while he field dressed animals.

When Daryl was home from trade runs, neither of his girls liked to be away from him. They'd all lay in Daryl and Melanie's bed until Beth would finally fall asleep. Melanie always wished that she could freeze time. That her daughter could stay little and the whole world could fit in one bed and fall peacefully alseep. Daryl would inch out of bed and scoop up Beth so he could tuck her into her own bed for the night. When he'd return, he'd slip back into bed and pull Melanie close.

Even though she was pushing forty, he still made her feel like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

When Daryl got home from meeting with Rick, he put down his crossbow in the hallway and walked into the empty kitchen. He saw Beth and Hershel running around the backyard, while Melanie and Maggie chatted on the porch. Things had slowed down in the past few years. They had seen less walkers...but even less humans. These days, survival was mostly about trading with the other colonies and getting Eugene's mill up and running.

It still surprised him that he had become a family man with a beautiful wife and one firecracker of a daughter. He thought Melanie had turned his life on its ear, but sweet little Chayla Beth had turned it completely upside down.

More often than not, Daryl and Melanie had to steal moments together and work quickly. Usually in the early mornings before Beth got up. Every once in awhile, their daughter would spend the night with Carol or have a sleepover with Judith Grimes. Those rare occasions were spent drinking sweet wine from the Hilltop or Ezekiel's moonshine while in various states of undress.

Daryl found himself watching his daughter chasing her friend around the yard, reminiscing about when she was a chubby baby who never slept and how Melanie was the slightest bit miffed that Beth's first words were "Dada."

Merle would've given him so much shit if he knew how soft his little brother had gotten, but Daryl didn't care. The end of the world had become a clean slate for him. He had a nice home and a family...things he knew he wouldn't have if everything had just stayed the same.

Suddenly, Beth caught sight of him in the window and flashed him a bright smile, "Daddy! Mama! Daddy's back!"

Melanie turned around and met his eyes with her hazel ones, her red hair pulled back in a knot. She smiled finally, and that same old excitement from years before blossomed up in his belly. She was still the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

With his cover now blown, Daryl opened the back door and stepped onto the porch where Beth was waiting to tackle him.

His daughter was a feisty little tomboy with a big heart. She loved a good laugh and hearing her Mama play guitar and tell stories about Uncle Adam and Grandma Chayla. She'd learn to cook and sew from Carol and loved to tag along with Judith even though she was a bit older.

Beth ran to him and he scooped her up, her arms squeezed around his neck while her cheek pressed against his. Daryl just chuckled lowly, and hugged her close, "Hey, what's all this? I ain't been gone so long."

Beth giggled, "We always like it when you're home. Ain't that right, Mama?"

Melanie stood up and patted Beth's cheek before turning to Daryl and kissing him, "We sure do."

As Beth went off to chase Hershel again, Daryl sat down with Melanie and Maggie and talked a little about Hilltop. Maggie seemed to think that they had seen the last of new folks seeking refuge, and Daryl had to agree. He'd been thankful to not have to raise his child in the environment that had happened before and just after the apocalypse. Life had grown sweetly simple. They lived off the land. Sure there was no television or phones...they saw the last of gas and working cars shortly after Beth was born... but they had everything they needed.

Melanie read Beth _Little House on the Prairie_ last year, and they had both realized that they were kind of like Pioneers. Using horses and carriages, farming, getting fresh butter and milk from the small dairy farm Rick and Eugene had devised after the mill was built.

Life was small and backwards, but Daryl Dixon wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

After Maggie and Hershel said their "see you soons," Melanie started supper for her family; fresh bread from the mill, butter and vegetable stew. She even had some honey for the bread.

She missed some things; like chocolate and peanut butter and cigarettes. Melanie had managed to stop smoking when she found out she was pregnant with Beth...while Daryl had a much harder time about a year later, when he stopped finding them on runs. He kept hope alive that someone would figure out the tabacco issue at some point.

Daryl and Beth were still sitting on the back porch. Melanie had a very wonderful relationship with her daughter...but Daryl and Beth spoke the same language. She had never heard her husband laugh as much as he did around their daughter. Those two were cut from the same cloth, through and through.

As she was cutting the loaf of bread, Daryl came back inside, and once the door was shut, he took Melanie by the waist, "Need any help, Red?"

Melanie continued to slice hearty chunks of bread while he nuzzled at her neck. She couldn't help but smile, "It's almost ready...Beth sure does know how to get under Hershel's skin, poor kid."

Daryl grunted, "Sounds familiar. Don't tell me I already gotta worry about that?"

"Not with Hershel. Beth informed me last night she intends to marry Judy's brother."

"Carl?"

"The very one."

She turned around to meet him face to face and she wanted to laugh. He looked horrified, "He's damn near twenty!"

Melanie managed to stifle a chuckle and shook her head, "It's just little kid, innocent adoration. She looks up to him. Thinks he's cool. And he is always so sweet to her and Judy. Totally innocuous."

Daryl's features softened, he was the same man in many ways...tough but sensitive. He'd grown a bit more salt and pepper recently, and Melanie loved it. She couldn't say the same for her own gray hairs that she did her best to pull out every so often in front of the mirror.

She was able to steal a tender kiss from Daryl, his hands traveled to just above her ass. Just over six years together, and their spark burned as bright as ever. Sometimes Melanie wished that vacations were still a thing. That they could go away for a long weekend together.

Beth had just made her first trip to Hilltop the year before. Melanie was terrified to take her daughter outside Alexandria. The scuffles and wars had died down, and the walkers became more frail and rotten...but they have seen less and less of them in the past two years. Beth still had yet to see one with her own eyes, but she wasn't completely unaware. Daryl made sure that she knew about the situation and what to do if Daddy and Mama wasn't there.

Before she could kiss Daryl again, Beth ran through the back door and up the stairs.

"Chayla Beth, no running...and wash your hands before we eat!"

All Melanie could hear was, "Yes Mama!"

She smiled and shook her head, while Daryl sneaked a chunk of bread from the cutting board.

* * *

Later that night, Daryl sat alone in their bedroom as Melanie readied Beth for bed in the bathroom. The picture of Chayla and Melanie sat framed near the bedside, and Melanie's Christmas gift covered her side of the bed. In a group effort, Daryl helped to smuggle Adam's old shirts and clothes to Carol's house, where she taught Beth how to make a quilt.

Melanie burst into tears every time she laid eyes on the Adam quilt for the first week she had it.

Daryl had made a easy peace with the ghost of Adam; much like Melanie had made the same peace with the ghost of Beth Greene. Both of them gone to soon...but both of them lead them where he and Melanie were now.

Melanie and Beth appeared, breaking his reverie. Beth's auburn hair was pulled back in a French braid, because her hair more often than not was in wild tangles if left to its own devices. As Melanie pulled back the bedding, Beth crawled in beside her father and Melanie followed suit.

Melanie yawned and covered her mouth with her hand before looking down at Beth, "Alright. What do you wanna hear tonight? A song or a story?"

"I think...story."

"Okay. Which one?"

Beth got a little quiet and shrugged coyly, "I always like hearin' 'bout you and Daddy gettin' married. But I ask for that all the time...whaddabout...the first time you all met each other? Is that a good one?"

Daryl felt a small smile at the corner of his lips and looked at Melanie, who looked like she's was going to laugh.

"You sure ya haven't heard that one before, Shortcake?"

Beth shook her head and looked up at him, "Nope. I don't think so. Is it a good one?"

Melanie shrugged, "I mean, it's no fairytale. Daddy and Aaron found me and Uncle Adam at a roadside motel. He had a bunch of squirrels with him. Wasn't exactly love at first sight."

Daryl chuckled lowly, "And Mama was skinny and filthy and I didn't get the hootin' and hollerin' over her."

Beth seemed dissatisfied with her parents explanation of events and sighed, "Nope. This ain't a good one."

Melanie feigned offense, "Hey! Not every great story is hearts and flowers from the very beginning. Sometimes chances need to be given. Sometimes people got to get down past the skin...see inside someone's heart. Uncle Adam told me I had a sweet spot for your Daddy before I even knew it myself. It took some time. But Daddy is the best man I have ever known. He's loyal and even though he looks gruff, he's got a heart of gold."

Beth looked up at Daryl, "I don't think ya look gruff, Daddy. I think you're perfect."

The old Daryl wouldn't be able to stand hearing such things about himself, because he would know them to be unequivocally untrue. But he knew that Beth and Melanie truly felt that way...and that made him want to burst with joy.

"Thank ya, Shortcake."

Daryl kissed his daughter's temple, and soon she was asleep. As per their ritual on nights he was home, he scooped her up and walked her into her own room and tucked her securely in bed. He stopped for a minute and thought about how even Ol' Merle would've been a lost cause for his niece's charm.

With another gentle kiss on the top of Beth's head, he walked back to his and Melanie's room to find his wife curled on her side, her head propped up on her hand.

"She's a mess."

Daryl smirked and climbed into bed, pulling Melanie to him by the hips, "Yeah, but she's our mess. And she's perfect."

Melanie smiled, "You two. Thick as thieves."

He pressed his forehead to hers and spoke softly, "Yer still my favorite partner in crime, Red. Still the prettiest thing I've e'er seen."

Melanie smiled and kissed him deeply, and Daryl Dixon knew then and there that the apocalypse was damn near the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. I know I've been gone for awhile. Life has put me through the wringer this year, and I got lost. I was watching the TWD marathon this weekend and got to thinking about Mellie and Daryl and churned this out. I can't promise I will be writing as much as I used to, but it felt good to write this. Let me know what you think!


End file.
